La Prima
by choii-chan
Summary: Grand Line : Un lieu qui hurle à l'aventure et au rêve. Un enfer pavé de rêveurs et de survivants où la loi du plus fort domine. Fort ou faible ? Tant que la chance ne l'abandonne pas, elle continuera d'avancer, à la croisée de ses rêves. Et qui sait ? Peut être qu'un jour, elle trouvera ce qu'elle désirait vraiment en cours de route.
1. Sommaire

**LA PRIMA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenue à vous. Cette fanfic suit en paralèle deux autres de mes fictions, c'est pourquoi beaucoup de noms d'Oc peuvent vous être familiés si vous vous êtes déjà plongés auparavant dans une de mes histoires. J'ai mis M car certaines scènes, sexuelles ou autres le justifiait pour couvrir les parts d'ombre de mes persos. Les personnages que j'ai marqué sur l'entête sont très exaustifs. L'histoire ne va pas parler d'un Oc qui aura une relation privilégiée avec un personnage de one piece en particulier, mais de l'histoire d'une cheffe d'organisation qui va vivre en fonction des ennemis et des opportunitées sur grand line.**

 **Les noms étranges des pseudonymes de certains personnages sont des dérivés des noms de la Commedia del Arte, ces masques qui définissent les acteurs et leurs actions selon des canevas crées sur le vif.**

 **Les personages que vous reconnaitrez du manga ne sont pas de moi, mais d'Oda. Le reste tient de mon imagination successive.**

 **Enjoy it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sommaire Livre 1 :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arc 1 : Shaobondy, avec ou sans i.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Emiliae Soprano et compagnie.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Mais quelle merde …**

 **Chapitre 3 : Choii et ces putains de Supernovas !**

 **Chapitre 4 : Concert au Shabaodome.**

 **Chapitre 5 : Quiproquo**

 **Chapitre 6 : Les Kid's Pirates passent à l'action**

 **Chapitre 7 : Menace de verre**

 **Chapitre 8 : Enlèvement**

 **Chapitre 9 : Les Cornelli**

 **Chapitre 10 : Celui qui fut laissé derrière**

 **Chapitre 11 : La Convention**

 **Chapitre 12 : Le rêve**

 **Chapitre 13 : Quand on a le bras long**

 **Chapitre 14 : Ringo-chan !**

 **Chapitre 15: Vers Impel Down**

 **Chapitre 16 : Jalousie**

 **Chapitre 17 : Perte de Contrôle**

 **Chapitre 18 : Récupérer Choii**

 **Chapitre 19 : Chapeau de paille...  
**

 **Chapitre 20 : Double péché capital**

 **Chapitre 21: Trafalgar Law**

 **Chapitre 22 : Au revoir les bulles**

 **...**

.

.

.

 **Arc 2 : La bataille de Shark Bay  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 23 : Opposition  
**

 **Chapitre 24 : Méfiances et suspicion**

 **Chapitre 25 : Attentat à la place gyoncorde**

 **Chapitre 26 : Allerte au palais Ryugu**

 **Chapitre 27 : Shark Bay**

 **Chapitre 28 : Les renforts arrivent**

 **Chapitre 29 : Jb D Pazzi**

 **Chapitre 30 : Queue de poisson  
**

 **Chapitre 31 : Compensations  
**

 **Chapitre 32 : Deux milliards  
**

 **Chapitre 33 : Le réveil de Choii**

 **Chapitre 34 : Dissidence**

 **Chapitre 35 : Paiement**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arc 3 : Tandis que le sang coulait à Marineford**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 36 : Il faut sauver Ace**

 **Chapitre 37 : Eaux contaminées**

 **Chapitre 38 : Révélations**

 **Chapitre 39 : Avertissement**

 **Chapitre 40 : Cette fille...**

 **Chapitre 41 : Les lumières de Raijin**

 **Chapitre 42 : Affaires en cours**

 **Chapitre 43 : Dressrosa**

 **Chapitre 44 : Retrouvailles**

 **Chapitre 45 : Le retour de la Donna ?**

 **Chapitre 46 : Je reviendrai bientôt**

 **Chapitre 47 : Des nouvelles  
**

 **Chapitre 48 : Un Adieu**

 **Chapitre 49 : Le massacre de Rebena**

 **Chapitre 50 : La fin d'un monde**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arc 4 : Sur les traces du passé...  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 51 : Fugitifs**

 **Chapitre 52 : A la dérive...**

 **Chapitre 53 : Le bar des paumés**


	2. Emiliae Soprano et Compagnie

**Chapitre 2 : Mais quelle merde …**

Groove 21. C'était là que s'étaient donnés rendez-vous tous les commandants. Le port de ce groove était sûr et bien entretenu. Pas de doute sur qui contrôlait la zone. Pendant que le navire s'amarrait à la jetée, un homme en costard hors de prix les attendait avec un sourire un peu surjoué. Emiliae fut la première à descendre du navire et à le voir par la même occasion. Soudainement, elle sauta par-dessus la balustrade et se précipita droit sur lui avec un sourire ravageur.

\- Yves Saint Jacques ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Tu m'as manqué mon vieux !

Soudain, elle esquiva deux balles tirées par des snipers avec des gestes fluides. Amusée, elle contemplait encore une fois, le visage outré de cet impitoyable homme d'affaire avec qui elle traitait depuis des années. Il essayait encore et toujours de la tuer, le pauvre. En vain. Mais on ne met pas fin à une équipe qui gagne ! Alors que le dénommé Yves rageait silencieusement, Emiliae l'enlaça par derrière tout en lui murmurant joyeusement :

\- Encore raté ! Décidément mon pauvre, faudrait commencer à changer de disque. Tu deviens si prévisible ces temps-ci. (Elle lui fit une claque réconfortante dans le dos) Allez ... Ça va passer... Ce n'est qu'une petite déprime dans ta vie. Je suis certaine que tu retrouveras très vite l'inspiration.

\- Tss ... Enfoirée ! Pourquoi ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me tues pas ? Après toutes ces tentatives ratées ...

\- Mais parce que je t'aime bien sûr ! répondit-elle spontanément. Cette passion que tu as pour moi, pour ma capture. Et cette détermination qui te fait échouer à chaque fois ... Ta vie est d'un comique. Et ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'en dix ans, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil. Tu restes d'une faiblesse affligeante. Termina-t-elle froidement.

Il tomba à terre, vaincu alors que les autres membres de la Commedia riaient grassement dans son dos.

\- Mais bon ... Parfois, ça me rassure. Avoua-t-elle alors.

\- Hein ?

\- Ben oui voyons ! Réfléchis ... Peu importe le changement que le monde provoque, il y aura toujours des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Ha ha ha !

Yves Saint Jacques était dévasté. Jamais il ne connut plus grande humiliation que celle-là.

\- Franz, allons-y. On a suffisamment trainé. Ils doivent tous nous attendre maintenant. Fit-elle plus sérieusement.

\- On ?! Mais tout ça c'est de ta faute si ...

\- A la prochaine fois, l'ami ! Toi ... Tu peux tenter de me tuer quand tu veux ...

Elle se retourna vers Cassandre et fit :

\- Je te confie le navire.

\- Évidemment.

A terre et baignant dans ses larmes, il se jura qu'un jour il la tuerait pour de bon. Mais quand ?

 **…**

La réunion la plus importante de l'année se passait dans un des bars du groove 13, le Bleu nuit. Il s'agissait du bar de prédilection de leur empereur et plaçait ce dernier sous sa protection, genre drapeau et compagnie... Du coup, il était vraiment archi facile de le repérer avec sa façade d'un bleu électrique, ses battants d'un blanc immaculé et le fait qu'il soit bien plus chic que le reste des bars moisis des environs.

Leur empereur aimait le luxe et avait des manières bien dépassées. En fait, tout le monde savait que son ère était finie, à part lui. Beaucoup ont essayé de le buter, mais personne n'avait réussi, c'est dire. De un, à cause de ses commandants tous plus puissants les uns que les autre, et de deux, parce qu'il avait mangé un fruit qui lui permettait entre autre d'annuler toute attaque d'un possesseur de fruit du démon : Le Reverse no mi.

Et cela faisait au moins dix ans qu'ils survivaient malgré tout dans ce bas monde. Lorsque Carl Snow, ex marine et médecin de renom était parvenu à devenir empereur, pas mal de pirates ont cru à une farce. Mais ils ont vite déchanté lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à la crème de ses commandants. Tous des démons à leur manière... Des démons aux ordres d'un ange.

\- Grouilles toi le cul Emiliae ! On est en retard !

\- Je me suis cassé un talon ! Impossible de marcher plus vite voyons !

\- T'as qu'à te casser l'autre, ça équilibrera.

\- Mais t'es malade ou tu le fais exprès ? Ces godasses sont des Pedro Luis ! C'est une édition limitée qui vaut 100 mille béryls. C'est celle avec semelle et talon en granit marin intégré. De quoi faire la peau à tous ces idiots de loggia à la noix.

\- Oui oui ... Ah ! Voilà le bar ! fit alors Franz qui se croyait sauvé. Enfin ! Nous y sommes !

\- Dis ... T'es sur de ne pas en faire un peu trop ... ce n'est pas le saint Graal tout de même. Ce n'est qu'un foutu bar de pouilleux à la peinture écaillée ... Et encore je suis gentille.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'édifice d'un pas décidé. Eux aussi, ils faisaient partis de ces monstres qui répondaient au nom de " commandants de Carl Snow ". Emiliae Soprano, **la Diva** , à la prime de 300 millions de béryls et Franz Paganini, **le prince des violonistes** dont la tête était mise à prix 220 millions de béryls. Ils avaient peut-être l'air idiot comme ça, mais nul doute que même le plus vaillant des marines aurait tendance à pisser dans son froc si jamais il se retrouvait face à l'un de ces deux guignols. Car c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Ils amusaient la galerie. Mais gare à ceux qui osaient les sous-estimer, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, pas mal de monde se retourna. Ils semblaient être les derniers à arriver. Si Emiliae jubilait en son for intérieur, Franz se prit sa tête entre les mains, limite en piquant sa crise. Avec elle, il était toujours à cran. Ce monde ne semblait pas fait pour lui ...

\- Allons, du calme Franz. Tu ne voudrais pas nous claquer entre les doigts tout de même ?

Le ton employé par cet homme le figea. Il se mit alors à respirer lentement pour éviter qu'une crise ne finisse un jour par le tuer. Emiliae fronça les sourcils. Comment osait-il donner des ordres à Franz ? Il était à elle et elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Le dit fauteur de trouble s'avança vers Emiliae et tenta de lui baiser la main.

\- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Explosa-t-elle alors qu'elle allait lui donner un coup de pied bien sentit à l'entrejambe.

Ce dernier esquiva facilement, non sans oublier de lisser sa frange au passage.

\- Roméo. Fit alors calmement leur empereur. Un jour, Emiliae finira vraiment par te tuer.

Cette remarque le fit rire aux éclats. Pour lui, c'était la chose la plus stupide de l'année... Qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme elle pourrait bien lui faire ? Silencieusement, cette dernière rageait. Son regard brulant criait au monde entier qu'un jour, elle finirait bien par avoir sa tête. Roméo D Carpe, dit **le chevalier à la robe pourprée** , dont la prime dépassait déjà les 400 millions. Pour le coup, le gouvernement mondial avait eu du flair. Ce mec était un vrai taré. A ce stade là, ce n'était plus un assassin, mais une bête. Un chien fou qu'il vaudrait mieux piquer avant qu'il ne morde son maitre. Mais c'était actuellement le membre le plus puissant de l'équipage. Même sans fruit du démon, il les étalait tous ... C'était dire.

\- Roméo-dono, vous êtes inconvenant. Vous devriez ...

\- Mais de quoi j'me mêle au juste, mister samouraï ? Je suis le plus fort ici. J'ai tous les droits. Et puis vu ce qu'il t'est arrivé à Waterseven tu ferrais mieux de te la fermer !

Il évita de justesse un coup porté en traitre par un joli bout de femme. Enfin, bout de femme ... C'était tout de même un gros morceau d'environ trois mètres de haut ...

\- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à mon Kimi d'amour ?! Déchet humain !

\- Oh ... Et voilà qu'elle s'en mêle la folle géante ... Fit alors le beau Roméo. Restes à ta place veux-tu, t'es pas mon genre.

\- Et tu crois que j'en ai quoi que ce soit à foutre? Seul Kimimaro m'importe, le reste de l'humanité peut bien crever ! Et toi le premier !

Le samourai en question était nul autre que Fujimura Kimimaro , le rejeton de l'actuel Seigneur de Wano, un colosse délicat mordu de politesse en tout genre. C'était un demi géant assez silencieux sur lequel aurait jeté son dévolu la belle Kanzaki au sable d'or.

\- Pourrions-nous abréger cette réunion pour la moins stérile ? Pénétrer en ce lieu impie ne semble pas plaire à Shambala.

\- Tss ... Toi et tes Dieux païens ... N'importe quel abruti saurait que le seul et unique dieu en ce monde, c'est la science. S'exclama Kanzaki tandis qu'elle esquivait vaillamment un coup porté par Roméo.

\- Kanzaki Maoi ... Il me semble que nous ayons déjà débattu de ce sujet pour le moins épineux. Cessez donc de proclamer ces dires d' hérétiques et retournez dans la lumière de notre glorieux Shambala !

Shambala par ci, Shambala par là ... Et l'empereur qui ne bougeait pas. Emiliae s'impatientait. Tous des crétins finis ma parole ! Et dire qu'après dix ans ils en étaient encore à se disputer vainement pour des broutilles. Pas étonnant qu'Emiliae rechignait à venir à cette réunion. Entre ce cinglé de Roméo, cet illuminé de Mo qui se disait être la huitième réincarnation d'un hypothétique Dieu répondant au nom de Shambala et cette exaspérante Kanzaki qui ne rêvait que de son Kimimaro ... Bonjour l'ambiance !

Mais en parlant d'ambiance ... Il en manquait deux. Oui, il manquait encore deux commandants. Et les plus jeunes du groupe. Où étaient-elles passées ?

\- Au fait, où sont Choii et Paule ? Demanda alors Emiliae en balayant la pièce du regard, en espérant les trouver.

Elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Ça ne faisait pas un pli. Tous avaient arrêtés de se chamailler. Un silence particulièrement oppressant se faufila parmi eux et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Kimimaro regardait dans le vide avec une expression fermée. Elle se repassa mentalement les paroles de Roméo. Après ce qui est arrivé à Waterseven…

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé à Waterseven ?

Encore une fois, personne ne répondit. Exaspérée, elle fonça sur Kimimaro et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux sans ménagement.

\- Si tu ne me réponds pas tout de suite, je te jure que tu vas morfler. Susurra-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je… Je … !

Ce fut l'empereur qui répondit :

\- Paule a été emmenée à Impel Down. Ils n'ont rien pu faire.

Emiliae poussa un tel cri de rage que les passants à l'extérieur se retournèrent surpris. Mais à l'intérieur, la surprise était telle qu'ils furent tous figés lorsqu'Emiliae commença à tabasser Kimimaro et que ce dernier ne faisait rien pour se défendre.

\- Emiliae arrêtes ! Tu vois bien qu'il est déjà complètement anéanti …

\- Je m'en moque ! hurla-t-elle alors en se débattant. Même sa mort ne comblerait pas ce que j'ai perdu ! La mort serait bien trop douce pour lui ! Il doit souffrir !

C'est alors que ce dernier tomba à terre et se mit à chouiner comme un gros bébé. Sa voix était brisée et ses larmes se mélangeaient avec sa morve sur son visage déformé par les pleurs.

\- Elle … Elle avait promis qu'après tout ça on ferait la fête autour d'un bon saké bien chaud. Elle l'avait promis ! Ouinnnnnnnn !

\- Fermes là, espèce de dégoutant ! hurla elle en lui donnant un coup de pied.

\- Emiliae ! fit alors Franz outré.

\- Oh non, ne t'y mets pas ! On en a bavé à Alabasta pour sauver ma nièce Pédrille. Ça a été un bain de sang mais on y a survécu. Et maintenant ça ?! NON ! J'en ai ma claque !

Elle le souleva du sol et exigea de savoir où était Choii.

\- Elle … Elle n'est plus commandante … Snif …Snif

\- QUOI ?!

\- Carl Snow l'a rétrogradé. Elle se terre dans un des bars du groove 23, mais j'ai aucune idée duquel …

\- Tss ! Viens Franz, on s'en va !

\- Quoi ? Mais et la réunion ?

\- M'en fous ! Si c'est comme ça je vais la retrouver toute seule. Tu n'as qu'à rester. Mais s'il lui arrive des bricoles sérieuses, faudra t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

 **...**

Pendant ce temps , à la base de la marine .

\- Vice-amiral Garp ! Ça y est, nous avons la liste de tous les commandants de Carl Snow !

Fatigué, il prit cette dernière de même que les renseignements qui leur étaient mis à disposition. A un certain moment, il haussa les sourcils de stupeur avant de dire :

\- Carl Snow n'est peut-être pas un empereur très respecté, mais en tout cas... il sait s'entourer. Je n'en reviens pas !

 **à suivre...**


	3. Mais quelle merde

**Chapitre 2 : Mais quelle merde …**

Groove 21. C'était là que s'étaient donnés rendez-vous tous les commandants. Le port de ce groove était sûr et bien entretenu. Pas de doute sur qui contrôlait la zone. Pendant que le navire s'amarrait à la jetée, un homme en costard hors de prix les attendait avec un sourire un peu surjoué. Emiliae fut la première à descendre du navire et à le voir par la même occasion. Soudainement, elle sauta par-dessus la balustrade et se précipita droit sur lui avec un sourire ravageur.

\- Yves Saint Jacques ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Tu m'as manqué mon vieux !

Soudain, elle esquiva deux balles tirées par des snipers avec des gestes fluides. Amusée, elle contemplait encore une fois, le visage outré de cet impitoyable homme d'affaire avec qui elle traitait depuis des années. Il essayait encore et toujours de la tuer, le pauvre. En vain. Mais on ne met pas fin à une équipe qui gagne ! Alors que le dénommé Yves rageait silencieusement, Emiliae l'enlaça par derrière tout en lui murmurant joyeusement :

\- Encore raté ! Décidément mon pauvre, faudrait commencer à changer de disque. Tu deviens si prévisible ces temps-ci. (Elle lui fit une claque réconfortante dans le dos) Allez ... Ça va passer... Ce n'est qu'une petite déprime dans ta vie. Je suis certaine que tu retrouveras très vite l'inspiration.

\- Tss ... Enfoirée ! Pourquoi ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me tues pas ? Après toutes ces tentatives ratées ...

\- Mais parce que je t'aime bien sûr ! répondit-elle spontanément. Cette passion que tu as pour moi, pour ma capture. Et cette détermination qui te fait échouer à chaque fois ... Ta vie est d'un comique. Et ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'en dix ans, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil. Tu restes d'une faiblesse affligeante. Termina-t-elle froidement.

Il tomba à terre, vaincu alors que les autres membres de la Commedia riaient grassement dans son dos.

\- Mais bon ... Parfois, ça me rassure. Avoua-t-elle alors.

\- Hein ?

\- Ben oui voyons ! Réfléchis ... Peu importe le changement que le monde provoque, il y aura toujours des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Ha ha ha !

Yves Saint Jacques était dévasté. Jamais il ne connut plus grande humiliation que celle-là.

\- Franz, allons-y. On a suffisamment trainé. Ils doivent tous nous attendre maintenant. Fit-elle plus sérieusement.

\- On ?! Mais tout ça c'est de ta faute si ...

\- A la prochaine fois, l'ami ! Toi ... Tu peux tenter de me tuer quand tu veux ...

Elle se retourna vers Cassandre et fit :

\- Je te confie le navire.

\- Évidemment.

A terre et baignant dans ses larmes, il se jura qu'un jour il la tuerait pour de bon. Mais quand ?

 **…**

La réunion la plus importante de l'année se passait dans un des bars du groove 13, le Bleu nuit. Il s'agissait du bar de prédilection de leur empereur et plaçait ce dernier sous sa protection, genre drapeau et compagnie... Du coup, il était vraiment archi facile de le repérer avec sa façade d'un bleu électrique, ses battants d'un blanc immaculé et le fait qu'il soit bien plus chic que le reste des bars moisis des environs.

Leur empereur aimait le luxe et avait des manières bien dépassées. En fait, tout le monde savait que son ère était finie, à part lui. Beaucoup ont essayé de le buter, mais personne n'avait réussi, c'est dire. De un, à cause de ses commandants tous plus puissants les uns que les autre, et de deux, parce qu'il avait mangé un fruit qui lui permettait entre autre d'annuler toute attaque d'un possesseur de fruit du démon : Le Reverse no mi.

Et cela faisait au moins dix ans qu'ils survivaient malgré tout dans ce bas monde. Lorsque Carl Snow, ex marine et médecin de renom était parvenu à devenir empereur, pas mal de pirates ont cru à une farce. Mais ils ont vite déchanté lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à la crème de ses commandants. Tous des démons à leur manière... Des démons aux ordres d'un ange.

\- Grouilles toi le cul Emiliae ! On est en retard !

\- Je me suis cassé un talon ! Impossible de marcher plus vite voyons !

\- T'as qu'à te casser l'autre, ça équilibrera.

\- Mais t'es malade ou tu le fais exprès ? Ces godasses sont des Pedro Luis ! C'est une édition limitée qui vaut 100 mille béryls. C'est celle avec semelle et talon en granit marin intégré. De quoi faire la peau à tous ces idiots de loggia à la noix.

\- Oui oui ... Ah ! Voilà le bar ! fit alors Franz qui se croyait sauvé. Enfin ! Nous y sommes !

\- Dis ... T'es sur de ne pas en faire un peu trop ... ce n'est pas le saint Graal tout de même. Ce n'est qu'un foutu bar de pouilleux à la peinture écaillée ... Et encore je suis gentille.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'édifice d'un pas décidé. Eux aussi, ils faisaient partis de ces monstres qui répondaient au nom de " commandants de Carl Snow ". Emiliae Soprano, **la Diva** , à la prime de 300 millions de béryls et Franz Paganini, **le prince des violonistes** dont la tête était mise à prix 220 millions de béryls. Ils avaient peut-être l'air idiot comme ça, mais nul doute que même le plus vaillant des marines aurait tendance à pisser dans son froc si jamais il se retrouvait face à l'un de ces deux guignols. Car c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Ils amusaient la galerie. Mais gare à ceux qui osaient les sous-estimer, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, pas mal de monde se retourna. Ils semblaient être les derniers à arriver. Si Emiliae jubilait en son for intérieur, Franz se prit sa tête entre les mains, limite en piquant sa crise. Avec elle, il était toujours à cran. Ce monde ne semblait pas fait pour lui ...

\- Allons, du calme Franz. Tu ne voudrais pas nous claquer entre les doigts tout de même ?

Le ton employé par cet homme le figea. Il se mit alors à respirer lentement pour éviter qu'une crise ne finisse un jour par le tuer. Emiliae fronça les sourcils. Comment osait-il donner des ordres à Franz ? Il était à elle et elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Le dit fauteur de trouble s'avança vers Emiliae et tenta de lui baiser la main.

\- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Explosa-t-elle alors qu'elle allait lui donner un coup de pied bien sentit à l'entrejambe.

Ce dernier esquiva facilement, non sans oublier de lisser sa frange au passage.

\- Roméo. Fit alors calmement leur empereur. Un jour, Emiliae finira vraiment par te tuer.

Cette remarque le fit rire aux éclats. Pour lui, c'était la chose la plus stupide de l'année... Qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme elle pourrait bien lui faire ? Silencieusement, cette dernière rageait. Son regard brulant criait au monde entier qu'un jour, elle finirait bien par avoir sa tête. Roméo D Carpe, dit **le chevalier à la robe pourprée** , dont la prime dépassait déjà les 400 millions. Pour le coup, le gouvernement mondial avait eu du flair. Ce mec était un vrai taré. A ce stade là, ce n'était plus un assassin, mais une bête. Un chien fou qu'il vaudrait mieux piquer avant qu'il ne morde son maitre. Mais c'était actuellement le membre le plus puissant de l'équipage. Même sans fruit du démon, il les étalait tous ... C'était dire.

\- Roméo-dono, vous êtes inconvenant. Vous devriez ...

\- Mais de quoi j'me mêle au juste, mister samouraï ? Je suis le plus fort ici. J'ai tous les droits. Et puis vu ce qu'il t'est arrivé à Waterseven tu ferrais mieux de te la fermer !

Il évita de justesse un coup porté en traitre par un joli bout de femme. Enfin, bout de femme ... C'était tout de même un gros morceau d'environ trois mètres de haut ...

\- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à mon Kimi d'amour ?! Déchet humain !

\- Oh ... Et voilà qu'elle s'en mêle la folle géante ... Fit alors le beau Roméo. Restes à ta place veux-tu, t'es pas mon genre.

\- Et tu crois que j'en ai quoi que ce soit à foutre? Seul Kimimaro m'importe, le reste de l'humanité peut bien crever ! Et toi le premier !

Le samourai en question était nul autre que Fujimura Kimimaro , le rejeton de l'actuel Seigneur de Wano, un colosse délicat mordu de politesse en tout genre. C'était un demi géant assez silencieux sur lequel aurait jeté son dévolu la belle Kanzaki au sable d'or.

\- Pourrions-nous abréger cette réunion pour la moins stérile ? Pénétrer en ce lieu impie ne semble pas plaire à Shambala.

\- Tss ... Toi et tes Dieux païens ... N'importe quel abruti saurait que le seul et unique dieu en ce monde, c'est la science. S'exclama Kanzaki tandis qu'elle esquivait vaillamment un coup porté par Roméo.

\- Kanzaki Maoi ... Il me semble que nous ayons déjà débattu de ce sujet pour le moins épineux. Cessez donc de proclamer ces dires d' hérétiques et retournez dans la lumière de notre glorieux Shambala !

Shambala par ci, Shambala par là ... Et l'empereur qui ne bougeait pas. Emiliae s'impatientait. Tous des crétins finis ma parole ! Et dire qu'après dix ans ils en étaient encore à se disputer vainement pour des broutilles. Pas étonnant qu'Emiliae rechignait à venir à cette réunion. Entre ce cinglé de Roméo, cet illuminé de Mo qui se disait être la huitième réincarnation d'un hypothétique Dieu répondant au nom de Shambala et cette exaspérante Kanzaki qui ne rêvait que de son Kimimaro ... Bonjour l'ambiance !

Mais en parlant d'ambiance ... Il en manquait deux. Oui, il manquait encore deux commandants. Et les plus jeunes du groupe. Où étaient-elles passées ?

\- Au fait, où sont Choii et Paule ? Demanda alors Emiliae en balayant la pièce du regard, en espérant les trouver.

Elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Ça ne faisait pas un pli. Tous avaient arrêtés de se chamailler. Un silence particulièrement oppressant se faufila parmi eux et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Kimimaro regardait dans le vide avec une expression fermée. Elle se repassa mentalement les paroles de Roméo. Après ce qui est arrivé à Waterseven…

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé à Waterseven ?

Encore une fois, personne ne répondit. Exaspérée, elle fonça sur Kimimaro et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux sans ménagement.

\- Si tu ne me réponds pas tout de suite, je te jure que tu vas morfler. Susurra-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je… Je … !

Ce fut l'empereur qui répondit :

\- Paule a été emmenée à Impel Down. Ils n'ont rien pu faire.

Emiliae poussa un tel cri de rage que les passants à l'extérieur se retournèrent surpris. Mais à l'intérieur, la surprise était telle qu'ils furent tous figés lorsqu'Emiliae commença à tabasser Kimimaro et que ce dernier ne faisait rien pour se défendre.

\- Emiliae arrêtes ! Tu vois bien qu'il est déjà complètement anéanti …

\- Je m'en moque ! hurla-t-elle alors en se débattant. Même sa mort ne comblerait pas ce que j'ai perdu ! La mort serait bien trop douce pour lui ! Il doit souffrir !

C'est alors que ce dernier tomba à terre et se mit à chouiner comme un gros bébé. Sa voix était brisée et ses larmes se mélangeaient avec sa morve sur son visage déformé par les pleurs.

\- Elle … Elle avait promis qu'après tout ça on ferait la fête autour d'un bon saké bien chaud. Elle l'avait promis ! Ouinnnnnnnn !

\- Fermes là, espèce de dégoutant ! hurla elle en lui donnant un coup de pied.

\- Emiliae ! fit alors Franz outré.

\- Oh non, ne t'y mets pas ! On en a bavé à Alabasta pour sauver ma nièce Pédrille. Ça a été un bain de sang mais on y a survécu. Et maintenant ça ?! NON ! J'en ai ma claque !

Elle le souleva du sol et exigea de savoir où était Choii.

\- Elle … Elle n'est plus commandante … Snif …Snif

\- QUOI ?!

\- Carl Snow l'a rétrogradé. Elle se terre dans un des bars du groove 23, mais j'ai aucune idée duquel …

\- Tss ! Viens Franz, on s'en va !

\- Quoi ? Mais et la réunion ?

\- M'en fous ! Si c'est comme ça je vais la retrouver toute seule. Tu n'as qu'à rester. Mais s'il lui arrive des bricoles sérieuses, faudra t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

 **...**

Pendant ce temps , à la base de la marine .

\- Vice-amiral Garp ! Ça y est, nous avons la liste de tous les commandants de Carl Snow !

Fatigué, il prit cette dernière de même que les renseignements qui leur étaient mis à disposition. A un certain moment, il haussa les sourcils de stupeur avant de dire :

\- Carl Snow n'est peut-être pas un empereur très respecté, mais en tout cas... il sait s'entourer. Je n'en reviens pas !

 **à suivre...**


	4. Choii et ces putains de supernovas

**Chapitre 3 : Choii et ces putains de Supernovas !**

Le bureau du vice-amiral Garp était sens dessus dessous. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué pour fouiller dans les dossiers. C'était un homme d'action après tout... Voilà pourquoi il préféra déléguer à ses deux apprentis adorés, qui heureusement n'avaient rien de mieux à faire. C'est donc assis sur l'unique sofa de son bureau, à avaler une boite entière de donuts qu'il se délecta de l'agréable vision d'une corvée refilée à d'autres (l'avantage d'être un haut gradé : vous bossez et moi j'observe).

Et donc, ses deux larbins favoris : Kobby et Hermep , se sont donné un mal fou à compiler tout un tas de trucs pour leur supérieur qui refusa même de leur offrir comme récompense les derniers donuts de sa boite (honteux). Après une longue bataille pour le droit des ... Ils en arrivèrent à la partie qui nous intéresse : L'équipage de Carl Snow. Qui sont-ils ?

Apparemment Carl Snow que certains sont allés jusqu'à surnommer "l'ange sans compassion" est entouré de démons autoproclamés commandants. Ils sont au nombre de huit et font plus ou moins régner la terreur sur grand Line, comme tant d'autres. Mais ils sont différents de la majeure partie des petits joueurs qui squattaient sans grand but Grand Line ou le nouveau monde. En 10 ans, ils ont eu largement le temps de s'installer et de tuer tous ceux qui se mettaient sur leurs chemins. Ils ont agrandis leurs territoires, menés des alliances et se sont rendus populaire à leur manière auprès de pas mal de gens dans le nouveau monde. En fait, certains d'entre eux sont même des sommités dans leur domaine respectif ou alors ont des capacités qui les rendent uniques et désirables aux yeux du gouvernement mondial.

Ce fut le cas notamment pour ...

\- Paule Végapunk. Se mit à lire Garp avant de s'exclamer. Végapunk ?! Comme notre Végapunk ? Le scientifique le plus talentueux travaillant sous les ordres du gouvernement mondial ? Et donc il s'agirait de sa petite fille ?

Tout juste. Et actuellement, elle était en prison. Et pas non plus n'importe quelle prison, il s'agissait tout de même d'Impel Down... Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pour savoir qu'elle est dans la merde. Imaginez, à 25 ans vous vous retrouvez sous les verrous avec pour unique compagnie la pire engeance que le monde ait connue pour ces quelques décennies. Paule était une scientifique au QI dépassant l'imaginaire. Et ce n'était pas le genre de personne appréciant être ramené soudainement à l'âge de pierre en côtoyant des abrutis finis pouvant zigouiller tout ce qui bouge. Elle n'allait pas faire long feu là-dedans bien longtemps et c'est justement pourquoi Emiliae avait pour objectif de la faire sortir de là avant qu'on lui dise : Toutes nos condoléances etc...Mais revenons-en à nos moutons.

\- C'est donc une scientifique, exactement comme son grand père. Mais contrairement à lui, elle fabrique des armes qui sont vendus aux quatre coins du monde... Ce qui explique que sa prime soit montée à 250 millions de béryls. La princesse électrique... Ils ne se sont pas foulés pour son surnom les pépères, fastoche vu qu'elle possède le Goro Goro no mi ... Et donc, apparemment, d'après ce dossier on serait parvenu à l'arrêter.

\- Oui, fit alors Kobby. Ce serait un coup d'éclat du Cipher Pol. Mais personne n'en sait plus, le sujet a été classifié par les hautes sphères.

\- Bon, dans ce cas ça ne fait plus que sept commandants en piste. Y'a qui ensuite?

\- Euh, Sa Choii dite la miraculée dont la prime est de 333 millions de béryls. Elle aurait mangé le mizu mizu no mi ... Et ... C'est tout ce qu'on sait. Avoua alors honteusement Hermep. La totalité de son dossier est classifié.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Rugit alors Garp. Comment veulent ils qu'on fasse notre boulot si y'a des gens-là haut qui nous cachent des choses ? Franchement ... Un autre ? En espérant que cette fois ci ça soit un peu plus fructueux.

\- Mo de Tareza ...

\- Ha ! Je le connais celui-là ! Il était de l'équipage de Shiki le lion d'or. Une espèce de fou furieux croyant dure comme fer être la je ne sais combientième réincarnation d'un dieu païen dont j'ai oublié le nom. Quoi qu'il en soit, païen ou pas il est fort. Très fort et croyez-moi, vous ne souhaiteriez pas vous retrouver face à lui. Dans le passé il a été coupable de massacres horribles et sans fondement où il tuait tous ceux qui refusaient de croire au culte de son dieu. Au final, il est parvenu à rassembler des fidèles et ils se sont tous installés à Tareza pour fonder une sorte d'état pseudo religieux qui échappe au contrôle du gouvernement mondial. C'est pas pour rien qu'on le surnommait le Gourou ...

\- Roméo D Carpe ?

\- Encore en vie celui-là ? Considéré comme étant l'un des plus dangereux assassins du monde. A tué et fait s'entretuer quantité de gens sans ciller. Un vrai boucher dénué de pitié. A part ça, personne n'a réussi à s'approcher suffisamment près pour avoir réussi à le prendre en photo. Mais on dit qu'il est plutôt beau gosse. Pas que ça m'intéresse. Ensuite ?

\- Fujimura Kimimaro, aux nobles lames. Un samouraï de Wano, pays qui refuse d'intégrer le gouvernement mondial. Il serait le fils de l'actuel seigneur du royaume. On sait juste de lui qu'il s'agit d'un combattant extraordinaire et d'un épéiste qui ne recule devant rien pour vaincre et réaliser ses idéaux. Mis à part ça, sa politesse et sa candeur peuvent faire de lui un gars facile à manipuler. Sa prime est de 150 millions de béryls. On le voit souvent en compagnie de Kanzaki Maui, surnommée Kanzaki au sable d'or.

\- Attends, ce nom me dit un truc. Hey! C'est pas la gamine que le gouvernement voulait trop avoir comme grand corsaire il y a quelques temps ? Certains disaient qu'elle avait mangé un fruit du démon extraordinaire... Le Oro Oro no mi ou fruit de Midas. De quoi rendre riche n'importe qui c'est ça ?

\- Apparemment, vice-amiral Garp. Fit alors Hermep. D'ailleurs il paraitrait que Carl Snow et ses commandants s'en soient mis plein les poches grâce à elle durant tout ce temps. C'est l'un des piliers de leur empire.

\- Hum... Donc si on arrive à kidnapper cette charmante lady, l'empire de Carl Snow s'écroule. Intéressante perspective. Et après ? On en est bientôt à la fin j'espère ? Parce que je commencerais presque à m'ennuyer ...

\- Oui. Fit alors Kobby. Emiliae Soprano et Franz Paganini. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec eux, c'est comme s'ils n'existaient pas avant l'an 1507, c'est mystérieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont à la tête de l'une des plus grandes organisations criminelles du monde. Ils font en quelque sorte tout le sale travail que leur donne leur empereur et ... tant de victimes... Même des pirates !

Kobby cessa de lire. Tous ces morts le terrifièrent. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, tuer c'était mal, c'était renoncer à son humanité. Il ne pouvait le tolérer.

\- Passes moi le dossier Kobby. Alors ... Oh mon dieu ! Même des enfants. S'insurgea Hermep. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas ...

\- Dis toujours ! fit alors Garp toujours à se prélasser sur son canapé, limite à faire des origamis avec des feuilles volantes.

\- Ils disent "crimes probablement imputés", ça veut dire qu'ils n'en sont pas certains n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas tué autant de monde que ça hein ... Hein ? Ha ha ha faisait hermep en étant assez nerveux.

\- Non. Elle les a tués. Je peux te le dire juste en regardant son avis de recherche. Son regard ne ment pas. Elle l'a fait sans états d'âme. Mais comme personne ne peut le prouver ... On ne fait que supposer et espérer que la longue liste des victimes s'arrête là. Mais ce n'est qu'un doux rêve et le cauchemar n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Croyez-moi ...

 **...**

C'était toujours comme ça ces temps-ci, où qu'elle aille, elle attirait les regards. Elle était une diva, après tout. Ses talons étaient complètements foutus mais elle s'en moquait. Depuis le temps, elle connaissait Shabonby comme sa poche. Les coins les plus dangereux, les personnes à connaitre, les planques de contrebande … Et les bars. Le groove 23, elle connaissait aussi. C'était pas la porte à côté mais c'était pas à l'autre bout de l'archipel non plus.

Elle connaissait ses limites et savait jusqu'où il fallait pousser.

Et pendant ce temps-là, personne ne parlait de la menace grandissante des supernovas.

Surtout d'un des supernovas, le plus explosif de tous.

Dans un quelconque bar pourri de la zone de non droit, ce dernier s'enfilait bouteille après bouteille en les explosant par terre sitôt après en avoir fini le contenu. Il était accompagné de son fidèle second killer et d'autres de ses nakamas. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était en colère.

\- Tss ! Y'en a ras le cul d'celle-là ! J'comprendrai jamais c'qu'ils lui trouvent tous à cette vieille pétasse! Fit-il en balançant une énième bouteille par terre. Pleine cette fois ci.

Cette dernière explosa dans un silence de plomb sur un plancher sans doute imbibé depuis des lustres. Le bar était fréquenté, certes, mais depuis l'arrivée de ce pirate sanguinaire considéré comme ayant la plus grosse prime des supernovas, tous faisaient profil bas. Personne n'avait envie de crever. Eustass Captain Kidd était un pirate réputé violent et sanguinaire, capable des pires exactions, juste pour le plaisir. Vêtu d'un costume extravagant, il était l'une des pires terreurs de Shaobondy et de grand Line par extension. D'une prime de 315 millions de béryls, il en imposait. Et sa tignasse rouge sang était loin de passer inaperçue.

Soudain, il sentit un regard insistant sur lui. Ni une ni deux, il s'enflamma :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à m'regarder comme ça pauv gland ?!

\- Capitaine, ce n'est pas n'importe quel glandu. C'est le capitaine de l'On Air, Schratchmen Apoo.

\- Ouais et alors Killer ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à branler ?!

Et alors qu'il était en train de discuter vivement avec son fidèle bras droit alias killer le massacreur, il remarqua soudain que la tronche de cymbale s'était levé et était prêt à en découdre, passablement énervé. Voyant le regard flamboyant de la marée rugissante, il se mit à sourire froidement. La tension dans le bar était à son comble. La plupart des pirates présents s'enfuirent discrètement, le barman se cacha derrière son comptoir blindé et même à l'extérieur on sentait des ondes ultra négatives affluer.

\- Hein ? J'ai pas entendu. Répètes un peu pour voir ...

\- T'as traité mon idole de vieille pétasse. Fit Apoo d'une voix sombre.

Un seul rictus suffit pour qu'une baston commence. Et très vite, le bar tomba morceau par morceau. L'équipage du On Air défiait ouvertement celui du Kid et pas mal regardaient ce que ça allait donner. C'était justement dans ce putain de groove que s'étaient réunis les membres de la pire génération et leurs équipages. Et au quotidien des disputes dans le genre, c'était tout sauf rare.

Et cette fois-là, le sujet de la dispute fut sans qu'elle le sache, notre sacrée Diva. Comme la date de son concert approchait, on en avait profité pour placarder des affiches un peu partout, même jusqu'à la zone de non droit. Et ça avait eu le don d'en faire chier certains.

Pas mal de pirates observaient la scène avec plus ou moins d'intérêt... Assis nonchalamment sur une caisse, Trafalgar Law observait le combat d'un air amusé. Surnommé le chirurgien de la mort, sa tête valait 200 millions de béryls. Considéré comme étant l'un des meilleurs médecin du moment, il était de ceux à ne pas sous-estimer... Enfin... C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu dire mais...

\- Nyaaaa! Bee adore Bepo! Si ça continue, elle va te le voler Law-chan !

\- Eh! C'est pas juste! Je l'ai vu le premier! fit alors une très belle femme aux cheveux bleus.

Toutes deux étaient en train de se disputer Bepo, le second de l'équipage et la grosse peluche de service. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas d'être désolé pour quoi que ce soit. Law soupira. Oui... comment pouvait-il être pris au sérieux avec ces deux folles? Ne lui demandez pas comment elles ont atterri dans son équipage... Un malheureux concours de circonstance dirons-nous...

\- Plutôt sexy tes conquêtes à ce que je vois, chirurgien de la mort. Dommage qu'elles s'intéressent plus à un ours parlant qu'à toi ...

Tss. X Draque... Law fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement, la bleue était déjà sur l'ex contre-amiral et le menaça d'un de ses flingues. Pas impressionné le moins du monde, il fit, tout gentleman qu'il était :

\- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Juliette Wein, pour te desservir, face de dino.

La belle bleue toisait l'ex marine de ses yeux mordorés. Elle se tenait prête à agir, les muscles bandés et l'air fier. Mais un seul regard de son capitaine la rappela à l'ordre et elle rengaina immédiatement. Suite à la scène, elle entendit la dénommée "Bee" se moquer d'elle et une fois de plus, et ça l'énerva. Law soupira, il allait devenir fou... Et entretemps, la baston déclenchée par Kid et Apo avait envahi toute la rue qui s'était transformée en un champ de bataille. Même Basil Hawkins se retrouva dans la mêlée. Et alors qu'il tentait de se protéger avec l'une de ses poupées vaudous, il heurta sans le vouloir une fille qui devait passer dans le coin. Le hic voyez-vous, c'est que ça n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. C'était...

\- J'y crois pas... Fit alors X Draque. La miraculée daigne se joindre à nous ...

Pas mal de pirates s'arrêtèrent de foutre des branlées juste pour la regarder. Sa Choii, la miraculée... On disait qu'en termes de beauté elle rivalisait avec Boa Hancock, l'impératrice pirate. Dans tous les cas, sa prime à elle seule jetait un froid sur les lieux. Qu'est-ce que foutait la commandante d'un empereur ici-bas ? Elle cherchait les emmerdes ou quoi ?

Kid s'arrêta de frapper à mort un type lorsqu'il vit que les bruits avaient cessés. Il sourit dangereusement lorsqu'il vit cette nana arriver. Elle portait un joli kimono, tout frais, tout beau et d'un blanc immaculé. Une pureté qu'il voulait à tout prix souiller juste pour le plaisir. Il la vit marcher quelques mètres avant de la voir ramasser une bouteille de rhum et d'en boire abondamment. Comme elle était presque vide, elle décida de l'exploser par terre et de continuer sa route en titubant. Mais Kid l'en empêcha tout sourire.

\- Attends une seconde ma jolie. T'ose te pointer ici avec tes grands airs et repartir sans te faire prier ? Qui a dit que tu pouvais te casser comme ça, sans m'affronter?!

Et en un instant, ce dernier se prit un coup de pied chargé de haki dans la face qui le fit valser tout droit dans la façade du bar qu'il venait de quitter. Le reste de la bâtisse s'écroula sur lui. Certains sifflèrent, impressionnés. Mais les gars du Kid ne furent pas contents du tout. Killer commençait déjà à se mettre en position d'attaque mais une voix grave et sourde jaillit des gravats en disant :

\- Killer, elle est à moi.

Tout d'un coup, il surgit des décombres plus énervé que jamais. Tous tremblèrent. Sauf la miraculée qui semblait dans un état presque second.

\- Toi … Tu me plais. Fit-il d'une voix sadique. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu me supplieras de t'achever.

 **…**

Emiliae courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Dès qu'elle avait entendu que le groove 23 s'était transformé en champ de bataille, elle imaginait déjà le pire. Très vite elle arriva sur les lieux. La rue s'était transformée en un rien de temps. Toutes les échoppes avaient été rasées et y'avait du monde qui observait le combat. Un combat du siècle d'après certains. Y'en avait même qui pariaient. Elle fronça les sourcils… Trop c'était trop. Elle allait mettre fin à la rixe temps que c'était encore possible mais …

\- Emiliae-chan !

Une cinglée aux cheveux roses se jeta sur elle pour mieux l'enlacer.

\- Tu m'as manquée !

\- … Emiliae n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cet étau.

\- Apparemment c'est pas réciproque ! Ouiiiiiiiin ! Bee est triste !

\- Tiens tiens, ça faisait une paye, Emiliae. Tu te souviens de moi j'espère, après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir !

Et une autre mauvaise connaissance qui surgissait … Bee et Juliette. Le Rose et le Bleu. Deux couleurs qu'elle détestait. La poisse. Et malheureusement, ces deux-là faisaient parties de ces personnes qu'elle ne pouvait pas tuer. Bee était une des filles de Big Mum et Juliette était la cousine de son empereur.

\- Bee … Juliette … Fit elle assez peu enthousiaste. On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Et par quel hasard vous vous connaissez ?

\- On s'est rencontrés à Woody Wood Island. Tu connais ? Ces enfoirés sont presque aussi sadique que toi.

Elle en avait eu des échos en effet. C'était une ile spécialisée dans la vente et la revente de tout type d'objets et de meubles hauts de gamme. Ceux qui dirigent adorent envoyer des pirates s'entretuer et les filmer pour divertir la population. C'était une manière comme une autre de se débarrasser des gêneurs.

\- C'est très intéressant mais je suis pressée alors dégagez.

\- Certainement pas. Fit alors Juliette. Tu vas payer pour la dernière fois et je vais m'en assurer tout de suite !

Elle allait recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure mais elle l'évita au dernier moment. C'est Bee qui se le prit. L'étreinte se brisa et elle se fondit dans la foule des combattants.

\- Attends un peu ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Emiliae !

Toujours assis sur sa caisse en bois, Trafalgar Law avait observé la scène avec un regard brillant. Ce visage, ces cheveux … C'était le même qu'à l'époque. Il pouvait le dire avec certitude tandis que sa haine enflait. C'était cette femme, Emiliae Soprano. C'était elle qui avait massacré ses amis sous ses yeux lorsqu'il était petit, à North Blue. Les années avaient passées, mais ces choses ne s'oubliaient pas alors que son visage hantait avec la même intensité chacune de ses nuits. Il allait se lever pour assouvir sa vengeance, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Il connaissait le pouvoir de la Diva. Le koe koe no mi lui permettait de charmer âme qui vive. Et il y avait trop de supernovas dans les parages.

\- Foutus supernovas !

Il était convaincu que si elle le voulait, elle pouvait tous les lancer contre lui, Kid y compris. Non, il valait mieux attendre qu'elle soit seule. Il voulait l'affronter en combat singulier afin d'avoir le plus de chance de la mettre hors circuit.

Pendant ce temps-là, Choii continuait d'affronter Kid. Elle lui lançait des attaques aqueuses dévastatrices. Et enchainait les coups de pieds et coups de poings. Elle était complètement déchainée. Lorsqu'Emiliae vit ça, ça la refroidit un peu. Elle qui comptait lui faire sa fête se rendit compte que celle qui souffrait le plus de la disparition de Paule, ce n'était pas elle, mais l'immaculée. Et elle souffrait au point de se mettre en mode pilote automatique et à se saouler allègrement. Emiliae soupira. Elle devait l'aider. Elle sortit de la foule et traversa le no mans land que personne n'osait franchir. Lorsque les gars du Kid tentèrent de l'arrêter, elle en tua un en tranchant à la jugulaire à titre dissuasif. Les autres ne cherchèrent pas à l'approcher. Ils regardaient leur pote se vider de son sang, sachant pertinemment que pour lui c'était trop tard.

Elle finit par atteindre Choii et lui colla une mandale qui la fit basculer par terre tout en lui redonnant ses esprits.

Elle avait interrompu le combat et ce fut au tour de la foule d'être mécontente. Ils avaient soif de sang.

Kid se releva et cracha du sang de ses lèvres sombres. Des bleus surgissaient çà et là tandis que Choii n'avait aucune blessure hormis la grosse marque rouge faite au haki. C'était une loggia après tout. Une loggia qui possédait le mizu mizu no mi.

\- Emiliae ?! Fit-elle les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

\- Hein ? Les questions, on se les posera plus tard. Pour le moment, on file. Tu peux te lever ?

\- Oui mais … cette dernière regarda un peu partout autour d'elle. Que s'est-il passé ici ?

\- Tu t'en est prise à la mauvaise personne … Idiote !

Elles allaient partir lorsque soudain Kid fit à son attention :

\- Mon vrai nom, c'est Billy Cornelli ! Ce nom ne te dit peut être rien, mais celui d'Eustass Cornelli en revanche doit te parler. Tu l'as tué y'a plusieurs années à South Blue ! C'était mon père !

Emiliae se figea un instant avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux tout en disant :

\- En effet, y'a ressemblance.

Il lui cracha au visage.

Elle lui balança un pied dans les couilles. Il s'écrasa au sol tout en étant la risée d'une foule qui se dispersa bien vite. Ce caïd à la réputation de cogneur s'était fait rosser dans le sens du poil. Y'avait de quoi se moquer, du grand Eustass Captain Kid.

Elle s'accroupit face à lui et le regarda d'un œil gelé.

\- Toi… Tu viens de Sodum c'est ça ? J'avoue t'es plutôt balaise. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai remporté ce combat. C'est elle. Et d'après certains, c'est toi qui l'aurait provoqué. Donc on va dire que tu l'as bien cherché. Par contre, si tu crois que chouiner va te permettre de me donner des remords, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil. J'ai tué ton père. C'était un enfoiré qui croyait pouvoir tout faire quand il le voulait. Il l'a payé de sa vie.

\- Je vais te buter un jour.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais il est hors de question que je me laisse faire bien gentiment. Pour le moment tu n'es qu'un rookie. Affrontons-nous dans le nouveau monde, si tu n'as pas trop la frousse.

Il était vert de rage. Mais pour le moment, lui non plus ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Allez Choii ! Lèves toi grosse feignasse ! On a des choses à se dire toutes les deux.

Alors que ces deux-là partaient, aucun supernova ne loupa le spectacle. X Drake avait le regard rivé sur elle.

\- Emiliae Soprano… je ne m'attendais pas à la revoir de sitôt …

Scratschmen Apoo aussi :

\- Emiliae Soprano, mon idole !

Et le regard de Law qui ne cessait de fulminer, en silence. Qu'elle rit et fasse la fière aussi longtemps qu'il lui plaira. Jamais on n'échappe au Karma.

Un jour son tour viendra.

 **A suivre …**


	5. Concert au Shaobondydome

**Chapitre 4 : Concert au Shaobondydome.**

Il s'était vraiment passé beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps. La réunion annuelle s'est rapidement terminée et la plupart des commandants sont retournés chez eux. Désormais chacun d'entre eux avaient empruntés des chemins divers et variés qui les amèneraient vers d'autres aventures. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur la vie des autres tant qu'ils ne lui causaient pas de problèmes supplémentaires à gérer.

Les jours passèrent et tout ce dont elle parvenait à se souvenir de cette rencontre avec Carl Snow, c'était la manière pour le moins désagréable de savoir que quoi qu'elle puisse faire, il avait toujours un temps d'avance sur tout. Il souhaitait lâcher Paule et la laisser seule à son triste sort. D'un autre côté, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car Paule avait peu de chance de s'en tirer indemne et surtout de revenir de leur côté.

Leur empereur refusait d'entrer en conflit ouvert avec la marine car il considérait avoir bien trop à perdre. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si Paule était chiante lorsqu'elle savait tout mieux que tout le monde, c'était tout de même une des leurs et ce depuis le tout début. Elle n'avait aucun ennemi au sein de l'équipage, c'était même une sorte de ... mascotte. Du coup, sans elle, l'ambiance en avait pris un coup. Roméo n'avait plus personne à harceler, Mo avait perdu son éventuelle disciple, Kimimaro pleurait sa partenaire au jeu de go, Kanzaki sa partenaire de labo, Franz avait perdu une amie, pour Choii, sa meilleure amie...

Et pour Emiliae son gagne-pain ! Elle ne savait pas pour les autres, mais elle avait construit son empire souterrain et sa réputation de marchande de la mort sur le génie de la blonde. Sans elle, tout s'effondrait. Enfin... surtout en ce qui concernait la branche arme biologique.

\- Emiliae, on va bientôt monter sur scène. Arrête de réfléchir, c'est l'heure du show. On a des milliers de fans qui attendent impatiemment la sortie de notre nouveau disque. Ne les déçois pas.

Le concert au ShaobondyDome... C'était l'une des choses qui faisait qu'elle adorait ce crétin d'Yves Saint Jacques. Elle pouvait bien être une pirate, massacrer tant de personnes sans état d'âme, mais le Dieu de la musique était du genre à autoriser quiconque d'assez balaise pour l'emballer à se produire sur le genre de scène mythique qui transformait en vraie groupie accomplie accompli n'importe quel septique de la marine.(J'imagine pas Akainu en groupie finie, mais passons)

C'était le dernier concert de la saison. Le moment clé où elle, la Diva, devait se montrer au taquet ! Alors juste pour cette fois, juste pour ce pur moment d'extase qu'elle allait partager avec tant d'autres, elle allait cesser de penser à ses problème pour les envoyer valser au loin. Elle n'était pas une pirate comme les autres, mais une star... Et honnêtement, elle préférait largement cette vie à l'ancienne. Vive Emiliae Soprano ! La Diva ! Et tandis qu'elle entendait une foule en délire scander son nom, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Face to Face. Eyes to Eyes. Elle ne redoutait plus ses démons intérieurs depuis un bail.

Elle se repassa une couche de rouge à lèvre avant de quitter sa loge, franchissant les coulisses d'un pas décidé avant de se retrouver sur scène. Une ovation générale vint l'accueillir. Le vif éclat des spots l'aveugla mais cette sensation la grisa encore plus. Toutes ces voix qui lui témoignaient leurs joies, leurs impatiences... Elle s'en régalait, s'en nourrissait et plus les spectateurs semblaient captivés, plus elle était inspirée. Elle voulait les embarquer loin et être à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Et comme toujours, elle allait le leur prouver. D'un rapide coup d'œil à Franz qui se trouvait aussi sur scène, le show débuta.

 **...**

Le concert battait son plein. Tout le monde était en transe face à la technique extraordinaire de ceux qui squattaient la scène. A cinq ou six, ils hypnotisaient leur monde tout en mettant sublimement en valeur la voix merveilleuse de son idole. Tout en profitant du son et en se déhanchant au rythme de la musique, des larmes commencèrent à couler.

\- Hey, Captain ! Ça va pas ?

\- J'enrage mais je suis trop heureux en même temps. On a la chance d'assister à un de ses concerts, à Shaobondy !

\- J'avoue captain ! C'était vraiment un coup de bol ! Yiha !

\- Ouaish!

Ok. Ces gars qui passaient quasi inaperçus dans la foule, c'étaient des pirates. Heureusement, ce n'étaient pas n'importe quels ploucs ayant la chance de voir en vrai leur idole. Non, c'étaient les pirates du On air ! Et le gars qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de chialer tout en se demandant s'il était vénère ou pas était leur capitaine : Scratchmen Apoo, dite la marée rugissante à la prime mirobolante de 180 millions de béryls. C'était cool. Et c'était un mélomane notoire, à la tête de mélomanes notoires. Un mordu de musique qui dirigeait un équipage de musicien. Et c'était un fan d'Emiliae et un utilisateur de fruit du démon lié de près à la musique : un homme-orchestre au sens strict du terme!

\- Ah, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour me produire un jour sur cette scène avec elle comme chanteuse...

Ça, on savait. Il le radotait souvent. L'un de ses rêves les plus fous était de faire triompher la musique et d'être un pirate ultra cool. En fait...Emiliae ne le savait pas et n'avait pas franchement besoin de le savoir, mais c'était un peu grâce à elle que leur aventure avait genre... commencé. Je zappe un peu le chapitre enfance tragique et tout et tout, mais trois ans plus tôt, il en était encore à jouer dans un bar miteux afin de récupérer de vulgaires pièces jaunes qui suffiraient à peine à leur payer l'immonde gruau qui les empêcheraient de crever littéralement de faim.

Leur groupe menaçait de se séparer, ils étaient dans la dèche et c'était à peine s'ils pouvaient respirer... Et puis en écoutant la radio, ils ont entendu le top 20 des pirates les plus cools et il se trouvait qu'elle y figurait. Emiliae Sopranno, la Diva. Lorsqu'Apoo comprit qu'elle avait le même âge que lui, il s'était dit : "Why not ?". Et c'est de là que tout est partit. Il a lâché son groupe, cherché de nouveaux membres et les choses ont faits qu'ils sont devenus des pirates mélomanes. Bref, Emiliae était leur modèle parce qu'elle avait réussi. Et eux ils touchaient des yeux celle qui les avaient tant inspirés, celle qui les avaient poussés jusqu'au rang de supernova ! Enfin, lui tout seul, Apoo, parce que les autres de son équipage, euh, ce n'était pas encore ça bien qu'il y ait de l'espoir.

\- Ok, les gars ! Malheureusement, on approche de la fin du concert. Alors comme cadeau, je vais vous chanter mon tout dernier single qui sera bientôt disponible dans toutes les disquaires de Shaobondy : The Bloody effect. Let's go on !

Et la musique repartit de plus belle. Mais cette fois, quelque chose de différent se produisit. Rien qu'à l'entente des premières mesures, Apoo savait que ça allait être du lourd. Tout en se mordant ses lèvres, une vague de frisson parcourut son échine, il était en attente d'un crescendo qui se faisait de plus en plus attendre, qui montait, montait et explosait. L'ambiance était à son comble, palpable même ! Et bien qu'étant mélomane, ce fut la première fois qu'un tube lui fit avoir la chair de poule à ce point, au sein d'une salle bondée suffocante. Quelque chose s'était passé. Il ignorait quoi, l'alchimie ou un truc dans le genre, mais ça venait de le marquer, à jamais.

 **...**

Emiliae était dans sa loge en train de se démaquiller. Des tonnes de personnes faisaient la queue à l'extérieur pour tenter d'avoir son autographe, bien qu'elle soit une pirate et techniquement pourchassée par les marines. Dans tous les cas, Il Doctore et Arlesquino gardaient l'entrée et avec eux, personne pas même le plus acharné de ses fans pourrait passer la porte.

Elle ferma les yeux, ce concert l'avait complètement vannée. Pour en imposer sur scène, il ne fallait pas seulement se procurer les bons musiciens et la belle meuf qui chante en prime dans des vêtements sexy ... Ça ils l'avaient tous compris depuis perpette. Le plus dur c'était l'impression : cet espèce de putain de charisme irrésistible qui pulvérise tout sur son passage et qui entraine le publique avec lui. Et rencontrer des gens possédant ce don était censé agiter une alarme dans les cervelles de tous les agents doués dans leur job, du genre "ne laisses pas filer la poule aux œufs d'or chéri, ou tu risques de ne plus jamais retrouver une opportunité pareille".

Emiliae se souvint de tous les agents qui essayèrent de se la mettre dans la poche. Certains ont tentés les pots de vins, d'autres la séduction, le chantage même. Et ils se sont tous bouffés leurs dents à un moment ou à un autre en essayant de la manipuler. Seul Yves Saint Jacques avait été de la partie. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été le premier à lui donner sa chance ou tout simplement parce qu'il était drôle ... Mais il avait fait fort en leur réservant la meilleure salle de tout l'archipel, respect man ...

\- Emiliae ...

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle d'une voix fatiguée à Franz.

\- T'étais obligé d'utiliser ton fruit du démon pour le rappel ? Ce n'était pas prévu dans le programme.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Même si procurer le vrai frisson à plus de 3000 personnes c'était un peu... kof kof ! Abusif.

Le surmenage l'avait fait cracher du sang. Inquiet, Franz demanda à Il Doctore de prendre la relève à l'intérieur. Résultat des courses, elle devait se tenir à l'écart de toute sorte de stress pendant quelques jours. Ça lui pendait au nez depuis un bout de temps, il fallait qu'elle prenne des vacances. Elle l'avait bien cherché mais... Pour une fois, elle voulait que les fans en aient pour leur argent, qu'ils ne soient pas près d'oublier cette journée.

\- Pas de fruit du démon pendant au moins trois jours. Compris ? fit alors ce dernier aussi froidement qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Hey... Tu te rends compte que c'est moi ton boss au moins ?

\- Pour l'heure, vous êtes ma patiente. Les rôles s'inversent.

\- Toi ... T'es vraiment pas drôle.

 **à suivre ...**


	6. Quiproquo

**Chapitre 5 : Quiproquo**

Emiliae boudait sagement dans son coin, sa chambre. Il Doctore l'avait forcé à rester alité et elle ne désobéissait jamais à ses recommandations. Son médecin était un homme digne de respect en plus d'être l'un des tous premiers à rejoindre la familly. C'était une personne posée, toujours à l'écoute et incapable de rester impassible lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauver quelqu'un. Néanmoins, si jamais il brisait ses lunettes de soleil, c'était le monstrueux mister Hyde, l'implacable médecin psychopathe qui sortait de sa tanière pour votre plus grand malheur.

Elle se souviendra toujours de la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, à Shaobondy.

\- Non ! Ne me regarde pas ! faisait ce dernier au moins 20 ans en arrière.

A cette époque-là il n'était qu'un ado boutonneux, complexé par la couleur anormale de ses yeux, les yeux du faucon. Avant, c'était le côté psychopathe qui dominait et il se faisait connaitre comme étant un apprenti chasseur de prime particulièrement prometteur. Et même aujourd'hui encore, on se souvenait encore de lui et de sa détermination.

Et parce qu'elle le respectait, lui et ses compétences médicales, elle consentait malgré tout à ne rien faire. Chose qui pouvait très vite l'agacer.

Soudain, Franz frappa à la porte, armé d'un plateau de sushis. Lorsqu'Emiliae sentit l'odeur alléchante qui s'en émanait, elle en oublia presque tous ses soucis.

\- J'entre. Fit-il alors.

Elle débarrassa à la va vite sa table basse pleine de parchemins et de cartes pour accueillir son adorable casse-croute. Franz posa le plateau sur la petite table et ils s'assirent sur les canapés, l'un en face de l'autre. En voyant la pile de papiers posé par terre, il risqua :

\- Je t'ai dérangé ?

\- Non, non. Assura cette dernière avec le sourire. Dis-moi, est ce que c'est Matamore qui a préparé ça ? Il s'est beaucoup amélioré.

\- Oui, il a rajouté une sauce spéciale qu'il vient juste d'inventer.

\- Hum…. Délicieux ! Quelle chance on a de l'avoir à bord. Vraiment !

Franz sourit à son tour, content de la voir heureuse, même si c'était pour un temps très court. Matamore était en plus d'Arlesquino, Cassandre et Il Doctore, un membre de leur Familly. C'était le cuistot attitré d'Emiliae. Il était connu sous le nom d'ogre de San Catio, une ville féline du nouveau monde pas très loin de Wano. Il n'était pas un assassin mais si on l'attaquait, il savait se défendre.

\- Plus sérieusement … Fit alors Franz le regard sombre. Que t'as dit Choii ?

Elle arrêta soudain de manger, l'air grave. Décidément il avait vraiment le don pour pourrir l'ambiance.

\- Elle m'a raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Waterseven. Lorsque Paule s'est fait enlever, ils ont fait tout leur possible pour la sauver. Et puis les rôles se sont inversés. Choii s'est fait capturer et Paule s'est sacrifiée pour elle. Une sale histoire. Par chance, ils ont récupérés les plans de l'arme antique pluton. Fit elle en lui tendant un parchemin au teint jauni, datant d'il y avait très longtemps.

\- C'est en ponéglyphe non ? Tu comptes le traduire ?

\- Je vais essayer en tout cas. Mieux vaut éviter que le gouvernement mondial apprenne ce qu'on a en notre possession ou on ne nous laissera jamais tranquille.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'ils évitent surtout de savoir que tu sais déchiffrer les ponéglyphes.

\- Ouais … Seule une poignée d'érudits enfermés dans un bunker secret en sont capable. Tous les autres se sont fait tuer. Rappelles toi d'Ohara … J'étais toute petite lorsqu'on a appris dans les journaux que la marine avait massacré tout le monde et brulé l'île.

\- Raison de plus pour se taire.

\- Honnêtement Franz, je me fous de l'histoire ou de ce qu'ils s'est passé durant le siècle oublié. Par contre, je sais qu'à cette époque, beaucoup de technologies révolutionnaires ont été inventées puis enfouies au fil du temps. Je suis convaincue qu'il doit rester une trace de tout ce savoir quelque part. Et qu'il pourrait nous rapporter gros si on s'en sert correctement.

\- Tout ce qui vient du passé est mauvais. Et puis sans Paule…

\- RAAAAAH ! J'avais oublié ! S'exclama-t-elle comme une vraie furie. Paule ! La garce ! Elle était censée m'accompagner à la convention sur les armes. Si jamais on apprend qu'elle s'est fait capturer, ce serait terrible ! Il faut que ces abrutis soient convaincus qu'elle est encore avec nous. Mais comment ?

Cette femme, Paule Végapunk était spéciale pour tout le monde. En tant que petite fille de Végapunk, elle avait un nom lourd de sens. Le gouvernement mondial voulait la récupérer pour se servir de son intelligence. Les révolutionnaires la voulaient à la fois pour sa science, mais aussi pour ce qu'elle représentait : un symbole de rébellion et de contestation. Et puis les autres scientifiques contestataires voulaient tous surfer sur la vague de son succès … Mais Emiliae n'y voyait là que perte et profit. Dans un monde où la confiance était un luxe qui n'était à la portée que des abrutis, les potentiels acheteurs, avérés ou de passage voulaient voir à quoi ressemblait ce prodige qui avait su mettre la sphère du crime en émoi.

Mais Emiliae avait toujours réussi à les empêcher de frôler cette poule aux œufs d'or. Et sur son dos elle se récoltait des sommes phénoménales. C'était même grâce à elle qu'elle s'était forgée une solide réputation dans le milieu. Mais cette fois-là, elle était obligée de la leur montrer, comme un objet sans vie qu'on exhibait. Pitoyable. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour le profit.

Sauf que …

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça tombe cette année ? Paule… Rugit-elle alors. PAULE ! Cette gamine ne m'attire que des emmerdes !

\- Emiliae …

\- QUOI ?!

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait utiliser Arlesquino. Son fruit du démon a ses utilités.

Elle se calma instantanément.

\- Arlesquino… Il ferait ça pour moi ? Vraiment ?

\- Ben oui. Il t'est tout dévoué non ?

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de noter le sarcasme.

Arlesquino dans le rôle de Paule… C'était vraiment pas con…

\- On devrait essayer.

 **…**

Dans sa chambre immense mais spartiate, il tuait le temps en repassant lui-même ses chemises et en amidonnant les cols de ses vestes. Il n'était pas de sortie aujourd'hui bien qu'il attendait de ses informateurs son lot d'information cruciales. Arlesquino aux cents visages ou bien l'informateur. Qu'importait les surnoms tant qu'il y avait le talent. Son fruit lui permettait toujours d'avoir un train d'avance sur tous les adversaires d'Emiliae, de telle sorte qu'elle puisse au mieux les gérer.

\- Patron.

\- Que se passe-t-il Brighella ?

\- J'ai glané une info au port qui pourrait vous intéresser.

\- Vraiment ?

Il laissa ses chemises de côté pour reporter son attention sur ce que son adjoint avait à dire. Lui aussi faisait partie de la commedia et remplissait toujours à la perfection ses attentes, pas comme certains.

\- Apparemment, les Cornelli seraient en ville.

\- Silence ! Tu sais bien que si jamais Emiliae entend parler de ça, impossible de l'arrêter.

\- Que doit-on faire alors ?

Il soupira.

Que faire en effet ? Les Cornelli étaient un empire maffieux qui avait décidé de pourchasser leur boss jusqu'à la mort. C'était saoulant à la longue.

\- Comme d'habitude, déléguons ça à Cassandre. Ce genre d'affaire, elle s'en occupe.

\- Ok, je m'en charge. Au fait patron, le boss vous demande. Apparemment elle aurait une chose importante à vous demander.

\- Je vois. Brighella …

\- Oui ?

\- Non, oublie. Fit il en regardant une fois de plus ces vêtements particulièrement peu virils et son maquillage un peu trop prononcé. Ce n'est rien. Excuse-moi.

\- Vous êtes le roi des zanis, arrêtez de vous excuser à tout bout de champ ! On pourrait croire que vous souffrez d'un complexe d'infériorité !

Arlesquino se mit à sourire. Ce jeunot de 17 ans passait son temps à se battre bec et ongle pour qu'on le respecte davantage. Il était touché mais ne dit rien. Cependant il peinait à comprendre pourquoi Brighella à la langue bien pendue l'appréciait autant. Il ne faisait que son travail, rien de plus… rien de moins.

 **…**

Il Doctore dormait à poings fermé, il entendait à peine le charmant gazouillis des oiseaux qui le réveillait à chaque fois... Mais cette fois, quelque chose clochait. Le lit grinçait dangereusement et dans son demi-sommeil, il trouvait ça extrêmement suspect. Et lorsqu'il entrouvrit un œil, il se mit à hurler ! Une vision cauchemardesque s'imposait à lui !

\- Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!

. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Brighella s'écria :

\- Il Doctore-sama ! Que se passe-t-il ?! Un ennemi ? Vous êtes blessé ? Vous...

Il s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'il fut confronté à une vision pour le moins suggestive : Cassandre était à califourchon sur lui à tenter de lui faire une quelconque gâterie. La scène sembla se figer quelques secondes. Le regard de Brighella passa de la stupeur à la colère, puis à la déception, et le tout en quelques secondes. D'une voix blanche, il fit :

\- Ex...Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangés !

Et il claqua précipitamment la porte. On pouvait presque l'entendre s'enfuir en courant, voir même manquer de trébucher quelques fois si l'on en croyait le parquet du navire qui grinçait coup ci coup ça. Le silence emplit la pièce quelques secondes avant que cette dernière n'explose:

\- Ha ha ha!

Furieux, Il Doctore la vira brutalement de son lit. Elle tomba à la renverse tandis qu'il braquait sur elle un regard à lancer des poignards. Cela ne la fit que rire de plus belle !

\- Je suppose que tu es satisfaite maintenant ! Il n'y a donc aucune limite à ta perversion? Espèce de... !

Et au moment où ils allaient en venir aux mains, ils entendirent le coup d'archet de Franz qui résonnait à l'étage du dessus. Il Doctore grinça des dents de frustration avant de s'habiller précipitamment. Il lança un dernier regard cinglant à Cassandre qui agita la main en guise d'un au revoir aussi lascif qu'insolent. Sérieux ...

Dans tous les cas, le fait que Franz eut cru bon de rappeler sa présence à l'étage au-dessus était relou. Ce dernier avait gâché son plaisir : voir le si glacial Il Doctore se mettre en colère. Et maintenant, elle avait hâte de savoir comment il allait réagir avec Brighella... Allait-il passer à l'acte en l'enlaçant d'un geste passionné et fougueux ? Gaaaah ... Elle en bavait d'appréhension. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de les épier. Géhé Géhé Géhé ...

\- Cassandre.

Elle se retourna et vit Arlesquino. Elle soupira... Décidément, elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas... Mais c'était un membre de la familly et le chouchou de sa cousine. En plus, son fruit du démon était ultra cool, mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était loin d'être son cas. Il était d'un chiant...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ?

\- Et à quoi ? A semer la zizanie entre Il Doctore et Brighella? Ça nuit à l'ambiance de l'équipage.

\- Tout autant que ton caractère à deux balles j'te signale. Alors ? J'suis occupée, fais vite ! exigea-t-elle froidement.

\- Apparemment les Cornelli seraient ici.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Chut. Moins fort on risque de t'entendre.

\- Je ne suis pas une novice j'te signale. Alors ? Elle est vraie cette rumeur ?

\- Brighella ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet ? Fit-il étonné. C'est étrange, il m'a dit qu'il se chargeait de te l'annoncer.

\- C'est que … hé hé hé. Fit-elle d'un rire malsain.

Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Il détestait lorsqu'elle riait comme ça. Ça lui donnait la chair de poule.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- En ville fit alors ce dernier. J'ai des choses à faire.

 **A suivre …**


	7. Les Kid's pirates passent à l'action

**Chapitre 6 : Les Kid's pirates passent à l'action**

C'était une journée assez brumeuse qui s'annonçait. Le vent qui venait du triangle Florian engloutissait toute la zone et refroidissait un peu l'archipel. C'était assez rare mais pas impossible. Le brouillard allait sans doute rester quelques jours avant de se retirer pour révéler des cadavres. Trois jours avant la convention sur les armes, beaucoup discutaillaient en s'enivrant et en refaisant le monde avec si pour se donner l'air important.

Dehors à l'ombre bancale d'un vulgaire estaminet, deux hommes se regardaient dans le blanc de l'œil : l'un parfaitement calme, l'autre excédé. L'un se nommait Killer et l'autre on s'en foutait.

\- Tu vas faire une connerie.

\- M'en fous ! Les gars et moi on a décidé d'agir. Cette pétasse de Soprano, on va lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour avoir buté Roy ! Elle va comprendre sa douleur.

\- Idiot… Fit Killer en croisant les bras. Kid n'a pas encore décidé quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Si une guerre débute ici, ça va attirer l'attention des marines et on ne veut pas ça.

\- Mais on refuse de laisser ça impuni ! Parce qu'on a notre fierté ! Notre fierté d'être des Kid's Pirates ! Tu dois bien comprendre ça non ?

\- …

\- Nous chargerons cet après-midi. Libre à toi de nous suivre ou non.

 **…**

D'un revers de la main, il usa de son glass glass no mi, fruit du démon du verre.

\- Glass no kamen.

Arlesquino, le sans visage, à la tête mise à prix 130 millions de béryls. Grâce à son fruit du démon, il parvenait à prendre n'importe quelle apparence physique et ce peu importe le sexe de la personne. Personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait en réalité. Que ce soit les marines ou même leur boss Emiliae ...Le visage qui lui fut offert à sa naissance disparut au milieu de centaines d'autres... Comme si son passé se dissolvait dans le verre fondu. Et aujourd'hui encore, il allait en changer.

Doté d'un nouveau visage, il partit vers le sud en direction des grooves résidentiels. C'était en ville que les infos pullulaient et à leur périphéries que les chasseurs de prime se contactaient. Heureusement pour lui, son réseau était encore actif et répondait présent à l'appel. Il partit main dans les poches vers le groove 69, là où il avait rendez-vous avec son contact. Il s'assit à un banc proche d'une fontaine à bulles et attendit. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un mec en capuche se pointa et s'assit à l'autre bout du banc.

\- Ça fait un bail, l'ami…

\- ... Alors, quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu ?

\- Doucement man… Pas la peine de t'énerver… Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai retrouvé celui que tu recherches…

\- …

\- Il fait aussi parti des supernovas. Sa prime est la moins importante du lot. Il se fait appeler le moine fou. Actuellement, on dit qu'il se trouve au groove 23 de l'archipel. C'est assez proche de l'endroit où vous avez amarré votre navire non ?

\- Qu'importe. Fit alors Arlesquino. Tout ce qui compte c'est que cet homme soit ici et en vie. Je vais pouvoir me débarrasser définitivement de lui. Merci pour l'info. Fit-il en lui tendant une liasse de billets.

 **…**

Franz descendit dans la grande salle car son ventre menaçait de le buter s'il ne se mettait pas très vite quelque chose sous la dent. Il s'assit à l'un des comptoirs et soudain, deux oreilles trop mimi se mirent à dépasser, puis deux patounes avec d'adorables coussinets et enfin une bouille à faire craquer.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Franz ?

\- Des sushis, s'il te plait.

\- Et des sushis pour Franz ! Des sushis !

Matamore s'exécutait gaiement, aiguisant ses couteaux puis découpant d'un geste expert les poissons qu'il avait péché sous peu. Le riz cuisait, les algues avaient étaient été coupées, effilées puis assaisonnées et en assez peu de temps il lui servit ce qu'il avait demandé.

\- Merci.

\- De rien !

Il dégusta en silence son repas avant de se faire déranger de nouveau.

\- Euh… Franz ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est normal qu'il y ait une centaine de gus dehors ? Parce que moi je les trouve bigrement louches.

\- Comment ? Il se précipita vers la fenêtre la plus proche et constata les faits. Tu as raison Matamore. C'est pas normal.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Oh Emiliae … Tiens, regardes par toi-même…

\- Hum… Ces types sont de l'équipage du Kid non ? Mieux vaut éviter de les buter ici ou on risque de donner à leur capitaine une raison de nous tuer. Capturez-les.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Je retourne dormir. Vous êtes suffisamment puissant pour vous en sortir non ?

Sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce.

 **…**

Il Doctore courrait après Brighella. Il ne comptait pas le laisser partir après l'incident honteux provoqué par Cassandre. Il fallait qu'il s'explique, qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il... Une seconde. Qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre Cassandre et ... lui ? Non ... Pourquoi vouloir lui faire croire cela alors qu'il feignait d'ignorer son attention depuis si longtemps ? Il s'arrêta. Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix qu'il soit concerné si ... ? Si ...

Qu'importe ! Il devait le ...

C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta subitement, comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre.

\- Non mais je rêve !

Immédiatement, il tomba à terre et se prosterna, comme tout le monde. Pirates, civils, n'importe qui passant dans les environs ... Tous se prosternèrent y compris les supernovas qui apparemment squattaient ce groove car il était l'un des plus chargés en bars de toutes sortes. Bref, tous s'agenouillèrent car un tenryuubito était de passage. Il détourna le regard de tous ces esclaves relié à lui par des chaines et aperçut de l'autre côté de la rue Brighella. Étonnante surprise ... Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sursautèrent suite à un coup de feu. Même en vivant dans les environs, on ne pouvait s'habituer à la présence de ces démons auto-considérés comme race supérieure digne de diriger le monde. Tuer une personne pour de l'argent, c'était une chose, mais tuer une personne qui pissait le sang sur un brancard improvisé sous prétexte qu'il barrait la route en était une autre. Sa morale de médecin ne pouvait le tolérer.

Il allait bouger quand soudain on lui attrapa fermement le bras. La prise était trop forte pour qu'il se libère. En tournant la tête il vit Cassandre. Il ignorait ce qu'elle foutait là, mais cette dernière affichait un regard très sérieux.

\- Idiot... Tu veux qu'un amiral rapplique sur l'île ? Laisses couler, des choses comme ça arrivent tous les jours dans ces mangroves. Et de toute façon, ce mec allait sans doute y rester.

\- C'était un patient.

\- Pas le tiens. Rappelles toi, nous ne sommes pas des héros, mais des assassins. Même toi qui te dis médecin n'échappe en rien à la règle. Donc ces types vont tranquillement poursuivre leurs chemins et ... BANG!

Un autre coup de feu retentit. Cette fois c'était sur un pauvre fiancé qui tentait de sauver sa dulcinée. Malheureusement cette dernière avait tapé dans l'œil de ce pervers de tenryuubito qui passait. Il était donc logique de croire en ce qui arrivait. Et cette fois, hormis le mort et le blessé grave, il y avait peut-être une chance pour que la rue soit dégagée très vite ... Mais ...

\- Bordel, c'est qui celui-là ? Fit alors Cassandre. Il est taré ou quoi ?

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir un mec aux cheveux verts marcher tranquillement dans la rue alors que tous les autres s'étaient prosternés par crainte.

" Putain, mais qui c'est ce bouseux ?" ce fut une pensée qui traversa l'esprit de la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes juste après le " Lui, il va clamser".

\- Ah ça y est, je sais qui c'est. Roronoa Zoro, dit le chasseur de pirate, de l'équipage au Chapeau de pailles. Un des supernovas à la tête mise à prix 120 millions de béryls.

\- Des chapeaux de pailles tu dis ?! S'exclama silencieusement Cassandre. C'est bien notre vaine !

Au groove 23, la situation était … étrange. Cassandre, Il Doctore et Brighella en étaient témoins. Au début, quand ce type, Zoro de l'équipage au chapeau de paille se pointa face à la procession du tenryuubito, ils étaient convaincus que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer. Mais apparemment, le pire avait été évité. Un coup de feu retentit, une petite qui n'en était pas une se mit à pleurer son « idiot » de faux grand frère qui saignait du jus de tomate, et cette piètre comédie suffit pour contenter ce déchet humain qui se croyait supérieur au reste du monde.

Bref, après une bonne dizaine de minutes de silence, la vie reprit son cours dans la rue marchande et la tension encore présente fut rapidement estompée par les ragots de dernière minutes, les tubes du moment, et les rixes de bar.

Certains sourirent, habitués et soulagés d'avoir survécu alors que d'autres n'étaient pas prêt de se résigner à accepter cette tyrannie. Mais qu'y pouvaient-ils ? Soudain, l'escargotphone de Cassandre se mit à sonner.

\- Allo Franz ? Oui…Quoi ?! Ok, j'arrive tout de suite ! Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Il Doctore en lui disant : Des hommes du Kid encerclent notre navire. Apparemment, ils n'ont pas aimés ce qu'Emiliae a fait subir à leur capitaine. Bon écoutes, toi, charges toi de Brighella, moi je retourne les aider. Ah oui et une dernière chose : fais très attention à toi. D'Après Arlesquino, les Cornelli seraient dans les parages. On ignore pourquoi ils sont là, peut-être pour nous mais c'est pas encore certain. S'ils s'en prennent à l'un d'entre nous, on sera fixés. Tiens-toi prêt.

\- D'accord.

 **…**

Matamore et Franz étaient au taquet. Les hommes qui les affrontaient n'étaient que du menu fretin et ils n'avaient pratiquement aucun mal à s'en charger tous seuls. Un peu en repli, Killer observait la scène en silence. Il analysait les hommes d'Emiliae en action. Le chat savait combattre et trancher pile au bon endroit pour tuer ou juste pour faire mal. Quant à l'autre… Il reconnaissait qu'il était doué et que sa technique était vraiment excellente. Mais sans plus. C'était presque ennuyeux de l'observer.

\- Coucou mon mignon ! Ça te dirait de t'amuser un peu avec moi ?

Il recula instantanément en prenant soin de cacher sa surprise. D'où était-elle venue ? Il n'avait senti sa présence qu'au dernier instant. Pas croyable.

Cassandre ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle fonça directement sur lui, lame sortie et révolver à l'affut. L'échéance fut épique et l'un aussi bien que l'autre se défendait avec pas mal de panache. Au bout de quelques minutes haletantes et de souffles prolongés, Killer parvint enfin à en placer une :

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Moi ? Ha … Ha ha ha … Je suis…

Cassandre. Juste Cassandre.

 **à suivre ...**


	8. Menace de verre

**Chapitre 7 : Menace de verre. **

Arlesquino évoluait seul dans la ville. Il était du genre à passer inaperçu et ça l'arrangeait bien. Actuellement, il n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait sur le navire et était bien trop occupé à rechercher activement ce démon tout droit sorti de ses souvenirs.

Urouge, le moine fou. Il connaissait une partie de sa vie, de celle qu'Emiliae ne connaissait pas et dont il avait trop honte de parler. Cela faisait partit de la liste de choses à éradiquer afin d'accéder au bonheur, tout simplement. Mais avec le temps et tout ce qui avait pu se passer, y croyait il encore ?

Arlesquino possédait comme tout le monde des secrets. Le culte du secret était l'un des fondements de la commedia. Arlesquino n'était pas son vrai nom. Mais personne ne le connaitrait. Il avait choisi de le rester jusqu'à la fin. Pour certains, ces noms n'étaient que des pseudonymes, de vulgaires défroques de carnaval… Pour lui c'était un énième masque derrière lequel se cacher. Celui qui faisait face à la réalité.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé croiser ce damné sur la mer bleue. C'est comme cela que les ressortissants des iles célestes appelaient grand line, à la différence de leur mer à eux qui était blanche, soit entièrement constituée de nuages.

Mais ici, il ne voyait que des bulles.

Il regarda à droite comme à gauche, prêt à le traquer s'il le fallait. Et au bout d'un moment, il le retrouva seul assit à un bar, avec une gigantesque chope de bière à la main. Le bar était quasi désert, ses hommes semblaient avoir à faire ailleurs, c'était une aubaine. Il poussa la porte de l'établissement et marcha le plus naturellement du monde jusqu'au comptoir où Urouge était assis, lui tournant le dos. Il commanda du whisky et s'assit juste à côté de lui. Bien entendu, ce dernier ne reconnut ni sa voix et encore moins son allure ou son visage. Même son odeur avait disparu, c'était dire.

\- Ça fait un bail, Ulback… Fit il à l'attention d'Urouge qui cracha le contenu de sa choppe sur le comptoir, provoquant la colère du gérant.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu m'as entendu.

Ulback… Personne ne l'appelait plus comme ça depuis les îles célestes. Il avait changé son nom en Urouge parce qu'il trouvait ça plus classe. Donc il savait automatiquement que le gars à côté de lui ne pouvait provenir que des îles célestes. Et d'un endroit bien particulier de la région qui plus est. Mais il était ennuyé. Ce gars n'avait ni aile, ni visage dont il se serrait souvenu. Il plissa des yeux avant de dire, méfiant.

\- Toi… Qui es-tu ?

En toute réponse, Arlesquino utilisa son fruit pour révéler son véritable visage, un visage que ce gars n'oublierait sans doute jamais. Lorsqu'il le vit, Urouge ne dit plus un mot, conscient d'avoir face à lui la mort même. Il était paniqué, prit de court par les évènements et surprit. Ca faisait plus de vingt ans qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler de lui et le revoir à Shaobondy alors qu'il commençait enfin à croire à sa mort… C'était rude.

\- Toi… Je me souviens ! Tu es le démon d'upper Yard ! Que fous-tu là ?! Pourquoi en as-tu après moi ? Tu veux me tuer ?

\- C'était le but, en effet. Rappelles toi ce que tu as failli faire à Angel Island… Et surtout la manière dont je me suis débarrassé de toi pour éviter que tu recommences. Ces ailes que tu as dans le dos… Sont fausses.

Urouge verdit considérablement. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Il faisait régner la terreur sur une bonne partie de la mer blanche et il comptait étendre sa domination jusqu'à angel island. Mais c'est là qu'il tomba sur ce gars au pouvoir infernal et dévastateur qui osa lui faire connaitre l'enfer. Tous ses nakamas sont morts et lui fut balancé d'un nuage, les ailes coupées, tel Icare s'approchant trop du soleil. Et il fit une chute de près de dix milles mètres d'altitude. Et il y survécut. Seul sur la mer Bleue, regorgeant de richesses et de raisons de faire la guerre. Les années passèrent et il se refit un nom et une réputation. Il était devenu un supernova et il était déterminé, mais…

\- Que fais-tu ici sur Grand Line? Je croyais que ce monde ne t'intéressait pas.

\- Je ne suis plus un démon, j'ai été sauvé.

\- Sauvé, tu dis ? Personne n'en est capable, pas même dieu.

\- Parce que Dieu est faible. Celle en qui je crois est bien plus forte.

\- Dis toujours, qu'on rigole …

\- Emiliae Soprano.

Deuxième étouffement incrédule. Il le regarda avec des yeux éberlués, parce qu'il savait que cette femme avait beaucoup d'influence dans toute la région et dans toute cette partie de grand Line. Prononcer son nom ou l'irriter pourrait signer son arrêt de mort.

\- Que veux-tu de moi ?

\- Que tu dégages de ma vue et que ne révèles jamais à personne qui je suis en réalité. Parce que sinon …

Toutes les personnes que tu connaitras disparaitront.

 **…**

Brighella en avait marre ! Assez de voir celui qu'il aime se rapprocher de Cassandre. Assez de le voir se jouer de lui. Assez de vivre cet enfer quotidien qu'est sa vie ! Il s'arrêta au détour d'une ruelle sordide afin de mieux reprendre son souffle. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. L'effort et l'apport brutal d'oxygène assécha sa gorge et le fit tousser. Et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il tremblait de tristesse et de colère, la tête repliée contre ses jambes en position fœtale. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être heureux, vivre une vie joyeuse et sans complexe. Mais même la meilleure volonté du monde ne pouvait exaucer son souhait.

Il se mit à rire faussement entre deux pleurs :

\- Comme si je pouvais être heureux tout seul... Il Doctore est mon monde, sans lui... Sans lui ...

C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de pas retentir un peu plus loin. En se concentrant, il dénombra cinq personnes. Comme il était un brin prudent, il se glissa dans une fente de mur et attendit. Ces gens pouvaient être n'importe qui, des passants ou des habitants du coin, mais il avait un mauvais feeling sur ce coup-là ouais ...

Il respira un grand coup pour se calmer. Il recommença trois fois et à la quatrième ça fonctionna. Des yeux vides, comme s'il n'appartenait plus à ce monde. A ce moment précis, il n'était rien, n'existait en rien et n'aspirait à rien. Il avait la conscience d'une petite souris enfouie dans les ténèbres. Il s'était caché pour mieux espionner. Et au bout d'un moment :

\- On n'a rien trouvé ! C'est pas possible ! Nos contacts nous avaient pourtant bien dit que Brighella de la comedia del arte s'était perdu par ici. On nous aurait mentit ?!

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Fit alors un homme masqué aux cheveux rouges. Les informations sont changeantes. On l'a suivi un bon bout de temps et maintenant elle disparait ? Bon, nous n'avons pas le choix... Rentrons.

\- Mais ...

\- Elle s'est éclipsée, que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ?

Ils partirent lentement en arrière et disparurent au tournant d'une ruelle. Le coeur de Brighella fit un bond retentissant. Une femme ?! Ils avaient osés la prendre pour une femme ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Brighella poussa un cri suraigu !

\- Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyah !

Le cri fut si strident qu'il fut entendu sur au moins un kilomètre à la ronde.

\- Du calme, c'est moi.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui il avait en face de lui; il administra à ce dernier une claque magistrale.

\- Toi ! Tu ! Tu... Ouin !

Ce dernier se blottit contre lui en pleurant et bientôt, le costard d'il Doctore fut humide au point où il dut retirer sa veste et l'attacher autour de sa taille. Son regard habituellement dur se fit plus doux, mais grâce à ses lunettes de soleil, personne ne le constatait, fort heureusement.

\- Il Doctore ... Ouin !

Brighella s'accrochait à sa chemise en pleurant. Ah, ce qu'il pouvait être sensible... Mais bien que le médecin ait voulu continuer à consoler son adorable pupille, ils ne devaient pas rester là.

\- Brighella on doit bouger. Et si ces hommes revenaient ?

\- **Rassurez-vous, c'est déjà fait.**

Tous les deux se retournèrent subitement. Ils étaient cernés de toute part. D'un côté par le mur de brique délabré parce que brighella avait eu la brillante idée de se réfugier dans une impasse et de l'autre par les cinq zigotos vêtus de rouge avec des costumes de mousquetaires. Leur chef aux cheveux rouges et au masque blanc fit quelques pas devant ses sbires avant de proclamer :

\- **Inutile de fuir, vous êtes cernés.**

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois, Cornelli ! fit alors il doctore en passant devant Brighella pour le protéger.

\- **Hum... D'après les avis de recherches tu es Il Doctore. On dit de toi que tu étais la meilleure lame de la région avant de devenir médecin bien entendu...** Fit ce dernier avec sarcasme.

Ses sbires ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer derrière lui.

\- **Bon, le plan c'était d'en kidnapper un, mais si y'en a deux... Tant mieux !**

\- Attends une seconde... Si tu sais qui je suis, comment espères-tu me vaincre ?

\- **Oh je ne sais pas ... Comme ça peut être ?**

En un instant des reflets violets bizarres se reflétèrent dans ses yeux et nos deux héros commencèrent grave à avoir le tournis et ils s'écrasèrent par terre. Ils n'avaient absolument rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé.

 **...**

Du côté d'Emiliae, la situation était sous contrôle. Cassandre, Franz et Matamore avaient réussi. Personne n'était mort et il n'y avait que quelques blessés à déplorer mais uniquement dans le camp adverse. Lorsqu'Emiliae descendit du navire après un bon bain relaxant elle vit une centaines de gars saucissonnés et surveillés par ses hommes de mains. Elle sourit de contentement.

\- Eh bien, je vois que vous avez assurés.

\- Ça serait quand même allé plus vite si tu nous avais aidés. Fit alors Franz les bras croisés. Mais au lieu de ça madame se prend un bon bain arrosé de pétales de roses pendant qu'on se tape tout le sale travail.

\- Cerisier pas rose. Je les préfère parce que ...

\- Qu'importe ! s'exclama t'il excédé.

Et Cassandre leva les yeux au ciel… A peine arrivée qu'elle s'engueulait déjà avec Franz. Et plus le temps passait, plus son mal de crâne prenait d'ampleur…

\- Dis, fit alors Killer. Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

\- La ferme.

 **… à suivre**


	9. Enlèvement

**Chapitre 8 : Enlèvement**

A Dressrosa, la pluie venait juste de cesser. De splendides rayons de soleil pourfendaient les nuages et la nature respirait de joie et de bien-être. Cela allait être une bonne journée.

Dressrosa, le pays de l'amour et des jouets. Qui aurait le temps de s'ennuyer dans un pays pareil ? Il y avait tant à faire, tant à conspirer. Mais…

\- Regardez… Fit alors une vieille à un homme dans la rue. Ces vêtements noirs…

\- Chut, il va t'entendre.

L'intéressé se gratta l'arrière de la tête tout en continuant sa démarche endormie. Où qu'il aille à Dressrosa, c'était partout pareil. Ces vêtements noirs et l'armoirie qu'il arborait ne faisait que stipuler la réalité…

\- Mais c'est un Cornelli. Fit alors la vieille. Il n'a pas honte de se balader en pleine rue devant nous honnêtes citoyens ? Le jeune maitre devrait faire quelque chose …

\- Allons allons … Viens je te paie un café.

\- Ouais…

Le jeune continua sa route main dans les poches. Il avait l'habitude. Ici à Dressrosa, les Cornelli n'ont jamais été acceptés. Pourtant, depuis que le shishibukai Donquichote Dofflamingo avait pris possession des lieux, les choses semblaient s'être un peu arrangées… Allez savoir pourquoi…

Il entra dans un restaurant niché à flanc de colline à l'autre bout de l'île, sur le versant nord, aux abords de la zone contrôlée par les Cornelli, Primula. Le restaurant était collé au marché aux poissons qui était lui aussi dirigé par le gérant du restau. Peu de gens le savaient mais c'était là qu'on servait les meilleures paellas de toute l'île. Il passa la porte et fut accueilli par la fille du gérant, Katty. Il n'aimait pas trop ses minauderies et les œillades qu'elle lui faisait et les ignora royalement. Au bout d'un moment, le gérant arriva au pas de course. C'était pas tous les jours qu'un Corneli lui rendait visite. Qu'avait il fait de mal ? Médit sur le Roi Dofflamingo ? Oublié de payer le droit de protection ou les taxes ? Non, il avait tout fait.

Il paniqua légèrement. D'habitude, c'était un pauvre sbire qui passait dans le coin et qui n'avait qu'à récupérer l'enveloppe pleine de béryls pour le mois. Mais il avait entendu que ceux qui ne payaient pas recevaient la visite de la brute du clan, l'effroyable Lino. Ce dernier était de la famille principale, le troisième frère : une brute sans cervelle qui ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. Mais par contre, quelle poigne ! Il n'avait pas son pareil pour faire gerber les récalcitrants. Heureusement, le gérant eut la chance de ne jamais avoir eu à subir ce genre de désagrément. Il s'essuya rapidement les mains sur son tablier avant de sortir des cuisines.

\- Quel honneur, Cornelli- sama. Fit-il en une légère courbette polie. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre …

Il avait été trop long. Le Cornelli en question dormait debout sous l'agacement général. Le gérant essaya de se souvenir… Dans la famille principale, l'ainé, Cyro, ne donnait jamais signe de vie, le cadet, Lorenzo, gérait le clan et était paranoïaque comme pas deux, le benjamin, Lino, était la brute de service et le petit dernier… Le petit dernier qui passait son temps à s'endormir partout… Orso !

Cet Homme s'appelait Orso Cornelli. Le pire de la fratrie. Flemmard et Dormeur. Mais au moins, il ne faisait rien pour gêner l'ordre établi.

\- Euh... Cornelli-sama ? Cornelli-sama ? Fit alors le gérant un peu embarrassé.

Pas de réponse. Il dormait à poings fermé. Énervé, il prit son courage à deux mains et le secoua comme un prunier.

\- Réveilles toi, espèce d'enfoiré ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre !

Ah... le caractère légendaire de cet homme... Quoi qu'il en soit, ça avait fonctionné.

\- Hum ...?

\- Oh ! Cornelli-sama, vous vous êtes réveillé, à la bonheur !

\- Ah. Je rêve ou j'ai bien entendu " espèce d'enfoiré " ?

\- Vous rêviez bien entendu... Ha ha ha ! Sinon, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Une paella. Une paella indigo.

Le gérant et sa fille se regardèrent étrangement.

\- Excusez-moi, Cornelli-sama. Fit alors Katty. Mais nous ne vendons pas ce genre de plats au menu.

\- C'est vrai, répliqua Orso toujours avec ce même air endormi. Mais ça reste tout de même le plat préféré de ma sœur.

\- Votre... Votre sœur ? Hasarda le gérant vraiment très mal à l'aise.

\- Emiliae.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, devant le navire d'Emiliae, une aura particulièrement excédée se fit sentir. C'était le Kid. Lorsqu'ils le virent dans cet état, ses nakamas étaient blême, incapable de penser, de dire quoi que ce soit pour leur défense. Ils étaient tous morts.

\- Oh, Kid ! Fit Emiliae avec le sourire en faisant de grands signes. Tu es arrivé.

Ce dernier lui répondit par une déferlante de détritus mécaniques dont il se servait généralement pour constituer d'immenses bras qui lui permettait d'enfouir définitivement ses ennemis à distance.

Tandis que l'attaque fusait droit sur elle, elle restait bras croisés, à sourire légèrement comme si elle s'y attendait. Et ça énerva le Kid. Ce qu'il détestait le plus chez cette catin, c'était son sourire. D'où tirait-elle toute cette assurance ? C'est lui qui avait l'avantage !

\- EMILIAE ! Rugit il alors prit dans l'action et la folie furieuse.

A ce niveau-là, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Que ce soit Franz ou Matamore. Ou encore Cassandre et son fruit du démon inutile en ces circonstances. Et le sourire d'Emiliae qui s'élargissait encore... La collision était proche. Tous étaient dans l'expectative de l'instant, n'osant plus bouger. Et c'est à ce moment-là que ...

\- Arrrrgh ! hurla alors the Kid.

Juste devant Emiliae, il s'était formé un mur de verre en fusion capable de faire fondre tout le métal des objets constituant le bras armé du Kid.

\- Bordel de merde ! Mais t'es qui, enfoiré ?!

Ce dernier l'ignora royalement tandis qu'il se tournait vers Emiliae en disant :

\- Je suis de retour à temps, semble-t-il...

\- Arlesquino... Fit alors Emiliae en souriant avant de le gifler. Où étais tu passé ?! Et où sont Il Doctore et Brighella ?!

 **...**

Quand on parle du loup... Dans un entrepôt désaffecté non loin du quartier général de la marine de Shaobondy, Il Doctore et Brighella avaient été enchainés et suspendus au mur derrière eux, aveuglés par des spots lumineux et surveillés par les cinq majestueux mousquetaires rouges. Tous deux paraissaient inconscients alors qu'en réalité, ils espionnaient passivement leurs ravisseurs.

Ils jouaient aux cartes.

La partie devait bien durer un peu non ? En tout cas, Il Doctore ignorait depuis combien de temps ils avaient été séquestrés ou si les autres s'étaient déjà lancés à leur recherches ou bien ... Et il s'inquiétait aussi pour Brighella. Lui qui était si bavard et fier ne disait plus rien, se terrant dans un mutisme effroyable.

\- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait Sergio ? On passe à l'action ?

\- Pas encore Rodrigo... Fit ce dernier en distribuant les cartes. Laissons à Emiliae le temps de flipper. A l'heure qu'il est elle doit sans doute s'affoler et ratisser la mangrove centimètre carré après centimètre carré.

\- C'est justement ça le problème... Paniqua un troisième. Tu sais mieux que personne que le haki de perception de la Dona est de loin le plus incisif de tout le clan. On dit même qu'elle peut à elle seule balayer une île de la taille de Dressrosa !

\- Du calme, Juan ! Heureusement, Shaobondy est environ trois à cinq fois plus grande que notre île. Il lui faudrait des jours pour nous retrouver et surtout pour s'épuiser. Et en plus, je doute qu'elle ait l'idée de nous chercher en plein sur le territoire des marines. Conclut Sergio.

\- Mais ...

\- Et au pire, continua leur chef, j'ai un autre atout dans ma manche. La drogue qu'on leur a administré va brouiller leur présence et va empêcher Emiliae de les trouver. Alors, rassuré ?

\- ...

Il Doctore continuait de les écouter distraitement. Alors comme ça, ils leur avaient administré une drogue capable de brouiller leur haki et leur présence ? Impossible ! De nos jours, on savait enrayer les pouvoirs des possesseurs de fruit du démon mais on ignorait pratiquement tout du haki. Si ces derniers avaient véritablement mis au point un brouilleur de haki, alors les choses risquent d'empirer.

 **...**

Plusieurs heures venaient de s'écouler depuis la venue du Kid qui d'ailleurs était repartit avec ses hommes sans se faire prier, jurant qu'il ne les attaquerait plus avant un bout de temps. Mais cette maigre victoire ne la fit guère sourire. Bien au contraire: Il Doctore et Brighella avaient été enlevés. Que Brighella se fasse enlever était probable, mais Il Doctore était le meilleur épéiste de l'équipage après elle et le fait qu'il se fasse kidnapper était un affront et une honte.

Dans les appartements d'Emiliae, le reste de ses hommes s'étaient rassemblés et cogitaient frénétiquement sans pour autant envisager le pire.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Murmura alors Emiliae plus pour elle-même que pour les autres qui semblaient pendus à ses lèvres. Avec mon haki j'ai fouillé toute la zone et plusieurs fois même, sans rien trouver de concluant. (Elle cessa de faire les cents pas avant de se tourner vers Arlesquino)

\- Dis-moi, est ce que tu es certain de ne rien avoir oublié de me dire ? Cassandre,( fit elle en se tournant vers sa cousine) tu m'as dit qu'Il Doctore et Brighella s'étaient disputés à cause de toi.

\- Oui. Mais... Ah ! Fit-elle en s'exclamant. Merde, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit ! Juste après Arlesquino m'a dit que les Cornelli rodaient dans les parages. Peut-être que ...

\- Mince... Fit alors Arlesquino. Il y a eu tellement de choses qui se sont passé entre temps que j'ai ... oublié.

Emiliae serra les poings à deux doigts de les étriper. Tous dans la pièce reculèrent de quelques pas, conscients du danger. Cassandre et Arlesquino avaient beau être des loggias, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils avaient peur pour leurs vies.

\- Vous... Vous ! Alors comme ça, vous AVEZ oubliés ?!

Le visage d'Emiliae foutait les jetons. Elle pouvait se montrer sacrément flippante quand elle voulait. Mais Franz l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'explose, il fallait minimiser les pertes.

\- Emiliae, arrêtes de chercher la petite bête. Beaucoup de choses se sont produites aujourd'hui et nous sommes tous encore très fatigués par le voyage. Le plus important, c'est de les retrouver en vie et en bonne santé tu ne crois pas ?

\- mmm... Bouda-t-elle alors. Toi, tu es trop gentil.

\- Je sais.

Il se tourna alors vers les deux fautifs en faisant :

\- Vous deux, allez nettoyer le navire de fond en comble. Dorénavant vous aurez interdiction de mettre le pied à terre tant que ça ne sera pas fait. J'y veillerai personnellement.

\- QUOIII ?! s'écrièrent-ils indignés.

\- hi hi hi ... En fait Franz... Tu es un vrai sadique n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait combien de temps que ce navire n'a pas été nettoyé ? Hmm... Amusez-vous bien.

 **...**

\- Emiliae hein ? Ça doit faire au moins quinze ans que je n'ai plus entendu ce nom. D'ailleurs, tu ne risques pas d'avoir des ennuis toi ? J'ai entendu dire que ton frère Lorenzo punissait sévèrement toute personne osant prononcer son nom en publique.

\- Ça, je m'en moque. Fit alors Orso. J'étais très jeune lorsqu'elle est partie et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai d'elle, c'est celle d'une grande sœur aimante et attentionnée toujours à l'écoute. Et puis soudain on me dit qu'elle a fugué et qu'elle nous a trahis pour rejoindre un équipage de pirates. Honnêtement, je ne peux pas y croire. Et puis, tout s'est soudainement tassé lorsque le jeune maitre est devenu roi et puis tout le monde l'a oublié. Mais vous, vous êtes un des rares à encore vous souvenir d'elle pas vrai ?

Le gérant se passa une main moite derrière sa nuque, gêné. Il ignorait comment, mais ce gamin savait. S'il ne disait rien, il savait que ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à revenir à la charge et il n'était pas bon pour quelqu'un comme lui d'attirer les Cornelli chez lui. Si ça se savait... D'un autre côté s'il en disait trop et que Lorenzo l'apprenait... Il pourrait dire adieu à son commerce, voir à sa vie... Et merde !

\- Suis-moi, on va parler dans la réserve.

Orso le suivit sans rien dire. Ils passèrent dans les cuisines et ouvrirent une porte qui possédait un accès sur la mer. La réserve était reliée au marché aux poissons par là et puis pas très loin on voyait un pont pas mal amoché et une île au loin : Green Bit.

Le gérant sortit une carte d'un coffret laqué et l'étala sur la table. Il fit signe à Orso de s'approcher.

\- Nous, on se trouve au nord, sur le secteur de Primula. Dressrosa compte quatre secteurs... Accacia à l'ouest, Sebio au sud, Karta à l'est et Primula au nord. Et face à Primula on a ce pont dangereux qui menait autrefois à Greenbit. Tu me suis ?

\- Je ne suis pas un touriste vous savez. Fit ce dernier assez ennuyé. Venez-en aux faits.

\- La maison du professeur de danse d'Emiliae se trouvait à une rue d'ici, au palasso gramo. Quand elle était petite, elle venait souvent manger une paella avec lui après l'entrainement sans que ses parents ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne soit au courant. Maitre Sebille était un homme respecté dans la région, c'était un gladiateur extraordinaire.

\- Et qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Il a péri dans un incendie il y a quinze ans. Les Cornelli ont voulu le faire parler, il n'a rien lâché. Trois ou quatre ans plus tard j'ai vu quelqu'un pleurer sur sa tombe au cimetière. J'aurai juré que c'était elle. Ça m'a fait un choc, de ma vie, jamais je ne l'ai vu pleurer.

\- Vous lui avez parlé ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas assez fou.

\- Mais, et cette histoire de paela indigo ?

\- Emiliae trainait souvent avec ses amis à Greenbit. Ils disaient faire des chasses au trésor ou des entrainements je ne sais plus et sur le chemin du retour ils s'arrêtaient chez moi avec entre les bras un gigantesque poisson combattant. Leur chair est rouge lorsqu'elle est crue, blue lorsqu'elle est cuite à point. D'où le nom du plat.

\- Je comprends...

\- Ah, ce qu'ils étaient fou ces gamins... Ils se moquaient du reste du monde, tant que leur petit univers restait préservé... Ils venaient très souvent manger chez moi... Emiliae, Franz, Flora et ... Sergio.

Orso manqua de s'étouffer. Sergio ?!

\- Excusez-moi, vous parlez bien de Sergio Cornelli, le frère d'Antonella Cornelli ?

\- Euh oui, c'est de lui que je parle. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, fit il soudainement d'une voix beaucoup plus réveillée. Si on vous demande si je suis passé et ce que je vous ai demandé, vous savez quoi faire.

Le gérant acquiesça dans le silence. Tout ce qui concernait Emiliae était tabou. De ces bons et joyeux moments il ne restait plus rien hormis tous ces poissons combattants qui continuaient de proliférer et d'attaquer la cote. Soudain il se remit à penser au visage de cette belle jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui pleurait devant la tombe de son maître des années plus tôt. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle pleurait encore... Il espérait que non, peu importe où qu'elle soit.

 **À suivre ...**


	10. Les Cornelli

**Chapitre 9: Les Cornelli**

Récurer, récurer, toujours récurer... Et merde ! Cassandre en avait ras le cul. Pourquoi devait elle enchainer les tâches ingrates avec cet ennuyeux d'Arlesquino ?

\- Hey ! Ne mets pas tes pieds ici ! Je viens tout juste de nettoyer !

Il bougea de quelques centimètres pour heurter par mégarde un seau rempli de merde posé par là et qui se renversa.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ?! Non seulement tu sers à rien, mais en plus tu ne fais que des conneries ! Dégages.

\- ...

\- DEGAGES BORDEL, OU J'TE BUTE !

Arlesquino soupira. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de taches alors que Cassandre y arrivait sans problèmes. Avec la capacité de son fruit du démon, le hokori no mi qui faisait d'elle une femme poussière, il était plus qu'évident qu'il gênait.

\- Hokori no mi... Evaporadust !

Un puissant coup de vent attira toute la poussière qui se trouvait dans la pièce, de même que la crasse ou toute sorte de saleté qui soit et la fit tourbillonner au centre de la pièce. Les particules se regroupèrent puis se contractèrent pour enfin finir leur voyage dans le corps de Cassandre qui stocke et accumule ces poussières en vue d'une bataille prochaine.

Arlesquino soupira de nouveau. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle était envieuse de son fruit du démon, lorsqu'on voit le sien à l'œuvre... Les tornades de poussière à la poussière carnivore... Elle pouvait étouffer, aveugler dévorer en masse grâce à ce fruit. Et elle pouvait aussi se volatiliser. Mais son pouvoir ne s'arrêtait pas là : lorsqu'il Doctore devait réaliser une opération d'urgence, elle était capable de stériliser l'air et de purifier tout espace ou source d'eau disponible, ce qui pouvait s'avérer d'un grand secours.

\- Trois rats Arlesquino ! Dépêches toi de les chopper !

\- Euh ... Oui !

Il lança des éclats de verre un peu au hasard qui les manqua de justesse. Et ça ne fit qu'énerver Cassandre davantage qui sortit son flingue et tira trois balles qui firent toutes mouche. Elle lui dit froidement :

\- T'es vraiment inutile comme mec.

Il détourna le regard tout en gardant le silence. C'était inutile d'en dire plus ou de tenter de se défendre. Il savait qu'à part pour dégotter des informations ou pour espionner, il assurait. Mais pour le reste ...

\- Eh bien, je vois que ça avance... Fit Franz les bras croisés et le regard froid.

\- Franz...

\- Ôtez moi d'un doute... J'avais bien dit sans fruit du démon non ?

\- Mais ! se défendit Cassandre. Arlesquino ne fait que me ralentir ! J'irai bien plus vite sans lui !

\- Ça tombe bien. Arlesquino, Emiliae voudrait te parler, c'est important.

Arlesquino sortit alors de la pièce en laissant Cassandre seule avec ses nids de poussières.

\- Chouchou... Cracha elle froidement.

Il l'ignora royalement pour se diriger vers le bureau d'Emiliae.

 **...**

Emiliae était en train de lire la gazette de Shaobondy lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait.

\- Tu peux entrer Arlesquino.

Ce dernier franchit la porte et s'assit sur un des canapés. Emiliae posa son journal, se leva, fit le tour du bureau et s'assit à côté d'Arlesquino. Ce dernier frissonna, conscient qu'Emiliae mijotait quelque chose le concernant. Quelque chose de pas forcément catholique.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait demander ?

\- Hmm... En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Un service.

Cette dernière glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreilles et murmura quelques mots. Et ça le refroidit direct.

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- Allez je t'en supplie ! supplia alors Emiliae. Toi seul peut régler le problème ! On compte tous sur toi !

\- Et ma fierté d'homme ?

Soudain, le caractère de la diva changea du tout au tout. Elle plaqua Arlesquino sur le canapé et l'empêcha de s'enfuir en le chevauchant. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, de ce genre de regard qui terrorise et qui soumet automatiquement. Elle ne tolérait pas le refus.

\- Franchement mon chou... Tu sais ce que j'en fais de ta fierté d'homme ?

Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Tu ne veux tout de même pas me forcer à te manipuler, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en voudrais terriblement ... fit elle en trépignant d'impatience, les yeux folement amusés.

Arlesquino la regarda pas très convaincu…En fait, elle en mourrait d'envie ... Qui sait les choses terribles qu'elle pourrait lui faire faire s'il refusait…

\- D'accord. Céda t'il difficilement. Mais uniquement parce que c'est le dernier choix qu'il nous reste.

\- Oh... Je savais bien que tu étais raisonnable. Fit elle en l'embrassant sur le nez. Mon Arlesquinoo... Fit elle en l'enlaçant comme une grosse peluche.

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, désespéré. Et voilà que maintenant, à quelques jours de la convention sur les armes, il était obligé de se faire passer pour Paule, afin de faire croire à tous qu'elle était encore de la partie... Il est vrai qu'avec son fruit, il pouvait changer de taille, d'apparence et même de voix... Mais il ne pouvait pas imiter les capacités des autres. Et la blonde avait un caractère vraiment unique. Quelle plaie...

 **...**

\- Alors ? Fit Franz dans le cadre de la porte.

\- Il a dit qu'il s'en chargerait. Répondit simplement Emiliae. D'ailleurs il vient tout juste de se mettre au boulot et on « la » voit partout en ville.

\- Espérons que le plan fonctionne.

\- Oui...

Un carreau se brisa et les firent sursauter. Quoi encore ?! Ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de merde à gérer ?! Aussitôt elle se rua vers la fenêtre et vit quelqu'un fuir avec précipitation. Elle croyait que c'était encore un de ces satanés kid's pirates qui voulait en découdre… Elle prit son ouvre lettre qui trainait sur le bureau à portée de main et visa la jambe de cet espèce d'enfoiré. Il n'était qu'à cent mètre du navire. Il se prit l'ouvre lettre en pleine jambe et se mit lamentablement à boiter voir ramper comme un insecte. Emiliae se mit à sourire mais cessa bien vite lorsqu'elle vit deux personnes pour venir le récupérer. Et ce n'étaient pas des kid's pirates.

\- Emiliae?! Tu n'as rien ? Qui étaient donc ces cinglés ? Encore les Kid's…

\- Non... Ce n'étaient pas eux. Les Kids agissent sur un coup de tête. Là ça m'a tout l'air d'être prémédité… Mais regardes... fit-elle en montrant du doigt la brique. Il y a un mot d'accroché.

\- Tu crois que ça a un lien avec l'enlèvement ?

Emiliae s'empara du papier et le lut rapidement avant de dire :

\- Vu ce qui est marqué... Pas le moindre doute.

\- Que veulent-ils ? demanda alors Franz.

\- Une rencontre.

 **...**

 **La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas tandis que trois hommes arrivèrent en tenant un des leurs qui avait été blessé à la jambe. Leur chef se leva précipitamment pour leur demander ce qui leur étaient arrivés.**

\- Que s'est il passé Selso ?

\- Sergio, j'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'as demandé. Le mot est parvenu à la Dona mais… Ce dernier retira l'ouvre lettre avec un sursaut de douleur. C'est une cinglée !

\- Hum… Ils devaient être particulièrement soucieux depuis que leur navire avait subi une attaque surprise. Dans tous les cas, tu as rempli ta mission et je t'en remercie.

\- Humm... Notre mission d'origine est terminé depuis plusieurs jours et on était sensés rester à Shaobondy jusqu'à la convention sur les armes pour glaner des infos. Rencontrer Emiliae ne faisait pas partie du plan. Si Lorenzo l'apprend...

\- Rodrigo, je sais que j'enfreins les ordres et je sais qu'il sera dur pour vous de me couvrir. Mais je dois lui parler. Et j'irai seul.

\- Et les otages ? On en fait quoi ? Fit soudain le dernier du groupe.

\- On les libèrera dès que j'aurai fini de lui parler et en un seul morceau, c'est compris, Donatello ?

\- Mouais, on verra.

\- Il est pour quand le rendez-vous ? demanda alors craintivement Juan.

\- Demain vers 5 heures du matin, à la crique du groove 70, devant le square aux hibiscus de l'hibisquis hotel.

\- T'as choisi un lieu civil pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise ou quoi ? Railla Donatello. M'enfin ... C'est pas moi qui me ferait buter. Bonne chance Sergio.

 **...**

Comme d'habitude, il faisait toujours aussi beau à Dressrosa. Le palais royal se trouvait sur une espèce d'immense plateau d'où l'on pouvait voir la ville d'Acacia en contre bas. Un magnifique jardin soigneusement entretenu par des jardiniers expérimentés entourait le palais et contribuait à la beauté des lieux. Dans cet écrin de verdure, un homme aux cheveux rouges arpentait les lieux. Vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Son rapide passage au palais faisait déjà jaser en ville.

La scène se passait autour d'une luxueuse piscine. D'habitude on voyait Doffy triturant et reluquant de belles nanas sur son canapé extra large, mais il n'était pas là. A la place, cet homme qui restait un grand habitué des lieux voyait Senior pink barboter dans la piscine dans ces ridicules vêtements de marmot et d'autres grognasses aux cheveux décolorés et au maquillage douteux. Il respira un bon coup. Ce qu'il pouvait détester les femmes et leurs rires stupides...

\- Béhéhé... T'es en avance on dirait Lorenzo...

Lui aussi avait un rire stupide.

Il recula instantanément. Ce taré de Trébol était trop près. Encore un peu et de la morve gluante et dégoulinante allait lui souiller ses fringues. Saleté de putain d'habitude qu'il avait celui-là. Mais bon, c'était l'un des cadres supérieurs de la Donquichote Familly en plus de Diamante et Pica. Bref, quand le souverain de Dressrosa n'était pas là, c'était à eux de gérer.

\- On dirait bien. C'est Diamante qui m'a convoqué. Sur ce...

\- Béhéééééééé ! T'es pas drôle toi ...

Il passa froidement son chemin. Il méprisait Trébol et son attitude si collante...Même après toutes ces années, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire.

\- Ah, t'est là à ce que je vois.

\- Ouais...

Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce où une réunion se passait entre les cadres de l'unité Diamante, les spécialistes de la castagne. Elle comprenait leur leader Diamante, puis l'ancien, l'officier Lao G, le gros lourdaud qui fait mal, l'officier Machvise, le bébé macho, senior pink et enfin le gamin aux escarpins : Dellinger.

\- Et Senior pink, quelqu'un l'a vu ?

\- Il barbote. Fit simplement Lorenzo le visage fermé.

\- Tss... Tant pis. Écoutez-moi, demain y'a pas mal de pirates qui vont arriver dans le port souterrain. Et Trebol a besoin de monde pour surveiller. Lao G tu t'en charges.

\- Yooo ah ! Je gère, avec un grand G !

\- Pendant ce temps, on se charge de la surveillance comme d'hab. Lorenzo, envoies tes hommes surveiller discrètement ces types. Au cas où ils profitent que le jeune maitre ne soit pas là pour essayer de nous entuber...

\- Compris.

Eh oui, lui, Lorenzo Cornelli, le chef incontesté du clan des Cornelli se retrouve à être un vulgaire cadre de la Donquichotte Familly. C'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvés pour survivre à Dressrosa durant cette dernière décennie. Dix ans plus tôt, Dofflamingo et sa bande arrivaient à Dressrosa et mettaient le pays à feu et à sang en faisant croire au peuple qu'il s'agissait d'un coup du précédant Roi qui aurait perdu la boule. Conséquence, ce shishibukai fit de Dressrosa son territoire et se fit acclamer par la population. Les opposants au régime considérèrent que les Cornelli étaient des traitres et que si ces derniers s'étaient battus à leur côtés, rien ne serait arrivé.

Les Cornelli étaient vraiment célèbre dans le monde entier. Leur nom à lui seul suffait à faire trembler des générations et des générations de pirates, d'assassins et de criminels. Le clan des Cornelli était la Familly la plus ancienne au monde. On les considérait même comme étant je cite " les mafieux des mafieux " leur dynastie du crime s'étendit sur plus de 1000 ans et date même d'avant la création du gouvernement mondial. Aujourd'hui, cette familly a des contacts partout dans le monde et on disait que même les empereurs auraient appris à ne pas les sous-estimer.

L'histoire du clan était complexe et sinueuse, mais ce qu'il fallait retenir, c'était qu'elle était reliée à Dressrosa depuis des siècles. Ce clan d'assassin qui a survécu durant des siècles en protégeant les rois de Dressrosa travaillait actuellement pour le gouvernement mondial en grande partie. Les assassins sensationnels qu'ils produisaient leur ont permis d'obtenir la protection de mariejoa et donc de ne pas se faire attaquer par la marine, tant que ces derniers continuaient à leur être utile. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont été recrutés par le Cipher Pol et bien que la diaspora des Cornelli soit vraiment éparpillée, la maison mère ainsi que la famille principale se perpétue à Dressrosa.

De retour à Primula, capitale des cornelli, il donna ses ordres puis monta le grand escalier de son manoir pour aller se jeter sur son immense lit. Aller au palais pouvait d'être d'un barbant... Normalement, les officiers de la Donquichotte familly ont une chambre au palais et y vivent la plupart du temps, mais ce n'est pas son cas. Bien qu'il ait sa propre chambre là-bas, il préférait rester avec ses hommes à Primula. C'était le seul endroit que les Cornelli considéraient comme étant "chez eux". Il ferma les yeux et se délecta du silence. Il détestait tout ce bruit et toute cette musique criarde qui était la fierté de la nouvelle Dressrosa qu'il avait vu se construire en dix ans.

L'escargotphone sonna. Lorenzo décrocha dans un soupir lourd. Apparemment, Lino appelait pour lui faire un topo de la situation. C'était pas trop tôt, il attendait depuis la veille. Ce dernier était en mission et tardait à rentrer. C'était un indécrottable crétin qui peinait à lui être utile.

\- Ben dépêches de rappliquer ! J'aurai besoin de toi demain, Diamante nous demander de nous charger de la sécurité des… Fit il passablement énervé avant de se faire couper la parole par son frère.

\- Ok... Mais euh, je suis un peu trop loin de Dressrosa.

\- Où tu t'es encore barré ?!

\- Yukiryu ! C'est la saison des chasses au yéti, c'est trop cool tu devrais venir...

Il raccrocha brutalement, particulièrement ennuyé. Abruti de grand frère ! Lorenzo sortit de sa chambre et descendit les immenses escaliers principaux du manoir. Et comme à chaque fois, il passa dégouté devant leur ridicule tableau de famille. Si le vieux n'était pas encore de ce monde, ça fait longtemps qu'il l'aurait décroché !

La famille hein ? Avec leurs parents de clamsé et leur sœur de disparu, en quoi ce mot a-t-il encore d'importance ? Vu qu'ils l'ont tous trahi ?

Il arriva dans l'immense salle à manger, imposante et habituellement vide. Il se souvenait que lorsqu'il était plus jeune , elle était bien plus vivante, on riait, on chantait, on s'amusait... Toute la famille était réunie... Le vieux, la vieille, Cyro, Lino, Emiliae et leur petit frère... Antonella et Sergio... Lysandre et Bella...

Mais aujourd'hui... La vieille est morte de maladie, Le vieux est sur le point d'y passer et ne quitte plus sa chambre moisie, Cyro passe son temps à Enies Lobbies, Lino à ses combats de gladiateurs ou ailleurs... Emiliae est partie... Antonella aussi et quand à Lysandre et Bella... Il aura tout simplement ordonné leur exécution, car ils avaient osé le défier.

Il se retrouvait donc tout seul et c'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Sauf que ... Y'avait quelqu'un d'autre à la table, il n'avait pas fait attention vu que ce dernier dormait.

\- Orso ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je croyais que tu patrouillais en ville.

\- Pas vraiment. Les trucs que fait habituellement Lino... Très peu pour moi.

\- Et que veux-tu ALORS ? N'as-tu pas soif de pouvoir, de prestige ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je me fous de ces choses ennuyeuses. Je préfère dormir.

Lorenzo se retint de lui répondre, il perdait juste son temps.

\- Dis, tu ne saurais pas où est Sergio ?

\- Hein ? Cette lavette ? Il est en voyage.

\- Ah ... Et où ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à me poser toutes ces questions ?! Je n'ai aucune raison de te répondre ! Et d'où que tu oses me regarder dans les yeux ?! Je suis ton chef de clan !

Orso se mit à bailler.

\- Mais oui, mais oui ...

Puis il partit.

 **à suivre ...**


	11. Celui qui fut laissé derrière

**Chapitre 10 : Celui qui fut laissé derrière.**

La nuit passa bien vite et le jour ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez. Les levés de soleil qui d'ordinaires étaient très beaux le devenaient encore plus ici, sur cette ile où les bulles irisées aux sept couleurs de l'arc en ciel renvoyaient leurs éclats un peu partout sur l'île. Il était presque 5 heures et on entendait au loin quelques bruits d'animation, signe que l'île se réveillait.

L'hibisquis hôtel était un de ces hôtels privilégiés doté d'une plage privée et d'une vue imprenable sur la mer. La nuit était à cent mille béryls et le luxe des lieux les valaient.

Comme à son habitude, Sergio arriva un bon quart d'heure en avance, car il était très ponctuel. Il décida de s'asseoir tranquillement sur un banc, dans le square en attendant Emiliae.

Dix minutes passèrent, puis quinze, puis vingt, puis trente et toujours aucune trace de sa cousine. Il n'aimait pas ça. Soudain, il crut qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose en chemin, puis il se fit des films catastrophe dans la tête. Il paniqua.

Et finalement, une heure plus tard…

-Emiliae !

Cette dernière arrivait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, seule.

-Sergio. Eh bien, quelle mine. En quinze ans j'en aurai eu du mal à te reconnaitre.

-Tu étais en retard, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave ! fit il inquiet

-Ah ! Non, c'est mon réveil qui a oublié de sonner.

-…

-…

-Je vois. Fit alors Sergio en riant légèrement. Mal à l'aise

Il allait même jusqu'à se demander si cette dernière ne l'avait pas fait exprès… Soudain, il vit sa mine légèrement souriante devenir particulièrement sinistre. Il se fit plaquer contre un arbre, une lame sous la gorge et le regard polaire de cette dernière capable du pire.

-Où sont Il Doctore et Brighella ? Si jamais il s'avère que tu aies touché à un seul de leur cheveux… Je vais te…

-Ils seront relâchés, après notre il avec difficulté. Elle retira sa lame de sous sa gorge et ce dernier se mit à sortir sa tirade. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se les massa, car elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer de si bon matin. Emiliae, ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Eh bien, tu ne réponds pas ? Mais ! Nous sommes amis n'est ce pas ? Rappelles toi ! Tous ces bons moments qu'on a passés à Dressrosa ! Toutes ces choses qu'on a vécues ensemble ! Et tu me laisses derrière, tout seul avec ces monstres alors que tous les autres sont avec toi ? Franz, Flora et même ma sœur Antonella ! Je suis tout seul Emiliae ! Tout seul ! Qu'ai-je fait pour être abandonné, laissé pour compte ? Eh bien, parle ! Mais parle !

-…

-Je vois… En fait, tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi, et ce depuis le début. Tu me blesses Emiliae, tu me blesses !

Cette dernière ne disait rien, à l'écart. Ce mélo la saoulait. Avec le temps elle avait espéré qu'il soit devenu un peu plus fort, mais en fait il restait le même chouinard qu'à l'époque… Pitoyable.

-Et les autres ? Ils vont bien au moins ? Comprends-moi, ça va faire au moins dix ans que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles !

-Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, dira t'on.

-Mais euh ! fit ce dernier en serrant les poings.

-Ca va… C'est pas la joie, mais ça va. La santé de Franz ne s'arrange pas avec toutes les cigarettes qu'il fume, ta sœur Antonella n'arrête pas d'essayer de persécuter tous ceux qui ne lui plaisent pas et Flora… Disons qu'un peu avant mon départ il y a deux ans, on s'est un peu disputées. Du coup, elle est restée à Belladonna.

Sergio regardait Emiliae sans comprendre. Elle, se disputer avec Flora ? Impossible. Il connaissait très bien son amie, il savait qu'elle était gentille et aimante, et qu'elle n'aimait pas créer inutilement des problèmes. Que se passait il donc là-bas ? Il mourrait d'envie de le savoir !

-Emmènes moi avec toi !

-Hein ? Fit cette dernière sans comprendre.

-Emmènes moi ! Je n'en peux plus des Cornelli, du règne tyrannique de ton frère Lorenzo. J'étouffe !

-Il n'en est pas question !

Sergio recula de quelques pas, choqué. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais pourquoi s'obstinait elle à ne pas vouloir de lui, qu'avait il fait pour mériter une chose pareille ?

-Mais …

-Moi aussi, figures toi, j'ai des personnes auxquelles je tiens. Et tant qu'il existera, elles ne seront en sécurité nulle part.

-Attends un instant, quand tu dis « il », tu penses à …

-Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom ! s'écria elle alors froidement. Tant qu'il sera là, rien ne changera chez les Cornelli, tout restera en suspend et leurs morts ne serviront à rien.

-Tu es folle Emiliae. Après toutes ces années, tu crois encore que le clan peut changer… Mais un jour tu te rendras toi-même à l'évidence… Les jours du clan sont comptés et celle qui finira par annoncer leur trépas, ce sera toi.

Après ces mots, il partit de son côté malgré les cris de cette dernière, malgré les menaces… Mais néanmoins sur d'une chose : tant qu'Emiliae avait besoin d'yeux et d'oreilles sur ce qui se passait à Dressrosa, lui il ne serait jamais libre de partir. Il prit son escargotphone et appela donatello :

-C'est bon, tu peux les libérer.

-Alors tu es toujours en vie, railla ce dernier. Surprenant.

-Argh ! La ferme !

 **…**

C'est en fin de matinée qu'Emiliae retourna sur son navire. Il Doctore et Brighella étaient de retour depuis plusieurs heures déjà. A peine eut elle mit le pied sur le pont que Franz l'apostropha :

-Mais où étais tu passée ?!

-Je me promenais…

-Seule ? Sans escorte alors que la convention sur les armes est demain et que tu es dans la ligne de mire de la moitié de ses participants ?! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête ?

-Rien… C'est bien ça le problème… Je me sens si vide…

-Vide ? Ca a à voir avec le rendez-vous de ce matin ? Qui as-tu donc rencontré pour être choqué à ce point ?

-Sergio.

-Oh…

-Oui ! Exactement. Et il nous en veut de l'avoir abandonné.

-Ah… Mais quel gamin…

-C'est ça ! Il passe son temps à geindre en espérant attirer l'attention. Il ne comprend rien. M'enfin…

Emiliae partit alors s'exiler dans sa chambre, à l'abri de tout. Franz la regarda passer sans rien dire, que pouvait-il dire ou faire de toute manière ? Et puis, Arlesquino venait juste de revenir à son tour. Il l'attrapa furieusement par le bras avant de dire froidement :

-Toi, dans la chambre d'Emiliae. Arlesquino allait répliquer mais s'exécuta quand même.

 **…**

\- Que fabriques-tu ici ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé !

Arlesquino resta de marbre, droit comme un i, dans un coin de la pièce à la regarder s'avachir dans son immense lit à baldaquin, la tête enfouie dans une multitude d'oreillers qu'il savait incroyablement moelleux.

-Vous pleurez ?

-Non je ne pleure pas.

-Si vous pleurez.

-Mais non ! poursuivit cette dernière après de nombreux soubresauts et des couinements indescriptibles.

Il soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Les tremblements d'Emiliae cessèrent.

-Je le vois bien. Fit ce dernier en douceur.

-Oh, Arlesquino ! Céda-t-elle en l'enlaçant passionnément dans sa grande faiblesse. Toi, tu ne me quitteras pas hein ? Tu seras toujours là pour moi ? Tu ne vivras que pour moi.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Lui qui était devenu son esclave à la seconde où ils se sont vus. Lui qui avait d'ordinaire le cœur si froid, comment pouvait-il autant bruler d'ardeur pour quelqu'un d'autre ? C'était déraisonnable et insensé, mais pourtant :

-Ma vie toute entière vous est dévouée. Comment pourriez-vous en douter ?

\- Alors aime-moi ! Aime moi plus intensément encore que toutes les autres nuits que nous avons passé ensemble. Montre-moi l'étendue … de ta folie !

 **…**

« Sergio, voici notre dona, Emiliae. Sois un bon ami pour elle , s'il te plait. »

Ces mots, ils n'arrêtaient pas de défiler dans son crane ces jours ci. Le fameux jour où il la rencontra pour la première fois. Ils avaient alors 11 ans. Il était de coutume dans les riches familles que les amis ou fiancés soient décidés à l'avance. Ce fut leur cas. Cette idée de mariage avait été un stratagème politique visant à la réunion entre les Cornelli de Dressrosa et ceux de South Blue, censé servir à apaiser les tensions. Sergio et Antonella avaient été envoyés en ce sens.

Au départ, on leur avait dit que tout était sensé bien se passer.

Et puis…

Ils avaient été abandonnés.

- **Alors c'était vrai, tu étais bien à Shaobondy après tout…**

-Grande sœur ! fit ce dernier en courant vers cette dernière, les larmes aux yeux.

Cassandre l'esquiva habilement.

-Ah… Tu pleurniches toujours autant à ce que je vois ! fit elle dégoutée. Où est donc passé ta résolution de devenir un homme, un vrai capable de me protéger ? Tu me fais pitié.

-Mais …

\- Assez ! S'exclama-t-elle froidement. Ne cherches plus à revoir Emiliae, dans ton intérêt. Combien de fois faudra t'il te le mettre dans le crane ? Pour te protéger, sais-tu exactement combien de sacrifices j'ai dû faire ? Non, tu ne sais rien. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Parce que tu n'as pas idée du sort qui est réservé à ceux qui savent dans cette famille, non, tu n'as pas idée. C'est un sort que je déconseillerai même à mon pire ennemi. Alors par pitié, fais ce que je te dis. Pour ton bien.

-Mais grande sœur Antonella, et toi ? Je croyais que tu détestais Emiliae.

-C'est vrai . Si elle n'était pas née, notre vie n'aurait pas ressemblé à ça. Mais… je n'ai aucun endroit où retourner et la seule à me tendre la main, c'est elle. Ce chemin garantit à la fois ma fortune et ma survie. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

-Grande sœur…

-Sergio, tu as conscience que dans ce monde, les gens au cœur pur comme le tien sont les premiers à tomber ? Si tu veux survivre, tu dois l'abandonner, avant qu'il ne te tue.

C'était mon dernier conseil pour toi, imbécile de petit frère.

 **A suivre …**


	12. La convention

**Chapitre 11 : La Convention**

La convention, ou plutôt le grand rassemblement des acteurs du monde de l'ombre réunis chaque année ou presque en des lieux différents afin d'éviter de se faire coincer par les marines. Sous la coupe du shishibukai Doflamingo, alias Joker pour les initiés, elle favorisait l'achat d'armes particulièrement meurtrières et élevait la guerre au rang d'art. Pour Emiliae, participer à ce genre d'évènement était l'un des temps forts de l'année. Mais c'était aussi des heures où une réputation toute entière se jouait. Et le moindre instant de faiblesse signifiait pour beaucoup la fin d'une carrière, car la confiance et la peur faisaient marcher l'industrie.

Ils étaient cinq à entrer dans le gigantesque complexe portant la marque de Dofflamingo. C'était en plus de la Halle aux esclaves, l'un des plus grands bâtiments du groove 0. Habillés sur leur trente et un et attirant tous les regards, la Commedia Del Arte était un des groupes de courtiers et marchands d'armes les plus côtés.

Emiliae , Arlesquino déguisé en Paule, Franz, Cassandre et Matamore qui venait tout juste de se remettre sur pieds. Toute l'attention ou presque était sur eux, car Emiliae ne passait pas inaperçue. Sa beauté détonnait au milieu de toute la crasse et la saleté des autres courtiers et son groupe jouissait depuis pas mal de temps d'une certaine notoriété.

\- Emiliae…je peux partir maintenant ? Je déteste être observé par autant de monde !

\- Tais-toi Arlesquino. Tous ces crétins doivent me croire au sommet de la gloire. Je dois paraitre bien plus impressionnante que je le suis ou je risque de me faire manger toute crue. Allons-y.

Franz acquiesça simplement et le groupe se mit à avancer plus en avant dans l'immense halle où des centaines de personnes étaient rassemblées. Matamore et Cassandre étaient là pour surveiller. Cinq personnes par groupe, c'était la seule chose exigée lors de ces grandes rencontres et ce pour trois raisons : la première à cause des marines qui fourrent leurs nez partout. Ensuite, pour empêcher un groupe de mettre la pression sur un autre et enfin, pour minimiser les disputes entre deux groupes qui peuvent parfois s'avérer assez sanglantes.

\- Emiliae ! Bee est là ! Coucou !

Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle la vit. Bumble D Bee ou Charlotte Grenade, une des innombrables filles de big Mum. Elle fait partie de ses courtiers et possède le fruit du démon du laser. Elle est le trentième enfant de l'impératrice. Bee est un peu capricieuse et adore manger des bonbons, mais ses colères peuvent faire mal.

\- Oh ! Ma p'tite Bee …. Alors ? Tu vas bien ? On m'a dit que tu aurais eu des ennuis au Casino du groouve 36. Fit-elle sur un air faussement inquiet. Les personnes qui se trouvaient derrière elle s'agitèrent, et apparemment, Bee ne leur avait rien dit du tout.

\- Ah ça ? Mais non, c'était rien. Bee te l'assure !

\- Tant mieux, ça me rassure. Au fait, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Mum veut se tenir informée des nouveautés, du coup Bee est ici.

\- Big Mum ? Elle prépare quelque chose ?

\- Ta ta ta ! Bee ne dira rien, c'est top secret. Fit cette dernière avec un clin d'œil.

Elles se firent interrompre par un type à l'air pas commode qui se disait avoir été envoyé par Dofflamingo.

\- Mademoiselle Soprano, Miss Bee. Le jeune maitre vous attend au carré Vip pour discuter affaire. Seules.

Alors que Bee se trémoussait bizarrement d'inquiétude, Emiliae la rassura d'un regard. C'était la première fois qu'elle participait à des négociations de ce genre. Elle lui conseilla de rester naturelle et de toujours être sur ses gardes. Avant de partir, elle intima aux autres de surveiller Arlesquino et de bien faire attention à ce qu'il continue à jouer son rôle. Et puis...

\- Franz .

\- Hum ?

\- Je compte sur toi pour faire du profit. Ne me décevez pas.

\- Comme si c'était déjà arrivé...

Elles entrèrent dans une pièce gardée par de vraies armoires à glaces et passèrent le lourd rideau de velours pourpre qui cachait l'entrée. Elles descendirent des escaliers pour arriver dans une autre pièce assez spartiate, mais luxueuse où il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes d'assises dont une espèce de grosse boule de plume rose qui se disait shishibukai et qui fit littéralement rire Bee aux éclats.

\- Mais tais-toi idiote !

\- Mais hi hi hi … Je peux plus…ha ha ha … m'arrêter ! ho ho ho !

Emiliae soupa. Ce qu'elle pouvait être casse pied !

\- Koe Koe no mi !

En quelques mots, elle parvint à la faire taire avant que les autres ne se mettent en colère. Se faisant, elle croisa le regard de Doffy, et son sourire à la fois cruel et moqueur la fit frissonner. En fait, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de la détailler du regard depuis que le sommet avait commencé une demi-heure plus tôt. Elle avouait se sentir flatté lorsque ça arrivait mais là ….

\- Tss… une chanteuse qui se trouve être marchande d'arme ! On aura tout vu. Retournes donc sur ton joli podium, fillette ! fit alors Don Chinjao qui participait lui aussi au sommet.

\- Et toi vas chier dans ta tombe, l'ancêtre. répondit-elle au tac au tac.

\- Comment ?! Tu veux te battre ?

\- Oh... Pourquoi pas ? C'est si gentiment demandé...

Ils allaient en venir aux mains quand tout à coup, ils furent dans l'incapacité d'agir. Doflamingo les avaient interrompu pour quelque étrange raison, lui qui normalement adorait voir le sang couler. Emiliae en profita pour retrouver le sourire. Par contre ces fils qui semblaient limite onduler sur elle, lui faisait très mauvaise impression… comme si des mains baladeuses la parcouraient, elle et son corps aux courbes parfaites. Décidément, trop c'était trop ! D'une puissante explosion de haki, elle se débarrassa de son emprise avant d'aller s'asseoir; sans oublier de le regarder froidement dans les yeux bien qu'il soit impossible de savoir de quelle couleur était son regard.

\- Je suis là pour négocier, pas pour perdre mon temps avec des machos dans ton genre, le vioque. Fit-elle pour Don Chinjao. Le monde est en train de changer et petit à petit, c'est de nous les courtiers et marchands d'armes qu'il dépendra. On n'a jamais eu autant besoin d'armes et d'innovations dans ce domaine que durant ces dix dernières années. Une nouvelle vague se prépare et moi j'en serai !

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à être acceptée à l'unanimité, certains se mirent à rire dans leurs barbes. Emiliae fronça les sourcils, elle détestait ces regards moqueurs et ce manque évident de respect dû à son égard. Les mêmes qu'il y avait dix ans lorsqu'elle avait débuté et ces mêmes vieux dépassés et décrépis qui doutaient encore et toujours de sa valeur. Et les pires, c'étaient les courtiers au service des autres empereurs ou des grandes organisations criminelles qui se maintenaient péniblement au pouvoir en regardant de haut les parvenu(e)s dans son genre. Comme si une femme comme elle ne pouvait rien faire de mieux que divertir les hommes, et pas de la meilleure des manières si elle en croyait les pensées les plus perverties de ces messieurs…

Si seulement ils savaient qu'elle était une Cornelli… ils auraient agis autrement. Tout ça à cause de Carl Snow, un empereur que tous sous estimaient parce qu'ils le croyaient plus gentil et compatissant que les autres… Un jour, elle parviendrait à tous les faire taire !

\- Mais dis-moi, Diva… J'ai appris qu'il t'était arrivé une sacrée tuile….Fit alors l'un des courtiers de Kaido. On raconte que ta meilleure scientifique aurait été enfermée à Impel Down. Quel dommage… dit-il tout mielleux.

\- Ces propos sont infondés. Tu peux vérifier par toi-même, Paule se trouve ici même !

\- Ou pas… Ce serait pas bien compliqué de vérifier si tu dis vrai ou non. Il suffit qu'un shishibukai demande à entrer à Impel Down pour parler à une certaine potentielle détenue pour qu'on en ait le cœur net. Qu'en penses-tu, Joker ?

Ce dernier sourit dangereusement...

Emiliae blêmit considérablement, ça se compliquait.

 **A suivre …**


	13. Le rêve

**Chapitre 12 : Le rêve.**

Tous autour de la table la regardaient en ricanant. Elle les sentait tous arriver, ces chacals qui la caressaient dans le sens du poil lorsque tout allait et qui ne manquaient pas de lui sauter à la gorge dès qu'elle se retrouvait en difficulté. Ils attendaient la chute, cette inexorable chute qui ne manquait pas de pendre au nez de celui qui s'y attendait le moins, à ceux qui se croyaient protégés et hors d'atteinte, bref, les naïfs.

Mais il était hors de question qu'on la mette dans le même panier que ces merdeux.

Elle cessa de sourire durant un quart de seconde. L'ensemble des personnes présentes retinrent leur souffle. Ils avaient l'habitude de commercer avec elle et ils craignaient son caractère changeant. Tantôt souriante et blagueuse, tantôt impitoyable et cruelle. Là, elle ne plaisantait pas.

Au fond de son regard ombragé, une lueur glaciale courait à faire trembler la pièce … Et puis tout d'un coup, elle se reprit. Son sourire refleurit et son visage s'illumina. Les autres courtiers soupirèrent, ils savaient être passés à côté de quelque chose de terrifiant.

\- Je ne suis pas encore morte. Fit-elle en plaisantant. Donc ne venez pas chier sur ma tombe, bande de charognards !

…

\- Et tu leur as vraiment dit ça ? fit Shakki d'un air amusé.

\- Parfaitement. Tu aurais dû voir leurs têtes, ils étaient verts. Fit alors Emiliae en avalant son verre de rhum d'une traite, satisfaite.

\- Ha ha … Je te ressers ?

\- Tu comptes me ruiner? Fit la rouge en plaisantant à moitié. A 200 mille béryls l'unité, j'ai intérêt à prôner l'abstinence…

\- Tu l'as dit ma jolie, mais… Tu restes l'une de nos plus fidèles clientes… Ça doit bien faire dix ans maintenant…

\- En parlant de ça… Si ça fait autant d'années et que les prix sont aussi salés… Comment se fait-il que le bar reste aussi miteux ?

\- Ah… Mystère…

\- Avoues le Shakki… Ton proprio t'exploite et tire tout l'argent pour le parier ou pour satisfaire ses maitresses. C'est vraiment pitoyable, même de lui… Tu devrais te révolter et venir travailler pour moi.

\- Malheureusement, c'est moi qui dois refuser. J'ai quitté le milieu, je ne veux plus y revenir.

\- Et pourtant, tu es encore là… Si tu voulais vraiment arrêter, tu ne serais pas restée à Shaobondy et tu aurais coupé les ponts avec Rayleigh. Mais tu lui restes fidèle et tu t'occupes de ses affaires… La vérité, c'est que tu ne peux plus t'en passer hein ?

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- De cette excitation ! De tous ces pirates plein d'espoirs qui rêvent d'aller faire les beaux dans le nouveau monde et qui finissent inexorablement par y passer !

\- Hola… Je crois que t'as trop bu ma jolie… Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un pour te ramener ?

\- Nop… pas vraiment la peine, j'suis qu'à moitié éméchée… Ha ha ha…

Mouais, si on voulait… Shakki soupira un grand coup avant d'aller s'occuper d'autres clients. Emiliae quant à elle se leva d'un pas mal assuré et quitta le bar en laissant une liasse de billets sur le comptoir. Elle disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours été une cliente régulière du bar de l'arnaque. Les prix étaient exorbitants, la bibine pas si bonne que ça et le service plutôt violent… Sans compter le taudis et la crasse dans laquelle ils accueillaient les clients…

Mais malgré tout… A chaque fois qu'elle frôlait la mangrove, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y passer et d'y boire comme un trou. L'alcool lui faisait oublier ses repères et brouillait les époques. Avec un peu d'imagination, elle pouvait même parvenir à sentir l'odeur particulière de ces chers disparus auquel elle avait tenu…

Non…Il valait mieux ne pas se retourner… Ressasser le passé encore et encore n'était pour elle qu'un poison… Le regard résolument tourné vers l'avenir, elle avançait vers de sinistres augures, tout en tentant plus ou moins de survivre au passage…

En parlant de ça, Emiliae qui commençait à se sentir toute chose et à voir trouble était doucement en train de se faire encercler par un tas de chasseurs de prime qui semblaient avoir une dent, voir plus contre elle. D'ordinaire, elle se serait débarrassée en une fraction de seconde de ces bouseux finis mais… beurrée comme une ptite lu, elle n'était plus vraiment en état de faire quoi que ce soit, hormis trainer ses pieds d'un air mélancolique et chouiner entre deux élucubrations plutôt insensées…

\- Cette fois ci, ç'en est fini de toi ! Diva !

Une lame en granit marin fondit sur elle et menaça de lui trancher la gorge. Mais non. Le coup qui devait venir ne vint justement pas.

\- **Mosquito.**

Des nuées de fils d'une finesse et d'une robustesse meurtrière terrassa ces intrigants. Le flamand rose semblait être de sortie ce soir, malheur à quiconque croiserait sa route. Mais ce dernier ne se préoccupait même pas du menu fretin.

En fait, il était comme subjugué par la présence solitaire d'Emiliae, seule au milieu de la nuit, autour des cadavres qu'il avait tué pour elle. Cette scène lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs, les fois où il avait rarement eu la chance de l'observer, seule, sans toutes ces personnes qui se disaient être de sa « familly ». Mais passons… Si on lui demandait un jour, lorsqu'il serait bien luné, ce qui lui avait plus chez elle, il répondrait en un premier temps sa voix. Ensuite, la couleur de ses cheveux qui étaient aussi rouge que le sang, puis la grâce de son visage et de son corps lorsqu'elle se mettait à danser ou tuer, voir les deux en même temps ! Et enfin, sa pugnacité dans les affaires. Elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner un travail à moitié commencé, elle se tenait à ses promesses et livrait toujours en temps et en heure.

D'ordinaire, elle était une femme forte. Mais à ce moment précis, Dofflamingo était ébloui par sa faiblesse, lui qui était un prédateur impitoyable envers quiconque. Il marchait vers elle, mu par un fort sentiment protecteur alors qu'elle pleurait abondamment en disant des phrases ou des bouts de phrases un peu étranges venant d'elle. Des choses qu'elle ne laisserait d'ordinaire jamais franchir ses lèvres…

\- Ouin… Corny … Pardonne moi… Une fois de plus… Je foire tout !

\- Emiliae ?

\- BEURGH !

Et elle lui vomit dessus. Pas de chance pour lui, ça lui apprendra à jouer les bons samaritains. Mais au lieu de péter un câble il la rattrapa lorsqu'elle lui tomba dessus comme une pierre, endormie. Il sourit pour lui-même. Bien… Ce soir il aurait dû parler de la convention avec ses hommes et discuter avec d'autres courtiers au service de Kaido, mais ça sonnait barbant comparé à ce qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

\- Tant pis… Vu ce que tu m'as fait subir, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te garde avec moi cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Un ronflement assez léger et mignon lui répondit.

Il la cala sur son épaule et entreprit de la ramener à son hôtel. Il lui sembla avoir trouvé un bon divertissement pour la nuit.

…

Emiliae se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans un gigantesque lit qui n'était pas le sien. Elle remua doucement entre les draps avant d'ouvrir un œil et de constater A, qu'il faisait encore nuit, B, que la chambre était vide. Enfin, pas vraiment si on se fiait au bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain attenante… Elle se leva du lit d'un coup et fut prise d'un très violent mal de crane qui faillit la faire tomber au sol. En fait, à ce moment-là, elle était tellement dans le brouillard qu'elle se foutait d'être nue ou pas…

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit avec fracas lorsqu'Emiliae chuta par terre tout en se cognant contre un meuble. Doffy la ramassa et la recoucha sur le lit. Encore éveillée, elle fit d'une voix assez secouée :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici… Et puis toi… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il usa d'un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs tandis qu'il la regardait se noyer dans une série abracadabrante de conjonctures ennuyeuses qui avaient tôt fait de l'assommer. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de rompre le silence :

\- Je t'ai sauvé d'une mauvaise rencontre.

\- Ah… Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre. Après tout, quelles raisons avais tu de me sauver ? Si je meurs, tu récupères mon territoire et tes bénéfices grimperaient en flèche. J'ai pour toi plus de valeur morte que vivante. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu n'attends rien de moi, je me trompe ?

Si elle savait à quel point elle se trompait… Elle l'ignorait peut-être, mais ça faisait plus de dix ans qu'il la connaissait. Pour elle, ce n'était peut-être rien, mais lui, il n'avait pas lâché le morceau, il la voulait encore dans sa familly , plus que jamais. Depuis ce fameux jour où il avait eu le malheur ou la chance de croiser sa route… Il ne savait plus trop. Il n'en savait plus rien.

Leur première véritable rencontre datait d'au moins plus de dix ans, à North Blue. Sur une île qui se nommait Spider Miles, un véritable dépotoir rempli de crasse et d'usines de traitement des déchets dans lesquels la pire des raclures travaillait… Assez cocasse comme situation.

Il était déjà à la tête du noyau de la Donquichotte familly et perpétrait des crimes dans tout north blue. Il n'était pas encore devenu un gros poisson pour la marine, mais il l'était suffisamment pour voir ces derniers trembler. Elle, elle était vraisemblablement présente pour un assassinat. Pas le sien, mais celui des dignitaires de cette île poubelle où tout était pourri jusqu'à la moelle… C'était assez courant à North Blue à cette époque. Bref, quelqu'un l'avait payé pour qu'elle mette un terme aux agissements des notables fortement soupçonnés de pédophilie et de cannibalisme. Lui, même s'il avait recruté pas mal d'enfants, il s'en foutait. Pourquoi plonger les mains dans la merde des autres ? Il devait faire profil bas un temps avant de recommencer les braquages. Il commençait à en avoir marre de la puanteur de North Blue.

Il avait eu vent qu'il y avait eu du grabuge au cabaret et voulait jeter un rapide coup œil avant l'arrivée des marines. C'était la pleine lune et la température avait depuis longtemps chuté en dessous de zéro. Une très belle nuit pour tuer. C'était une sensation unique que de tuer de ses mains un homme et de sentir son sang brulant réchauffer ses doigts. C'était comme mettre le doigt sur l'origine de la vie même.

Cependant, ce fut ce jour-là qu'il croisa sa route pour la première fois. Elle, cette belle et fragile jeune femme qui sortait l'air de rien du cabaret en s'étirant doucement l'air satisfaite. Au départ, il n'avait pas vu tout le sang, mais après … Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le cabaret et qu'il vit tous ces cadavres, tout ce carnage… Il fut pris de violents spasmes d'excitation qui ne cessèrent qu'après de longs va et viens sur son membre. Il avait été saisi jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même et le plus infime des détails fut gravé en lui comme sur de la pierre. C'était depuis ce moment-là qu'il chercha à faire d'elle un membre de sa familly, s'il le pouvait.

Mais… Cela s'était révélé être impossible. Et les voici maintenant dans cette situation.

\- Est-ce que tu as aimé les fleurs que je t'ai envoyé ?

\- Je les ai jetées. Fit-elle simplement.

\- Même le cadeau qu'il y avait avec ?

\- Non. Fit-elle après un long moment de silence. Ça m'était utile, alors je l'ai gardé. Fit elle d'une petite voix, rougissant légèrement.

\- Donc, tu ne gardes que ce qui t'es utile, c'est bon à savoir. Fit-il en souriant tout en tentant de s'approcher.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Ne joues pas avec moi. Tu es comme une ombre qui plane dangereusement au-dessus de Ma tête. Ca fait des années que tu suis mes déplacements et que tu envoies tes hommes filmer mes concerts…

\- C'est parce que je suis un fan. Un très bon fan…

\- C'est ça… marmonna elle plus que sceptique. Bon, dans tous les cas, je dois partir ou mes hommes vont s'inquiéter. Fit elle tentant de se relever

\- Laisses les donc ! répliqua t'il en appliquant une lège pression sur son épaule pour l'en dissuader. C'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons seuls tous les deux. On pourrait en profiter.

\- Non, il en est hors de question. Fit-elle en souriant froidement.

Elle allait se lever pour quitter la chambre d'hôtel, mais il la retint par le bras. Elle le fixa pleine d'incompréhension.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Fit-il passablement énervé. A chaque fois que fais un pas en avant, tu en fais dix en arrière. Est-ce si difficile de croire que je veuille être ton ami ? Je viens de te sauver la vie.

Elle sourit brièvement. Durant un bref instant, il crut percevoir de la pitié dans son regard. Il n'en voulait pas ! Il voulait mieux et plus ! Beaucoup plus.

\- Et merde !

Et la plaqua de force contre le matelas et l'embrassa passionnément, désespérément. Il pensait que, de cette manière, il pourrait lui transmettre tous les sentiments qu'il avait gardé au plus profond de lui durant si longtemps. Mais bien qu'il sut alors que c'était d'ores et déjà voué à l'échec, il persista, convaincu du bienfondé de ses gestes brulants, de ses actes désireux de la faire sienne, juste pour cette nuit. Cependant …

\- C'est bon, tu as fini ? Demanda-t-elle lassée.

Ce ne fut qu'un rêve.

\- Je suis au courant pour toutes tes conquêtes. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas en faire partie ? Je…

\- Quel ennui... Je vais dormir ici cette nuit, juste cette nuit et je n'ai pas l'intention de participer à quoi que ce soit. Hors de cette chambre, il doit y avoir de nombreuses personnes qui semblent déterminés à nous espionner. Que je sorte trop tôt ou que je reste, tout sera interprété d'une certaine manière. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux pour moi qu'on croit qu'on ait couché ensemble. Mais je te préviens : si toi ou un de tes fils me touchent… Tu vas le regretter.

\- Pourquoi pas plus ? Es-tu consciente de tout ce que je peux t'apporter ?

\- Arrêtes ça. Je suis commandante de l'équipage de Carl Snow, et toi tu es un grand corsaire. La seule relation que nous ayons, c'est le commerce. C'est lui qui décide pour nous. Et je trouve que c'est suffisant.

\- Parce que tu ne mélanges jamais les affaires et le plaisir ?

\- Oui.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança le pétrifia. Une résignation cruelle s'insinua en lui, comme quoi c'était peine perdue, que c'était vain. Alors qu'ils avaient tant de points communs, tant d'intérêts similaires, qu'ils partageaient la même manière de vivre… Ce rêve qu'il avait entretenu depuis tant d'années, n'était-il voué qu'au désespoir ?

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

…

Le lendemain, Emiliae se leva tôt. Elle prit une longue douche revigorante et prit son temps pour se sécher les cheveux et pour se maquiller. Avant tout cela, elle avait appelé Arlesquino et exigé qu'il lui apporte des fringues mettables. Apparemment, les siennes étaient foutues. Ça lui apprendra à trop boire… Mais heureusement, la gueule de bois était passée…

Après un long moment, elle sortit de la salle de bain en robe de chambre et croisa le regard de Doffy, sérieux et impérieux. Elle l'ignora royalement.

Et puis… On toqua à la porte. Emiliae s'y précipita et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Arlesquino ! Heureusement, tu es là ! Tu as bien prit mes affaires ?

\- En effet, mais nous étions très inquiets… Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé au bar de l'arnaque ? Nous serions immédiatement venus vous chercher. Au lieu de ça…

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir était sans importance, pas la peine que Franz soit au courant.

\- Mais il risque d'y avoir des rumeurs …

\- Je m'en moque.

\- Et si votre empereur pose des questions ?

\- Je lui dirai la vérité. Mais honnêtement… Quel intérêt ?

Prise d'aucune pudeur, elle se déshabilla sous les yeux des deux hommes et se rhabilla en prenant son temps. Dofflamingo observait le visage fermé de cet homme, Arlesquino. Il semblait être habitué au caractère de sa maitresse. Par contre, il ignorait si oui ou non il se la faisait…

\- Bon ! Les choses doivent êtres urgentes pour que tu sois dans cet état. C'est Franz qui fait pression ?

\- Nous devons parler de nos bénéfices et de nos pertes. Apparemment, la discussion va également intégrer les représentants de Raijin et de Belladona.

\- Hum… Donc il y a de la casse. Bien… Je pars devant.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Emiliae quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Arlesquino se retrouvait seul avec le shishibukai. Une certaine tension régnait entre les deux hommes. Doffy l'observait attentivement : un homme pas très grand, pas plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Son visage était fin et son regard glacial. Ses cheveux étaient aussi ternes que sa peau d'albâtre. Et alors qu'il l'observait, Arlesquino lui tendit une liasse de billets.

\- Pour le pressing. Précisa-t-il. Et pour les divers problèmes occasionnés par notre boss.

\- Et si je refusais ?

\- Pourquoi ? Seriez-vous en colère d'être considéré comme… Sans importance ?

Une nuée de fils foncèrent droit vers Arlesquino. Et celui-ci ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Seulement, au contact de son corps, ils se mirent à fondre et à intégrer son apparence comme si de rien n'était. En d'autres termes, il ne pouvait pas le manipuler.

\- Ecoutez, vous devriez vous sentir chanceux. Le boss est très possessif envers ceux qu'elle aime. La dernière fois qu'elle a été entrainée dans ce genre de relation avec un homme dans votre genre, ça s'est très mal terminé. Elle se lasse vite.

\- C'est d'expérience je suppose ?

\- Pas que ça vous regarde.

\- …

Arlesquino sourit froidement avant d'ajouter :

\- Moi… Je lui suis utile. Et je suis toléré.

Sur ces mots, il quitta les lieux et partit rejoindre Emiliae. Après ça, Doffy se déchaina d'exaspération. Pour qui osaient-ils le prendre ? Cependant, ce qu'a dit cet Arlesquino s'avérait être intéressant : toléré. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait son mot à dire sur les relations qu'entretiendrait Emiliae avec les hommes ?

…

Pendant ce temps, Franz était assis sur le pont supérieur du navire d'emiliae, en train de savourer une orange. Il avait posé à côté de lui son violon et de quoi l'entretenir. Emiliae n'était pas encore revenue de la nuit et il était le seul à ne pas s'inquiéter. Arlesquino devait déjà tout savoir. Mais… En ce qui concernait Emiliae, il était loin d'être une source fiable, car trop désireux de gommer ses bévues, c'est pourquoi…

\- Bele… Bele… Gotcha. Franz-dono, c'est Brighella.

\- Oui… Alors, as-tu trouvé avec qui Emiliae était cette nuit ? Racontes moi tout.

\- D'accord, mais vous risqueriez de ne pas aimer.

\- J'ai l'habitude.

A ce moment-là, Franz regardait dans le vide. Il cirait son archet et prenait juste les informations comme ça. Et puis, vint le moment fatidique. Franz fit croire qu'il n'avait rien entendu, que ça ne lui causait aucune gêne. Mais il cassa son archet en deux.

 **A suivre…**


	14. Quand on a le bras long

**Chapitre 13 : Quand on a le bras long ...**

Le soleil était déjà à mi-chemin dans le ciel lorsqu'Emiliae et Arlesquino quittèrent l'hôtel. Dofflamingo et ses vaines tentatives de séduction étaient déjà très loin de ses pensées. En fait, seul le montant de ses pertes et profit à la convention lui importait. Elle devait savoir où ils en étaient pour effectuer rapidement des modifications, où ils finiraient dans le rouge cette année.

Mais avant tout…

\- Partons loin d'ici, Arlesquino. Cet hôtel me répugne.

Il acquiesça sans rien dire, et pourtant… Ce qu'il pensait transpirait déjà sur son visage et fatalement, Emiliae le sentit. Elle s'arrêta subitement et ordonna :

\- Vas-y. Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, dit le. Je te promets que je ne te tuerai pas.

Facile à dire…

\- Trainée…

Immédiatement, il se prit un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui le plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Arlesquino haletait douloureusement alors que du sang perlait d'un coin de sa bouche. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte pour réussir à frapper avec autant d'ardeur un loggia tel que lui. Il aurait pu parer le coup, mais ça l'aurait mise dans une rage folle. Il aurait pu se taire ensuite, comme il le faisait toujours, mais là c'était trop !

\- Avant c'était Crocodile et maintenant c'est Joker. Si Colombine ou Franz l'apprennent … Ça risque de … argh ! glourp …

Emiliae répliqua avec un violent pied sauté qui l'étala par terre dans le sol visqueux et bulleux de Shaobondy. Des passants s'étaient même arrêtés surpris de voir une telle violence dans la rue. Certains se mettaient même à chuchoter en la montrant du doigt.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda elle impatiente.

\- Oui…Fit il très mal à l'aise, en crachant pas mal de sang.

\- Bien ! Parce que je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! s'exclama-t-elle alors.

\- Il était nu. Vous l'étiez également. Qui me dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Nous savons tous ce qu'il se passe lorsque vous buvez trop. Alors…

Il faillit se reprendre un énième coup de poing, mais à la place, elle lui tendit un mouchoir :

\- Tiens, essuies toi. Fit-elle alors. Lorsque nous seront revenus au navire, il faudra qu'Il Doctore t'ausculte. Tu peux tenir jusque-là ?

Il acquiesça en silence. Même en colère, elle se préoccupait des siens. Pour lui ça ne faisait pas un pli, Emiliae était leur Boss bien aimée. Et même en enfer ils la suivraient car quelque chose en elle leur donnaient confiance. Ou plutôt lui donnait confiance, envie de faire partie de cette familly qui était pour un orphelin tel que lui, le bien le plus précieux qu'il pouvait espérer.

…

Alors qu'ils retournaient jusqu'au navire amarré au groove 21, il se remit à penser à sa rencontre avec elle. C'était douze ans plus tôt, dans les îles célestes. Arlesquino était un natif d'Angel Island orphelin d'une part et oppressé d'autre part par une population qui était convaincue de ses origines démoniaques. Parce qu'il avait mangé un fruit du démon par le biais du hasard, on l'avait mis en quarantaine sans lui laisser une seule chance de s'intégrer. Telle était la manière de faire des anges et même plus tard, et il le comprit bien après, du reste du monde… Si quelque chose de différent apparaissait au sein de leur communauté, ils le traitaient de démon voir d'hérétique et le forçaient à vivre en marge ou le tuait tout simplement.

Il avait passé toute sa vie à être rejeté et à ne voir que haine et mépris au fond du regard des autres. Tous. Sans exception. Sauf Emiliae. « Toi ? Un démon ?! Ha ha ha ! Laisses-moi rire ! Tu es juste un gars perdu entouré d'imbéciles… S'il doit exister quelqu'un ici qui se rapproche le plus d'un démon, c'est moi ! proclama-t-elle fièrement ». Ces mots l'avaient sauvé. Et cette femme de vingt ans à peine à cette époque avait su les dire sans honte dans un lieu entouré d'anges. Il n'avait jamais eu de nom ou du moins d'appellation digne de son statut d'être humain. Monstre, abomination, hérésie…Démon ! « A partir de maintenant, tu seras Arlesquino » « Rejoins notre familly ».

Comment aurait-il pu refuser ? La solitude qui le rongeait peu à peu s'estompait rien qu'avec ces mots. Elle l'acceptait et le voulait dans son groupe. C'était inespéré !

\- Arlesquino ? Dis, est ce que tu vas bien ? J'ai l'impression que tu es en train de tourner de l'œil….

\- Non… j'étais juste nostalgique.

\- Dans tous les cas, une fois soigné par Il Doctore, reposes toi bien. J'aurai sans doute une mission d'une importance cruciale à te confier dans quelques jours. Ménages toi.

Il en prit note. Une fois arrivés au navire, le duo fut accueilli par un véritable festin. D'un côté on avait Matamore qui faisait des pieds et des coussinets pour satisfaire les estomacs de l'équipage et de l'autre on avait Brighella qui s'amusait à faire de superbes gâteaux tous plus moelleux les uns que les autres… Dans tous les cas, cette étrange équipe faisait des merveilles. Ni une ni deux, Emiliae se joint à la tablée et dévora tout ce qu'elle trouva à portée de main. Arlesquino quant à lui s'effondra. Paniqué, Il Doctore traina ce dernier jusqu'à l'infirmerie non sans avoir oublié de jeter un regard réprobateur à sa Boss bien trop occupée à s'empiffrer.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, cousine, tu vas exploser.

\- Mfff ! M'en fous ! J'ai une de ces faims! Matamore, une assiette de plus !

\- Tout de suite !

\- Ah la la…. C'est pas demain la veille qu'on te trouvera un mari…

Emiliae manqua de s'étouffer. Le reste de l'équipage se figea en écoutant le truc stupide qu'avait sorti Cassandre sans réfléchir. Le truc, c'est que ça ne faisait pas rire, mais alors pas du tout .D'un côté y'avait Emiliae qui n'avait pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas envie de se marier et de l'autre on avait la Familly vraiment protectrice et jalouse qui n'entendait pas céder leur précieuse Reine au premier crétin venu.

\- Je plaisante ! Je plaisante ! fit alors Cassandre lorsqu'elle croisa le regard meurtrier d'Emiliae. Mis à part ça, où est ce que tu étais cette nuit ? On t'a cherché part….Arrgh ! C'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'arrête les questions ! Se mit-elle à hurler tout en esquivant divers coups de couteau.

Fallait mieux. Emiliae reposa le couteau qu'elle s'était apprêtée à saisir et recommença à manger. Au bout d'une heure, elle se leva et partit dans ses appartements en compagnie de Franz qui la regardait avec méfiance depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Assise derrière son bureau, elle repassa en révision les diverses paperasses qui attendaient depuis quelques jours : des relevés de ses nouveaux clients, des contrats renouvelés … Des détails en somme.

\- Emiliae, j'ai branché les écrans dans la salle de conférence, Belladonna et Raijin sont à l'écoute. Ils veulent te voir pour discuter des marches à suivre.

\- Ok…

Tous deux quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre dans celle d'à côté, la fameuse salle de conférence. Pour l'occasion, tout le matériel avait été déballé : les grandes antennes paraboliques et les nouveaux brouilleurs d'escargotphones à peine sortis sur le marché. Personne ici n'aurait apprécié que la marine ou quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires.

Une fois tout en place, Franz appuya sur les interrupteurs et les écrans s'allumèrent. Il y en avait deux. Celui de droite montrait un scientifique, quant à celui de gauche, il s'agissait d'un vieillard à l'œil clair et à la peau halée. Il s'agissait de Tartaglia, un des cadres d'Emiliae. Il était membre du conseil des vieillards en tant que ministre de l'économie. Quant à l'homme de droite, son nom de code était BetA, il était celui qu'Emiliae avait placé à Raijin pour espionner Paule et superviser l'île. C'était à la fois un homme de confiance et un excellent scientifique.

\- Bonjour messieurs. Quelles nouvelles m'apportez-vous ?

\- Bonjour Boss. Commença alors Tartaglia. En ce qui concerne Belladonna, Pierrette me charge de vous dire que tout va bien.

\- Et pourquoi ne me le dit-elle pas elle-même ?

\- Eh bien, elle est actuellement en déplacement avec pucchinello. Vous savez, c'est le Bullet of Bullet en ce moment dans le nouveau monde.

Il s'agit du tournois de tireurs et/ou sniper le plus célèbre au monde. Les meilleurs s'y affrontent et perdent la vie tous les deux trois ans dans l'espoir d'être consacré roi ou reine du tir. Mais Emiliae n'avait que faire de cet évènement qui ne la concernait pas. Le tir, elle maitrisait à condition que ça soit aux fléchettes…

\- Ah oui… Fit elle avec ennui, j'avais oublié. Quand seront-ils de retour ?

\- Bien avant votre arrivée… Cependant, nous devrions songer aux choses sérieuses. Cette nuit, mister Franz nous a appris que nos bénéfices avaient chutés de 60 pourcents lors de la convention.

\- COMMENT ?! S'écria-t-elle alors.

\- C'est à cause de la rumeur comme quoi miss Paule se serait fait arrêter par le Cipher Pol.

\- Mais… !

\- Ils nous croient faibles et sur la touche, rajouta BetA. Il faut faire quelque chose…

\- Les enfoirés… Grommela-t-elle excédée. Ils veulent pourrir mon commerce !

\- Heureusement, ce ne sont pas là nos seuls actifs. Toujours d'après mister Franz, votre concert à Shaobondy, couplée à la vente de disques et de goodies nous ont rapportés près de 500 millions de béryls, quant aux cent mille autres, l'unité assassinat s'est chargée d'accepter plus de contrats pour joindre les deux bouts.

\- Bien, fit alors la rouge. C'est bien, mais nous ne devons pas en rester là. Ces courtiers à la con et ces groupuscules de pirates sans le sou ne m'ont jamais crainte parce que Carl Snow est trop gentil et que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait un gros coup. Quand je reviendrai à Belladonna, on leur concoctera une belle surprise.

\- Je l'espère bien, boss.

\- Bon, et toi BetA ? Du nouveau à Raijin ?

\- Kanzaki Maoi est passée. Elle s'est plainte que notre parc d'attraction ne soit plus ce qu'il était. D'ailleurs, nous notons une baisse de visiteurs ces derniers temps, même depuis l'installation d'une gare de train des mers. Nous sommes des scientifiques, pas des spécialistes du divertissement.

\- Je sais. Je vais vous envoyer Francisquine.

\- Emiliae ! s'exclama Franz. C'est une de tes muses. Elle ne peut pas quitter Belladonna comme le pourrait n'importe qui.

\- Elle partira avec Betty ! Et sous bonne escorte.

\- Boss ! fit alors BetA. Envoyer chez nous les muses Francisquine et Betty… C'est trop d'honneur !

\- Je vous les prête pour quelques mois, le temps que vous fassiez des travaux. Quant à l'envoi de nouveaux scientifiques… Nous en reparleront plus tard.

\- Bien…

\- Boss !

\- Oui, Tartaglia ?

\- Nous avons des nouvelles de Scaramouche.

\- Oh ! fit-elle étonnée. Alors ?

\- Votre nièce, Pédrille a été anoblie par la nouvelle reine d'Alabasta, Nefertari Vivi et cette dernière lui a fait don d'un vaste territoire dans le désert dont Rain Base, l'ex QG du shishibukai Crocodile.

\- Cela veut-il dire ce que je crois ?

\- Elle est le nouveau chef de Baroque Works. Ce qui signifie pour nous de nouvelles entrées d'argent. Je comptais envoyer ma fille, Signorina, pour les aider à assoir leur position, encore faible sur grandLine. Ai-je l'autorisation ?

\- Tu l'as toute entière. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Il était temps.

\- Sur ces mots, nous vous laissons.

Les deux écrans s'éteignirent. Les deux hommes devaient sans doute continuer leur conversation via escargotphone. Emiliae s'étira un peu avant de sentir le regard glacial de Franz. Elle soupira.

\- Bon, tu as fini de me fixer ? Ça commence à devenir laçant.

\- Tu as couché avec Dofflamingo.

Cette remarque la fit sortir de ses gonds.

\- Ma vie privée ne te concerne en rien Franz ! Fais comme Cassandre et fous moi la paix !

Les deux se regardèrent comme deux chiens en faïence. Franz était impassible et Emiliae verte de rage. L'inconvénient dans une familly, c'est que très vite tout le monde est au courant lorsque quelque chose arrive. Et comme Franz s'avérait avoir étonnamment de flair, avec lui, rien ne restait caché bien longtemps…

\- Tu as raison, en temps normal, ça ne me regarderait pas. Mais… Qui est ce qui a la fâcheuse tendance de se débarrasser de ses amants de manière définitive ? Pas moi !

\- Oh… ça n'est arrivé que deux ou trois fois, n'en fais pas une histoire.

\- Ben voyons… A chaque fois, ça pose problème.

\- C'est eux qui posent problème ! Ils disent m'aimer et essayent d'en savoir le plus possible sur moi jusqu'à trop en savoir. Ils ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cet homme, Donquichotte Dofflamingo, on ne pourra pas s'en débarrasser et étouffer l'affaire comme pour les autres. C'est un grand corsaire bordel !

\- Je sais…

\- Et je te rappelle qu'il emploie aussi les Cornelli de Dressrosa. Imagine qu'il arrive à te faire venir à Dressrosa en tant que maitresse et qu'il finisse par découvrir la vérité à ton sujet ?

\- Il mourra avant.

\- Que tu dis !

Le silence qui suivit fut assez désagréable. Emiliae savait que Franz avait raison, mais elle refusait de se croire dans une situation aussi critique. Il commençait à l'effrayer.

\- Tu me fais peur Franz.

Ce dernier se calma aussitôt. Mais il refusa de lâcher le morceau pour autant.

\- C'est bien que tu ais peur. Ça prouve que tu n'es pas stupide.

On frappa à la porte.

\- Entres Brighella.

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et s'approcha des deux personnes présentes.

\- Vous m'avez demandé, Boss ?

\- Oui, comme Arlesquino se repose je voudrais que tu …

\- Une dernière chose. Fit alors Franz sur le point de partir.

\- Quoi ?! demanda-t-elle légèrement irritée

\- Ce que tu fais avec cet homme ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Par contre, si Colombine l'apprend, elle voudra encore te tuer… Rappelles toi la dernière fois… Si Arlesquino et moi n'étions pas revenus vous chercher, vous seriez mortes.

\- Oh ça va ! Ne fais pas comme Arlesquino qui s'est pris une mandale tout à l'heure.

\- Alors c'est toi qui l'as mis dans cet état ?!

\- Et qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Brighella qui était resté silencieux le long de l'échange se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention.

\- Oui oui… pardonnes nous. Franz va dégager tout de suite.

\- C'est bon, je pars. Mais n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit!

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il sortit en claquant la porte. Emiliae retrouva un peu de sa superbe en toisant Brighella, assise dans son immense fauteuil de cuir sombre.

\- Reprenons où nous en étions. Quand Arlesquino est dans les vapes, c'est toi qui prends la relève. Voici l'occasion rêvée de te racheter de l'autre fiasco : J'aimerai que tu te renseignes sur plusieurs supernovas pour moi. Tu me feras savoir lorsque ça sera terminé.

\- Compris.

 **….**

Une fois seule, elle se remémora les paroles de Franz.

\- Si jamais Colombine l'apprenait hein ? Pas de doute, je serai dans une de ces merdes… déjà qu'elle n'arrête pas de me harceler au sujet de Dressrosa et du fait que je ferme volontairement les yeux dessus, si en plus elle apprend que je fréquente celui qui a massacré sa famille et réduit en esclavage son pays tout en ayant le soutien du gouvernement mondial…. Je risque de l'entendre. Haaaa …. Enfin. Y'aura qu'à lui cacher la vérité le plus longtemps possible. Heureux est celui qui ignore.

Mais bon, que Colombine sache ou non, ce n'était pas encore dans l'ordre de ses priorités. Elle devait s'occuper d'un problème plus urgent : ça ! D'un élan particulièrement ennuyé elle composa le numéro secret d'Enies Lobbys. A trop en abuser, elle risquait qu'on ne lui réponde plus…

\- Ici le bureau du Cipher Pol. Veuillez déclarer votre code d'agrégation je vous prie.

\- XXXD389666.

\- Encore ? Fit la secrétaire passablement ennuyée. Le directeur refuse de vous parler, il est occupé.

\- Mon œil oui ! Dites-lui que s'il ne me répond pas, c'est moi qui irais à lui ! Et je risque de faire des dégâts !

\- Très bien… fit la réceptionniste la mort dans l'âme. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire … patientez un instant.

Au bout du fil elle entendit deux personnes se disputer violemment. Elle se mit à rire…. Le directeur leur faisait une crise…. Bref, au bout d'un moment elle entendit :

\- Mais tu veux me rendre fou ou quoi ?! Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne plus appeler.

\- Je veux la libération de Paule !

\- Impossible ! Ce n'est pas d'un vulgaire pirate dont on parle, mais de la petite fille de notre meilleur scientifique !

\- Dans ce cas, je veux lui parler.

\- A qui ?

\- Vous le savez très bien. A Sa Miyuki !

\- Chut… ! Mais t'es folle ? On dit son excellence Sainte Miyuki.

\- Oui oui … Dans tous les cas il me la faut au bout du fil maintenant.

\- Si c'est envore au sujet de Paule, tu peux toujours courir. On ne la libèrera pas.

\- Et si je ne voulais pas la libérer, mais juste la voir ?

\- La voir ?! A Impel Down ?! Toi ?! Ha ha ha …. Elle est bonne celle-là, c'est bien la meilleure de l'année. Tu peux me la refaire ?

\- Mais bien sur …. Fit-elle toute mielleuse. Si je ne peux pas parler à Miyuki…. Je tue sa petite fille adorée. Sa Choii. Et maintenant ? C'est plus simple à comprendre comme alternative ?

\- Tu… Tu serais capable de tuer un dragon céleste juste pour aller voir Paule ? C'est de la folie !

\- Ça…c'est toi qui le dis !

 **A suivre …**


	15. Ringo-chan !

**Chapitre 14 : Ringo-chan !**

Après un échange pour le moins houleux, le vieux directeur d'Enies Lobbys céda. Il composa un numéro secret qu'il était bien évidemment le seul à connaitre : celui de son boss, Sa Miyuki, car même le grand manitou qu'il était avait un boss. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fit d'un air solennel :

\- Elle t'attend cet après-midi à 15h aux portes de Mariejoa. Tu auras 15 minutes pas plus. Donc, sois ponctuelle.

Gotcha !

La conversation cessa et Emiliae regarda alors sa montre qui lui indiquait 11 h précises. Elle n'avait que très peu de temps devant elle. Seulement quatre heures ? Elle savait que Shaobondy se trouvait à une heure de navigation de la mangroove, mais elle devait y aller incognito. Car sur ce coup-là, elle ne pouvait permettre à personne de savoir, hormis à Coviello peut être. Ni vu ni connu, elle fonça dans sa chambre et s'habilla en vitesse. Après ça elle partit en courant et s'enfonça dans les grooves… Une fois qu'elle eut atteint la Canopée, elle usa du pas lunaire et sprinta dans le ciel en espérant arriver à temps….

 **…**

Marijoa était pour faire simple le centre du monde. Un lieu splendide, des maisons de rêve, des femmes plus belles et sexy les unes que les autres... Enfin, si on excluait le fait que la plupart étaient des esclaves bien entendu. Parce que ce si beau paradis était pour certains le pire des enfers.

Et c'était précisément dans cet enfer des convenances qu'il était né….Comme si naitre tenryuubito ne suffisait pas… de toutes les familles qui résidaient à Mariejoa, il fallait qu'il naisse héritier de la deuxième plus puissante au monde : le clan des Rossini. Destiné à être le futur chef du clan des Rossini et à un jour faire partie du conseil des cinq étoiles, il n'avait malheureusement que très peu de liberté pour vivre sa vie telle qu'il l'entendait.

\- Saint Iscariote ! Où êtes-vous ? Saint Iscariote !

Il soupira fortement. Ne pouvait-on pas lui foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute ? Il avait un petit frère qui semblait bien plus ambitieux que lui … On avait qu'à lui confier la gérance du clan à sa place. Lassé par les cris de cette fichue esclave qui n'arrêtait pas de le chercher à tout bout de champ, il fit simplement :

\- Vecto Vecto no mi …. Vecto plaques !

Son étrange pouvoir vectoriel lui permit d'attirer cette esclave jusqu'à lui et alors que cette dernière allait se mettre à crier, il fit froidement :

\- Si encore un seul son sort de ta bouche, je te tue. Compris ?

\- O-oui !

Instantanément, il lui trancha la gorge, sans états d'âme. Il contempla froidement le cadavre encore chaud de cette dernière en faisant :

\- Pauvre chose inutile… si seulement tu t'étais tue. Je n'aurais pas eu à salir mes vêtements ! Mais quelles idées me faisais-je encore ? Des êtes aussi pitoyable que toi… n'auraient jamais dû exister !

Bele Bele Bele….

Son escargotphone sonna. Lorsqu'il vit qui il avait à l'autre bout du fil, son visage si arrogant et fier de tenryuubito de haute lignée disparut. Il décrocha rapidement en faisant :

\- Ringo-chan !

\- Coviello. Tu vas bien ?

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étouffe … Où te trouves-tu ?

\- A Shaobondy. Mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Et que veux-tu ?

\- ….

\- Non… Tu veux aller à Impel Down ? Ringo-chan …. Ne te l'ai-je pas dis des millions de fois ? Tu es imprudente ! Menacer cette femme, c'est jouer avec le feu. Bien qu'elle soit une parvenue de lignée inférieure, bien qu'étant née tenryuubito, elle est derrière tous les complots les plus sombres de la terre sainte. Même en étant ton ami, comment pourrai je ne serait-ce qu'interférer ?

Emiliae soupira.

\- Coviello …. Je ne te demande pas d'interférer…. J'ai un rendez-vous avec elle dans quelques heures aux portes de la ville. Je veux juste que tu la retiennes le temps que j'arrive, au cas où je serais en retard….Avec ton fruit du démon ça serait possible non ?

\- Tss… Comme si j'avais pas mieux à faire que de me crêper le chignon avec l'ancêtre…

\- Si tu y arrives…. Je te ferai un gros bisou.

Emiliae sourit mentalement lorsqu'elle vit l'escargotphone rougir. Au bout d'un moment elle l'entendit dire :

\- Je….c'est d'accord, ringo-chan. Je vais m'en occuper ! Mais en plus du bisou, je veux que tu rende un autre service, débarrasse moi de Francisquine… Bip..bip..bip

Emiliae avait raccroché.

 **…**

Emiliae reprit son pas lunaire et traversa toujours plus alerte les grooves de Shaobondy. A un moment, elle dut faire face à des chasseurs de primes qui la pourchassaient en sautant sur les toits des maisons tout en essayant de lui tirer dessus avec des balles somnifères. Mais elle était loin d'être née de la dernière pluie. Toujours dans les airs, elle se retourna et lança une attaque très puissante de son répertoire :

\- Koe Koe no mi : Vocalise !

De violentes ondes de chocs virent les frapper de plein fouet en leur causant de puissants maux de têtes. Un peu comme la technique de Franz avec son violon. Plus du tout inquiété, elle reprit son chemin tout en gardant en permanence un œil attentif à sa montre. Avec Coviello dans les parages, prêt à aider, elle n'avait plus peur. Par contre ce qu'il pouvait la saouler avec Francisquine ! Elle savait que la relation entre lui et l'une de ses trois muses n'était plus au beau fixe et qu'il demandait même le divorce, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas saisi, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il la surnommait Ringo alors que tous les autres à l'exception de Cassandre, Franz ou quelques rares privilégiés lui faisaient du Boss à longueur de temps. Coviello était un tenryuubito, mais c'était un secret connu d'Emiliae et de son actuelle épouse, Francisquine, tenryuubito elle aussi. Tous les autres membres de la Commedia le connaissait sous le nom de code Coviello et le voyaient comme une espèce de geek écervelé qui avait peur de tout et qui se cachait en permanence derrière une grosse capuche à oreille de chat.

Personne ne savait que Coviello et Francisquine étaient en couple car elle avait bloqué les informations.

\- Whaou….tes cheveux sont aussi rouges qu'une pomme, Ringo-chan !

Ces deux-là s'étaient mis d'accord pour se couvrir mutuellement à Marijoa. Si jamais leurs familles respectives apprenaient ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils avaient le dos tourné, ça risquerait d'être compliqué pour eux. Voir pire, ils pourraient définitivement être chassés de la terre sainte.

Francisquine, la muse de l'argent et détentrice de centaine de casinos.

Coviello, le saint comère, geek de Marijoa, il connaissait tous les bruits de couloirs et détenait toujours des informations de premier ordre. Membre secret du conseil des zannis.

\- Ah ça y est, j'entraperçois enfin les portes de la ville sainte ! Quelle heure est-il ?

 **….**

Il était quinze heures et quart. Emiliae était en retard de plus d'un quart d'heure. Passé ce délai, une vieille dame dont on n'arrivait pas exactement à deviner l'âge et vêtue de somptueux vêtements fit mine de vouloir partir.

\- Alors apparemment, je me serai déplacée pour rien….C'est fort regrettable.

\- Attendez !

\- Hum ? Toi …. Que fais-tu ici jeune homme ?

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas partir.

La vieille tenryuubito observa le nouvel arrivant d'un regard moqueur. Savait-il seulement qui elle était ? Sans doute, vu son regard à la fois mort de trouille et résolu. Comment un homme de son âge et de sa stature pouvait être aussi enfantin ?

\- Tu es le fils Rossini c'est ça ? Es-tu Mercurcio ?

\- Non, je suis Iscariote !

Elle se mit à rire. Alors comme ça, cet homme à l'air tout faiblard et enfantin était l'ainé et héritier du clan Rossini…. Quelle blague. Elle avait face à elle un jeune homme palot sensé avoir la trentaine passé mais dont la bouille un peu ronde lui laissait présager le contraire. Ses cheveux d'un violet étrange étaient montés en un étrange chignon bizarre défiant les lois de la gravité…. Sa combinaison royale était teintée de vert à la place d'être du blanc habituel et dessus il y avait pas mal de flèches violettes rehaussées de fils d'or qui avaient été intégrées à sa tenue plutôt excentrique. Le reste des robes du dessous étaient noires entrecoupées de vert pomme et de violet.

\- Ah oui…j'avais oublié. Et donc, tu dis que tu m'empêcheras de repartir, c'est ça ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, pauvre inconscient ?

\- Vecto Vecto no mi ! **Vecto flèches** !

\- Tetsu Tetsu no mi …. Le fil d'Ariane ! Qui crois-tu que je sois au juste ? Blanc-bec ! Autrefois j'étais amiral de la marine ! Crois-tu sérieusement avoir une chance contre moi ?! Retournes donc sous les jupes de ta mère, petit insolent !

\- Ca risque d'être dur, puisqu'elle est morte. **Ras de marrée vectoriel** !

\- Pas mal pour un froussard, mais que comptes tu faire face à ça ? **Grande cathédrale** !

Des bâtons de fer sortaient de terre en tous sens et s'étiraient, se fusionnant à grande vitesse pour former au-dessus de sa tête une gigantesque cathédrale qui allait s'écraser droit sur lui s'il ne bougeait pas très vite de là.

\- **Vertex** !

Il se téléporta au moment même où la cathédrale sombrait. Il se mit à inspirer-expirer avec difficulté. Il en avait trop fait avec le vecto vecto no mi… Coviello faisait son maximum pour la tenir occupée, mais c'était difficile, très difficile. Il existe une règle qui dit qu'un humain n'a en aucun droit de toucher ou de blesser l'être supérieur qu'était le tenryuubito sous peine qu'un amiral rapplique aussitôt là où le crime eut lieu. En revanche, il n'existe aucune règle qui empêche deux tenryuubito de s'affronter, à part celle de la bienséance ! Pour aider Emiliae, Coviello risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure, mais il devait lui faire gagner du temps. Comme ça il aurait droit à un bisou….

\- Hé hé hé …. Un bisou….tout doux….

\- Hein ? Que viens-tu de dire ?

\- **Vecto plaques** !

Heureusement, Emiliae était presque arrivée à bout des quelques milliers de marches séparant les mortels de la ville sainte. Elle arrivait presque à voir l'enceinte et deux personnes s'affrontant avec plus ou moins de vigueur. Mais après observation, elle vit que Coviello était sans surprise en mauvaise posture.

Emiliae arriva alors en courant.

\- Ringo-chan ! T'en as mis un temps !

Son arrivée attira l'attention des deux combattants, surtout de la vieille Miyuki qui fit alors froidement :

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais m'empêcher de partir, gamin. Mais apprends que pour un tenryuubito, faire ami ami avec une plébéienne, et ce peu importe son rang, est une chose remarquablement pitoyable et ….stupide ! Tu devrais avoir honte. Puisqu'apparemment je n'ai rien de plus important à faire avant la réunion de 17 heures, je consens à t'écouter, par respect envers mon stupide et innocent congénère, Emiliae Soprano.

Emiliae fronça les sourcils mais ne moufta pas. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Contrairement à Coviello, elle n'était pas une tenryuubito, mais une pauvre femme ayant eu le malheur de croiser le destin de cette femme et d'y contribuer contre son gré. Face à cette femme qui avait pratiquement manipulé sa vie de bout en bout, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de quémander les quelques miettes nécessaires à sa survie…

Elle posa le genou à terre en signe évident de soumission avant de demander ou plutôt, supplier dans les formes :

\- Sainte Miyuki sama, je vous en prie ou plutôt vous en supplie, accordez moi cette grâce, permettez-moi de rendre visite à Paule. Je m'inquiète pour elle.

\- Hors de question ! Cette gamine a refusé ma gentillesse, qu'elle pourrisse le temps d'être dans de meilleures dispositions.

Bon, comme la politesse avait échoué, ne restait plus que la menace…

\- Et si je tuais Choii ? Après tout, c'est pour la surveiller et la protéger que je me suis retrouvée à servir Carl Snow ….

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

\- Peut-être bien. Mais je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si jamais elle apprenait que pratiquement rien de sa pitoyable vie de pirate, n'était dû au hasard ? Que comme moi, elle s'était fait manipuler comme un pantin !

\- Toi…. Comment oses-tu ?! rugit alors la vieille femme. Tu oublies que je pourrai divulguer à la presse l'étendue de tes crimes ! Si tu vis aussi confortablement ta vie, ce n'est que grâce à ma gentillesse et à ma pitié ! kof ! kof !

La vieille Miyuki se mit à tousser violemment et ses mains heurtèrent le sol. De là où elle était, Emiliae voyait que cette dernière crachait du sang. Impassible, elle contemplait la scène en cachant sa joie presque enfantine. Révéler la totalité de ses crimes ? Ha ! Et puis quoi encore, puisque la personne qui aurait le plus à y perdre serait la tenryubito qu'elle avait sous ses yeux. Et finalement, après toutes ces années de peur, cette vieille carne allait bientôt céder face au temps. A vue d'œil, elle ne lui donnait pas plus de deux ans à vivre. En poussant un peu plus, elle espérait raccourcir encore un peu sa durée de vie et profiter de son état pathétique pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait :

\- Je veux cette autorisation ! Et je ne partirai pas d'ici avant de l'avoir eu ! L'un de vos fils est bien directeur d'Impel Down non ? Ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant !

\- Argh… Ah … Même si c'était vrai… ah….je ne te laisserai jamais entrer toute seule là-dedans. A moins qu'un grand corsaire ne t'accompagne….

\- Justement ! J'en ai un sous le coude !

\- Qui est ?

\- Dofflamingo.

La vieille la regarda comme si Emiliae lui avait parlé du diable. De toutes façons, de tous les grands corsaires, c'était Joker qui faisait le plus peur au gouvernement mondial. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais ces derniers étaient très gentils et conciliants avec lui…. Et ça, elle comptait bien en profiter elle aussi.

\- Raaah ! Soit, je vais prévenir mon fils et Sengoku. Mais ça se paiera !

Au centuple !

 **A suivre ….**


	16. Vers Impel Down

**Chapitre 15: Vers Impel Down. **

Quelle belle et agréable journée pour le Shishibukai Donquichotte Dofflamingo. Il était tranquillement installé sur un transat en train de légèrement griller au soleil aux côtés d'une déesse en maillot de bain qui sirotait tranquillement son cocktail. Une croisière en amoureux, c'était le pied. Il y avait juste deux ou trois détails qui ternissaient le tableau :

Premièrement, ils n'étaient pas des amoureux. Deuxièmement, ils étaient sur un putain de navire de guerre bourré de marines et troisièmement :

\- Pourrais-tu me réexpliquer ce qu'il fait là lui ?! fit-il en montrant Arlesquino du doigt un brin mécontent.

Tout ne pouvait pas être parfait...

Pour comprendre la situation, il aurait fallu revenir quelque temps en arrière, au moment où Emiliae sortit par mégarde le nom de Doffy à cette enfoirée de Sa Miyuki. Elle ignorait ce qui lui avait pris, mais elle devait faire avec. Après, il était le seul grand corsaire qu'elle avait sous le coude alors… Cependant…

\- _Mais t'es complètement folle ! lui hurla Franz. Je te demande de t'éloigner de ce type et tu lui demandes de l'aide ?! Et Arlesquino dans tout ça, qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre dans l'équation ?! Et puis… Impel Down ! Tu veux précipiter ta chute aux enfers ou quoi ?_

\- _Je prends les devants et puis j'ai fait jouer mes relations pour voir Paule. La condition était d'être escortée par un shishibukai._

\- _Et Arlesquino ?_

\- _Son rôle c'et de s'infiltrer dans la prison et de libérer Paule lorsqu'il le pourra._

\- _C'est-à-dire jamais ! Tu sais que je ne l'apprécie pas des masses, mais ce que tu lui fais subir, c'est vraiment une vie de chien !_

\- _Je ne peux pas abandonner Paule._

\- _Alors que notre empereur l'a fait, lui ?_

\- _Exactement. Je ne suis pas Carl Snow._

Mais tout se déroulait toutefois selon son plan : Elle avait rempli toutes les conditions pour pouvoir voir Paule, dont la plus importante, la présence d'un grand Corsaire.

Tout en terminant sa boisson, elle tourna son regard vers Arlesquino et lui signala silencieusement que c'était le bon moment. Ce dernier acquiesça et disparut dans la foule des marines. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et le temps que ça risquait de prendre, il était résolu.

\- Au fait, fit alors Doffy. Où est donc passé ton si détestable homme de main ?

\- Arlesquino ? Fit elle faussement surprise. Mais…Il est à Shaobondy voyons.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu te fais de ces idées…

\- Fu fu fu ! N'oublies pas ce que tu m'as promis en contrepartie pour mon aide… Lui susurra t'il alors à l'oreille.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié…Soit dit en passant… Eh vous ! fit-elle froidement. Vous n'avez pas du travail ?!

C'est qu'il y en avait des marines à les zyeuter… Certains regardaient la diva avec émerveillement, d'autre avec mépris et dégout. Beaucoup se demandaient ce que deux pirates faisaient sur leur navire et pourquoi on les avait réquisitionnés pour les mener à Impel Down ? Les marines ne sont pas les larbins des pirates !

Alors que ça jasait sérieux, Dofflamingo fit à Emiliae :

\- Laisses les donc, ils sont jaloux.

\- Ah oui ? Je me demande bien de quoi …

 **…**

Coviello allait et venait tel une ombre dans la ville. Il avait beau être un dragon céleste de très haute naissance, ça n'empêchait en rien le fait qu'il passe inaperçu parmi ses congénères même avec ses gouts extravagants. Mais son ambition restait tout de même admirable, quoiqu'inutile. Quoi qu'il fasse, il restait dans l'ombre de son petit frère, Mercurcio. Et beaucoup jasaient sur cette situation, comme quoi il aurait mieux valu que ça soit son frère l'héritier et pas lui.

Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour devenir l'héritier, après tous ces meurtres et ces sacrifices…Mais ses efforts s'étaient révélés être insuffisants car tous les plus grands tenryuubitos tournaient autour de Mercurcio et l'évitait simplement.

Coviello soupira.

A Marijoa, trois familles dominaient les autres : Les Shi, les Rossini dont il était l'héritier légitime et les Sa. Le reste, il s'en foutait. Son frère était tout ce qu'il n'était pas, beau, charismatique et parfaitement intégré dans cet enfer céleste qu'il subissait à longueur de temps. A chaque fois ou presque que son frère le voyait, il le menaçait en lui disant qu'il pouvait le tuer à tout moment pour prendre sa place, comme si ce dernier savait ce qu'il avait fait des années avant…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer toute la haine qu'il avait nourri contre son grand frère défunt. Il prenait tout ce qu'il voulait et le raillait tout le temps. Un jour, lorsqu'ils étaient descendus à Shaobondy, cette terre crasseuse de plébéins de la pire espèce, il fut attiré par une fillette de son âge aux cheveux rouges. Il l'avait trouvé jolie, vraiment jolie. Mais son frère l'avait remarqué, alors, pour le briser un peu plus, il kidnappa la fille et lui fit subir les pires sévices en tant qu'esclave. Horrifié et indigné, il ne pouvait qu'observer, tremblant et pris des pires remords. Car s'il ne l'avait pas regardé, jamais tout ceci ne lui serait jamais arrivé. Elle aurait juste continué son chemin, sa route. Et lui, il aurait tout enduré, tout seul. Peut-être l'aurait-il supporté, peut-être pas…

Et puis au final, ce fut Emiliae qui lui retira cette épine du pied en le tuant. Elle l'avait fait passer pour un suicide, mais il ne préféra pas lui demandé les détails… C'est alors à ce moment-là que Francisquine arriva et qu'elle menaça de tout révéler aux adultes. C'était la fiancée du cadavre qui gisait par terre, ce frère défunt qui avait été effacé de mariejoa. Et cette Francisquine qui ne s'empêchait pas de parler, à ce rythme, on les aurait pris la main dans le sac…

\- Epouses-moi si je me tais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cet homme était mon fiancé. J'ai été élevée pour être une Rossini, si je n'en suis pas une, vous tomberez avec moi et cette fille la première.

Au final, on l'avait forcé. Combien de fois l'avait on forcé à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire ? Cependant, quelques adultes découvrirent ce qu'il s'était passé. Dont cette femme, Sa Miyuki. Elle embarqua Emiliae avec elle et la fit quitter Mariejoa sur le navire d'Akainu, il venait juste d'être promu amiral à l'époque. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il la vit sur la terre sainte et il comprenait qu'elle ne veuille jamais y retourner.

Cependant, 10 ans plus tard, il eut de ses nouvelles. Les numéros d'escargotphone furent de nouveau échangés, les contacts renoués. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il devint Coviello, le Coviello dont tout le monde ignorait l'importance à Belladona. Mais pourtant, sa place de choix à Mariejoa lui permettait de tenir Emiliae informée de tous les ragots ou autre information capitale à son commerce et puis, ce n'était pas tout. En tant que protecteur de cette dernière, il lui délivrait des autorisations pour que ses navires commerçants les plus urgents traversent le canal de la ville sainte au lieu de devoir passer par l'île des hommes poissons. C'était en un sens beaucoup plus pratique.

Coviello continuait de se promener lorsqu'il vit son frère discuter avec quelqu'un de douteux. Il les suivit en cachette jusqu'à un square isolé et tranquille. De là où il était, il n'entendit pas grand-chose de la conversation. Mais son frère parla suffisamment fort pour qu'il entende :

\- La miraculée … va morfler… aux esclaves… cette sale traitresse !

Il arrivait plus ou moins à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Mais devait-il prévenir Emiliae ou pas ? D'un autre côté, il pouvait essayer de tendre un piège à son frère afin que ce dernier soit disgracié par Shi Akabara, le plus puissant tenryuubito de la ville sainte. Comme ça, il serait certain de garder son titre d'héritier des Rossini.

Coviello se mit à sourire dangereusement. Comme ça allait être drôle…

 **…**

Après plusieurs heures de voyage, Emiliae arriva enfin à Impel Down. Le navire passa les immenses portes de la justice dans un bruit déroutant. Tout d'un coup, un froid terrible percuta Emiliae de plein fouet. Et elle était encore en biquini… Elle se réfugia vite dans sa cabine pour se changer. Durant tout ce temps-là, elle ne céda pas à l'œil lubrique du flamand rose et pensa à sa survie. Un gros pull en laine, un caleçon à fleurs et des bottines plus tard, elle se retrouva de nouveau sur le pont.

Impel Down était en vue. Rien que la partie émergée de l'iceberg lui fit froid dans le dos : un château noir effrayant et une flopée de navires marines autour. Les pirates arrivant jusque-là voyait leur âme s'enfuir la chair de poule se manifester.

\- Quel tableau effrayant. Murmura alors Emiliae

\- Impel Down, le cauchemar des pirates. Fu fu fu … Alors comme ça, il y a bien quelque chose dont tu as peur …

\- Qui n'aurait pas peur de cet enfer ? Et en plus, les rumeurs disent que cette forteresse abriterait un vaste réseau sous-marin où l'on ferait subir les pires sévices à ses prisonniers. Mais heureusement, Paule a forcément dû être bien traitée.

\- Fu fu fu ! Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Elle leur est précieuse et ils espèrent sa soumission. Ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à la torturer inutilement, ce serait stupide et contreproductif.

Alors qu'Emiliae essayait de se rassurer, la forteresse devenait de plus en plus grande, jusqu'à les narguer tout entier.

\- On arrive…Glissa Doffy à l'oreille d'Emiliae. J'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais.

A cet instant, en fait, elle ne le savait plus trop … Lorsque le navire s'amarra au port, elle fut soudain prise de vertige, de frissons inexplicables qui la prenaient de la tête aux pieds. Etait-ce la peur ? Depuis combien de temps ce sentiment n'avait-il pas resurgi ? Soudain, la main de Doffy la fit sursauter. Elle allait s'énerver lorsqu'il lui demanda avec le sourire :

\- Tu as peur.

Elle plissa les yeux. Elle en avait presque oublié que Joker était un putain de prédateur qui sentait la peur à des kilomètres et qui s'en repaissait. Mais elle n'était pas une proie dont il pouvait disposer à tout moment.

\- Pas assez pour qu'on me réconforte, merci bien.

Alors qu'elle allait quitter le navire, il lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, elle devina sans problème l'intensité de son regard qui voulait la faire fondre. Elle cassa l'échange et retira bien vite sa main, la secouant dans tous les sens pour que la sensation parte. Et Doffy ricanait derrière.

Elle poursuivit son chemin en regardant droit devant elle. Et près de la porte, un comité d'accueil pas très chaleureux fit son apparition. Il devait y avoir au moins une centaine de personnes, ce qui était assez rare pour le lieu. Mais c'était justement à cause de leurs hôtes et de leurs fruits du démon à problème. L'ito ito no mi et le koe koe no mi … Tous deux avaient le don de contrôler les gens par un moyen ou un autre. Et pour se protéger, ils avaient sortis le grand jeu : des armures en granit marin et des casques de protections censé protéger leur ouïe. Emiliae riait mentalement. S'ils croyaient vraiment être à l'abri …

\- Emiliae Soprano, Donquichote Dofflamingo. Au moindre geste suspect, je vous empoisonne gravement, c'est compris ?

Il s'agissait de l'actuel directeur d'Impel Down, Sa Akito, l'éminence grise du monde souterrain. Il possédait un fruit toxique si puissant qu'à eux deux, ils n'auraient quasiment rien pu faire. Autant se comporter comme des visiteurs modèles.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de vagues. A condition qu'on me certifie mon retour sans une égratignure.

Le directeur acquiesça.

C'est alors que la grande porte d'Impel Down s'ouvrit et qu'ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

 **A suivre …**


	17. Jalousie

**Chapitre 16 : Jalousie**

 **( ah oui… présence de x dans le chapitre )**

Une vision abominable de l'enfer s'offrit à eux. Pour Emiliae qui ne portait que les parfums les plus exquis, ce potpourri du pire produit humain lui donna envie de vomir. Au fil du temps, elle s'était habituée à de nombreuses choses lorsqu'elle tuait ou torturait ses victimes, mais rien de ce qu'elle aurait fait par le passé ne la préparait à ça ! Cette odeur de chair brulée, puis bouillie, mélangée à une forte odeur de pisse et de cadavres en décomposition… Pas de doute, c'était l'enfer.

\- Par ici Shishibukai-dono, fit alors un homme en uniforme à l'intention des pirates. Je dois vous examiner. Si vous voulez bien.

Et le vertige se faisait plus grand encore à cause de ces gardiens à la politesse impeccable qui auraient plus leur place dans un hôtel cinq étoiles qu'ici-bas. Bien habillés, des manières irréprochables, à se demander s'ils étaient encore conscient d'êtres humains…

On l'embarqua dans une pièce pour le fouiller de bas en haut, au cas où. Et bientôt, ce fut au tour d'Emiliae de subir le même sort. Une femme du nom de Domino arriva bien vite.

\- Venez, c'est à votre tour. Entendit-elle alors.

Emiliae la suivit en trainant des pieds. Elle observa à la dérobée la gardienne qui allait se charger de son cas : C'était une belle femme aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés et à la démarche assurée, elle portait des bottes à talons qui claquaient sur le carrelage et à sa ceinture il y avait un fouet elle effleurait par moment. Emiliae n'allait pas rigoler avec elle… du moins, le pensait elle au départ.

Elles se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce vide avec un coin douche et une table d'interrogatoire. La pièce était entièrement blanche et immaculée, comme les chambres des asiles psychiatriques. Emiliae crut presque avoir été aveuglée par toute cette lumière alors qu'il y avait l'enfer à trois pas… Et si ça ne suffisait pas, y'avait une caméra de surveillance qui les filmaient.

\- Je suis Domino, la vice gardienne en chef d'Impel Down et vous êtes Emiliae Sopranno, la Diva. Je dois contrôler le fait que vous n'aillez rien ramené de suspect avec vous. C'est pour cette raison que je dois vous demander de vous déshabiller. Parla cette dernière d'une voix assurée en regardant la Soprano droit dans les yeux, immobile et inhumaine.

Emilia resta quelques secondes sans bouger, en se mordant les lèvres. La gardienne ne cillait pas, continuant de la regarder droit dans les yeux comme si elle profitait d'un spectacle qu'elle seul connaissait. Emiliae la vit sourire au moment précis où elle commença à retirer son pull de laine, à le plier et le poser sur la chaise non loin de la table, elle frissonna à cause de la fraicheur de la pièce et du fait qu'elle était observée, à la fois par la gardienne, mais aussi par ceux du poste de contrôle.

\- Eh bien, vous ne continuez pas ? Dommage…

Emiliae écarquilla les yeux, elle rêvait ou ce sourire était celui d'une démente ? Elle soupira avant de pointer du menton la camera qui les fixait. Domino crut comprendre et partit dans un éclat de rire sinistre…

\- Ah… Ça te dérange ? Mais tu sais, les gars derrière risquent de ne pas apprécier…

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'une inspection de routine pas vrai ?

\- En effet, mais c'est moi qui dicte les règles. Souffla elle dans le creux de l'oreille de la rouge.

\- Vraiment ? Crois-tu que je vais rester là sans réagir ? Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles qui se retrouvent désespérées entre tes griffes.

\- Oh… Tu l'auras remarqué ? Je suis la cheffe des gardiens de cette prison, celle qui peut décider du jour au lendemain du sens que prendra leur vies. Pour ces ames en peine, je suis Dieu ! ha ha ha.

Emiliae soupira, en une mégalomane…

\- Dieu, hein ? Un démon oui…

\- Donnes moi ce que je veux et en retour…

Domino fit un geste vers la camera escargotphone qui changea de place pour aller s'endormir un peu plus loin. Et là, le regard de Domino changea du tout au tout, de même que son comportement qui était devenu plus assoiffé que jamais.

Nue, Emiliae suivait du coin de l'œil le moindre de ses gestes au cas où. Elle se demandait si elle devait user de son fruit du démon ou pas … Si elle le faisait, elle risquait de voir répliquer les gardes et pourrait se retrouver enfermée elle aussi. Elle portait encore son soutient gorge, son pantalon et ses bottes. Dans sa botte droite, il y avait un couteau en granit marin. Elle l'avait apporté au cas où… Et ce cas où se faisait de plus en plus pressant !

\- Quel corps superbe !

Cette dernière s'approcha davantage de la peau laiteuse d'Emiliae ponctuée par de nombreuses balafres pratiquement invisibles de loin mais qui l'étaient de près. Elle commença un tout petit peu à flipper lorsque cette dernière commença à les toucher puis à les lécher. Emiliae dégaina alors très vite l'arme avant de dire, la lame sous la gorge de la gardienne :

\- Pas aussi beau que ce couteau.

Domino se mit à rire, plus tentée que jamais de se bruler, elle le papillon de nuit qui ne vivait que dans l'obscurité de la prison et qui ne se repaissait que de cadavres vivants. Qui eut cru qu'elle serait un jour face à face à une pirate dont l'instinct de survie emporterait tout le reste…

\- Vous jouez vraiment à un jeu dangereux, Diva.

\- Je reste une invitée ici, gardienne. Soyez gentille.

La gardienne semblait follement s'amuser à mesure que la situation lui échappait, ça lui apportait un peu de piment dans la vie. Mais les meilleures choses avaient une fin. Elle sortit un révolver de sous sa veste et le braqua sur Emiliae en disant :

\- Fini de jouer, j'ai un travail à accomplir. Déshabilles toi !

Le regard polaire d'Emiliae n'y fit rien. Retirer ses vêtements devant quelqu'un ne lui posait pas tant de problèmes que ça, mais avoir comme spectatrice cette folle dingue lui donnait encore moins l'envie d'obéir. Après tout, elle avait toujours eu un souci avec l'autorité, sinon pourquoi devenir pirate ? Mais le cliquetis du flingue se rappela à sa mémoire… Il pourrait y avoir du granit marin là-dedans et au moindre coup de détonation, elle attirerait du monde dans la pièce, ferait croire que la pirate tentait de prendre son arme pour tenter d'abuser d'elle et tout le monde la croirait, puisqu'elle était du « bon côté ».

Elle commença alors à retirer ses bottes, puis ses chausses qu'elle mit précautionneusement en boule à coté, retira son caleçon à imprimés fleuris qu'elle plia et installa sur le dos de la chaise pour se retrouver en sous-vêtement. D'une lenteur presque douloureuse, elle allait commencer à ôter son soutien-gorge mais Domino n'eut pas la patience de la laisser terminer et se saisit du couteau pour trancher d'un coup le dernier rempart qui la séparait de sa proie. Un filet de sang se formait verticalement, du haut de son bras jusqu'au commencement de ses jambes droit jusqu'au sol.

Domino était décidément bien excitée et tant pis pour les autres au poste de control, elle s'en foutait royalement. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'elle tailladait les vêtements de ses proies, ces dernières hurlaient et pleuraient, mais celle qu'elle avait actuellement sous les yeux était un morceau de choix, difficilement impressionnable. Elle prit quelques secondes pour observer ce corps digne des statues de ces déesses anciennes que l'on se pressait d'admirer, ces cicatrices indélébiles qui percutaient ce corps d'albâtre donnait encore plus d'attrait, des cheveux longs courant jusqu'au creux des reins comme le sang qui ruisselait sur son corps et ce regard orageux qui la rendait folle. Etait-ce une invitation implicite au désir charnel qu'elle nourrissait inlassablement ?

Elle se lécha les babines avant de se jeter sur Emiliae, suçant et léchant le sang qui coulait abondamment avant de lentement remonter jusqu'aux seins, puis à la bouche de la pirate qui présidait son visage, unique fleur au milieu d'un vase posé à même le sol.

Domino l'embrassa avec une douceur qui laissa Emiliae complètement sans défense. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on pas embrassée de cette manière ? Elle se souvenait encore des baisers insistants de Dofflamingo et de cette violente frustration qui le submergeait… Mais plus elle essayait d'y penser plus sa tête se vidait car même si elle répugnait à le dire, cette gardienne était douée, peut-être même trop. Elle l'embrassait langoureusement en prenant tout son temps, en étreignant et en faisant doucement le tour de sa langue, la pressant, la savourant, lui transmettant le gout de son propre sang par la même occasion.

Emiliae ne l'avait pratiquement jamais fait avec une femme, elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais ces dernières la détestait puisqu'elle était toujours entourée d'hommes, elle n'avait eu que peu d'amies féminines. Une fois, lorsqu'elle avait été adolescente, elle avait presque été tentée par une jeune fille un peu timide d'Acacia qui rougissait en triturant ses belles boucles châtain clair, s'imaginant elle aussi jouer avec. Mais elle se rapelait alors soudain de ce que les Cornelli attendaient d'elle : des enfants, la pureté et la préservation de la famille et surtout, pas de plaisir. Pas de…

\- Argh !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, choquée, la rouge n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle se retrouvait déjà si brulante, alors qu'elle ne la touchait à peine. D'habitude, avec les hommes, même les plus adroits, ça prenait bien plus de temps pour qu'elle soit excitée, alors pourquoi ?!

\- Incroyable… Tu es si sensible…fit elle cette fois ci en s'attaquant à ses oreilles.

Elle n'arrivait que difficilement à se contenir, c'était comme un courant qui partait de ses oreilles pour éclater au clitoris. Elle gigotait fébrilement tandis qu'un démon à visage humain s'amusait d'elle, la couvrant de mille et une attentions en la poussant constamment au-delà de ses retranchements. Lorsqu'elle survolait avec la grâce d'une plume sa poitrine qui bourgeonnait ou qu'elle s'attardait sur sa hanche… Elle ferma les yeux de délice, prisonnière d'un nuage moelleux sans fond, elle se sentait si faible et vulnérable que ça l'écœurait, mais ce plaisir délicat l'étourdissait et la privait de son bon sens et de ses repères.

C'était trop bon, si différent de la sensation qu'elle éprouvait avec ses amants. Et puis soudain elle poussa un cri. Emiliae ouvrit soudain les yeux, frappée de nouveau par une décharge électrique. Elle recommença à nouveau lorsque Domino lui aspira un téton tout en caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Et puis soudain, elle sentit un doigt se faufiler adroitement dans son sexe, doucement, comme une douleur redondante, persistant au loin car caché par l'anesthésiant, une mélodie qui était à deux doigts de l'endormir.

Allait-elle vraiment finir par figurer sur le tableau de chasse de cette cinglée sans remords ?

Domino se lécha les babines lorsqu'elle vit le regard vitreux d'Emiliae. Elle l'entraina alors vers la douche.

\- Et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ?

…

A l'extérieur, on commençait un peu à s'impatienter. Le directeur se disait que ça prenait un temps fou pour une inspection de routine. Un des gardiens le détrompa rapidement :

\- Domino est la meilleure dans ce domaine. Elle prend peut être du temps, mais au final, rien ne lui échappe. Vous pouvez me croire.

Si le directeur n'avait rien compris, les autres gardiens sourirent de connivence : eux ils savaient. Pour s'assurer de leur silence, Domino faisait en sorte qu'ils puissent assister au spectacle via la salle de surveillance. Mais cette fois-là, elle voulut garder son plaisir pour elle toute seule.

 **…**

\- Arrgh … hum !

La douche couvrait en partie son cri. Domino l'avait quasiment plaquée contre le mur et l'embrassait de toutes parts. Cependant, il manquait quelque chose... Elle fixa la main qu'Emiliae s'était mise sur la bouche pour atténuer les cris. Alors, en douceur, elle posa une main sur la joue d'Emiliae tout en essayant de retirer délicatement celle que la rouge avait porté à ses lèvres.

\- Non… Je t'interdis d'atténuer les jolis cris que tu pousses pour moi. Ne te retiens pas.

\- Mais…

\- La pièce est totalement insonorisée. Qu'aurais-tu à craindre ?

La douche à l'italienne était vraiment grande. Emiliae n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi elle qui aimait tellement dominer les autres se retrouvait à ce point manipulée par cette fille. Elle était paralysée par la fausse douceur de cette gardienne, comme un venin qui se propageait progressivement dans son corps pour mieux l'endormir.

Cette dernière lui appliqua par la suite une lotion sensé être un savon désinfectant en rigueur dans la prison. Ca faisait plein de bulles roses sous une eau presque brulante. Emiliae suffoquait tant elle se sentait bruler de l'intérieur et elle doutait fortement que cette lotion ne serve qu'à laver. Elle se sentait brusquement tomber dans abysse sensuelle et profonde. Elle croyait sombrer.

 **…**

Emiliae ressortit de la pièce habillée et rouge comme une pivoine. Lorsque Doffy lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, elle répondit précipitamment :

\- C'est la douche ! Elle était brulante. J'ai bien cru que ma peau allait s'arracher.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Fit alors le directeur à Domino.

\- A merveille. Répondit cette dernière. Après une inspection approfondie, rien de probant n'a été découvert.

Emiliae croisa un bref instant le regard de Domino et celle-ci lui sourit. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de quelques pas, quitte à se rapprocher dangereusement du flamand Rose. Elle comprenait maintenant ce que signifiait une « inspection approfondie ». Rien que de s'en rappeler ne lui donnait de sacrés coup de chaleur. Ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. Avant de repartir, elle vit la gardienne jouer distraitement avec son poignard en granit marin, elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose, mais préféra ne pas savoir quoi exactement.

\- Et… Et si on y allait ? Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus ici. Quel endroit affreux ! fit elle dédaigneusement pour détourner l'attention.

Après s'être fait mettre des liens en granit marin, ils suivirent le groupe vers un gigantesque monte-charge qui prit son temps pour descendre, presque une demie heure selon elle. Ils arrivèrent dans une zone plongée dans la pénombre où de nombreuses cellules se chevauchaient.

\- Il s'agit du sixième cercle. Commença alors le directeur. L'enfer éternel. C'est ici que l'on enferme les pires criminels de l'humanité, ceux dont le grand publique n'a pas à connaitre les conditions de traitement. Pour le moment miss Soprano, vous êtes protégée. Mais lorsque ça ne sera plus le cas et si jamais la marine vous attrape, il y aura de fortes chances pour que vous vous retrouviez ici.

\- Tss. Même pas en rêve. Fit Emiliae entre ces dents.

\- Et vous aussi le flamand rose.

\- Fufufu… Le gouvernement mondial n'oserait pas. Ces pirates auraient mieux fait de mourir plutôt que de se faire attraper.

Le directeur se mit à rire.

\- Mourir ? N'y songez pas voyons. Savez-vous pourquoi cet endroit est tenu à l'écart, dans des conditions normales ? Dans les autres cercles, le niveau de mortalité est très élevé mais ici, les prisonniers sont bien traités et nourris trois fois par jour. Ils ont même droit à des distractions. Savez-vous pourquoi, miss Soprano ?

\- A cause de leurs fruits du démon n'est-ce pas ? Fit elle d'une voix blanche. Si vous les gardez en vie, vous êtes certains que les fruits du démon ne réapparaitrons pas sur grand Line dans les mains d'autres potentiels pirates. Et comme l'obtention d'un fruit est dû à un parfait hasard, vous préfèreriez éviter ce risque.

\- Exactement ! Nous disposons même d'une équipe très compétente de médecins et de chirurgiens dont la mission est de maintenir ces prisonniers le plus longtemps possible en vie. A Impel Down, le seul espoir de ces prisonniers, c'est la mort. Mais au sixième cercle, ce droit leur est enlevé. L'espoir n'existe plus dans ces bas-fonds. Et notre équipe de gardien les surveillent 24h/24, déjouant toutes les tentatives de suicides ou d'agression.

L'enfer éternel hein…

A mesure que le directeur expliquait les choses, ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de la cellule de Paule. Le directeur fit alors :

\- Votre amie a droit à un traitement de choix. Beaucoup ici n'ont pas cette chance. Paule Végapunk ! Une visite pour toi !

Cette dernière alors recroquevillée dans son coin releva doucement la tête avant d'avoir une vision d'horreur :

\- E-Emiliae !

\- Salut ! Tu sembles mieux te porter que ce que je croyais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!Demanda alors cette dernière avec surprise et effroi, croyant naïvement qu'elle aurait enfin la paix.

\- J'ai fait jouer mes relations, tu sais que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'es si précieuse… Fit-elle en souriant.

\- Moi, je n'ai rien à te dire. Fit la blonde. Pourquoi l'avez-vous amenée ?! fit-elle au directeur. Etes-vous fou ? Vous me harcelez chaque jour avec vos propositions insensés et maintenant ça ? Vous êtes monstrueux!

\- Paule ! Il faut que tu acceptes leur proposition. Tu seras libre. Tu veux revoir les autres n'est-ce pas ? Choii ne te manque-t-elle pas ? Et Kimimaro ? Il pleurait tellement lorsqu'il va avouer n'avoir rien pu faire pour te protéger. Ces gens sont tellement faibles. Moi, je ne t'aurais jamais permise une telle liberté.

\- Non ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Tu m'étouffes ! Tu ne fais que te servir de moi, je te déteste ! Tu ne fais que te cacher derrière la promesse de Corny pour mieux me séquestrer et de faire de l'argent sur mon dos.

\- Paule voyons… Tout le monde nous écoute.

\- Je m'en moque ! Tu n'as qu'à faire une croix sur moi car je ne pourrai jamais sortir d'ici en vie !

\- Paule !

\- Si j'accepte, il aura gagné, mon grand-père aura gagné et ça je refuse ! Et puis… Tu ne sais rien des conditions de traitement des scientifiques travaillant pour le gouvernement mondial. Même si j'accepte, je ne reverrai plus jamais la lumière du jour !

\- Tu exagères pas vrai ?

\- …

\- Elle exagère ? Fit-elle à l'intention du directeur.

\- Bof… Fit ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu as compris ? C'est peine perdu. J'étais sur le point de me résoudre à mon sort et toi tu… Tu as tout gâché !

Cette dernière se remit à pleurer dans son coin alors qu'Emiliae avait la mine fermée. Heureusement qu'elle était parvenue à faire entrer Arlesquino incognito, il pourrait chercher un moyen de la faire évader au plus vite.

\- Partons. Fit alors Emiliae l'air résolue. J'en ai assez vu.

C'est au moment où elle fit mine de vouloir faire demi-tour qu'une main saisit subitement son poignet et le serra très fort. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Elle tourna lentement la tête pour voir briller un crochet en or dans la semi obscurité.

\- Ça fait un temps, Diva !

\- Crocodile. Fit-elle en un souffle.

\- Quelle chance que tu sois là. J'avais justement envie qu'on s'occupe de moi. Ça te dirai pas de le faire là tout de suite, dans cette cellule alors que tout le monde regarde. C'est pile le genre de chose qui t'excite pas vrai ?!

\- Arrêtes. Exigea elle à mi-voix

\- Comme cette fois-là à l'opéra où je t'ai pris tellement fort que ta voix a surpassé en décibel l'aria qui se jouait ce soir-là. Avoues que tu voudrais ressentir ça de nouveau hein ? Le fait de crier comme une chienne en public !

\- La ferme !

Crocodile se mit à rire de plus belle, suivit par une grande partie des personnes enfermées dans la salle. Tous connaissaient sa réputation. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Joker aux cotés de la rouge, ce si puissant shishibukai qui autrefois n'arrêtait pas de le harceler pour qu'il rejoigne sa familly. Il avait bien envie de l'emmerder un peu tiens, de le blesser dans fierté et son amour propre, après tout c'était pas tous les jours qu'on croisait de nouvelles têtes ici.

\- Oh, Dofflamingo, je ne t'avais pas vu, mon ex congénère. Railla-t-il. Alors Emiliae, tu passes à la vitesse supérieure maintenant ? Tu n'en as donc jamais assez ? Un conseil flamand rose. Cette femme finira un jour par te prendre tout ce que tu possèdes avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Alors dès que t'en auras fini, jettes la ou tues la comme cette saloppe le mérite ! Mon baroque Works, rends le moi !

Emiliae le regardait d'un regard noir tandis que Dofflamingo semblait trembler, qu'elle l'ait fait avec d'autres, pourquoi pas. Mais avec Crocodile ?! Il ne pouvait le tolérer. Crocodile souriait satisfait, il adorait quand il semait la discorde. Et cette trainée le méritait, à cause d'elle, non seulement il avait perdu son empire, mais il avait atterri ici. La recroiser à Impel Down bien sagement du coté libre le faisait enrager. Cette femme l'avait embobiné et bout en bout et avait failli le briser !

Il l'entendit rire.

\- Rends-toi à l'évidence Crocodile… Tu ne pourras jamais sortir de ce trou. Récupérer baroque works ? Même en me hantant tu n'y parviendras jamais. Mais rassures toi, ton organisation ne t'a pas pleuré un seul instant, ma nièce Pédrille s'en charge comme une grande.

Ce fut à son tour de rire grassement.

\- Une fille ? C'est vrai qu'il avait un joli visage… Mais pas assez beau pour me faire oublier son entrejambe.

Ces deux-là parlaient tellement bas que personne n'arrivait à les comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'Emiliae se mette à hurler :

\- Enfoiré !

Ni vu ni connu, elle se démit le poignet droit pour se défaire de ses liens et le remit en place aussitôt. Elle attrapa le bras de l'ex grand corssaire ou avoir sa tête le plus proche possible des barreaux. Elle saisit alors son cou et tenta de l'étrangler. Crocodile se mit alors à rire comme un damné.

\- Vas y ! Tues moi ! Ha ha ha !

\- Avec joie, enfoiré.

\- Mais arrêtez là vous autres ! s'écria le directeur.

Mais les gardes avaient beau faire, ils n'arrivaient pas à faire desserrer la prise à Emiliae. Il leur fallut utiliser le haki pour virer ses griffes du cou de Crocodile et sauver par la même, la vie ou ce qu'il en restait, de ce pirate.

Le directeur très mécontent la gifla suffisamment fort pour la faire tomber. Mais elle ne moufta pas.

\- Vous êtes fière de vous ?! Je vous avais pourtant dit qu'ici on faisait tout pour garder ces prisonniers en vie !

\- Il m'a provoqué.

\- J'en ai assez, remontons !

Mais une voix différente des autres se manifesta. Une voix qu'elle était certaine de ne jamais oublier :

\- Emiliae, tu as bien grandi, depuis le temps.

Cette voix, oui, cette voix. Une voix froide et pleine de malice qui remontait des ténèbres, chuchotant dans son oreille, se faufilant au plus profond de son âme, tel le courant glacé d'une rivière.

\- Approche un peu, que je vois ton visage…

Son corps tout entier fut pris de soubresauts lorsqu'elle vit avancer le détenu de ces cauchemars. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds et cette expression… Dofflamingo en fut encore plus saisi que tous les autres. La peur. Une peur authentique et viscérale la prenait aux tripes et la refroidissait toute entière. Des souvenirs atroces resurgirent, puis elle fut prise d'une rage incontrôlée.

\- Oh toi … Je vais te tuer ! fit elle en liant le geste à la parole

Ce dernier ricana. Emiliae était encore plus incontrôlable et le directeur songea sérieusement à l'empoisonner pour avoir la paix.

\- Tu ne m'auras jamais. Par contre…Quand je sortirai d'ici, je me ferais un plaisir de t'éviscérer. Lentement. Tu risques de beaucoup aimer.

\- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ! Tu mourras pour ça ! Je la vengerai à n'importe quel prix !

\- BON CA SUFFIT ! s'écria le directeur. Vous êtes aussi fou l'un que l'autre. Toi, tu ne tueras personne dans ma prison et toi, si tu crois pouvoir t'échapper et recommencer tes sévices, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Partons maintenant !

Le directeur escorta ses hôtes jusqu'à la sortie. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ce dernier fit :

\- Ce fut une erreur de vous avoir accueilli ici. Pour Crocodile, ça passe encore mais pour cet homme… Quel genre de pouvoir diabolique avez-vous Emiliae Soprano ? En dix ans, cet homme n'avait jamais prononcé un mot. Vous me l'avez réveillé ! Ne revenez plus jamais.

En remontant sur le navire marine, Emiliae se souvint soudainement de la présence du flamand rose à ses côtés. Ah… Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce fut la douche froide. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé de toute sa vie.

Mais justement, elle aussi était très énervée.

\- Eh bien ? Tu t'es mordu la langue ou quoi ?!

Il la traina sans rien dire jusqu'à sa chambre, la jeta sur le lit et ferma le verrou.

Emiliae écarquilla les yeux, elle allait dérouiller.

 **A suivre…**


	18. Perte de controle

**Chapitre 17 : Perte de contrôle.**

 **( bon ben… X aussi au début je crois bien)**

Emiliae était plaquée de force contre les draps. Et Doffy avait une main serrée sur sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler. Elle était dans le pétrin. Il l'embrassait de toutes parts alors qu'elle protestait vivement. Mais Doffy était aveuglé par la colère. Pourquoi refusait-elle de le faire avec lui alors qu'avec Crocodile ça passait tout seul ? Il en avait marre de ce désir inassouvi qu'il trainait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il était frustré et en continuant d'attiser son désir elle jouait avec le feu. Et cette fois-là, elle finirait brulée.

\- Arrêtes ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Non !

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il suspendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et la pénétra sauvagement. Avec combien d'homme l'avait elle fait encore ?! Emiliae hurla mais il continua, conscient de la connerie qu'il venait de faire. Il continuerait justement parce que dans tous les cas, Emiliae lui en voudrait. Quitte à ce qu'elle lui en veuille, autant qu'il aille jusqu'au bout.

Ses coups de rein se firent encore plus puissants et les cris d'Emiliae se firent entendre sur une bonne partie du navire. Personne ne savait que ça n'était pas consentit et même s'ils le savaient, ils ne voulaient pas mourir.

Les cris persistaient. Puis plus rien. Et puis soudain :

\- Non … Tu ne comptes tout de même pas le faire là aussi ?!

Il la rehaussa sans douceur et examina sa deuxième entrée, et inséra sans douceur son index à l'intérieur . Elle se débattit vivement sous la légère pression exercée mais avec ses fils il l'immobilisa. Et là, Emiliae commença à comprendre que la situation lui échappait, qu'elle n'avait aucune emprise, aucun contrôle, que ça partait trop en vrille.

\- Avoues que ça t'excite, tu es déjà très dilatée par là.

\- Non … C'est cette gardienne qui …Argh ! fit elle lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rentra en elle.

\- Cette gardienne ? Tu t'es fait une gardienne pendant l'inspection ?! fu fu fu Fit il presque dément

Curieusement ça l'excitait davantage. Il était encore désireux qu'avant. Rien qu'à imaginer deux femmes jouer à des jeux lesbiens et lui à observer l'excitait tellement qu'il rentra en elle en un coup à la fois sec et violent. Emiliae hurla, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, faisant couler le peu de maquillage qu'il lui restait. Alors qu'elle souffrait atrocement, il était en plein extase. Il était complètement confiné en elle, prisonnier de cette chaleur, de cette passion qui le possédait, le dévorait jusqu'à le rendre fou. Il était désespéré et souffrait d'amour alors qu'il se libéra en elle tout en fixant avec regret sa mine réprobatrice, ses lèvres tremblantes de lui hurler une quelconque insulte à la figure parce qu'il était allé trop loin.

Ce plaisir non partagé le déçut. Il était allé trop loin et savait que la pilule allait être difficile à avaler et que les prochains mois allaient être bien triste.

Les heures passèrent et les mangroves se firent visibles du navire qui les ramènerait à l'archipel. Doffy se rhabilla prestement parce qu'il avait une réunion à Marineford qui l'attendait. Emiliae quant à elle se doucha aux cotés de Doffy, en silence. Son regard était vide, son teint blafard et à cet instant il la sentait si faible qu'il voulait la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ne me touche pas !

\- Emiliae je...

\- Tais toi ! J'ai fais une erreur. Je déteste les erreurs. Et je te déteste pour m'avoir forcé à en commettre une. Je n'aurais jamais du te fréquenter ni me servir de toi, je me suis trop impliquée. Et maintenant je... Je !

Il s'en voulait. Il voulait vraiment la réconforter et lui faire comprendre qu'il...

\- Je t'ai dis de ne plus me toucher ! Plus jamais ! Ne cherches plus à me revoir. Le peu qu'il y avait entre nous...n'existe plus !

\- Mais...

\- Tu m'as violée !

\- J'étais en colère. Réplica t'il.

\- Je m'en fous ! Ce corps est à moi, je fais ce que je veux avec.

\- Mais je t'aime !

Ces mots restèrent en suspend entre ces deux là. Emiliae était très mal à l'aise, prisonnière d'un terrain glissant. L'amour hein ? L'amour rend l'avenir faible et incertain, surtout chez les pirates. Qui pouvait savoir de quoi serait fait le lendemain ? Et puis tous ces sentiments, ces préambules plus inutiles que jamais, tout ça l'embarrassait. Le fait de se sentir unique et désirée la désemparait. Elle refusait de se sentir faible et à la merci de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle voulait avoir le contrôle. Et elle l'aurait. Et il n'avait pas à bousiller sa vie en lui avouant des trucs pareils. Comme s'il croyait la retenir.

\- Emiliae ... Dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi...

\- Ne prends pas ça personnellement... Mais... Si je t'aimais, jamais je n'aurai couché avec toi. Et encore moins cherché à te manipuler. Nous allons chacun suivre notre voie, en espérant ne plus trop nous croiser. Et je prétendrai oublier ce que tu m'as fait subir. Adieu.

Elle quitta la pièce sans un regard pour lui et referma la porte. Elle n'attendit pas que le navire atteigne l'archipel pour s'élancer dans les airs avec le pas lunaire et disparaître.

 **…**

De retour à Shaobondy, Emiliae eut une surprise de taille.

\- Ringo-chan!

\- Franz… Je suis fatiguée. Qu'est ce qu'il fout ici ?

\- Aucune idée… Fit ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est bien ma veine tiens… Fit elle alors. Coviello ?

\- Ringo-chan?

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

\- Pour prendre le thé ! fit ce dernier avec entrain. Et pour te mettre en garde. Termina il froidement.

Emiliae le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait beau avoir l'air d'un naze avec son sweet à capuche version oreilles de chats, mais elle savait qui se cachait derrière ce déguisement.

\- Que se passe t'il ?

\- Ta copine Choii est en danger.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Attends une seconde, fit alors Franz. Tu le crois. C'est Coviello pardi !

\- C'est justement pour ça que j'y crois. Franz. Je sais quand il est sérieux. Et là il l'est.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Dis à Brighella de mener l'enquête.

 **…**

C'était la fin de l'après-midi et Emiliae se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre. Arlesquino n'était pas là pour la réconforter et à peine l'envoyait elle en mission que Coviello venait faire des siennes, lui qui détestait tant la plèbe…

Elle retira ses vêtements et plongea dans un bon bain chaud. Elle en avait bien besoin. La chaleur du bain terminait de l'achever. Elle était si fatiguée… Tous ces efforts, tous ces tracas, elle avait l'impression que c'était sans fin. Allait-elle un jour réellement s'en sortir ? Emiliae en doutait.

Ses yeux étaient de plus en plus lourd et elle se sentait lentement couler ... couler... couler...

\- EMILIAE ! se mit alors hurler Franz.

Il la remonta vite fait du bain quitte à causer un gros dégat des eaux dans la pièce. Bien que trempé jusqu'aux os, il la souleva, l'extirpa du bain et la posa sur le lit. Il avait beau hurler, elle ne répondait toujours pas.

\- L'idiote ! Emiliae ! Il lui fit un bouche à bouche puis un massage cardiaque jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à trembler puis à cracher de l'eau.

\- Kof kof ! Glup !

\- Emiliae !

Lorsque cette dernière se rendit compte qu'elle était nue et Franz au dessus qu'elle à califourchon, elle poussa un énorme cri avant de l'éjecter du lit et de se couvrir d'une serviette. Franz fut plus surpris qu'embarrassé. Depuis quand Emiliae se souciait elle qu'il la voit nue ou non ? C'était loin de la déranger avant...

\- Hum hum ! Si tu veux te suicider, évites de le faire quand je suis dans les environs.

\- Je... Mais je ne voulais pas !

\- Qu'importe... Brighella vient de revenir de mission. Malheureusement, Coviello avait raison. Apparemment, Choii aurait été droguée puis capturée par des chasseurs de prime et envoyée à la halle aux esclaves.

\- ...

\- Et ça n'a pas l'air de t'étonner plus que ça ...

Emiliae soupira.

\- Essaies de me comprendre, Franz. Depuis le début de l'année, d'abord y'a eu Pédrille qui nous a embarqué dans une affaire sordide avec crocodile, ensuite, Paule est incarcérée à Impel Down et maintenant ça ! Je suis fatiguée... A chaque fois que je tente de solutionner un problème, un autre arrive et chamboule ma vie.

\- Oui, mais en attendant, on ne peut pas la laisser se faire acheter là bas.

\- Crois moi, elle s'en sortirait bien mieux que tu puisses l'imaginer...

\- Comment ?

\- Oublies. Bon... Quand aura lieu la vente ?

\- Demain. On ne peut pas se permettre de tergiverser. Il faudra passer en force si on veut la sauver, voir même d'y aller avec Cassandre et Il Doctore pour causer de l'agitation... Le fruit du démon de Cassandre serait excellent.

\- Demain hein... Impossible d'agir sans plan. Je vais m'habiller, rassemble tout le monde dans la cantine, y compris Coviello, que ça lui plaise ou non !

 **...**

La réunion fut brève et très vite, chacun se vit attribuer un rôle. Emiliae, Franz, Cassandre et Il Doctore iraient à la vente aux enchères. Quant aux autres, ils devraient protéger le navire et le revêtir très vite de manière appropriée. L'idée étant que sitôt Choii et ceux qui l'accompagnent localisées et capturés, il fallait mettre les voiles très vite pour l'île des hommes poissons. Au moins, on ne les y trouveraient pas et ils auraient le temps de s'y refaire une santé.

\- Et moi ? Fit alors Coviello. Je fais quoi ?

\- Toi ? Tu ne fais rien. Tu te fonds dans la masse du mieux que tu peux et sans qu'on découvre ton implication.

\- Ok.

Emiliae ne pouvait pas en dire plus à cause des autres qui ignoraient ce qu'il était en réalité.

\- Boss !

\- Que se passe t'il Brighella ?

\- Ils sont arrivés.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Eux ! fit elle en montrant du doigt les deux nouveaux arrivants. Un majordome très soigné et une petite fille blonde en costard cravate. Ils semblaient être le room service de Sa Choii, la miraculée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disaient.

Emiliae se tourna vers eux le visage sévère en disant :

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour perdre de vue votre chef et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Et non, vous ne pouvez pas aider. Nous sommes dans ma zone maintenant. Et je vous certifie que nous allons régler cette histoire fissa. Ce que vous pouvez faire ? Attendre sur ce navire et aider à sa protection. C'est tout.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence. Conscient de leur échec et de l'efficacité d'Emiliae Sopranno à gérer les problèmes.

Et plus les heures passèrent, plus le moment clé approchait . Inexorablement...

 **à suivre...**


	19. Récupérer Choii

**Chapitre 18 : Récupérer Choii.**

Il entendait le cris plaintif des esclaves que l'on enchaîne et que l'on traîne vers le lieu de vente . Mais lui , personne ne le remarquait , lui une figure de l'ancien monde , né d'une une époque révolue qui hantait toujours les mémoires...

Mais cela n'était plus que des souvenirs ... Plus que de simples souvenirs d'un cerveau embrumé par des décennies de beuverie dans des bars plus miteux de grand Line.

Cousu de dettes, il s'était échoué ça et là, écumant les casinos et les salles de mahjong dans l'espoir de se sentir de nouveau vivant... Tentative vaine et incertaine...

Tel était l'homme qu'il était devenu après la chute du Roi des pirates , Gold D Roger :Un vieux loup de mer incapable de prendre le large pour se lancer dans une dernière aventure trépidante qui aurait tantôt eu le luxe de le perdre ... Et voilà comment il allait finir sa vie : comme un chien . En pensant à ça il ne put ignorer les démangeaisons autour de son cou.

Alors voici ce qu'il était devenu ? Un esclave ? Comment en était il arrivé à vendre sa liberté sur une table de poker ? Il avait vraiment fait fort, ce coup ci... Ah...

L'ivresse du jeu et une croqueuse de diamant en guise de maitresse...

Mais bon qu'y pouvait il ? Cassadrina était divine au lit et dans la vie de tous les jours et il était bien placé pour le savoir . Il se demandait comment celle ci allait réagir quand elle apprendrait ce qui lui était arrivé ... Pleurerait elle ou rirait elle aux éclats ? Il le savait bien qu'il n'était pas stupide au point de croire de la splendide Cassadrina n'ait que lui à plumer chaque mois ... Car après tout , des pigeons comme lui , elle en a du en connaître dans sa vie de femme de mauvaise vie ... Bah ! Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'a soit même ... puisqu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait lui, c'est à dire pas du tout...

Car après tout , son seul véritable amour , il l'avait laissé partir et le regrettait amèrement. Il avait choisi la facilité, la richesse et la gloire plutôt qu'elle, femme inaccessible pour un pauvre bougre tel que lui. La misère le rongeait de l'intérieur et il n'y avait pas de rhum pour soulager sa conscience...

Et puis, des grommèlements parvinrent à ses oreilles :

\- Je l'avais dit que je détestais Shabondy ... J'aurais jamais du y retourner ... Mercursio ... Cette enflure avait tout prévu ... Que vais je devenir maintenant ?

Sur le coup, il n'était pas encore tout à fait certain de l'identité de cette femme aux longs cheveux d'argents qui était devant lui, recroquevillée de dos. Elle semblait au bord du gouffre, comme tous ceux d'ici d'ailleurs... Et puis soudain, il reconnut sa voix. Bien qu'aillant encore des doutes, il fit :

\- Choii ?

Cette dernière releva la tête précipitamment à l'évocation de son nom.

\- **Raylegh** ?. fit t'elle ahurie en se redressant légèrement.

Le dit Raylegh souri . Il la trouvait vraiment mignonne . Le seul hic c'est qu'ils avaient environ 60 ans d'écart ... Enfin ... Une chose ne lui plaisait pas dans cette histoire : Choii était suffisamment puissante pour se débarrasser de presque n'importe qui . Alors comment avait fait pour croupir ici ? Raylegh demanda doucement :

\- Toi aussi ils t'ont coffrés pour dette de jeu ?

\- Idiot ! Je ne suis pas comme toi voyons ! Ils m'ont droguée . Je n'ai pas fait attention et j'ai perdue connaissance . Et maintenant c'est fini ...

\- Ils vont te vendre comme esclave ?

\- Non , pire si ça se trouve. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

\- Mais... Est que ça aurait à voir avec l'incident d'il y a 12 ans ? Demanda il à tout hasard

A cet instant , Choii releva la tête , surprise .

\- Toi... Qu'est ce que tu sais là dessus ?

Raylegh ria un bon coup en disant légèrement amusé :

\- Voyons ... Shabondy se trouve juste en dessous de Mariejoie . Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais ... Et puis , le nom des Sa n'est pas si courant que ça tu sais ! Et comme ta grand mère était une ...

\- Tais toi donc ! Ne me parles plus jamais d'elle si tu veux vivre !

Il se mit à rire d'un bon coup. Fort et tonitruant.

\- Si je veux vivre hein ? Commense d'abord par te défaire de ces chaines avant de proférer de pareilles menaces. Parce que ça n'est pas du tout convainquant.

\- Tss... Et toi ? Que fais tu là ? Encore des dettes de jeu ?

\- Peut être que oui, peut être que non. Je suis là en touriste.

\- C'est ça ... Je te crois sur parole. Fit elle plutôt ironique.

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il s'était fait capturer exprès pour ensuite se libérer plus tard et s'emparer de la recette de la vente aux esclaves afin d'éponger quelques dettes tout de même ... Cela ne ferait vraiment pas beau sur un éventuel cv ...

\- Pff ... En tout cas je suis bien embêtée ! Mes amis doivent me chercher partout ... Et moi je suis là , incapable de me servir du haki ... Et incapable aussi de me servir de mon fruit du démon ...

\- Comment cela ? Auraient ils inventés une nouvelle forme de drogue ?

\- Oui ... ils appellent ça projet Casablanca. Mais...C'est bizarre... C'est le nom que porte la capitale de Beladonna, un des territoires qu'Emiliae dirige... Elle ne serait tout de même pas dans ce coup là aussi ?! fit elle avec horreur.

\- Vas savoir...

...

Le jour s'était levé très vite sur les grooves. Le temps des enchères allait venir et Emiliae était plus que jamais sur ses gardes. Une question la taraudait en permanence depuis des heures: Qui et pourquoi ? Que gagnait on à enlever Choii et à la vendre comme une esclave ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Dans tous les cas, il fallait absolument la récupérer.

\- Emiliae...

\- Quoi encore Franz ?!Tu vois pas que je réfléchis là ?!

\- Peut être un peu trop. A quelle heure tu t'es couché hier ?

\- Je sais plus... 3 ou 4 heures du mat...Mais en quoi ça te regarde ?! Je vais bien !

\- Mais ...

\- On va récupérer Choii et tout redeviendra comme avant.

\- Tu es en colère.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis ! Je croyais cette idiote plus intelligente. Eh bien non...

\- Elle se sent responsable pour Paule et ça doit la hanter comme pas possible. Normal qu'elle fasse des erreurs. On a tous accusé le coup.

\- Peut être. Mais moi, je me démène comme une folle pour recoller les pots cassés par la suite. Je fais de mon mieux pour que tout aille. Personne n'y pense à ça ? Je devrais porter le monde sur mes épaules sans me plaindre ?

Franz soupira.

\- Personne ne t'a demandé de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu t'es tuée à la tache toute seule.

Emiliae frappa son poing contre un mur et partit. Elle ne supportait pas que Franz ait toujours raison. Lorsqu'il ne cédait pas au stress, il était la voix de la sagesse. Parfois ça l'agaçait.

\- Bon, on devrait y aller. La vente doit sans doute être sur le point de commencer. Ne ratons pas ce spectacle.

...

Pendant ce temps , à l'entrée de la halle aux esclaves , bon nombres d'acheteurs attendaient à l'entrée . Ceux ci avaient eu vent de la rumeur comme quoi une sirène avait été capturée et immédiatement mise en vente ... Parmi ces gens se trouvaient Mercurcio Rossini qui contemplait la débâcle . Celui ci riait mentalement. Sa petite vengeance le mettait de fort bonne humeur.

La seule chose qui ternissait le tableau, c'était lui, son inutile de frangin. Il était pourtant convaincu que ce genre de chose ne l'intéressait pas. Il devait s'être trompé...

Quoi qu'il en soit , il voyait les autres tenryuubitos arriver tandis que tous se mettaient à genoux sur leur passage . Le maître priseur s'avança vers eux et s'inclina :

\- Ohhh soeur Rosebald , sainte Sharlia ... Soyez les biens venus ! Saint Mercurcio et Saint Iscariote nous honorent eux aussi de leur présence.

\- Fort bien, plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Faites commencer les enchères !

\- Mais bien sûr ! Suivez moi ...

Cependant , avant de passer la porte , le regard de Sainte Sharlia poussa un cri quasi hystérique :

\- Saint Mercursio ! Mais que faites vous ici ? Je vous croyais à Mariejoie ... Vous êtes de plus en plus beau ... Fit elle dans un vain espoir de flatterie

\- Merci Sainte Sharlia ... Puis il fit mine de rentrer à l'intérieur de la salle de vente

\- Attendez ! Fit sainte Sharlia . Nous pourrions peut être aller ...

Mais Mercurcio se détourna d'elle et rentra à l'intérieur , l'ignorant délibérément . Ser Rosebald grinça des dents . Si seulement il pouvait lui faire épouser sa stupide et négligente fille ... Mais cela serait quasi impossible ! Mercurcio Rossini était l'un des meilleurs partis de Mariejoie et selon certaines rumeurs , il serait déjà fiancé à une princesse bien plus belle et riche que sa pitoyable engeance.

Mercursio se dirigea alors vers les places vip tandis que sainte Sharlia tantait en vain de le séduire ... Son frère, Iscariote le suivait sans rien dire tout en ayant prit soin de revêtir un masque de nonchalance qui cachait une impatience presque cruelle. Il avait hate de voir ce qu'Emiliae avait manigancé ce coup-ci... Lui, Coviello, était aux premières loges...

Derrière eux , dans l'un des coins de la salle se trouvaient Eustass Kidd et certains membres de son équipage . Quand il vit passer les tenryubitos , il ne put s'empêcher de dire à voix basse :

\- Ahh ... Des dragons célestes ... Les esclaves ... Le commerce d'êtres humains , Ha !

D'autres acheteurs ne purent s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant la personne qui se trouvait parmi eux : Eusstass Captain Kidd , le supernova à la prime la plus élevée ... Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici ...

\- A côté de ces nobles gens à la pureté rongée par l'avidité , les pires fripouilles passent pour extrêmement humains . Aujourd'hui le monde tout entier est entre les mains de cette vermine ! C'est pourtant simple : la pourriture n'engendre que la pourriture ... On a au moins la franchise de reconnaître nos mauvais penchants , tu n'es pas d'accord Killer ? Demanda t'il à son second .

\- Si . Absolument .

\- Alors si on en voit un qui nous plaît ... On l'achète ! HAHA !

\- Regardez captain ! Là bas ... Fit l'un de ses hommes en désignant Trafalgar Law du doigt .

\- J'ai déjà vu ce visage ...

\- Oui , c'est Trafalgar Law , de North blue .Il vaut 200 millions . Ce qu'on dit de lui n'est pas très beau ...

C'est alors que Law lui répondit par de la provocation pure et simple qui ne fit qu'énerver davantage le Kidd qui dit alors :

\- Et ses manières de petit insolent vont avec !

Pendant ce temps vers les cellules , une sirène se faisait traîner de force. Elle avait beau se débattre , rien n'y faisait. Ses geôliers étaient trop forts ! Et elle finit par se faire frapper par l'un d'eux qui lui hurla :

\- N'oublies pas que tu n'es qu'un vulgaire poisson ! Passez moi le collier ! Je veux lui mettre moi même ! fit ce dernier, sadique.

Et alors que le geôlier allait lui mettre le collier , un choc sonique le paralysa et lui fit perdre connaissance . Alors que les autres gardes se précipitaient pour lui demander s'il allait bien ... Le regard du géant enfermé dans la cellule la plus proche alla vers ses deux voisins . La première était une femme à la beauté dévastatrice et le second était un vieillard . Il lui dit alors :

\- On ne me la fait pas à moi ... Avoues le ... C'est toi qui a utilisé le haki . D'où tiens tu pareil pouvoir ?

Le vieillard souri et se mit à dire tout en réussissant finalement à sortir de l'alcool de sa veste :

\- Je ne suis qu'un artisan en revêtement ... Mais je dois bien avouer ... Que j'ai un petit faible pour les jolies jeunes femmes ...

Choii roula les yeux d'exaspération et espéra que ce dernier avait un plan pour se carapater au plus vite d'ici, ou sinon...

\- Raylegh... Je neveux pas être une esclave. Jamais.

 **...**

Dans le QG de la marine de Shaobondy :

\- HAHAHAHA ! Raylegh le roi sombre , vendu aux enchères ?! C'est une blague ? Fit le vice amiral Garp

\- C'est surtout tellement improbable que l'on doute qu'il s'agisse vraiment de lui ... Répondit alors Hermep en croisant les bras dans un scepticisme profond.

\- Mais non ! C'est certain que c'est lui ... Je le connais ! Il a du perdre pas mal de paris et a probablement du se vendre pour éponger les dettes qu'il avait contracté ... C'est qu'il est rusé mine de rien le lascar ...

\- Mais alors , que faisons nous ? Lui demanda alors Kobi en tremblant, conscient qu'un jour ou l'autre il se devrait d'aller à l'encontre de pareils monstres .

\- Toi , rien dans l'immédiat. C'est moi qui irait ! Mais il faut faire particulièrement attention avec lui car si on l'importune avec trop de gigolos payés pour l'amener à Impel Down , crois moi , les pertes de notre camp seraient considérables !

\- Ouep...

Garp reprit un de ces cookies favoris et le fourra dans sa bouche tout en prenant le temps de le savourer . L'escargotphone sonna . On lui en apprenait une bonne :

\- Quoi ! Sa Choii est également vendue aux enchères ? ! Mais comment diable ont ils pu la capturer ?

\- Alors ça c'est mauvais . Commenta Kobi

\- Si elle est vendue aux enchères , Carl Snow va rappliquer du nouveau monde et va tout faire pour tenter de récupérer sa commandante ! Elle ne doit pas être vendue ! M'entendez vous ? Stoppez sa vente !

\- Mais qu'a t'elle de si spéciale ? Demanda alors Hermep qui n'y comprenait rien

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire ... Cela regarde Sengoku et uniquement Sengoku ! fit alors Garp

Après quelques instants , ce dernier se remit à hurler :

\- On ne peut rien faire ! La vente a été sollicité par un tenryubito , Saint Mercursio Rossini .

\- Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas ?! Faites un effort ! Comment ?! Ca n'est pas de votre ressort ?! Ah... oui, je vois. Bien... Je vais appeler Kizaru, il va mieux gérer le problème je crois...

\- Que se passe t'il demanda alors Kobi

\- Cela ne te regardes pas ! s'énerva Garp . Et puis tout ça tombe vraiment mal ... Entre nous, crois tu sincèrement que la marine aurait assez d'effectifs pour combattre deux légendes en même temps ?

Il ne sut que répondre et préféra alors se taire . Hermep risqua alors :

\- Peut être pourrais je tenter d'appréhender la pirate alors que vous vous chargerez du Roi sombre ?

\- Pour qu'elle te tue en une fraction de seconde ? Arrête de tenter de sacrifier ta vie inutilement ! Gamin !

 **à suivre...**


	20. Chapeaux de paille

**Chapitre 19 : Chapeaux de paille…**

Pendant ce temps à la halle aux esclaves , la vente allait bon train . Les esclaves étaient amenés sur l'estrade et vendus avec brio et au prix le plus élevé grâce au charisme du commissaire-priseur qui faisait tout pour faire monter les prix avec des hommes, déguisés en clients .

Mercursio ne put s'empêcher de jubiler devant pareil stratagème .

Cependant , il se demandait à quel prix cet incapable allait vendre Choii aux enchères ... Et le plus risible dans tout ça c'est qu'il ignorait sans doute le fait qu'il allait vendre une tenryubito . Et pas n'importe laquelle en plus ... Car elle faisait partie du clan des Sa , ce célèbre et puissant clan qui était le troisième plus influent de Mariejoa et du monde ! Comme tout cela était risible pour Mercurcio .

Le monde entier était rongé par la pourriture que les tenryubitos semaient . Et il était le résultat de tout cela, lui, mercurcio Rossini ! Le saint parmi les saints ! Grace à son plan et au projet Casablanca, il détrônerait son stupide frère et conquerrait Mariejoa. Ils allaient voir tous autant qu'ils étaient, car tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin allaient le sentir passer !

Tout reposait donc sur le projet Casablanca et il était certain qu'avec cette drogue , il pourrait enfin mettre hors jeu son rival de toujours : Akabara Shi . Et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Il en avait franchement assez de devoir passer son temps à lui faire d'inutiles courbettes alors que tous deux étaient des tenryubitos ! Sous prétexte que sa famille était à la tête des dragons célestes de Mariejoie et que la sienne ne faisait que le seconder, il se permettait tout ! Il en avait marre et il allait clairement le lui faire comprendre !

Cependant, Mercurcio était tellement occupé par ses préoccupations qu'il en oublia même d'acheter de nouveaux esclaves ... Mais bon ... Qu'avait il à en faire de ces esclaves ? Après tout cela n'était pas comme si cela le concernait ... Mais à avoir le regard trop rivé sur la marchandise, il en oublia bien vite son frère Iscariote et son regard mauvais. Celui-ci savait tout de ses manigances et allait tout faire pour provoquer sa chute. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre Emiliae et voir quel spectacle elle leur réserverait. Après tout, jamais elle ne l'avait déçu, jamais.

…

En parlant d'Emiliae, elle venait tout juste d'arriver au groove 0. A cette heure avancée, les portes étaient fermée, impossible d'entrer. Elle et son groupe avançait tout de même fièrement jusqu'aux portes de derrière, réservés aux invités de dernière minute.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des cris et des coups d'épée. Il Doctore allait sortir son arme au cas où mais Emiliae l'en empêcha. Il lui sembla reconnaitre cette voix haut perchée, mais elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir d'où…

\- Approchons nous pour voir.

Le groupe continua d'avancer, cependant, Franz crut bon de rappeler à Emiliae de rester prudente et qu'il fallait se méfier de tout et de n'importe quoi, surtout en ce qui concernait le sauvetage de leur amie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent suffisamment près, Cassandre fit :

\- Que faisons nous Emiliae ? Ces personnes font partie de l'équipage des chapeaux de paille. Ils ont bien parlé d'eux depuis Alabasta.

\- Oh… Comment c'est intéressant. Allons les saluer.

Alors que certains des chapeaux de paille commençaient à se battre contre des gardes en attirant de plus en plus l'attention, Emiliae , Franz, Cassandre et Il Doctore arrivèrent. Ces derniers semblaient plus amusés par la situation qu'autre chose.

\- Alors c'est vous ... Les chapeaux de paille . Lança simplement Emiliae.

Tous se retournèrent vers les inconnus qui n'étaient autre des membres principaux de la célèbre Comedia del Arte.

Emiliae s'approcha du garde , le regarda un bref instant dans les yeux et lui ordonna :

\- Ouvres nous la porte , monsieur le garde . Nous sommes en retard.

\- Mais… C'est qu'on ne peut…

\- J'ai dit tout de suite ! fit elle en rajoutant un peu de koe koe no mi dans sa voix.

C'est ainsi que le garde , complètement hypnotisé par la voix d'Emiliae , leur ouvrit les portes et les fit passer en une courbette ridicule. Complètement abasourdi , Nami les remercia chaleureusement :

\- Merci énormément de nous avoir aidé ! Nous vous le revaudrons !

\- Vous n'avez rien à nous devoir. Je ne vous ai pas aidé par gaité de cœur, vous étiez juste sur mon chemin. C'est tout.

\- … Quel sale caractère. Pensa alors Nami.

\- Oh, j'y pense… Vous feriez mieux d'éviter de vous faire remarquer un temps, après Alabasta, je croyais que vous aviez compris le message, mais vous avez remis ça avec Enies Lobbys… A croire que vous n'apprendrez jamais. Allons y vous autre… Nous avons assez perdu de temps.

Et elle reprit son chemin tranquillement toujours accompagné des siens.

\- D'où qu'elle nous parle d'Alabasta ?

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Fit alors Nami. Elle s'est battue contre Crocodile pour épargner Luffy et contre Smoker pour nous faire gagner du temps. Mais plus le temps passe, plus je crois à la coïncidence qu'autre chose…

\- En tout cas, en est rudement jolie ! fit alors sanji. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux !

\- Encore ? Tu nous fais le coup à chaque fois ! Arrêtes de faire le con voyons !

…

Alors que certains se chamaillaient pour des débilitées, notre groupe arriva dans la grande salle et se sépara. Emiliae se choisit une place de choix tandis que ses hommes se dispersèrent à des lieux stratégiques. Franz quant à lui partit vers les lieux de détention afin de retrouver Choii et la libérer avant qu'elle ne passe sur la scène.

Emiliae était toujours assise bien sagement, voyant des esclaves passer et se faire acheter pour des bouchées de pain. C'était d'un ennui…

De nombreuses minutes passèrent et puis Emiliae vit les portes s'ouvrir une seconde fois . Il s'agissait cette fois ci d'un autre tenryubito qui se prénommait Saint Charlos. Lorsqu'elle le vit, son regard changea aussitôt. De la peur, il passa à la colère la plus sourde. Elle se souvenait de lui, ce monstre… Alors qu'elle n'aurait du penser qu'à Choii, elle se mit à prévoir un autre plan bien plus macabre… Celui du meurtre de ce tenryubito.

Vingt ans avaient passés, mais elle se souvenait. Et son esprit réclamait vengeance ! Oui, vengeance ! Et elle allait l'obtenir. Par tous les moyens !

Après ça, un autre évènement attira son attention : un esclave que le commissaire-priseur qualifiait de capitaine pirate . Celui-ci tremblait comme une feuille et suait à grosses gouttes . En le voyant ,elle se dit :

\- Il est foutu celui-là ...

En effet , la seconde d'après , il s'affaissa sur le sol et perdit connaissance sous les yeux des spectateurs . D'après elle, il avait du avaler sa langue afin de mettre fin à ses jours . Mieux valait mourir libre , que de vivre esclave après tout ...Cependant , elle n'eut le temps d'y penser davantage car ce cher Disco, fit alors plus joyeux que jamais :

\- Nous allons maintenant vous présenter un lot très rare !

\- La voilà ... Fit Emiliae . L'évènement le plus important de la journée. Franz, à toi de jouer…

…

Dans l'arrière-boutique, les gens allaient et venaient furieusement. La moindre erreur et leur boss disco allait les rosser. Cependant, ils étaient loin de s'imaginer ce qui allait se passer par la suite : Le collier de Rayleigh explosa. Il fit de même avec celui des autres de sa cellule et de Choii afin de créer suffisamment d'agitation pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir avec l'argent et Choii. Il assomma tous les gardes et prit Choii sur ses épaules. Mais c'est à cet instant qu'une lame fondit droit sur lui. Il l'esquiva in extrémis, surprit par l'étonnante dextérité de son adversaire. Depuis quand engageaient ils des gus aussi puissants ici ?

\- Qui es-tu donc ?

\- Quand on demande l'identité de quelqu'un, on se présente d'abord. Je me fiche de qui vous êtes, donnez-moi cette fille ou mourrez !

Rayleigh se mit étrangement à sourire. En tout cas, cet homme était plus menaçant que Choii déjà…Et excellent à l'épée.

\- Hum… Tu veux cette fille ? Eh bien, ça risque de ne pas être possible, l'ami.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ami. Et puisque tu le prends comme ça, vis tes derniers instants!

Ils repartirent dans un échange effréné de lame où chacun dominait l'autre à sa manière. Et puis, l'escargotphone sonna… C'était Emiliae. Franz jura mentalement mais se calma aussitôt. Il décrocha.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?! Ils vont bientôt passer au plat de résistance !

\- C'est qu'il y a un léger problème. Un vieillard balèze refuse de me laisser emporter Choii.

\- Un vieux ? Passes le moi !

De bien mauvaise grâce, il fila l'escargotphone à ce type, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête d'Emiliae… Soudain, il entendit :

\- Oh ! Emiliae ! Quelle vaine tiens ! Vu que t'es pleine aux as, tu peux pas me filer un peu de pognon ? Allez … En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

\- Fermes la vieux débris !

\- Oh allez… fais pas ta gripsou…

\- Pour que t'aille tout perdre aux jeux ou entretenir ta catin du moment ? Rayleigh ! s'exclama elle au téléphone.

Franz écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Ce mec habillé en guenilles et à la barbe mal entretenue serait le roi sombre, Silver Rayleigh ?! Sérieusement ?

Il n'osait bouger ou l'ouvrir suite à ces mots.

\- Rayleigh, je veux bien éponger tes dettes. Céda Emiliae.

\- Sérieux ? T'inquiètes, je te le revaudrai.

\- A condition que tu remettes Choii à Franz et que tu nous aides à nous tirer de Shaobondy sans encombres.

\- Très bien. Mais ma dette est élevée.

\- Combien ?

\- Dans les trois cent millions.

\- Tss… Toi t'es déterminé à me sucer le sang jusqu'à la mort… Maintenant que Corny est morte, c'est moi que tu raquettes c'est ça ?

\- Allez le prends pas comme ça…

\- Franz ! La situation est réglée. Remontes vite, on va assister à un grand spectacle… Ils vont bientôt passer à la sirène.

\- J'arrive !

Il prit Choii avec lui et laissa Rayleigh seul. Ce dernier se mit à sourire… Trois cent millions… Il avait un peu gonflé la facture et grace à l'argent qu'il risquait de voler dans la caisse de la salle des ventes, il allait s'en sortir avec au moins deux cent millions de bénéfices. Y'avait de quoi être content.

 **…**

Les effets sonores et lumineux tournèrent à plein régime tandis que l'on amenait le bocal retenant la sirène à l'intérieur . Et lorsque celle ci fut dévoilée au public , une ovation générale retentit :

\- Nous allons pouvoir commencer l'enchère ... Qui se lance ? Demanda le commissaire priseur

Et avant même que quelqu'un ait pu dire ou faire quoi que se soit , Saint Charlos hurla :

 **\- 500 millions !**

Cela eut pour mérite de statufier l'assemblée . Emiliae se dit même que le prix proposé dépassait de loin sa prime à elle ...

\- Emiliae.

\- Ah Franz ! tu es revenu. Et avec Choii à ce que je vois.

\- En effet, merci pour ton aide. Mais jamais je n'aurai pensé une seule seconde que Silver Rayleigh soit de la partie… Et t'extorquer trois cent millions… Avec tout le mal qu'on risque d'avoir à éviter de finir dans le rouge.

\- Bah… Il n'a jamais pu pardonner la mort de Corny… Cet argent ne peut pas la lui rendre, mais s'il peut lui donner l'illusion d'être heureux…

Et puis ... Elle entendit un bourdonnement . Le bruit était léger certes , mais assez étrange . Et plus le temps passait , plus ce bourdonnement augmentait en une sorte de crescendo qui lui vrillait les oreilles…

. Puis elle comprit . Elle se tourna rapidement vers Franz et lui ordonna fermement :

\- Baisses toi !

\- Quoi ? !

\- Et la sirène est vendue pour 500 millions de béryls à ... acheva Disco

\- Tout de suite ! Cria Emiliae en l'empoignant lui et Choii si vite qu'il n'avait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

C'est alors que toute l'assemblée entendit le bourdonnement d'un immense poisson volant qui percuta avec violence l'une des rangées de la halle aux esclaves , évitant de justesse Emiliae et Franz qui se trouvaient pile dans la direction de son impact . Le bruit assourdissant en surprit plus d'un et tous se demandaient qui était celui qui avait osé les déranger ainsi en pleine vente ! Allongée par terre sur le sol des halles avec Franz et Choii complètement inconsciente près d'elle , Emiliae soupira avant de dire :

\- Chapeau de paille ...

Je les avaient pourtant prévenus de ne pas faire de scandale !

 **à suivre ...**


	21. Double péché capital

**Chapitre 20 : Double péché capital**

\- Chapeau de paille ... Pile à l'heure celui-là ...

\- On n'y a vraiment échappé belle ! fit Franz en tentant de se relever .

\- Tu l'as dit…

Tous deux se relevèrent non sans difficultés et en profitèrent afin de constater les dégâts ... Ce n'était pas beau à voir . Emilie sortit son escargotphone et ordonna à Il Doctore et Cassandre de revenir vers elle illico presto, car ils avaient Choii. La situation risquait de dégénérer n'importe quand !

Et alors que les tenryubitos étaient furieux , le responsable de tout ce bazar , le chapeau de paille , Luffy, semblait se disputer avec son chauffeur qui semblait avoir fait une bourde monumentale.

A coté , en les entendant ainsi parler , Law se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait du dernier groupe faisant parti des supernovas : les chapeaux de paille ! D'ailleurs , la venue de pareils cinglés ne sembla guère enchanter Kidd qui les fixait attentivement de loin tandis qu'ils se perdaient en âneries et discutions stériles . Luffy se redressa alors subitement et regarda l'immense bocal en bas des rangées avant de s'écrier :

\- Kaimie !

\- Mais bordel ! Qui sont ces types ? S'exclama l'un des acheteurs

\- Mais tais-toi donc ! C'est le capitaine des chapeaux de pailles . Tu sais , le mec balèze qui s'en est pris à Enies Lobys il y a quelques mois ...

Franz vit alors le chapeau de paille descendre l'escalier principal au pas de course afin de sauver cette sirène et se dit que ce capitaine devait vraiment être totalement stupide . Il l'entendit aussi dire qu'il se fichait pas mal des tenryubitos et des autres du moment qu'il pouvait sauver son ami . Il dit alors à Emiliae :

\- On ne doit plus en faire des comme lui ...

\- C'est même certain . Mais l'on peut s'avérer chanceux au moins ... Il fait une splendide diversion .

\- Emiliae tu vas bien ?! s'écria alors Cassandre.

\- Boss ? rajouta Il Doctore en partant tu même sentiment.

\- Tout va bien. On a récupéré Choii.

\- Dans ce cas on peut partir. Fit alors Cassandre. Inutile de tenter le diable en restant ici.

\- En effet, mais ce n'est pas terminé. Je veux voir ce qu'il se passera ensuite. Cela m'intrigue.

\- Mais de quoi parle t'elle Franz ?

\- Du combat opposant le chapeau de paille et le tenryuubito. Osera-t-il dépasser les limites pour ce qu'il croit être juste, ou repartira t'il la queue entre les jambes ?

\- On parie ? Rajouta alors Emiliae le regard brillant .

Ils soupirèrent … Sans façons. Emiliae faisait toujours tout pour les remporter ses paris alors…

 **…**

Après ça, Emiliae et les autres furent spectateurs privilégiés d'un conflit qui durait depuis des générations et des générations : la discriminations des hommes poissons . Il n'arrivaient toujours pas à comprendre la haine latente entre eux et pourquoi ils étaient rabaissés de la sorte...

\- Tout cela est stupide… Rajouta Emiliae. Les hommes poissons sont plus forts que les humains et pourtant ils sont traités comme des êtres inférieurs.

\- C'est la peur, Emiliae. Répondit Franz. La peur qui pousse les faibles à commettre des folies.

Mais ces pensées s'arrêtèrent soudain avec la détonation d'un coup de feu .

Franz sentit Emiliae se raidir et en comprit vite la raison : l'homme poisson qui voulait empêcher Luffy au chapeau de paille de commettre l'irréparable , se fit descendre par le tenryubito Saint Charlos !

Mais le pire que tout : Saint Charlos était en train de danser dans le sang de l'homme poisson en ne cessant de répéter qu'il allait avoir un homme poisson gratuit comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet de moindre valeur en solde ... Il semblait si stupide et prit par sa cruauté qu'il ne vit pas le chapeau de paille s'approcher et ...

\- Ne fais pas ça ! Hurla l'homme poisson dénommé Hatchi . Tout est de ma faute : Ne sois pas en colère ! Je voulais tellement me racheter auprès de Nami pour ce qui était arrivé sur ...

\- Mais tu ne vas pas la fermer ? Stupide bestiole ! Tu es à moi maintenant ! Alors arrêtes de tergiverser ! Fit le tenryubito . Mais il cessa vite son petit air narquois quand soudain il se rendit compte de la façon dont le dévisageait Luffy . Qu'est ce que t'as à me dévisager comme ça toi ? Fit il

Luffy ne répondit pas . Il continua d'avancer .

\- Arrêtes Luffy ! hurla Hatchi . Si tu fais ça tu auras de graves ennuis !

Luffy ne répondit pas . Il continua d'avancer .

\- Mais ce type est cinglé ! Fit l'un des acheteurs

\- C'est le chapeau de paille ... Fit Law

\- Il ne va tout de même pas ... Se dit Kidd

\- Oh si … Vas y chapeau de paille, massacres le. Souffla elle alors du bout des lèvres.

\- Emiliae, si jamais il fait ça, nous nous retrouverons tous dans la merde.

-Je m'en fous Franz ! Ce serait tellement bon !

Et tout se passa comme prévu. Luffy au chapeau de paille envoya un coup de poing au Saint Charlos . Celui ci fut propulsé une dizaine de mètres plus loin alors qu'un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle ...

Tous étaient médusés et personne n'avait besoin d'approcher le tenryubito gisant sur le sol pour savoir qu'il était dans un sale état . Finalement il avait osé . Il se retourna vers ses amis et camarades de son équipage et dit alors :

\- Désolé les amis ... Vu que je l'ai éclaté , un amiral va débarquer ici en moins de deux ...

 **…**

C'était… Divin ! Le sourire béat, les yeux brillant, elle semblait se perdre dans la contemplation de ce gros porcinet qui hurlait de douleur et puis… Tout partit en vrille.

\- Emiliae ? Oh eh ! Tu m'écoutes ? Il Doctore, il y a un problème, elle ne dit plus rien ...

Ce dernier agita sa main devant le visage de cette dernière, sans succès. Son regard était vide, attiré par la masse ruisselante de sang du dragon céleste. Elle semblait comme perdue au plus profonds de souvenirs qu'elle aurait préférer oublier... Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se remémorait, une lueur enflammée envahit son regard. La main d'Il Doctore passa de nouveau devant elle et cette fois ci elle la choppa et la pressa comme un citron.

\- Aieee ! fit il alors

\- Mais t'es folle ! on s'inquiétait pour toi j'te signale ! se plaignit Cassandre.

\- Silence ! Je réfléchis. Je dois trouver une solution...

\- Mais une solution pour quoi pardi ? On avait tout prévu à l'avance... Emiliae...

Avant toute chose, je dois saigner ce gros porc. Se mit alors à penser Emiliae en contemplant le visage boursouflé de saint Charlos. Elle comptait se servir du fait que le chapeau de paille eut attaqué le premier pour tuer le dragon céleste dans l'ombre. Sa face, ce ventre et cette perversité... Nul doute, c'était bien lui... Il allait regretter d'être né, qu'il s'agisse d'un crime passible de la peine de mort, elle s'en foutait. Elle qui arrivait toujours à commettre des crimes parfaits.

Pendant ce temps là, ça jacassait sérieux en dessous :

\- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche ... De toute manière j'allais le découper ! fit Zorro un brin énervé.

\- Oh Hatchi ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda alors Nami inquiète .

\- Est ce que vous vous rendez seulement compte de ce que vous avez fait ? fit Hatchi d'une voix désespérée . Les tenryubitos sont en colère maintenant .

 **...**

Tous les acheteurs se mirent à paniquer et à se ruer vers la sortie espérant ne pas finir tué par l'un de ces monstres . Tous hurlaient comme des malades et se maudissaient d'être venu ce jour là ...Mais après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir...

C'est à ce moment là justement que Saint Rosebald se mit à tirer sur Luffy et ses amis et entreprit de tous les tuer, la rage au ventre . Sainte Sharlia tenta de se caler un peu plus sur le Saint Mercurtio en tentant de chercher un vain réconfort... La tentative de séduction la plus pitoyable qu'il ait vécu...Il se retrouvait fort embarrassé...

\- Saint Mercurtio ! Hurla Saint Rosebald . Que comptez-vous faire pour nous aider ? Vous ne voyez pas que mon fils a sauvagement été attaqué ?!

Ce dernier balbutiait maladroitement, gêné par la proximité de la femme qui se frottait contre lui. Au final, ce fut le plus silencieux et le moins remarqué des tenryuubitos qui prit la parole, profondément blasé...

\- Et alors ? C'est de sa faute il me semble ...

\- Quelle impertinence ! Hurla alors Sainte Sharlia, toujours aux cotés de Mercurcio . C'est mon frère ! Et je croyais qu'en qualité de chef du clan des Rossini, vous alliez nous défendre ... Je me suis trompée sur votre compte !

\- Non, c'est vous qui vous trompez sur le mien. Répondit froidement Coviello. Pourquoi devrais je me mêler au pire de mariejoa ? Un traité d'acceptation a été signé il y a plus de dix ans entre l'île des hommes poissons et mariejoa et vous trouvez encore le moyen d'assouvir vos fantasmes morbides sur ces individus ? Il se mit à bailler avant de reprendre : Bon, je me tire... Vous fréquenter nuit à mon bon vivre...

Puis il partit sans se retourner . Sainte Sharlia ragea une fois de plus et hurla :

\- ISCARIOTE ROSSINI ! VOUS ... ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !

\- Vraiment ? Fit ce dernier en riant. Ah au fait mon frère ... A ta place je rentrerai immédiatement à Mariejoa...

\- Et pourquoi ? répliqua alors Mercurcio

\- Je viens tout juste de tout **lui** révéler. Pour cette fille et pour tes agissements douteux... Passes une bonne journée.

Il quitta les lieux en riant alors que Mercurcio tombait les genoux à terre, défait. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Son frère, son inoffensif de frère venait tout juste de creuser sa tombe à lui, Mercursio Rossini. Il avait sous-estimé le tempérament de son frère et s'en mordait les doigts. Maintenant, il était effrayé à l'idée de ce que cette personne allait faire de lui une fois de retour à la ville sainte !

Il se leva prestement et chercha son frère des yeux pour l'implorer. Lorsqu'il le vit, il lui courut après et s'agenouilla face à lui, tête contre le sol, dans une peur pas complètement définie. Coviello le regarda de haut avec satisfaction. Les rôles venaient de s'inverser.

Après cela , les luttes reprirent entre les chapeaux de pailles et les hommes de mains des tenryubitos qui feraient tout afin de restituer l'honneur de leurs maîtres ... Cependant , plus le temps passait plus Saint Rosbald s'énervait et celui ci finit par dire :

\- Qu'attendez vous pour appeler un amiral et sa flotte ?! Ces gens osent nous défier ! Ils doivent être châtiés !

Dans la salle de vente, la présence de la Diva finit par se faire remarquer... Emiliae et deux autres allaient s'enfuir lorsqu'ils se firent interpeler par le Kidd :

\- Encore toi ! T'es vraiment dans tous les coups foireux, Diva ! cracha t'il presque.

\- Peut être... Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai toujours pas oublié l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir ! Un jour ou l'autre tu vas payer !

\- Pour info, ce sont tes hommes qui m'ont cherché. Si tu n'est pas capable de les tenir en laisse...

\- Comment ?!

\- Youhou ! Killer ! C'est moi tu te souviens ?! fit alors Cassandre.

\- Tu connais cette garce ?

\- Ouais... Elle m'a latté comme pas possible... Un vrai démon!

\- Emiliae Soprano , la Diva. Et dire que sa prime est plus élevée que la mienne... C'est juste une Apoo en plus casse couille ! En tout cas ... La rumeur disait vrai sur le chapeau de paille ... Commença Kidd

\- C'est un vrai cinglé dont la tête est mise à prix 300 millions de béryls ... Termina un peu plus loin Law qui avait ses yeux rivés vers le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui .

Puis dans un grand fracas , on vit arriver Robin et Brook à bord de gigantesques poissons volants qui s'écrasèrent sur le toit de la halle aux esclaves ... Et alors que le combat semblait presque terminé , Nami dit alors :

\- Il faut se dépêcher ! Les marines sont en chemins !

Emiliae se tourna alors vers Cassandre et Il Doctore et leur dit :

\- Profitez en pour partir. Les marines ne vont pas tarder...

\- Et vous boss ?

\- J'aurais juste un tout petit truc à régler avant...

Law leur dit alors à voix basse bien qu'il n'ait rien manqué de leur conversation:

\- Désolé de vous contredire , mais les marines sont déjà là ...

\- T'es qui toi ? Fit Luffy . Et c'est qui ce gros nounours ?

\- Bepoo ...

\- A vrai dire ... Les marines avaient encerclés la salle de vente avant même que les enchères ne commencent ... Pour ta gouverne , saches que la marine a une base avancée sur l'archipel . A mon avis , ils ne devaient surement pas s'attendre à une attaque contre les tenryubitos ... Continua Law . hahaha En tout cas , le spectacle vallait le coup d'oeil ! Merci , Chapeau de paille ...

\- Tu es Trafalgar Law n'est ce pas ? fit alors Il Doctore. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un fameux médecin.

\- Et tu es ? Fit ce dernier un brin méfiant

\- Il Doctore, de la commedia del Arte. J'ai beaucoup vécu à Shaobondy et je connais le territoire comme ma poche.

\- Tant mieux pour toi.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, Cassandre poussa un petit cri extatique.

\- Regardez ! Un Ours en peluche grandeur nature ! Oh ! Il est trop doux ! Je le veux !

\- Cassandre... Fit alors Emiliae blasée. T'es au courant que t'es plus âgée que moi ?

\- Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux !

\- Pas lorsque des marines nous encerclent.

Puis un bruit retint leur attention : C'était le bruit caractéristique d'un coup de feu . Luffy se retourna et vit que la Sainte Sharlia était sur le point de tuer Kaimie la sirène ... Et quand le commissaire-priseur , avide d'argent , voulut protéger sa marchandise , il finit par se faire descendre . Sharlia se retourna alors vers Kaimie et arma son tir . Cependant avant même qu'elle eut le temps de tirer , une impressionnante aura jaillit des coulisses et le mur de celui ci se brisa nettement . Et alors , la tenryubito s'écroula subitement sur le sol : elle avait perdu connaissance . Des bruits de pas se firent entendre alors et une personne se montra bien en évidence sur la scène , aux yeux de tous !

\- Ah ! Désolé si je vous dérange... Eh ben...Y'en a du monde dans l'assistance... Oh ! Gamine ! T'es encore là ? fit il à l'intention d'Emiliae. T'es devenue un vrai canon ma parole ! HA HA HA

\- Rassures toi, je ne fais pas dans le troisième âge. Répliqua elle froidement.

\- Oublies pas mon fric au fait !

\- Je respecte toujours mes promesses !

Elle sortit son chéquier et y écrivit la modique somme de trois cent millions de béryls. Elle retira le chèque et en fit un avion en papier qu'elle lança dans la salle des ventes en hurlant :

\- Y'a 300 millions de béryls sur ce chèque et j'ai pas marqué le nom du bénéficiaire ! Il est à celui qui mettra la main dessus ! Bonne chance !

Pas mal de gens se ruèrent sur cette forture alors que Rayleigh riait aux éclats. Elle venait de lui en faire une bonne. Mais hors dequestion de laisser passer l'oseille.

\- Allons y . Fit elle froidement.

Elle et son groupe quittèrent les lieux sous le regard glacial de Law. Il comptait bien les suivre dans l'espoir de se retrouver seul à seul avec la Diva avant qu'elle ne quitte grand Line.

Lorsque le groupe sortit des halles, ils se trouvèrent face à une foule de marines qui commencèrent à les canarder. Mais pas pour très longtemps, hélas. Emiliae usa de son fruit du démon :

\- **Endormez vous...**

Puis Cassandre ajouta :

\- Poussière carnivore !

La poussière d'abord blanche, se jeta sur les endormis et les dévora tout entiers. Il ne resta rien d'eux, hormis un flot de sang sur l'herbe. Même leurs os avaient étés broyés.

\- Ton fruit du démon est toujours aussi utile. Complimenta Emiliae.

\- Merci bien ! J'en suis très fière.

\- Comme je l'avais dit, j'ai un truc à faire avant de rentrer. Allez retrouver Franz et protégez le.

\- Oki. Tu l'as entendu Il Doctore ?

\- Boss. Essayez de ne pas trop vous surmener. Encore.

Emiliae leur souri avant de partir dans la direction opposée, celle des halles. Normalement, tous les pirates devaient être partis. Elle trancha d'un geste habile tous les marines qui se mettaient sur son chemin et retourna dans les halles par un autre endroit. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, aux alentours, il y avait bien ce gros porc de Saint Charlos qui s'enfuyait en titubant. Elle le regardait, blasée, essayer de s'enfuir pour chercher de l'aide. Elle ricana sombrement avant de le rattraper et de lui asséner un violent coup de pied qui le fit dévaler la colline comme une crêpe. Il roula jusqu'à un mini cour d'eau et manqua de s'y noyer. De haut, Emiliae observait les vaines tentatives de cette pourriture pour rester en vie... il rampait comme une espèce de grosse chenille toute poilue...

Et que fait un enfant lorsqu'il voit un insecte en difficulté ?

Il l'écrase.

C'était tout juste le bon moment. Personne à l'horizon, marines et témoins gênants étaient en train de se battre plus loin. Le sourire plus sadique que jamais, Emiliae se rapprocha de sa proie en disant :

\- Toi... Tu t'accroches trop à la vie, hein ?

\- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux, sale plébienne !

\- Oh... Serait il possible que tu ne souviennes pas de moi ? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ? C'est currieux...

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

Emiliae prit une grosse inspiration. Ses lèvres tremblaient de colère. La peur avait disparu depuis bien longtemps de son corps, seul la rage persistait. Elle avait dit un jour à Cassandre que tout homme avait droit à une mort digne. Elle mentait. Elle n'était pas une sainte.

\- Dorian Rossini, tu connais ?

Le saint Charlos pâlit considérablement. Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait ! Il s'agissait d'une de ses nobles connaissances, celui qui s'était suicidé suite à une overdose de pilules blues... Le crétin...

\- Je l'ai tué. Avoua elle simplement. Et tu vas le rejoindre en enfer.

\- Quoi ?! Impossible ! Il s'est suicidé !Ce n'était pas un...

Emiliae se mit à rire. Outrageusement. Le saint Charlos était tétanisé. Le gros porc qu'il était se retrouvait pétrifié par le regard d'Emiliae. Oui, il n'y avait plus de doute, ce regard... C'était bien celui d'un tueur. Le genre que personne ne pouvait arrêter. Il savait qu'il allait y rester... Probablement.

\- Com... Combien veux-tu ? Toute ma fortune ? Combien faut-il pour que je reste en vie...bordel ! paniqua-il.

\- Rien. Puisque tu vas mourir de toute manière...

\- Non ! non ! non ! on peut toujours discuter !

\- Pas vraiment, non. Dorian Rossini était une variété de pédophile particulièrement perverti. Et moi, autrefois, j'ai été l'une de ses acquisitions. Il invitait aussi d'autres malades dans son genre pour participer à des orgies de groupe, entre dégénérés. Et toi, tu en faisais partie.

\- Non ! non ! non ! c'est faux ! je le jure !

\- Ah... Fit elle en soupirant. De toute façons, lâche comme tu es, tu serais prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour être épargné...Très bien. Je vais te donner une chance d'échapper à mon courroux : Vous étiez quatre. Donnes moi le nom des deux autres et on s'arrête là.

\- Ok... Fit ce dernier en évitant son regard.

Il s'empressa de lui donner les noms.

Mais il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire dès qu'elle serait partie : il avait encore deux ou trois balles dans son pistolet. Et il appellerait les marines. Au final, cette impudente se ferait lyncher par eux, les grands de ce monde. Niark niark niark.

\- Alors... C'est fini ? Tu me laisses tranquille ?

\- Oui ! fit cette dernière en souriant.

Ah... Ouf...

\- Je plaisantais.

Comment ?! Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, sa tête roulait déjà sur le sol...

Emiliae resta quelques secondes à contempler son œuvre et essuya sa lame contre un bout d'étoffe. Ca pissait le sang... Répugnant. En voyant le cadavre de ce prétendu saint se déverser sous ses yeux, toutes ces conneries de sang bleu perdirent leur sens.

Elle rangea bien vite son épée, blasée... C'était pas tout ça, mais fallait qu'elle retourne sur son navire... Cependant, même elle, n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait suivre. Derrière elle, un homme avait assisté à la scène tout en applaudissant cyniquement :

\- Qu'avons nous là ...

Emiliae se retourna, à la fois surprise et affolée. Quelqu'un venait de la voir commettre un crime. Ce crime.

Il n'était plus...parfait.

\- Trafalgar...Law ?

 **à suivre...**


	22. Trafalgar Law

**Chapitre 21 : Trafalgar Law**

Quelle galère... C'était tellement improbable qu'elle aurait pu en rire. Sauf que c'était vraiment pas drôle.

\- Euh... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! sortit elle sur la défensive. C'est... de la légitime défense. Trouva elle alors.

Le regard de ce dernier trahit ses pensées. Elle osait sortir ça à un mec qui l'avait vu tabasser un tenryubito, le trainer sur une trentaine de mètres pour finir par le décapiter d'un coup sec. Et elle trouvait le moyen de sourire en plus ? C'était la meilleure.

\- Oh et puis merde ! Tu viens de me pourrir mon crime parfait. Ah ... Et dire que mon horoscope me prédisait une journée sans soucis ... Toi... Tu fais vraiment chier.

Trafalgar Law sortit en vitesse son nodachi et se prépara à engager le combat. Il avait suivi la diva pour se venger et au final il l'avait vu tuer un dragon céleste. Il n'avait même pas besoin de la forcer à combattre puisqu'il était devenu pour elle une sorte de témoin gênant.

\- Room.

Mais elle avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision... il fronça les sourcils. Mais où était elle passée ?

\- Je suis là .

Il esquiva le coup de justesse et le dévia avec son nodachi. Elle venait de poser le pied dans la zone, il pourrait enfin l'avoir à sa merci. Sauf que... Elle n'y était était déjà plus. Il fulmina. Elle ne restait jamais en place ou quoi ?! Ce que ça pouvait le fatiguer... Soit ça faisait partie de son tempérament, soit, elle savait pour son fruit du démon. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser avoir le dessus. Elle allait payer.

\- **Vocalise.**

Ce bruit dévastateur lui vrillait les tympans. Elle essayait de le déstabiliser pour qu'il casse sa room... Emiliae était désormais à portée d'épée, elle le trancha en deux.

\- Shambles !

Mais en fait non.

Les deux atterrirent chacun aux limites de la room, se regardant en chien de faillance. L'un était à la fois essoufflé et excédé, l'autre se tournait les pouces en attendant.

\- Toi... Tu connais les capacités de mon fruit du démon.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

\- Tu es Trafalgar Law, dit le chirurgien de la mort dont la prime serait aux environs de 200 millions de béryls. Et pour couronner le tout, tu es le détenteur de l'ope ope no mi, l'un des fruits du démons les plus puissants au monde. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il pouvait apporter bien des miracles, dont celui de l'immortalité. Mais qu'importe... ces 200 millions, ce n'est que de la petite monnaie pour moi.

\- Tss ! Saloperie ! Je ne te menaçais pas jusqu'à présent, pourquoi avoir enquêté sur moi ?

Au fond de lui, il espérait que cette femme se souvienne et qu'elle prenne peur. Tous ces gens tués là bas alors qu'il était enfant, et lui qui fut épargné comme par magie alors que sa famille, ses amis... Tous... Mais sa réponce le déçut bien vite :

\- A cause de Juliette Wein et de Bumble D Bee.

\- Hein ? fit il sans comprendre.

\- Les deux filles qui te suivaient partout. Je m'en méfie un peu. Alors je voulais savoir qui tu étais au cas où... En fait, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi auparavant... Mentit elle.

Là, il était en colère. Très en colère. Mais il le cachait bien. Comment pouvait elle lui sourire aussi librement ? Alors comme ça, pour elle, il était juste monsieur personne ?!

\- En tout cas, ton fruit du démon est vraiment intéressant. Je me suis bien amusée ^^ !

Amusée ? Elle se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? Alors même comme ça, en combat singulier, il n'était pas une menace ?!

\- Je vois... Fit il d'un air sombre. Je vais y aller dans ce cas.

\- Attends une minute !

\- Hum ?

\- Ne dis rien à propos de lui ! fit elle en pointant du doigt le cadavre encore chaud de saint charlos. En échange, je te devrai une faveur, n'importe laquelle. Allez quoi ? Je risque d'être dans de beaux draps si on m'attrape ! Sois sympas !

Il se mit à sourire sinistrement.

\- Ok... Donc... Si je te demande un jour de mourir, tu le ferais ?

\- Hein ?

Le cœur d'Emiliae battait plus vite. Elle venait d'avoir comme une sorte de sentiment de déjà vu...

\- Je plaisante. Rassures toi, je ne te demanderai rien d'aussi extravagant.

\- Ah ! Tu me rassures, pendant un bref instant, j'ai cru que tu étais... sérieux ( elle lui rendit impitoyablement son regard glacial)

Mais bien entendu, ils furent célestement dérangés. La bulle de tension qui régnait éclata. Les deux soupirèrent devant cet homme qui osait les déranger.

\- Ringo-chan !

\- Coviello ?

Oh merde ! Le cadavre de saint Charlos ! Comment allait-elle expliquer ça ?

\- Euh... C'est obligé que tu viennes jusqu'ici ?

\- Pourquoi ? Ah... Fit il en regardant le cadavre de son ex congénère. De toute façon, personne n'ira le regretter. A part sa sœur, et son frère...

-N'enfonce pas le clou ! s'écria elle en faisant la moue.

Law les regardaient d'un air sombre, s'amuser, rire et blaguer... Décidément, il s'était trop précipité. La vengeance devrait attendre. Avant toute chose, il devait se rapprocher un peu plus d'Emiliae Sopranno, savoir qui elle fréquente, ce qu'elle aime, bref, tout ce qui est nécessaire afin de localiser plus d'exploiter ses points faibles. Afin de frapper un grand coup. Le regard brulant, il s'imaginait doucereusement lui prendre tout ce qu'elle possédait comme elle s'était permise de le faire des années plus tôt.

Il allait se faufiler hors de ces lieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

\- Je me souviens, Trafalgar Law. Je me souviens.

Ces simples mots le glacèrent.

...

Emiliae regarda le ciel d'un air plus détendu et curieusement, ce fut aussi le cas de Coviello.

\- Alors, fit Emiliae, je suppose que tu as assuré.

\- Ah… L'avenir nous le prouvera. Mon frère n'est plus un problème. Lorsque je rentrerai à Mariejoa, je le cuisinerai comme il se doit sur le projet Casablanca.

\- Casablanca ? Comme ma Casablanca ?! Pourquoi ce foutu projet aurait-il comme nom la capitale de mon empire ?

\- J'en sais absolument rien… Par contre ces idiots auraient conçu une drogue capable d'empêcher l'utilisation du haki pendant un temps.

\- C'est pour ça que Choii est KO d'après toi ?

\- Sans doute… En tout cas, Mercursio semblait convaincu du fait que ce prétendu projet le hisserait au sommet de la ville sainte.

\- Donc tu vas l'utiliser à sa place.

\- Tu as tout compris… Après tout, je n'ai toujours eu qu'un seul but dans la vie : être à la tête de la ville sainte.

\- Et moi être le chef des Cornelli… Rajouta Emiliae.

\- Mais la route est encore longue… Et semée d'embuches…

Tous deux soupirèrent… Ce n'était pas gagné gagné… Dans tous les cas, aujourd'hui, tous deux avaient avancés sur l'échiquier qui les conduirait vers la gloire. Doucement et sinistrement, ils arriveraient au but qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

\- Au fait Emiliae, apparemment tu te serais fait de nouveaux ennemis : Eustass Captain Kid et Trafalgar Law… Sont-ils une menace ?

\- Non, du moins, pas pour le moment.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu leur faire ?

\- A Kid ? Rien du tout. Il m'accuse du meurtre de sa famille… Alors que c'est Cassandre qui a fait le coup.

\- Et pour Law ?

\- Ça, c'était vraiment de ma faute. Mais tu sais… Si je te raconte tout…Je serais obligé de te tuer tu sais ?

\- Dans ce cas, je préfère ne pas savoir.

\- Bon choix.

Après ça, les deux se séparèrent et reprirent le cours de leur vie, là où il était resté. Respirant à fond et s'étirant au maximum, Emiliae se disait qu'il risquait d'y avoir de la casse aujourd'hui.

Pour son plus grand plaisir !

…

Année 1508, soit 14 ans plus tôt :

 **North Blue.**

Emiliae venait tout juste de fêter ses seize ans avec tout l'équipage de Carl Snow qui venait tout juste de se réunir. Ces derniers comptaient partir à l'aventure, mais ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour tenter la traversée ni pour s'offrir un navire digne de ce nom.

Alors elle se disait que ça serait tellement génial si elle pouvait tomber sur le genre de job qui pouvait tout solutionner… Il leur manquait dans les trois, quatre cent millions pour enfin quitter ce trou glacial. Elle avait tellement hâte.

Mais…

\- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Emiliae.

Elle était tétanisée… Elle qui fuyait son frère depuis des mois et qui avait tout fait pour effacer ses traces… Elle avait redouté cet instant depuis si longtemps, elle, la traitresse et lui, l'héritier légitime.

\- J'ai une mission pour toi, si tu m'aides, je te pardonnerai tout et te laisserai même jouer au pirate tant que tu le voudras. Et tu seras même grassement rémunérée.

Elle détestait son frère, mais elle avait désespérément besoin d'argent. Autrement, combien d'années devraient-ils rester à North Blue ? Quand débuterait leur aventure sur grand Line ? Sans réfléchir, elle accepta. Il lui expliqua donc la situation : Il y avait un royaume nommé Flevance et sa capitale nommée ville blanche. Il s'agissait d'un royaume prospère qui vivait de son commerce de plomb et de ses produits génériques. Sur leur dos, le gouvernement mondial s'est fait des milliards. Et puis, il y a 70 ans, des scientifiques furent envoyés faire des analyses du minerai prélevé. Les résultats démontrèrent le fort taux de toxicité du métal et qu'il valait mieux tout arrêter pour protéger la population.

Mais, qui allait arrêter alors que l'argent coulait à flot ?

Et 70 ans plus tard, il arriva ce qui arriva. Toute la population fut attente du saturnisme blanc à force d'être en contact avec ce plomb malsain. Et les morts s'entassèrent. Certains pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'une épidémie, mais pas du tout, c'était héréditaire et donc, non contagieux. Mais le gouvernement mondial avait une force responsabilité là-dedans et voulurent tout cacher en massacrant la population sous le prétexte d'une épidémie grave qui aurait atteint la totalité du pays.

C'est ainsi que le cauchemar débuta. Ils massacrèrent tout le monde. Hommes, femme, enfants, vieillards… Personne n'en réchappa. Emiliae ne tua personne ce jour-là, mais elle utilisa son haki pour localiser ceux qui se cachaient. Elle était tellement douée et Flevance était un pays si petit que personne ne pouvait échapper à son regard. Alors, ils finirent vite la mission et elle récupéra l'argent promis, toute heureuse que Carl Snow lui soit reconnaissante.

Pour la remercier de son travail, son frère Cyro lui offrit un bonbon, en signe de réconciliation. Emiliae le mangea en se délectant, incapable d'imaginer l'horreur que son frère avait commise. Après tout, elle adorait les sucreries.

Mais, ce ne fut qu'en voyant le visage de son frère se déformer et son rire atroce parvenir à ses oreilles qu'elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle était tombée dans un piège… mortel !

\- Dis-moi Emiliae, sais-tu qui a commandité ce massacre ? Sa Miyuki. 70 ans plus tôt, elle a envoyé des scientifiques ici pour qu'ils ramènent un peu de ce métal si toxique. Grace à eux et son fruit du démon, elle créa un poison fulgurant et indétectable sans antidote qui tue sa cible tout en lui laissant le temps de réaliser et de souffrir.

\- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ?

Il se remit à rire d'un air démoniaque.

\- Et à ton avis petite idiote, qu'as-tu mangé exactement ?

Et c'est là qu'elle réalisa. Elle vomit tout immédiatement, mais c'était trop tard, le poison était déjà là. C'était trop tard !

\- Quel dommage Emiliae… Nous aurions pu accomplir de si grandes choses… Mais au final, tu vas mourir exactement de la même manière que notre mère ! Sauf que toi, tu périras sans n'avoir rien pu accomplir !

Prise de panique, elle s'enfuit en courant, l'argent dans ses poches.

\- Que fait-on chef, on la tue ?

\- Non… elle finira bien par mourir toute seule.

Courant à en perdre haleine, et le cœur battant la chamade, elle cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Mais elle était si fatiguée et le pays tout entier était cerné. Elle s'assit sur un tas de cadavre le temps de reprendre des forces. Elle rentrerait à Aldomard et son capitaine la soignerait. C'était obligé, il était médecin. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être aussi sérieux non ? Sauf qu'en fait si.

Et alors qu'elle allait reprendre son chemin, elle vit un enfant tituber près d'elle. Elle faillit défaillir. Un survivant. Il restait une personne en vie dans ce pays, une personne qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir. Donc cette mission n'était pas terminée et si cet enfant venait à sortit d'ici vivant et à raconter ce qu'il a vu, alors la réputation de son frère qui était si perfectionniste serait définitivement entachée par ce fiasco.

Emiliae décida donc de se venger ainsi. De toute façon, cet enfant était atteint de la maladie et vu la progression elle estimait qu'il y passerait bientôt. Il était presque mort, comme elle. Elle lui sourit, assise d'où elle était sur cette pyramide de cadavres. Mais lui, il était convaincu que c'était elle qui avait personnellement tué tous ces gens et qu'elle lui souriait parce qu'il était le prochain sur la liste. Mais alors qu'il allait s'enfuir, elle le rattrapa en vitesse et fit :

\- Toi, tu vas vivre.

Elle lui murmura des mots à l'oreille dont il ne se souvint pas parce qu'il fut hypnotisé. Mais il sortit du pays en vie en se glissant sous un tas de cadavres et fit tout pour survivre, tout en se promettant de se venger de cette femme qui croyait il, l'avait épargné juste par caprice.

Vous l'aurez compris, ce garçon en fait, c'était Trafalgar D Water Law.

Et Emiliae dans cette histoire ? 

Elle arriva chez Carl Snow gravement atteinte et sur le point d'y passer. Pour la sauver, on dut purger son sang avec dur granit marin et lui faire de multiples dialyses et transplantations d'urgence. Elle resta dans le coma pendant des mois et lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin, elle perdit totalement l'usage de son fruit du démon dont elle retrouva l'usage partiel cinq ans plus tard et à l'heure actuel, en 1522, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à purger entièrement tout le granit marin qu'il y avait dans son corps. Mais elle pouvait user de son fruit du démon à 80 % , ce qui n'était pas si mal.

Aujourd'hui, elle souhaitait plus que tout se venger de Cyro et lui faire vivre le même traumatisme qu'elle avait dû subir et le tuer ensuite.

Mais ça avait considérablement affaibli sa santé et elle était toujours obligée de faire des dialyses et ses deux reins avaient été remplacés depuis longtemps. Jamais plus elle ne serait aussi forte qu'avant, et jour après jour elle luttait pour ne pas se transformer en momie des hôpitaux.

Conclusion : Ca ne lui aura apporté que des emmerdes. Et des gens auquel elle tenait sont morts parce qu'elle n'était plus apte à les protéger ( corny par exemple).

Quoi qu'il arrive, elle s'était promise de ne plus jamais vivre un tel cauchemar et de rendre coup pour coup à ceux et celles qui lui voulaient du mal.

 **A suivre …**


	23. Au revoir les bulles

**Chapitre 22 : Au revoir les bulles.**

L'archipel de Shaobondy était sens dessus dessous. La marine avait foutu son grain de sel dans l'histoire après que Luffy au chapeau de paille, ait, d'après la rumeur, tué un tenryuubito. La zone de non droit fut pour ainsi dire bouclée, l'amiral Kisaru et les pacifista s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, de même que les unités qui les épaulaient. Après moult péripéties, Emiliae parvint à mettre en sureté Coviello et à rejoindre son navire avec l'aide de Rayleigh et les mousquetaires rouges menés par Sergio qui cherchaient eux aussi à fuir la menace des marines. Arrivés au groove 23, tous se séparèrent et la Diva embarqua in extrémis avant de sombrer dans la mer. Shaobondy était trop dangereuse ces temps ci, Emiliae et ses gens avaient décidés qu'il vaudrait mieux avancer leur départ vers le nouveau monde. Heureusement, leur artiste revêteur était excellent, du coup ça minimisait les risques de stress.

Enfouis sous l'eau, l'équipage fut émerveillé une fois de plus par la beauté sous-marine, les lumières, les poissons, petits et géants qui peuplaient ces eaux mystérieuses. Mais alors que beaucoup observaient le spectacle tout en respectant les ordres de Cassandre à la barre, Emiliae était roulée en boule sous ses couettes et attendait patiemment, dans la peur que ça se termine. Tremblante telle une feuille, elle n'avait qu'une crainte, que la bulle n'explose et eux avec. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être son premier voyage en eaux profondes.

 _Des années auparavant…_

\- _Nooooon ! Laissez moi tranquille ! Je veux pas sortir !_

\- _Arrêtes de faire ta chochotte Emiliae. Si tu n'ouvres pas la porte, je l'enfoncerai de force._

\- _Mais Corny ! chouina t'elle alors comme si c'était la fin du monde._

\- _Je sais que tu as une trouille panique de l'eau à cause du granit marin. Mais tu ne peux pas t'emmurer dans ta peur._

\- _HA HA HA !_

\- _Oh Roméo, arrêtes de la charrier. On a tous nos faiblesses._

\- _C'est ce que disent les forts qui ont pitié… Bon… Emiliae, si tu ne sors pas tout de suite, je me moquerai de toi jusqu'à la fin de ta misérable vie ! C'est toi qui vois._

 _Ce qu'ils faisaient chier… Mais, au moins, ils s'inquiétaient… Cet Enfoiré de Roméo, cette cinglée de Corny, et les autres qui se marraient pour un rien. Aujourd'hui, que restait il de tous ses nakamas ? Juste de la fumée…_

…

Oh et puis merde… Emiliae sortit de ses couettes et ouvrit la porte. Plongée dans la pénombre de l'abysse, elle se frayait un chemin dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver Franz. Il était dans la chambre de Choii avec Sione et Boregard. Choii était étendue sur un lit, inconsciente. Franz lui expliqua qu'on lui injectait régulièrement des tranquillisants pour éviter divers problèmes.

\- Je vois… Fit alors cette dernière.

\- Et maintenant. Fit alors Boregard. Que prévoyez-vous pour nous ?

\- Je suggère que vous nous accompagnez à Belladona. Après ça je ferai mon possible pour tenter de réhabiliter Choii. Expliqua alors la diva.

\- Mais… Y parviendrez-vous ? Vous savez que lady Choii ne vous fait pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais. Et je parie qu'elle aurait préféré fuir toute seule de son côté. Mais quand je vois la facilité avec laquelle on l'a précédemment kidnappée … Je préfère me mêler de ses affaires pour un temps.

Boregard ne dit rien, de même pour Sione qui se contentait de la regarder fixement. Franz restait silencieux dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés. Il semblait un tantinet contrarié…

\- On peut savoir ce qui te pose problème ?

Franz fronçait les sourcils, clairement pas dans son assiette. Il soupçonnait quelque chose.

\- Emiliae, je ne fais pas confiance à ces deux-là.

\- Ce sont les hommes de Choii.

\- Je le sais bien mais… Cette gamine, Sione, son regard fait froid dans le dos. Et ce majordome… Plus démoniaque on ne fait pas… J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils sont…

\- Plus monstrueux que nous ?

\- C'est ça.

Emiliae remit une de ses mèches en arrière avant de poursuivre la conversation.

\- Ils ne resteront pas à notre bord longtemps. Et ils n'ont aucune animosité à notre égard. Pour le moment, ils ont fait preuve de soumission et n'ont rien tenté dans notre dos. Si tu n'es pas tranquille, je peux demander à les faire surveiller.

\- Je préfèrerai… Et Paule ?

\- Arlesuino n'est pas encore entré en contact avec elle. Je lui ai demandé de le faire sous une fausse identité, afin qu'elle ne me soupçonne pas.

\- Et si elle le faisait ?

\- Tu connais Paule, Franz. Plus têtue tu ne trouveras pas. Elle est du genre à suivre son cœur, à aider ses amis et à courir des risques insensés sous prétexte que c'est juste. C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas lui accorder plus de liberté. Elle ne comprend pas à quel point le monde extérieur est dangereux, elle n'est pas faite pour y vivre.

\- Un jour, elle risque de se rebeller tu sais.

\- Oui. Mais ce jour-là, je serai prête à lui faire face, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Il en va de mon honneur.

\- … Dis-moi… Jusqu'où iras tu pour accomplir cette promesse du à cette femme ? Cela fait déjà dix ans qu'elle est morte. Tu n'as plus à te soucier de…

\- Franz ! Ce monde m'a déjà pris tant de choses, ma morale, mes amis, mon humanité. Il ne me reste rien hormis ma parole. C'est l'une des rares choses qui m'empêche de sombrer dans la folie. Alors même si ça doit me conduire en enfer, je dois respecter mes promesses.

Franz soupira.

_ C'est toi qui vois… Mais je trouve que tu te compliques beaucoup la tâche pour rien.

Emiliae se mit à sourire. C'était la voie qu'elle avait choisi.

…

Brighella était sur le pont, à rêvasser. Il regardait l'abysse d'un œil voilé, conscient de tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru. Lui qui n'était qu'une merde infâme qui volait pour manger, il avait eu la chance de rencontrer Il Doctore, son bienfaiteur, celui qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Il s'était juré de tout faire pour rembourser sa dette due à son égard.

Il avait passé toute son enfance à Shaobondy et aussi une partie de son adolescence. Il passait son temps à aller et venir de Shaobondy, ce qui était le cas de nombreux pirates qui oscillaient entre le nouveau monde et l'ancien.

\- M'enfin… On n'y sera pas resté longtemps cette fois ci…

\- C'est certain.

\- Cassandre ! ragea t'il alors en se retournant, surprit. Il sortit ses deux poignards et se mit en position offensive, prêt à en découdre.

\- Oh… Tu m'en veux toujours pour ma petite blague ? Hi hi hi…Navré.

\- Dit elle sans en penser un mot ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

\- Te poser une question. Vu qu'arlesquino a été envoyé pour une longue et périlleuse mission, il faudrait lui trouver un remplaçant temporaire… Tu penses être choisi, en qualité de second du Roi des Zanis, le cher larbin de ce cher Arlesquino… Ironisa t'elle froidement.

\- Si tu comptais me saper mon moral, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Tout le monde sait que les Zanis sont composés d'agents de renseignements, et de ceux qui les protègent ! Un garde du corps tel que moi n'a aucun droit de concourir. Et d'ailleurs, le seul à être digne du titre du Roi des Zanis, c'est Arlesquino !

\- Mais il n'est pas là ! jubila elle alors. Il à Impel Down, en train de surveiller la fille Végapunk. Ce pourrait bien être pour toujours. Après tout… Impel Down n'est pas un endroit dont on revient !

\- Impossible…

\- Emiliae va donc être obligé de trouver un Roi des Zanis intérimaire et va piocher parmi les cadres les plus importants de ta catégorie. A ta place, je risquerai de me faire du soucis… Arlesquino n'était pas un roi à problème et il ne menait pas la vie dure, loin de là… Mais… Et si c'était Pierro ? Ou la Sorcière ? Ou bien la Signorina ? Ou pire encore, un outsider que personne ne connait ? Si ça se trouve, Emiliae va devoir choisir entre une bonne centaine de candidats tous prêts à tout pour éclipser ce cher Arlesquino… Elle pourrait même en profiter pour faire un grand remaniement au sein du conseil des Zanis… Ha ha ha ! Comme je te plains…

Sur ces mots, elle le quitta de très bonne humeur. Brighella fulmina. Puisqu'Arlesquino n'était pas là, c'était lui qui se prenait les foudres de Cassandre. Au départ, il avait naïvement pensé qu'elle avait une dent contre lui, mais en fait non. Elle faisait ça uniquement par jeu, juste par sadisme.

Cependant, ce qu'elle avait dit avait plus touché Brighella qu'elle ne l'aurait escompté. Les zanis regroupaient tous les informateurs et serviteurs de la Commedia, c'est-à-dire plusieurs milliers répartis à travers le globe. Seuls les plus puissants avaient droit à un pseudonyme et siégeaient au conseil des Zanis qui détenaient les clefs du savoir et de l'information au sein de la comedia.

Et l'un des membres de ce conseil allait devenir roi ou reine des Zanis. Si ça se trouvait, il risquait de perdre sa place de second de l'ordre des zanis. Il risquait de repasser dans l'ombre…

\- Attention ! On arrive dans une zone de rapide ! Accrochez-vous ! s'écria alors Cassandre revenue à la barre.

En effet, ça secouait vraiment. Brighella secoua vivement la tête. Pour le moment, ces intrigues n'avaient pas d'importance. D'abord, il fallait surmonter ces courants infernaux. Le reste viendrait après.

Qui a dit que le chemin qui menait vers l'île des hommes poissons était un long fleuve tranquille ?

…

Pendant ce temps-là, à Belladona, huit personnes reçurent le même message. Arlesquino semblait être sur la sellette. Tant mieux, car les ombres du conseil des Zanis pouvaient enfin s'agiter. Aussitôt, ces personnes se réunirent à la Villa de Sybille, le QG des Zannis à Belladona. Cette villa était construite sous un parc et était en fait un gigantesque bunker que certains nommaient, plus pour se moquer qu'autre chose, la fourmilière.

Ce vaste complexe souterrain regroupait le QG des renseignements de la Commedia del arte. Seul un membre du conseil des Zanis avait le droit d'y mettre le pied. Tout autre se ferrait tuer.

\- Bon…Et si on se mettait d'accord sur le fait que je sois le nouveau roi des Zanis ?

Des ricanement se firent sentir dans l'assistance.

\- Sérieusement Pierro, fit alors la sorcière. Un gars aussi tape à l'œil que toi, notre Roi ? Un roi des Zanis se doit d'être effacé.

\- Dans ce cas, on peut te rayer de la liste, Sorcière. Fit calmement la signorina. Tu causes des problèmes à tout le monde. Tes explosions nous saoulent. Fit la Signorina

\- Quel mal y a il avec mes explosions ?! Quand vous en avez eu besoin, vous n'avez pas crachés dessus !

\- Cela suffit. Nous sommes le conseil des Zanis, nous quatre. Rappela alors une autre personne. Seul le Boss ou maitre Arlesquino peuvent s'arroger le droit d'élire un roi intérimaire au conseil des Zanis.

\- Coelio… Soupira alors Pierro. Arlesquino est à Impel Down ! Et Emiliae se trouve assez loin d'ici ! Après elle, l'autorité devrait revenir à Pierrette !Mais elle est partie assister à un tournoi de tir avec son garde du corps, Puccinello ! Elle est donc inutile ! Celui qui dirige Belladona actuellement ; c'est Tartaglia, cet espèce de vieux crouton en charge des finances… Et on sait tous qu'il choisira comme dirigeant des zanis la Signorina. C'est sa fille ! explosa t'il alors.

\- Je proteste ! s'insurgea t'elle ensuite. Vous pensez vraiment mon père coupable de favoritisme ?!

Personne ne lui répondit.

\- De toute façons, rajouta elle énervée, je n'ai aucune raison de participer à cette farce. Le Boss m'a ordonnée de me rendre à Alabasta pour aider Pédrille à rétablir Baroque Works. Je risque d'y rester longtemps.

\- Ha ha ha ! Tant mieux pour nous ! ricana la sorcière.

Les quatre escortes de ces membres étaient muets comme des tombes. Alors que leurs chefs passaient leurs temps à se crêper le chignon, pour devenir calife à la place du calife ( hmm… désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher) … En attendant, à l'époque d'Arlesquino, tout fonctionnait à merveille et personne ne remettait en question ses ordres. Et maintenant, rien ne va plus.

\- Bon ! coupa alors Coelio. Appelons le Boss et réglons le problème. Tout le monde est d'accord ? Bien. Fit il alors que personne ne disait mot. Allons y alors !

Alors que ce dernier allait composer le numéro d'Emiliae, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée et surprit tout le monde. Un homme assez séduisant, vêtu de noir et d'une splendide broche en opale marchait d'un pas assuré vers les cadres qui le regardaient bizarrement. Mais qui était cet homme ? D'où venait il ?

Finalement, il s'assit dans le seul canapé disponible dans la pièce, celui du Roi des Zanis. Et ça énerva l'assemblée. La Signorina s'énerva :

\- Comment osez-vous vous asseoir sur ce fauteuil ?! C'est celui du Roi des Zanis !

\- Justement. Réplica t'il alors. Je suis son remplaçant. Je me nomme Scarpin et je vous dirigerai le temps qu'Arlesquino revienne.

Tous se regardèrent effarés. Scarpin ? Mais c'est qui celui-là ?!

 **A suivre…**

 **Voici donc la fin de l'arc Shaobondy. Après avoir récupéré Choii, Emiliae et les autres se dirigent vers l'île des hommes poissons. Pendant ce temps là, le conseil des Zanis fait face à un outsider qui se dit être le remplaçant d'Arlesquino. Qu'est ce que cela implique pour Brighella ?**

 **Le prochain arc se nomme : Tandis que le sang coulait à Marineford.**

 **Tout le monde sait ce qui se passera à Marineford. C'est culte. Tous y vont , tous y combattent pour sauver Ace. Ce n'est pas son cas. Portgas D Ace, fils de gold D Roger ? Barbe Blanche ? Qu'est ce qu'elle en a à foutre ? Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est précisément ce qu'on ne sait pas, ce qui passe dans les oubliettes de l'histoire.**

 **Un petit récapitulatif des personnages :**

 **A)** **La commedia del Arte ( famille crée par Emiliae)**

\- **Emiliae Soprano** , alias la Diva. Big Boss de la comedia. ( a mangé le fruit du démon de la voix)

\- **Arlesquino** ,dit le sans visage, un des 4 rois et amant d'Emiliae à ses heures perdues ( a mangé le fruit du démon du verre)

\- **Cassandre** , anciennement surnommée la Cinderella de grand line. Il s'agit de la cousine d'Emiliae ( véritable nom : Antonella Cornelli), une excellente assassin qu'emiliae envoie sur des sujets aussi sensibles que triviaux. ( a mangé le fruit du démon de la poussière)

\- **Il Doctore** , anciennement surnommé le fantôme de Shaobondy. Soupçonné d'être le fils caché d'œil de faucon. Eprouve une attirance pour Brighella. Brillant épéiste qui ne possède pas de fruit du démon.

\- **Brighella** , surnommé la poupée tueuse. Enfant des rues recueilli par Il Doctore, natif de Shaobondy. Officie actuellement dans les renseignements.

\- **Matamore** , alias l'ogre de San Catio. Un mignon petit félin qui se targue d'être l'animal de compagnie d'Emiliae. Se transforme en cuistot ou dangereux sanguinaire au besoin.

\- **Coviello**. Connu pour être un tenryuubito excédé qui a intégré secrètement la familly pour en partie se défouler et pour se rapprocher d'Emiliae. Est un des fondateurs de la comedia del Arte.

\- **Tartaglia,** responsable des finances.

\- **Pierrette,** gouverneur de Belladona, Reine des vieillards.

\- **Signorina, La sorcière, Coelio, Pierro.** Appartiennent au conseil des Zanis.

\- **Scarpin,** nouveau roi des Zanis. On ignore tout de lui.

 **B)** **L'équipage de Carl Snow ( l'équipage qu'à intégré Emiliae)**

\- **Carl Snow** , l'empereur qu'Emiliae est sencé protéger

\- **Paule Végapunk,** actuellement à Impel Down, Emiliae s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu la protéger et veut tout essayer pour parvenir à la libérer.

\- **Sa Choii** , une commandante qu'elle considère comme une vraie gamine irresponsable. Elle la considère comme responsable de l'enlèvement de Paule. Cependant, elle la sauve du sort tragique sensé l'attendre.

\- **Kimimaro** , un enfoiré de samourai trop poli qui ne sert à rien et qui pleure comme une fillette.

\- **Kanzaki** , une saleté de grognasse pleine aux as qui ne fait que courir après Kimimaro. Scientifique à ses heures perdues.

\- **Mo de Taresa** , dit le gourou. Un vieux méga puissant qui a une case en moins dans la cervelle. La preuve : il croit être la réincarnation d'un dieu.

\- **Roméo D Carpe**. Le commandant le plus puissant de l'équipage. Emiliae veut le tuer depuis des années sans y parvenir.

\- **Franz Paganini** , le prince des violonistes. Est l'associé d'Emiliae depuis le début. N'a pas de fruit du démon, vit par ses propres moyens.

\- **Emiliae Soprano** , la Diva qui possède une vie bien compliqué dans un monde plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait…

 **C)** **Les Cornelli ( Famille d'origine)**

\- Billy Cornelly, alias Billy the Kid, alias **Eustass Captain Kid**. Reproche à Emiliae d'avoir massacre sa famille.

\- **Lorenzo** Cornelli, frère jumeau d'Emiliae. Actuel chef de clan.

\- **Lino** Cornelli, deuxième frère d'Emiliae. L'idiot de gros bras.

\- **Cyro** Cornelli. L'ainé de la famille.

\- **Orso** Cornelli, le petit frère qui cherche des réponses.

\- **Pedrille.** Nièce d'Emiliae. Elle l'aurait sauvée des griffes de Crocodile

\- Antonella Cornelli, alias **Cassandre** et cousine d'Emiliae. Grande sœur de Sergio.

\- **Sergio** Cornelli, cousin et ex futur fiancé d'Emiliae. Faisait autrefois parti de sa bande d'amis à Dressrosa. Dirige actuellement les mousquetaires rouges.

\- **Les mousquetaires rouges** : Sebio, Juan , Rodrigo, Donatello et Sergio Cornelli. Exécutent des missions secrètes pour le compte du chef de clan.

 **D)** **La liste noire d'Emiliae. ( liste plus ou moins exhaustive)**

\- Crocodile

\- Vino

\- Roméo

\- Juliette

\- Eustass Captain Kid

\- Trafalgar Law

\- Mugiwara no Luffy

\- Les Cornelli

\- Certains tenryuubitos

 **E)** **Personnes connues à Shaobondy**

\- Shakky et Rayleigh du bar de l'arnaque

\- Yves Saint Jacques, le truand notoire.

\- Schratchmen Apoo, capitaine du on air ( est fan de la Diva )

\- X Drake. On sait qu'il connait Emiliae et qu'ils se côtoyaient à North Blue.

\- Dofflamingo.

\- Bumble Bee. fille de Big Mum.


	24. Opposition

**Arc 2 : Tandis que le sang coulait à Marineford.**

 **Chapitre 23 : Opposition**

Le chemin qui menait vers cette île était ardu. Elle se trouvait à dix mille mètres en dessous de Mariejoa dans une fausse qui avait été creusée naturellement par les courants océaniques. Cependant, il s'agissait du seul moyen d'accès au nouveau monde.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils naviguaient en dessous et ils n'en étaient qu'au quart de la traversée. Tantôt il faisait chaud, tantôt il faisait froid… Les courants marins paraissaient de vraies girouettes. Mais heureusement, grâce à Cassandre, ils avaient évités le pire : elle connaissait les pires zones de grand line comme sa poche.

C'étaient donc soulagés, que le reste de l'équipage poursuivit sa route jusqu'à leur seul et unique point de ravitaillement : le rocher. Il se trouvait à 3000 m de profondeur, accroché sur la falaise qu'ils descendaient. C'était un lieu de contrebande qu'ils avaient contribués à construire avec l'aide d'amis autochtones. Le rocher était bien visible, mais l'entrée du repère était bien caché car la fente était couverte de corail et de plantes sous-marines où des poissons de toutes sortes avaient élus refuge.

Mais Cassandre ne s'y laissa pas berner. Elle manœuvra le navire habilement et s'engouffra dans la brèche. Au bout de trente mètres, ils virent une jetée de taille moyenne avec différents sas constitués de la même matière que le revêtement du navire qui permettait à la fois de s'engouffrer dans la planque sans se mouiller et de supporter l'effroyable pression sous-marine qu'il y avait rien qu'à cette profondeur.

Ils accostèrent à la jetée mousseuse et pleine d'algues et de restes de coquilles de mollusques. Emiliae demanda à tous ses hommes de sortir et de se rassembler sur le pont. Ils étaient une cinquantaine à avoir obéit à ses ordres. Ils formèrent quatre groupes bien distincts, groupes auxquels ils appartenaient : Zanis, Soldats, Amoureux et vieillards. Les Zanis se rangèrent derrière Brighella, Les soldats derrière Matamore, les amoureux n'avaient personne pour se référer, quant aux vieillards, ils prirent naturellement place derrière Cassandre et Il Doctore.

Tous faisaient silence, dans l'attente de ce que leur Boss avait à leur dire :

\- Ecoutez-moi tous… Ceci va bientôt marquer la fin d'un long voyage. Nous avons navigués dans les blues, puis sur grand line. Ça n'a pas été facile, nous avons dû nous battre. Certains sont même morts pour me protéger. Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes là. Alabasta ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, Shaobondy non plus. Mais, nous y avons survécu, tous ensemble. Lorsque nous arriverons sur l'ile des hommes poissons vous pourrez largement vous reposer. Pour l'heure, prenez du repos, restaurez-vous dans notre planque. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour arriver sur l'île des hommes poissons en un seul morceau. Mais nous y arriverons !

Sur ces mots, Emiliae et ses hommes les plus proches partirent en premier, suivis des autres. Ils furent accueillis par nul autre que Billy Bigorneau, un homme poisson expert en contrebande travaillant avec et pour eux depuis des années. Il était l'âme damnée d'Isabella, la reine des amoureux et aussi une des baronnes de la pègre du coin. Avec eux, Emiliae se facilitait la tâche pour acheminer ses marchandises le long de grand line, ou pour gêner un maximum les concurrents.

\- Boss ! fit ce dernier. Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

\- De même Billy, de même. Alors ? Les affaires vont bon train ?

\- Arem… Fit ce dernier en toussotant, gêné. Je crois que lady Isabella vous expliquera ça bien mieux que moi.

Emiliae plissa les yeux mais ne dit mot. Si cet impétueux Billy était gêné, l'affaire devait être grave.

\- Laissons ça pour l'instant et mangeons. Il y a longtemps que nous nous sommes vus, et la route est longue avant notre arrivée. Même si vous ne mettriez que quelques heures à peine en nageant.

Les hommes poissons rirent de bon cœur. Ce que disait Emiliae était exact. En flattant leur égo, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Sous homme, vulgaire nourriture parlante… Indigne d'avoir le même sang. Les hommes poissons étaient persécutés par les humains depuis des siècles et les plus malchanceux servaient d'esclaves aux dragons célestes. Et ils ont finis par le payer, 14 ans plus tôt, ficher tiger avait défié Mariejoa en libérant tous ses esclaves et avait créé l'emblème des pirates du soleil. De par sa rébellion, il prouva au monde que les hommes poissons étaient aussi forts que les hommes. C'est pour cette raison que pour assurer la pérennité de ses affaires, elle décida de traiter avec eux et confia ses intérêts sur cette île à Isabella et ses hommes. Elle ne pouvait confier la tâche à un humain, car sur cette île, il se ferait lapider.

Bien des choses arrivaient sur cette précieuse île sous-marine. Bien que cette île soit actuellement sous la protection de Barbe Blanche, certains osaient quand même braver ses lois quant à la traite des esclaves. Une sirène pouvait se vendre une fortune à Shaobondy.

Durant le banquet, certains faisaient triste mine. Emiliae n'en pouvait plus de cette pression latente. Elle fit :

\- Que se passe t'il donc ? Parlez !

\- Eh bien nous…

\- Inutile que vous demandiez ou non à Isabella la permission ! Quel est le problème ?!

\- Nous… Nous craignons juste pour votre vie, Boss.

\- Pour ma vie ? Qu'est ce encore que ces sottises ?!

…

Les membres du conseil des zanis en étaient encore choqués. Scarpin disait-il… Et cet homme se disait être le nouveau roi des zannis ? Inadmissible ! Tous, ils s'étaient tués à la tache ! Tous, ils avaient des références !

Coelio et ses réseaux d'espions à travers toutes les îles contrôlées par Emiliae. Il était même le frère de Beta, le scientifique en chef de l'île de Ryujin, celui-là même chargé de surveiller Paule, cette fille si précieuse aux yeux de leur boss ! Il avait déjà eu le hasard de la rencontrer. Cela faisait donc de lui un candidat légitime sans compté le fait qu'Arlesquino lui-même approuvait sa dignité et son maintien, sans compter sa droiture !

La sorcière aussi avait ses entrées. Elle qui était une ex contre-amiral de la marine, spécialisée dans la création d'explosifs de toute sortes. Elle était une amie proche de Cassandre en plus d'être affilié au conseil des vieillards. Elle fait partie de ces assassins qui savent tout et que l'on craint partout où que l'on soit. D'accord, peu l'apprécie à cause de son caractère trop enflammé, trop cruel et pragmatique .Mais en temps de crise, ça a du bon ! Et puis… C'est Arlesquino lui-même qui a souhaité qu'elle intègre le conseil des Zanis… C'est qu'il devait bien apprécier ses compétences au fond…

La Signorina, bien qu'elle eut abandonné la partie pour accepter un poste à Alabasta, n'est pas en reste. Elle est la fille de Tartaglia, le ministre des finances, mais qui est également un assassin parfumeur craint et redouté. Ce dernier aurait transmis à sa fille le secret de la mort en bouteille, ce parfum aussi immonde que sordide capable de tuer en une seule bouffée. Mais la signorina est insensible au poison, tout comme son père, c'est une tradition familiale. En outre, c'est une botaniste reconnue possédant un puissant fruit du démon végétal. C'est elle qui est en charge de la confection du si puissant poison de Belladona : la larme de l'ange.

Quant à Pierro… Disons qu'il s'est fait recruter par Emiliae elle-même. Il est un beau parleur excentrique certes, mais il sait noyer le poisson. Ses compétences pour manipuler et obtenir des informations ne sont plus à faire, de même que son mépris certain pour Arlesquino. Il est un excellent tireur amateur de mode et de belles choses. Il convoite Brighella depuis des années. Qui sait ce que ce dernier pourrait lui faire ?

Bon, quant à savoir qui d'entre ces quatre-là aurait le courage d'appeler Emiliae pour vérifier les dires de cet intriguant… Il aura fallu qu'ils tirent au sort pour le décider… Et ça tomba irrémédiablement sur la Signorina.

\- Qu'attends tu pour l'appeler ?! On n'a pas toute la journée ! fit alors froidement Pierro.

\- On dirait que tu te crois déjà à la place du Roi… Dois je vous rappeler que de vous trois, je suis la seule à ne pas me préoccuper de ce genre d'ambition ?

\- Fermes là… Soupira alors la sorcière. Toi, tu t'en fiches puisque lorsque tu reviendras, Arlesquino sera sans doute de retour… Mais nous, on doit se farcir un étranger. Réfléchis un peu… A qui préfèreras-tu confier ta vie ? A un inconnu ? Bien sûr que non…

\- Vu ce que j'ai sous les yeux… Je préfère douter de mon choix.

\- Toi…. !

\- Assez ! s'exclama Coelio. Ou préfèrerais tu qu'on te supplie ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais appeler Brighella.

\- Hein ?! rugit alors ce dernier. Cette chose ni homme ni femme qui ose se pavaner auprès de notre Roi ?! Cette insulte à l'ordre des Zanis ?! Cette raclure de la pire espèce ?!

\- Retires ça tout de suite !exigea Pierro. Il est la perfection incarnée.

\- Plutôt mourir que d'entendre ça !

\- Dans ce cas, ça risque d'être pour bientôt. Fit froidement la Signorina. Quelqu'un se rappelle t'il de ce qui est arrivé à l'ancien Spaviento ? C'était il y avait deux ou trois ans… Il avait craché au visage de Brighella tout en le traitant de monstre. Deux jours plus tard, il est réapparu complètement défiguré. Certains témoins de la scène disent que la boss elle-même l'aurait écorché vivant et jeté les restes sanguinolents de son visage aux chiens. Le pauvre ne l'aurait pas supporté et se serait pendu. Voulez-vous subir le même sort ?

Coelio se tut immédiatement. Pierro se mit à sourire. C'était bien connu… Quiconque osait se moquer de l'attitude de Brighella devait mourrir de la main d'Emiliae. Tous pouvaient bien déverser leur poison en silence, mais rien ne devait être entendu. Ou sinon, qu'importait titre ou rang, rien ne saurait éviter la colère de leur Boss. Rien. Jamais.

\- Bon, je suppose que je peux l'appeler ?

\- Fais comme tu l'entends.

…

Alors que tous dormaient ou festoyaient, Brighella se rongeait les sangs. Qui diable allait être le prochain roi des Zannis ? Allait il le servir ou allait-il être relégué dans l'ombre ? C'est alors que son escargotphone sonna. Lorsqu'il vit qui l'appelait, il soupira… Ce n'était que la signorina…

\- Ici Brighella, que se passe t'il ?

\- Ecoutes nous, c'est très sérieux. Je parle au nom du conseil des Zanis. Nous sommes très inquiets car un homme du nom de Scarpin, homme dont nous ne connaissons rien se dit être le nouveau Roi des Zanis.

\- Scarpin ? Jamais entendu parler…

\- N'est-ce pas ? Tout ceci est étrange. Cependant, comme nous ignorons s'il s'agit bel et bien d'un ordre d'Emiliae, nous te demandons d'agir. Parce que pour le moment, le plus haut gradé ici, c'est toi.

Brighella soupira… Toute cette condescendance l'irritait. Ces derniers ont juste trop peur d'Emiliae pour le lui demander en face. Que faire ?

\- Je vais lui demander.

\- Nous vous en remercions.

La conversation cessa et Brighella se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir amener ça sur le tapis…

Au même moment, Emiliae s'exclama, furieuse :

\- C'est stupide ! Le grand gang des requins se serait réveillé et me prendrait pour cible ?! J'ai respecté toutes les conditions établies ! Je n'attente pas à la vie de la famille royale ! Je ne fais pas de commerce d'esclaves ! Je ne considère pas les hommes poissons comme de la merde et ne cherche pas à prendre le contrôle de cette île. Je collabore avec les autochtones et je crée des emplois ! Ils n'ont rien contre moi !

\- Je crois qu'ils ont eu vent que vous déteniez actuellement les plans de l'arme antique pluton.

Emiliae blêmit tout à coup. Merde… ces plans-là ! Ceux que Paule avait récupérés au péril de sa vie avant de se faire incarcérer. Choii les avaient volés in extrémis à Enies Lobbys et les lui avait remis. Elle s'était pourtant assurée que ça reste secret… Comment l'avaient ils découverts ?

\- Tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu. Comment auraient-ils pu en prendre connaissance ?

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous parliez avec lady Isabella avant. Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre …

\- Je vois… Et donc, ce sont ces requins qui mettent leur grain de sable dans cette histoire. Refuseraient-ils de laisser mes marchandises passer à cause du plan de l'arme antique ?

\- Oui.

\- Il va donc falloir que j'aie une petite discussion avec eux…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas :

\- Boss !

\- Brighella ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Eh bien , le conseil des Zanis s'oppose à la prise de fonction du nouveau Roi.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce qu'il est inconnu de leurs services. Moi aussi j'ai des doutes… Qui est ce Scarpin ?

 **A suivre …**


	25. Méfiance et suspicion

**_Chapitre 24 : Méfiance et Suspicion._**

Le navire quitta le repère et s'immisça dans les vastes profondeurs de l'océan. Cependant, Emiliae était loin d'être tranquille. Elle s'était enfouie dans un mutisme effrayant, jusqu'à tomber sur Franz. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle le prit par la main sans explications et le traina jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle verrouilla la porte et colmata toutes les brèches possibles, sans oublier de fermer les rideaux et même les lumières.

En voyant ça, il se demanda si son amie n'était pas devenue folle….

\- Mais que se passe t'il Emiliae ?

\- Chut. Moins fort.

En tâtonnant un peu, elle trouva le canapé et s'assit dessus. Franz fit pareil de bon gré mal gré… La vue sous-marine était magnifique d'ici, et il se retrouvait dans une cabine sombre avec quelqu'un d'inquiétant.

\- Alors ? Tu peux me dire à quoi rime cette mise en scène ? C'est de très mauvais gout…

\- On a un problème…

…

\- Alors Brighella, qu'est-ce que le boss t'a dit ?

\- Qu'il est clean. Apparemment ce serait Cassandre qui l'aurait recommandé.

\- Mais pourquoi elle ? Elle n'est pas reine des Zanis que l'on sache !

\- Cet homme aurait travaillé sous ses ordres en secret. Il serait secrètement relié aux Zanis depuis des années. S'il travaillait vraiment pour Cassandre, alors ça ne doit pas être un enfant de cœur.

\- Comme si nous l'étions, de toute manière…. Répondit froidement Signorina. Mais je suis soulagée. Je vais pouvoir partir pour Alabasta le cœur un peu plus léger.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, grâce à vous tous, Baroque Works est sous contrôle et Crocodile à Impel Down. Lady Pedrille aura sans doute besoin de mes services et puis…

\- Et puis ?

\- J'avoue avoir le mal du pays…

\- Le mal du pays hein... C'est vrai que toi et Tartaglia êtes originaires d'Alabasta...

\- Nous sommes issus d'un clan qui produit l'un des meilleurs parfums de grand line. Travailler là bas me manque et je veux voir si les nôtres ont retrouvés le sourire depuis le départ de Crocodile. Et j'ai des affaires pressantes qui m'attendent là bas.

\- C'est bon signorina, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier en performance.

\- Si tu le dis... En tout cas, sois prudent Brighella. Cet homme, Scarpin... J'ignore totalement quels sont ses buts et ce qu'il compte faire de nous. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'avancer mon voyage au plus tôt.

\- En clair, tu quittes le navire. Navrant...

\- Je reviendrai lorsqu'Arlesquino reviendra.

\- Personne ne sait quand il resurgira. Et par ton départ, une place deviendra vacante au sein du conseil... Ce n'est pas tres prudent tout ça...

\- Cette place est pour toi.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu me la gardes bien au chaud au cas où .

\- Folie !

...

Franz scrutait Emiliae de son regard grave et accéré. Il ignorait quoi lui dire pour calmer ses doutes. Entre la nomination du remplaçant d'Arlesquino et le fait que le plus puissant gang de l'ile des hommes poissons soit au courant pour le projet pluton, Emiliae semblait convaincu que quelqu'un était un taupe et qu'on cherchait vraiment à leur nuire.

\- Ce scarpin, tu le connais ? Demanda alors Franz.

\- Non et j'ignore totalement d'où il sort. Apparemment, le précédent se serait fait assassiner lors d'une mission périlleuse il y a seulement quelque mois. Il devait surveiller les déplacements de Marshall D Teach.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais je suis certaine que ça n'a aucun rapport avec nous. L'emperreur m'avait demandé de garder un oeil sur lui depuis sa trahison. Mais on a perdu contact avec lui à jaya. Du coup, j'ai des doutes.

\- Hum... Ces questionnement peuvent attendre notre arrivée sur l'île des hommes poissons. Pour le moment, tu dois te reposer et faire ta dialyse. Je vais appeler Il doctore.

\- Très bien... J'espère tellement ne plus être malade et enfin pouvoir user de mon fruit du démon au maximum... Ces problèmes n'arrivent que parce que je suis faible.

\- Mais oui, mais oui... Les choses finiront par s'arranger, tu verras... Tu verras.

...

En sortant de la chambre de cette dernière, le regard de Franz se fit plus glacial.

Emiliae était inquiète, c'était mauvais. Il détestait quand cette dernière devenait instable, ça l'irritait et ça l'obligeait à sortir de l'ombre. Soudain, alors qu'il allait remonter à la surface, il entendit quelques éclats de voix. Surprit, il suivit la piste jusqu'à arriver devant une espèce de remise. La porte était fermée, mais comme il avait l'ouie très fine, il arrivait tout de même à comprendre ce qu'il se disait. Et c'était louche, oui, bigrement louche.

Cassandre semblait discuter vivement avec l'un des hommes de Choii, ce type dont il se méfiait comme de la peste, oui, cet espèce de majordome croque mort toujours très distingué. Il savait bien que ce comportement cachait quelque chose.

En collant son oreille à la porte, il entendit :

\- Nous sommes allés trop loin ! Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il y ait des problèmes avec l'île des hommes poissons ! Je voulais juste la secouer un peu, pas causer sa perte !

\- Du calme voyons… Et en plus maintenant, nous somme dans le même bateau. Si je sombre, vous coulerez avec moi.

\- Tss ! Comme si j'allais vous laisser faire ! J'ai un avenir !

\- Mais il me semble que c'est pour cela que nous avons fait équipe non ? Vous mettez votre vie et jeu pour avancer sur l'échiquier du pouvoir tandis que moi je me mouille pour mon bon plaisir. Au final, nous en retirons chacun des bénéfices.

\- Bénéfices ? Soit. Mais qui est au juste ce scapin que vous m'avez confié ? Ce n'est certainement pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

\- En effet. Il obéit à un de mes hommes en tant qu'espion du ciper pol.

\- Le Cipher Pol ? Je croyais que les chapeaux de paille les avaient détruits ceux là…

\- Leur QG est complètement à revoir et ils doivent sans doute tirer des enseignements de leurs erreurs. Mais ils n'ont pas abandonné. Loin de là.

\- Pourtant ce serait mieux s'ils pouvaient tous crever. Ces types sont bien plus casse couille que les marines. Ils te pompe le sang jour et nuit.

\- Certes, mais au moins, vous ne sombrez pas dans l'ennui n'est ce pas ?

\- Tss ! Et ce scarpin ? Que doit il faire ?

\- Localiser un fantôme.

\- Un fantome ? De quel genre ?

\- Du genre extrêmement précautionneux qui échappe au gouvernement mondial depuis près de trente ans.

\- Depuis si longtemps ?

Boregard hocha simplement la tête.

\- Cet homme est à lui seul responsable d'une grande partie des maux de ce monde en plus d'être un fervent soutien des révolutionnaires. Nul ne sait à quoi il ressemble, nul ne sait où le trouver, mais lorsqu'il frappe au grand jour et à la vue de tous, c'est toujours dans le but de mettre à mal le gouvernement mondial et le mince équilibre qui nous permet à tous d'exister en harmonie.

\- D'accord, mais en quoi ça me regarde ? Le gouvernement mondial, personnellement, je m'en fous. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est…

\- Tu veux protéger ton charmant petit frère non ? Et vivre comme tu l'as toujours fait, en allant d'iles en iles, en suivant ta petite routine insignifiante et en espérant que rien ne puisse jamais la perturber. Acheva t'il.

\- Pardon ! fit elle outrée.

\- Et je suis certain qu'au fond d'elle-même, Emiliae recherche la même chose. Mais elle cache un lourd secret : car je sais de source sûre qu'elle sait comment joindre cette personne et qu'elle connait même sa véritable identité.

\- Mais qui est donc cet homme que vous traquez bon sang ? Est il vraiment une menace ?!

\- Skylar Overdream.

A ces mots, un silence de plomb surgit. Comme si l'évocation de ce simple mot, pouvait expliquer tout un drame. Derrière la porte, Franz restait interdit. Il venait de tomber sur un scoop, qui l'eut cru ? Mais dans tous les cas, il devait garder ça pour lui.

Maintenant, il savait qui œuvrait contre Emiliae et qui s'était fait embarquer… Cassandre, Scarpin et Boregard. Pour le dernier, il savait bien que sa tête ne lui revenait pas. Il l'avait pourtant dit à Emiliae qui ne voulait rien entendre. Eh bien… ça lui apprendra. S'il avait bien comprit la situation, Boregard s'est servi de Cassandre pour introduire Scapin, dans le but d'espionner Emiliae, afin de mettre la main sur un éventuel Skylar Overdream.

Franz ignorait tout de cet homme, mais comptez sur lui pour mener l'enquête. En attendant, il allait leur jouer un tour, hé hé hé ….

…

Quand ces deux là voulurent sortir du dépôt pour aller prendre l'air sur le pont, ils eurent une désagréable surprise. C'est alors que tout le monde entendit la voix stridente de Cassandre hurler :

\- BORDEL DE MERDE ! MAIS QUI A FERME CTE PORTE A CLEF ?! J'VAIS L'BUTER !

Franz reprit sa route les mains dans les poches, en sifflotant.

…

De son côté, Emiliae ne s'était pas reposé et ce, malgré toute la bonne volontée du monde. Elle se sentait menacée. Après une bonne heure dans le noir à réfléchir constamment sur les mêmes problèmes, elle ne sentit pas lorsque Franz s'introduisit de nouveau dans sa chambre et s'assit d'un air contrarié. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se mit à parler qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence :

\- Toujours à te poser des questions hein ? Quand décideras tu enfin à te reposer ?

Celle ci l'ignora royalement, les yeux portés dans le vide.

\- J'ai décidé. Fit elle enfin dans le calme le plus obscur.

\- Décidé quoi ?

\- On va les tuer. S'il n'y a aucun moyen de discuter, alors il y aura une guerre. Le projet pluton est à nous. Nous en faisons ce que nous voudrons, n'en déplaise au gouvernement mondial, n'en déplaise au reste du monde. Qu'importe d'où l'information sort au final. Cette bourde grossière pourrait se changer en opportunité : le gang des requins nous aura toujours posé des problèmes et nous a toujours mis des batons dans les roues. On va les remettre à leur place.

\- Devrions nous appeler du renfort ? Fit il les yeux brillant dans l'expectative d'un nouveau conflit.

\- Appelons donc le conseil des Zanis. Pierro, Coelio, La Signorina et la Sorcière; sans oublier leur nouveau chef, ce Scarpin. Nous allons le tester pour voir s'il est un aussi bon combattant que Cassandre le prétend. Préviens les par escargotphone de nos prochaines actions, ça risque d'en valoir le détour.

Dans l'ombre, Franz souriait. Décidément, cet espion allait en voir de toutes les couleurs. Ca lui donnera l'occasion de le tester et de provoquer sa chute, tout en essayant de lui tirer les vers du nez. Ca promettait.

à suivre...


	26. Attentat à la place Gyoncorde

**Chapitre 25 : Attentat à la place Gyoncorde.**

Après une traversée difficile, le navire d'Emiliae arriva enfin à bon port. L'immense bulle qui surgissait soudain au centre d'un impressionnant rayon de lumière était l'ile des hommes poissons. Après tant d'années à voyager en ce bas monde, elle restait pourtant émue par ce spectacle d'une rare beauté. Alors que l'île était maintenue dans un écrin à plus de 10 km au dessous du niveau de la mer, le soleil arrivait encore à l'atteindre.

Perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle regardait ce spectacle plaisant, Franz l'avertit qu'ils allaient bientôt amerrir. Elle soupira, rassurée de poser enfin le pied sur une illusion de terre ferme. Mais sa garde n'était pas relâchée pour autant : ils n'étaient plus en territoire ami. Alors que le territoire était sous la juridiction de Barbe Blanche, nombre de choses échappaient à son regard… Comme par exemple cette famille royale qui continuait de vivre dans l'angoisse et la peur de l'odieux Van Der Decken 9 qui continuait encore et toujours à harceler la légendaire princesse Shiraihochi… Ou encore les mouvement louches des contestataires qui critiquaient la famille royale pour sa faiblesse, tout en se terrant dans les bas fonds de l'île, à savoir le terrible district des hommes poissons. Se rajoute à cela leurs ennemis actuels, le gang des requins et les actions douteuses qu'ils réalisaient dans l'ombre.

Les choses se dégradaient bien plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient depuis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus.

Le navire plongea vers une petite cavité qui servait d'entrée à un port gigantesque presque vide. Cela montrait à quel point la situation pouvait être mauvaise ces temps ci. A leur arrivée, ils furent accueillis par un groupe d'hommes poissons tous vêtus de l'uniforme de la Commedia Del Arte classique, c'est-à-dire un costard cravate noir et chemise blanche. Le groupe, certainement armé jusque aux dents et dont l'entrainement militaire n'était plus à prouver s'écarta pour laisser place à ce qui semblait être leur chef : une femme du même âge qu'Emiliae, élancée à la peau légèrement grisée au visage homogène particulièrement attrayant et fin, des lèvres pleines parsemées d'un rouge à lèvre violet foncé et un sourire ravageur. Ses cheveux d'un blond platine presque blanc lévitaient presque autour d'elle et de ses courbes plastiques. Vêtue d'une robe simple et d'un béret oursin et entourées de ses hommes de mains, tous des mi hommes, mi poissons pilotes.

Cette femme qui attirait bien des regards de par sa beauté spectaculaire était un des cadres d'Emiliae. Elle était à la tête du conseil des amoureux, sans pour autant en être la reine, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Son nom était …

\- Isabella ! s'écria Emiliae en descendant vivement les marches du navire avant de lui faire la bise.

\- Emiliae ! fit cette dernière en lui rendant son salut.

Et alors que ces deux là papotaient joyeusement, le reste de l'équipage déchargea les affaires importantes pour les mettre à bord de ces imposantes tortues à bulle qui transportaient de tout sur leur dos pourvu qu'on les payait. Le chargement était vraiment long, tant et si bien qu'on demanda à Brighella de superviser le déchargement alors que les autres cadres suivirent leur Boss et la responsable des lieux vers un autre transport qui cette fois là était bien plus luxueux : une gracieuse raie sur laquelle il y avait un kiosque et de quoi s'asseoir à l'intérieur, le tout surmonté d'une grosse bulle protectrice.

\- Fais nous faire un tour vers la forêt, ordonna t'elle à sa monture.

Cette dernière se mit immédiatement en route tout en franchissant une à une les différents sas de protection entourant la bulle principale.

\- On ne va pas au mermaid café ? Demanda alors Cassandre. Je me faisais une joie d'y retourner…

Le regard d'Isabella se durcit. Elle soupira un bon coup avant de lâcher :

\- Billy Bigorneau m'a informé de votre passage tout en précisant qu'il vous avait expliqué une partie du problème. Le grand gang des requins en a après vous, avec ça, n'espérez même pas repartir de cette île en vie sans répondre à leurs attentes.

\- Quoi ?! Comment oses tu ?! s'exclama t'elle alors.

\- Ca suffit Cassandre. Fit alors Emiliae. Isabella, si mon choix était de déclencher une guerre, me suivrais tu ?

\- Tu sais très bien que non.

\- C'est de l'insubordination, ça. Fit froidement Franz.

\- Mister Paganini, je sais pertinemment que vous ne nous appréciez pas, nous les hommes poissons. Mais je vous rappelle ma position : je suis membre de la garde royale et garde du corps personnel du prince Harugoshi et que par conséquent sa sécurité est plus importante que n'importe quoi d'autre. Et la position de la famille royale à ce sujet est vraiment fermée à ce sujet. Ils ne veulent surtout pas être impliquée là dedans.

\- Pourtant, ils savent qu'être en conflit avec nous peut leur porter préjudice. Rajouta il froidement. Mais peut être craignent ils plus barbe blanche que Carl Snow ?

\- Assez Franz ! ordonna Emiliae.

\- Que voulez vous… Rajouta elle alors exprès pour irriter Franz. En perdant la fille Végapunk, vous paraissez faible. Et les faibles ne survivent jamais longtemps là où il y a des prédateurs pour les manger. Ils ont bloqué les marchandises parce qu'ils cherchent un prétexte pour prendre leur revanche. Si vous cherchez la guerre, vous pourrez avoir de lourdes pertes. Mais si vous cédez à leur exigences, ça pourrait être bien pire. C'est pour cette raison que je ne m'en mêlerai pas. En plus, on dit que leur chef défie toute logique et que tous ignorent son identité. Je ne trouve aucun moyen de régler le problème sans heurts.

\- Dans ce cas, faisons comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Débarrassons nous des gêneurs. Trancha Emiliae.

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça… De toute façons, quels choix avons-nous ?

 **…**

Leur conversation dura longtemps et ils eurent tout le loisir de survoler la forêt marine de l'île alors qu'ils élaboraient un plan d'action pour combattre l'insaisissable gang des requins. Emiliae ajouta qu'il leur faudrait attendre un jour ou deux le temps que certains de ses hommes de Belladonna rappliquent. A ses mots, Isabella comprit qu'elle était sérieuse et qu'il serait difficile de cacher à la famille royale ses agissements.

Après plus de deux heures de planification, l'escargotphone retentit, les informant que le chargement était terminé. Isabella ordonna alors à la raie de les amener vers un quartier sans risque qui jouxte le district des hommes poissons tout en étant séparé par une épaisse muraille, c'était PearlStreet, le quartier des affaires qui était à vingt minutes à peine de Beverly Fish, le quartier le plus huppé de l'île. Pearl Street était le repère de la Commedia del Arte sur l'île des hommes poissons. C'était un quartier très vivant où l'on pouvait trouver de tout tant il y avait de commerces. Mais il restait néanmoins un endroit dangereux. Construit à même la roche, des gratte ciels naturels qui faisaient pour la plupart parti des fondations des niveaux plus élevés étaient la nuit en proie aux requins de l'effrayante shark bay qui se trouvait au fond du district des hommes poissons.

Une fois arrivés à bord et la totalité de l'équipage installé, Isabella leur fit :

\- Surtout, ne sortez jamais la nuit. La situation n'est plus comme avant : le gang envoie des centaines de requins récifs la nuit pour cadrer le secteur. Et le jour, c'est bourré d'espions. Pour le moment, il serait préférable que vous restiez caché ici. Mes hommes et moi allons voir si nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour désamorcer le problème.

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle repartit plus en hauteur vers Beverly Fish, là où elle habitait, tout en laissant dernière elle des hommes et femme fatigués et excédés qui s'attendaient à se reposer et à avoir de bonnes vacances enfin méritées ; bref, tout le contraire de ce qui leur arrivait.

\- Non mais pour qui elle se prend ?! Comme si elle se croyait supérieure à nous sous prétexte qu'elle vit ici et qu'elle a des contacts !

\- Tais toi un peu. Fit Emiliae. Elle est notre amie et bien qu'elle ait les mains liées, ça se voit qu'elle souhaite nous aider.

\- Mais…

\- Prenons nos aises et faisons comme elle dit le temps que nos hommes débarquent. Après on avisera. Il doctore, c'est l'heure de mon traitement non ?

\- En effet. Je vais préparer le matériel.

\- Quant à toi Matamore… Ne t'avises pas de sortir la nuit pour nous dégotter de ces requins récifs. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien leur servir de souper.

\- Snif snif… Très bien…

C'est ainsi que la journée passa très vite. Et la nuit arriva. Très vite, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et les volets se fermèrent. Les requins arrivaient frénétiquement et déchiquetaient tout ce qui bougeait. Cette nuit là, peut dormirent dans le bâtiment, tant ils étaient sur leur garde. Et puis au petit matin, ils repartirent d'où ils venaient et la vie reprit son cours.

…

Le lendemain matin, à la place Gyoncorde Isabella avait rendez vous avec une personne importante. La veille après avoir murement réfléchi avec Lélio, celui avec lequel elle fait équipe depuis des années, ils se sont dit qu'au final, il fallait absolument faire quelque chose pour Emiliae et que l'embargo du gang des requins et que leurs exigences allait miner le semblant de bonne entente entre l'île des hommes poissons et le reste du monde.

C'est ainsi que Lélio organisa une rencontre entre Isabella et Ryuboshi, le cadet des princes royaux de l'île. Ce dernier passait le plus clair de son temps à danser et s'amuser tout en dansant, mais c'était pour cacher le fait qu'il savait pratiquement tout ce qu'il se passait sur son territoire, y compris pour Shark bay.

\- Alors, capitaine Aona Rinneke, on est à l'affut des ragots…fa sol la si do ?

\- Altesse … Allait elle dire en une courte révérence.

\- Inutile, je suis venu incognito, ré mi sol. Ce n'est que parce que Harugoshi m'a demandé de l'aide que je suis venu. Ce dernier à tendance à toujours tout vouloir faire par lui-même… mi ré.

\- Nous sommes navrés du dérangement, mais comme vous savez tout sur tout, vous devez être au courant de la relation que j'entretiens avec Emiliae Sopprano. Désapprouvez-vous ses actes ?

\- Je ne suis pas le plus calé sur le sujet, la si do, mais mi ré do, j'estime que les plans de l'arme antique pluton ne devraient pas être entre les mains de personnes mal intentionnées.

\- Alors vous êtes du côté du gang des requins… Fit-elle abattue.

\- Non. Ni pour les requins, ni pour cette humaine, sol mi ré do. Ce plan devrait retourner dans le trésor royal et ne plus en être retiré mi fa sol la si do ! répondit il d'un air tout à fait réprobateur. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi la famille royale ne peut en aucun cas s'en mêler. Nous ne voulons d'embrouille avec personne.

\- Mais… !

\- Cependant, je peux vous en dire plus sur Shark Bay.

\- Vraiment ?! fit cette dernière qui venait de retrouver espoir.

\- Oui, mi ré do. Ce n'est qu'un secret de polichinelle après tout. Figurez vous que le gang des requins est le noyau d'une vaste organisation nommé SRMPR. Autrement dit, le Syndicat des Requins Motivé pour plus de Pureté des Races. Le gang des Requins est une toute petite partie de cette organisation qui passe son temps à organiser des opérations coup de poing à travers le pays. Notez le pirate Arlong par exemple que les marines ont arrêtés à east blue, sol mi do.

\- Mais que faire ? Même si nous réussissons par on ne sait quel miracle à vaincre le chef du gang des requins, comment être certain qu'ils cesseront leur embargo, puisque le système implique tous les requins de l'île ?

\- Oui, la mi sol. Le SRMPR est un parti foncièrement royaliste. Si la famille royale exige le cessez de l'embargo envers Emiliae Soprano mi fa, nous perdrons leur respect et il y aura des soulèvement encore plus violents. Nous sommes coincés, mi fa sol la si do ré ! C'est pourquoi j'ai une idée : Vous devez vaincre le gang des requins de Shark Bay, ce qui vous permettra de remonter au dirigeant de SRMPR et de lui parler en personne pour négocier ou pour nous le livrer mi la sol. Et ainsi, tout rentrera dans l'Or…

\- Attention ! s'exclama alors Isabella en se jetant sur le prince.

\- MI RE DO ! Yaaaaaaaaah !

Une explosion gigantesque secoua la place Gyoncorde. Tout à coup, les riverains s'attroupèrent et hurlèrent d'effroi : leur prince et une femme étaient inconscients et mal en point entre les décombres. En hauteur, quelqu'un s'enfuyait déjà. La panique s'ensuivit, les secours furent appelés et très vite, l'information se propagea.

Ca fit les gros titres, l'armée fut déployée, les historiens le mentionnèrent :

 **Attentat à la place Gyoncorde**.

Tant et si bien que fatalement que l'information arriva jusqu'aux oreilles d'Emiliae.

Alors que celle-ci poursuivait sereinement son traitement dans l'attente, Franz vint l'informer de la débâcle à la place Gyoncorde d'un air moqueur :

\- Isabella nous avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas nous en mêler, voir le résultat. Et en plus, si ça se trouve, elle l'aura payé de sa vie…

\- Ca c'est ce que tu penses ou ce que tu souhaites ? Lui rétorqua elle froidement. Pour ma part, j'espère qu'elle en ressortira vivante car j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle.

\- Elle a très peu de chances de s'en sortir.

\- Ca tombe bien, je ne crois pas en la chance. Il Doctore ?

\- Oui.

\- Va chercher Cassandre et allez au palais Ryugu. C'est là bas qu'ils ont du les amener pour les soigner.

\- Cassandre ?! s'exclama alors Franz. Parce que tu veux révéler ses capacités hors normes dans un lieu où les informations filtreraient ?! C'est démentiel !

\- Je le risque pour le bien d'un prince et la survie d'une amie. Quand à ce foutu gang de requins…. Je croyais qu'ils ne s'en prenaient pas à leurs congénères ?! Et à un membre de la famille royale en plus ?! Mais quelles mouches les piquent ?!

...

Durant ce labs de temps, le chef de la SRMPR était assis dans son bureau à faire de la paperasse. Il était un personnage important au sein du palais royal, mais son implication au sein du parti était quand à lui impossible à démontrer.

Mi requin, et homme carpe Koi, il en avait vu des choses depuis toutes ces années. Ce qui l'avait poussé à sortir de l'ombre et à agir. Mais lorsqu'il apprit ce que son inutile de subordonné avait fait, il s'écria :

\- Incapable ! Je t'avais ordonné de blesser la fille, pas de t'en prendre au prince !

\- C'est bon, l'explosion ne les a pas tué. J'ai moi-même fait les explosifs, les chances pour qu'il y ait blessure entrainant la mort sont de …0%.

\- JB D Pazzi. Espérons que tes calculs ne sont pas faux ou sinon…

\- Rassurez vous, master, la force de notre organisation est plus grande que la leur. Nous réussirons.

...

Pourtant, ce que les deux parties ignoraient, c'est que leurs déconvenues, que ce soit celle d'Emiliae Sopranno ou encore celle du chef de la SRMPR, servaient les plans de Boregard Lensk, pour quelques raisons obscures.

Si obscures qu'elles obligèrent Franz à quitter la pièce et à fouiller chaque étage du building jusqu'à tomber finalement sur cet espèce de mégalo manipulateur qui passait son temps à sourire comme un dément. A deux doigts de péter les plombs, il s'avança et le prit par les pans de son manteau pour finir par le soulever du sol.

\- Franz Paganini… Quel Bon vent t'amène ? Kof kok !

\- Un bon vent hein ? Je suis sur que ce coup foireux vient de toi. Allez, crache le morceau !

\- Mais de quoi parlez vous ?

\- De tout ceci ! Et de Skylar Overdream aussi ! Je sais tout, je vous ai entendu toi et Cassandre ! Et je suis certain que tout ceci est lié d'une certaine manière ! Alors je me fiche de ce que tu fous pour t'amuser ou passer le temps, comme tu veux… Mais si tu fais du mal à Emiliae, tu le regretteras.

Pendant un bref instant, le majordome de Choii fixa sérieusement le regard enragé de Franz. Il soupesa un instant aussi toute la force qu'il mettait pour l'intimider. Sauf que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il soupira avant de dire tout bas :

\- Attention, tes cornes risquent de pousser davantage si tu t'énerves, neveu de Kaido.

Choqué, il le lâcha prestement, comme s'il avait été brulé.

\- Comment ? se demanda ce dernier d'une voix perdue.

\- Je garderai ton secret si tu gardes le mien.

Et à ces mots, il partit en riant.

\- Monstre. Murmura t'il alors. Monstre.

 **A suivre…**


	27. Alerte au palais Ryugu

Chapitre 26 : Alerte au palais Ryugu

C'était la panique. Pas une de ces petites chochottes qui passaient comme les lettres à la poste, mais de celles qui vous vrillaient l'estomac et qui vous causaient des ulcères. Tout le monde au sein du palais était sur le pied de guerre. Tout le monde était convaincu qu'on avait souhaité s'en prendre directement à la famille royale. Après tout, au sein du palais, rares étaient ceux qui savaient qu'Isabella était au service d'Emiliae. Et comme nombre d'entre eux pensaient le deuxième prince coureur de jupons, ils en avaient déduits que ces deux là avaient été attaqués en plein rendez vous. Ce qui était le cas, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

Les médecins royaux se précipitèrent dans un premier temps dans la chambre du prince pour observation. A l'extérieur , c'était comme si tout le palais s'était compacté dans une seule pièce en laissant toutes leurs taches pour s'enquérir ou non de la santé du deuxième prince.

Derrière ces portes, il y avait un boudoir dans lequel le prince héritier, fukaboshi et son petit frère, le troisième prince manboshi attendaient. Leur père, le Roi Neptune était en plein conseil d'état et ne pouvait donc pas se libérer.

\- Nii-chan, qu'allons nous faire pour deuxième frère ? Que faire s'il ne se réveille pas ?

\- Cesses de paniquer Manboshi, les médecins sont compétents, ils vont le soigner. J'en suis convaincu. En revanche, je tremble de colère ! Ces mécréants, s'en prendre à un prince ! Ils ont dépassés les bornes ! Des qu'on connaitra l'état de Ryuuboshi, je prendrai la garde et irait charger l'antre des Requins !

\- Tu ne peux pas ! deuxième frère a tenté d'agir, mais au final il…il…OUIN !

\- Toi… Tu sais quelque chose.

\- Je… Je … OUIN !

\- Arrêtes de pleurer. Ryuuboshi t'as il fait part de ses plans et de ce qu'il comptait faire ?

Manboshi acquiesça en silence avant de tout déballer à son frère qui l'écoutait sans rien dire, d'un air grave.

…

\- Eh ben… alors c'est ça l'entrée du palais Ryuugu ? C'est plutôt bien protégé. Comment allons-nous faire pour entrer ?

\- Les hommes d'Isabella vont nous ouvrir.

\- Ouais… M'enfin, c'est pas tous les jours qu'Emiliae m'envoie sauver des vies…

\- Cassandre…

\- Je compte sur toi pour éviter que ça se sache.

Il doctore redevint sérieux. Le palais, aussi protégé soit il était à ce qu'on disait, bourré d'espions. Mais ce n'était pas un problème, car trancher des têtes faisait aussi parti de ses talents.

\- Ah. Les voilà…

D'un air presque glacial, elle pointa du doigt ceux qui arrivaient par la porte royale, à dos de cheval des mers. Il s'agissait des sbires d'Isabella, ces espèces de poisson pilotes qui la suivaient où qu'elle aille.

-Tellement pitoyables. Fit elle d'un air moqueur alors qu'ils arrivaient. Où étaient-ils quand elle et le prince se sont fait attaquer. Chez le coiffeur ? Regarde-moi ces mignons Il Doctore… Ils se sont tellement donnés de mal pour qu'on les confonde que tu pourras être certains du nombre de poils de culs qu'ils ont à l'arrière.

-Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça pardi !

-Moi ? Faut bien. Je refuse de mourir vieille fille et puis… L'ambiance est d'un sinistre. Normal vu qu'il est possible qu'on se tape un deuil national du jour au lendemain. J'ai pas pris de vêtements de deuil, moi…

-T'en fais pas, t'es toujours habillée en noir de toute manière…

-Oh… Serait-ce un compliment ?

-Surement pas.

-Hum hum ? On vous dérange peut être ?

Les poissons pilotes attendaient en croisant les bras, l'air de se demander si ces deux cadres ultra connus et respectés étaient digne de leur réputation. Surtout qu'ils étaient convaincus que c'était il Doctore qui allait opérer et Cassandre qui monterait la garde…

-Excusez-nous. S'exclama il Doctore avant que Cassandre n'ait pu en placer une. Nous vous suivons.

C'est ainsi qu'ils leur prêtèrent pour eux deux un cheval des mers pour chevaucher le chemin royal qui était composé d'eau et flottait parmi les cieux. Pour emprunter ce chemin, il fallait bénéficier d'une autorisation royale ou bien faire partie du personnel du palais. Heureusement, ces cinq-là étaient des gardes royaux. Et pas des fillettes si on en croyait les regards admiratifs des fonctionnaires de bas niveaux qui couraient à en perdre haleine partout au sein du palais. Ils arboraient un port fier et altier, une pose droite et un regard fermé. Ils étaient la fierté de la garde royale et les sbires dévoués d'Isabella.

Comparés à eux, Il Doctore et Cassandre faisaient pâle figure. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler et de glisser du cheval sous prétexte qu'ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre. Au final, le cheval finit par en avoir ras le cul et éjecta rapidos ces deux zouaves de lui. Il était une bête royale, pas un vulgaire canasson. Il avait de la fierté à revendre, lui !

Se relevant avec le plus de grâce dont ils étaient capables, c'était à dire presque aucune, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du palais…

 **…**

Pendant ce temps, à Pearl Street :

Alors que les lieux semblaient de plus en plus dangereux, que les espions et les assassins rodaient partout et que la tension était à son comble… Emiliae sautillait gaiement, se faufilait dans la masse et partit admirer les échoppes de toute sorte qui s'entassaient sur tout le secteur. Franz dut se faire violence pour ne pas la forcer à regagner la tour ou à prendre une plus grande escorte.

-Emiliae, attends-moi !

-Ce que tu es lent Franz ! fit elle en riant. Regardes cette étoffe, elle me va bien non ? Je pense que je vais l'acheter.

Il soupira de désespoir. Avec le temps, elle savait bien que lui parler tissus n'était le meilleur moyen de l'intéresser. Il allait lui rétorquer que ça n'avait aucune importance, mais il se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas non plus avoir à faire à une crise d'hystérie. Et puis, il supposait qu'elle jouait avec le feu dans le but d'intimider le gang des requins, leur montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur et qu'elle avait les moyens de se défendre. Mais tout de même… Au regard de la petite conversation qu'il eut avec Boregard hier, ces requins étaient bien plus dangereux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Si Shark Bay se révélait être un bastion imprenable remplies de montres dévoreurs de chair, comment allaient ils s'y prendre pour que la situation leur soit favorable ?

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit bien trop tard une main se poser sur sa joue. La main d'Emiliae était glacée. Quand avait-elle eu le temps de s'approcher sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte ?

-Franz, arrête de réfléchir. On est encore dans ma zone. S'il s'avère que je ne réussis pas ce coup-là, là tu pourras définitivement régler le problème, pas avant.

Le ton frigorifique de cette dernière le convint. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander si oui ou non elle était sur de bien s'y prendre, ça se voyait dans son regard. Elle était résolue à en finir vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?

-Que la situation au palais se calme. Il faut y voir plus clair et savoir qui est de notre côté. Nous devons aussi attendre les renforts qui viennent de Belladonna et Beta a aussi appelé pour dire qu'il envoyait une escouade de pacifistas test qui doivent subir la dernière phase test pour savoir s'ils sont oui ou non utilisable en combat.

-Bien sûr qu'ils le seront. On a bien vu des pacifista à l'œuvre à Shaobondy, ils ont été créés par Végapunk lui-même.

-Justement. On ne sait pas si ceux qu'aura élaboré Paule seront ou non du même acabit. Par contre, elle aura passé plus de dix ans à faire des tests et à chercher comment les améliorer. C'est juste dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas être présente pour le premier essai irl de ses prototypes.

-Et Beta, il sera là du coup ?

-Ouaip. Comme Francisquine l'ennuie beaucoup, il a décidé de quitter son trou pour venir nous aider.

-Mais attends…Si Beta vient… Commença alors Franz dans l'horreur. Alors Betty…

-Tu as vu juste. Betty vient aussi. Plus on est de fous plus on rit.

-Mais les trois muses se doivent de rester à Belladona. C'est leur rôle, surtout que Pierrette est absente et que des choses bizarres se passent au conseil des zanis.

-Franz ! Pour le moment, occupons-nous de ce problème ci. Le reste saura bien attendre ! fit elle en se remettant à fureter dans les étales et à caresser les bijoux les plus précieux.

…

Au même moment, au Palais Ryuugu ce fut la folie : le deuxième prince se réveilla. Aussitôt, une horde de médecins suivis par le prince héritier et son petit frère coururent jusqu'à lui si paniqués que les yeux leur sortirent des orbites.

-Ryuuboshi ! s'écria l'héritier

-Oni-chan ! pleurnicha le benjamin

Les deux voulaient savoir ce qu'ils s'était passé bien sûr, mais surtout comment il allait. Il était resté inconscient une journée entière. Certains pensèrent même qu'il était mort.

-Ah… Sol fa… J'ai survécu… J'ai… Kof ! Kof !

-Ni-chan !

-Et Rineke ? Comment va Rineke ?! Elle s'est mise devant moi pour me protéger. Sans elle… Je serai mort.

L'ambiance chaleureuse des retrouvailles s'envola aussitôt. Le teint livide et les poches sous les yeux du prince parlaient pour lui. Il avait fait l'effort de se réveiller parce qu'il était inquiet.

-Dis ni-chan… Cette fille, c'est ta nouvelle conquête ?

-Arrêtes Manboshi. Tu vois bien qu'il est fatigué !

Alors que ces deux-là pensaient que leur frère allait rire de leur bêtises, il afficha une mine apeurée :

-Ma copine ?! Certainement pas ! C'est notre future belle-sœur !

-Hein ?!

-Il s'agit de la fiancée de quatrième frère. Si jamais elle venait à mourir, soyez certains qu'il nous tuera tous et qu'il réalisera un coup d'état pour prendre le pouvoir ! Kof !Kof ! Mi sol la si do !

-Garde ! Y'a-t-il quelqu'un ?

Aussitôt, un homme armé entra dans la pièce. Il fit le garde à vous devant son futur souverain. Ce dernier lui rendit brièvement son salut tout en demandant :

-Ya t'il quelqu'un au chevet de la capitaine de la garde ?

-Oui, sept personnes sont venues. L'extérieur est gardé par les cinq chevaliers pilotes et deux personnes que nous ne connaissons pas sont dans la salle. Sans doute des médecins de l'extérieur.

-Excusez-moi ?! fit alors le meilleur des médecins du palais.

-Oui Excellence ?

-Vous avez dit des médecins ?

-En effet.

-Nous sommes allées voir l'état de cette femme en premier puisque ce fut le souhait du prince. Cependant, d'après nous c'est trop tard. Les organes sont touchés, il n'y a aucun moyen de la sauver, le seul qui le pourrait serait le diable !

-Messires ! Messires ! hurla alors un nouvel arrivant.

-Que se passe t'il, en voilà un boucan ! s'écria le prince héritier. Mon frère se repose.

-Mais c'est incroyable ! Le capitaine de la garde. Aona Rineke ! Elle… Elle marche !

-Comment ?! C'est impossible rugit le médecin le plus compétent. Elle devait être morte au vues de ses blessures. Et même si on l'avait soignée… Comment pourrait-elle marcher aussi tôt ?! Depuis combien de temps ces médecins sont-ils entrés ?

-Sept ou huit heures, excellence.

Le vieil homme poisson rugit et quitta la pièce sans demander son dû. Une hérésie, c'était une hérésie. Il sortit du boudoir et s'engouffra dans la masse insensée des partisans hagards. Il courut le long couloir, traversa une cour et poursuivit sa course effrénée tel un possédé devant un miracle. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir existé au même endroit que quelque chose d'incroyable et que cette chose lui filait entre les doigts. Il voulait savoir comment et qui avait permis ce prodige.

C'est alors qu'il tomba sur cette femme, sur Isabella. Elle était ensanglantée de partout et son visage livide. L'homme se stoppa, mort de trouille devant ce potentiel zombie. Il n'osait l'approcher, mais il était résolu à savoir :

-Qui ? Qui est ce si extraordinaire médecin qui t'as opéré ? Qui est ce ?!

Cet homme voulait plutôt dire : qui est cette personne plus forte que moi, le médecin royal, qui m'a fait passer pour un bouffon devant toute la cour ? La jalousie déformait ses traits.

Alors, en un geste, elle se contenta de pointer du doigts deux personnes qui étaient sur le point de quitter le palais : toutes deux vêtues de noir, l'un grand avec la boule à zéro, l'autre plus menue aux longs cheveux rouges. Cette dernière leva la main en signe d'au revoir.

Isabella fit malgré elle :

-Un démon… Pour me sauver la vie, trois de mes chevaliers sont morts.

L'homme accourut vers la chambre et poussa un cri d'effroi. La pièce était gorgée de sang comme s'il y avait eu un carnage. Trois cadavres avaient été entassés et on voyait que sur tous, il leur manquait des organes ou des choses improbables. Sans y penser, il murmura :

-La nécromancienne est passée par là … Mais qui est-elle ? D'où vient-elle ? Et surtout, que fait elle ici ?!

 **A suivre…**


	28. Shark Bay

_**Chapitre 27: Shark Bay**_

Il Doctore suivait Cassandre alors que celle ci continuait d'avancer sans se retourner. Elle avait un léger sourire sur le visage. Derrière, elle entendait des cris, des exclamations, mais, ce n'était déjà plus son problème. La crise au palais avait été résolue par ses soins, comme s'y attendait Emiliae. Il n'y avait plus qu'à rentrer au bercail, direction Pearl Street.

 **...**

Ce soir-là, c'était la fête. Et Franz jouait du violon. Tout le monde dansait, tout le monde s'amusait, car dehors, la danse et les cavalcades des requins récifs ne faiblissait pas. Si la musique cessait, si le calme revenait... Ce long siège n'en serait que plus pénible à supporter.

\- J'en ai assez ! S'écria alors Cassandre, faisant stopper la musique en attirant sur elle tous les regards. Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour attaquer ?! Ce n'est pas comme si ces requins nous effrayaient alors quoi ?! De quoi avons-nous donc peur ?!

Son regard enflammé passa sur chaque visage de l'assemblée tandis que le bruit de dehors s'estompait un peu, pas totalement.

\- Tu sembles vouloir en découdre à ce que je vois... Fit alors Emiliae en croisant les bras. Elle la regarda sérieusement. Mais cet empressement soudain ne lui seyait pas. Tu devrais te reposer, tu as des cernes horribles sur le visage. Fit elle remarquer à sa cousine.

Car après tout, cette dernière avait passé huit heures sur une opération complexe qui normalement demandait quatre fois plus de temps et de mains. La forte concentration utilisée aurait du mettre Cassandre au repos forcé pour quelques temps. Mais apparemment, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Ce fut au tour de Cassandre de se moquer, qui était elle donc pour se moquer alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que sa cousine ne dormait pas plus qu'elle, si ce n'était moins. A croire que ce frigide d'Arlesquino était irremplaçable. Sans lui, qui se chargerait de maintenir leur boss au top ?

\- Tu devrais appliquer ces conseils à toi même. La situation est difficile, on est tous à cran et confinés en territoire hostile. Tu ne devrais pas essayer de tout porter sur tes épaules, on est là nous aussi...

\- Merci Cassandre ! fit elle passablement énervée. Mais je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide pour ça. Tu en as déjà assez fait.

Ce qu'Emiliae voulut faire passer pour de la gentillesse fut très mal perçue par Cassandre qui prit ça pour de la condescendance. Enervée, elle sortit de la pièce en claquant rudement la porte derrière elle. La fête eut du mal à redécoller après. Cet évènement se déroulait dans un immeuble qui montait jusqu'au niveau 0, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à la terre ferme, là où commençait berverly fish et les quartiers les plus huppés. L'immeuble était imbriqué dans le quartier de pearl Street et le bâtiment se nommait Rubby Pearl, car tous les immeubles du quartier avaient le suffixe « pearl »dans leur noms vu qu'ils étaient du quartier. Les quartiers d'Emiliae allaient du niveau 0 à moins 3, le salon était au niveau 0, du coup, ils avaient une splendide vue de là haut.

Mais à passer son temps séquestré là-dedans, la vue n'était plus aussi attrayante qu'avant. Cassandre descendit une quarantaine d'étages en ascenseur hydraulique avant d'arriver à la salle de sport du complexe. Au moins, elle avait de quoi se défouler.

Une fois changée, elle frappa du pied et des mains le premier sac de sable à portée de main dans un rythme effréné. Peut-être allait elle passer sa frustration du moment sans encombres… Au bout d'une heure, alors que dans le vaste silence ne subsistait que le bruit de ses poings, elle se mit soudain à sentir une présence. Elle s'arrêta subitement, le souffle léger et regarda vers l'entrée. Il Doctore était la. Elle le regarda quelques instants d'un œil mauvais avant de reprendre. Les fracas retentirent jusqu'à ce que le sac se brise. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle reprit son souffle, comme satisfaite d'elle-même.

Ses mains étaient salement amochées, mais elle s'en foutait pas mal, vu qu'elle s'était défoulée. Elle n'avait plus fait attention à Il Doctore et le voilà qui revenait avec une trousse de premiers de secours. Le gentil médecin était de retour semblait il… Ecœurant.

\- C'est bon, je vais m'en charger. Laisse !

\- Non, c'est mon devoir de médecin.

\- Allons bon ! fit elle ironique. Sauf que … Je ne t'ai rien… Demandé !

Elle allait l'attaquer de front, mais il para le coup, mieux, il bloqua sa main et commença à la soigner malgré les nombreuses protestations. Rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à soumettre Cassandre à quoi que ce soit dans la Commedia. 4 ou 5 tout au plus…

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Il Doctore se décida à parler :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ce sac, pour que tu sois si remonté ?

Cassandre pouffa.

\- Quand je m'entraine ou me défoule, j'imagine toujours frapper une personne en particulier. Ca me remonte le moral. Expliqua cette dernière en souriant légèrement.

\- Qui ?

Elle cessa de sourire. Cassandre entreprit de se lever mais Il Doctore la retint par le bras avec du haki pour éviter qu'elle s'échappe. Enervée, elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à crier :

\- Quoi encore ?! Que veux tu savoir de plus ? Ma vie ?! Tu sais très bien que c'est préférable d'ignorer celle des autres. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. A l'origine, on n'était pas censés être aussi proches !

\- Mais nous sommes une famille.

\- Nos vies sont différentes. Et en parlant de secrets, le tient est un des plus mal gardés de la Commedia, fils d'œil de faucon !

Il Doctore resta interdit pendant quelques instants. Elle avait osé le lui rappeler… Il sortit deux épées en bois d'une casse qui trainait et en lança une à Cassandre qui la rattrapa avec un sourire sardonique. Donc, elle allait affronter il Doctore à l'épée….

\- Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre ! Toi aussi tu dois vouloir te défouler pas vrai ?!

Les deux s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre et le fracas se fit bien plus insistant, les ondes de choc plus lourdes alors que les épées pouvaient se briser à tout moment.

 **…**

La fête était finie depuis longtemps et Emiliae regardait le plafond d'un air vague. Un requin récif passa juste au-dessus de son champ de vision et s'arrêta pour la regarder. Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur en souriant. Ces enfoirés pullulaient ces temps-ci et ne leur laissaient aucun repos. Franz vint s'asseoir aux cotés d'Emiliae en soupirant.

\- Alors ?

\- Ils combattent.

\- Raaaah ! Moi aussi je veux tuer le temps ! C'est pas juste ! ragea Emiliae. Dis Franz, est que…

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- C'est pas juste ! En 17 ans on ne s'est même pas affrontés une fois !

\- C'est le fruit d'une longue et fructueuse amitié.

\- Je veux me battre.

\- Attends demain alors, moi, je vais me coucher. Fit il en se levant. Mais Emiliae lui attrapa le bras et commença à fondre sur lui les yeux brillant.

\- Maintenant.

Très vite, il esquiva ses attaques, y compris sonores et la fit basculer sur le canapé. Il savait quEmiliae voulait depuis longtemps connaitre son potentiel, mais c'était un secret, comme tout le reste. Emiliae ne devait pas savoir à quel point il était puissant, sinon ça serait vite ennuyeux. Il aimait l'anonymat. Il voulait continuer encore pour longtemps de vivre dans son ombre, mais ce que c'était dur de feindre. Il est même certain, que certain dans la commedia sont au courant : Ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu faire disparaitre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se prit un violent coup de pied là où ça faisait mal et perdit son équilibre. Il finit par rouler en boule sous la table basse alors qu'Emiliae semblait morte de rire par la situation. Elle fit même :

\- Fais ça à nos ennemis demain et ils tomberont comme des mouches. L'attaque ultime du taco de la mort qui tue. Ha, ha !

Franz fit semblant de se relever difficilement et repartit en disant :

\- Je crois que tu as suffisamment joué ce soir. Bonne nuit.

\- Oui, oui… A demain.

Il referma la porte aussitôt.

…

Au Palais Ryugu, tout s'était semblé s'être relâché. Le second prince et Isabella n'étaient plus qu'en observation et tout le monde était partit se coucher. Isabella dormait à poings fermé lorsque quelqu'un s'introduisit dans sa chambre. Mais elle avait l'ouie très fine. D'un bon, elle se leva et allait s'emparer du poignard caché sous son oreiller, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte de l'identité de son visiteur.

\- Lélio sama…

Alias, le quatrième prince de la famille royale de l'ile des hommes poissons, le prince Masayoshi, ce prince renégat qu'on ne voulait plus voir au palais.

\- Salut. Tu sembles aller mieux…

\- Oui, c'est Cassandre qui m'a aidé sur ordre d'Emiliae.

\- Je vois… Je ne leur fait pas confiance à ceux-là. Ces humains sont tous les mêmes, à nous prendre pour des esclaves. Si on ne fait rien, il sera trop tard pour être libre.

\- Lélio, Emiliae est mon amie, au moins, elle nous soutient.

\- Oui, à son bénéfice. Le jour où tu arrêteras de l'aider, tu la trouveras tout de suite bien moins amicale. Je dois devenir Roi de ce pays pour que les choses changent. Ma famille est trop idéaliste pour élever notre espèce vers un meilleur avenir. Oh, mais je parle, je parle et tu es encore très faible. Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais.

\- Dis moi…Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec Shark Bay ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Je sais que tu vis là bas.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qu'il t'es arrivé. Si j'avais su, je l'aurai empêché d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ces gens sont trop extrêmes, c'est la partie la plus rebelle de l'organisation. Ils ne nous écoutent pratiquement plus. Puisque tu semblais si ravie d'aider la Soprano, je me disais que je pouvais bien t'aider un peu, mais une bombe… Je vais y aller.

\- Où ça ?

\- A Shark Bay.

\- Non… Pas quand je ne suis pas là pour te protéger…. Lélio…

Ce dernier disparut dans la nuit.

\- Mon prince…

…

Finalement, leurs épées se brisèrent et ils se regardèrent essoufflés et hébétés à la fois. Cassandre était parvenue à le rattraper niveau vitesse et puissance, c'était signe qu'il rouillait et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas bon !

Cassandre était allongée par terre comme une étoile de mer, haletant et soupirant, le tout en souriant.

\- Alors… Tu t'en es rendu compte pas vrai ? De ta faiblesse.

Elle l'entendit grogner de désagrément. Mais poursuivit.

\- Je ne comprends pas, autrefois, tu l'étais l'il Capitan, le plus puissant de tous les combattants de la Commedia. Tu avais tout. Comment as-tu pu renoncer aussi facilement à tes rêves ? Car ton rêve c'était bien de vaincre œil de faucon et de lui avouer par la suite que tu étais son fils…n'est ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Ce que je sais, c'est qu'autrefois, tu étais puissant. Maintenant, tu ne fais plus que décorer, et en plus, tu n'es même pas un bon médecin.

Il Doctore se mit à rire, touché en plein cœur. Au final, il avait vraiment tout raté…. Au bout d'un moment, il lâcha :

\- Mais j'ai vaincu œil de faucon.

\- QUOI ?!

Cassandre était tellement choquée qu'elle se releva trop vite et qu'elle eut le tournis.

\- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

\- Si je te le dis…

\- Tu ne m'as même pas invité !

\- Te connaissant t'en aurais fait un film…

\- Pas faux. Et Alors ?

\- Alors ? Quand je lui ai dit être son fils, ça ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid, au pire ça l'a amusé. Ces mots étaient bien plus blessant qu'une lame. Ça m'a dégouté. Et après, je me suis dit… A quoi bon… Je voulais faire autre chose pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir… Mais ces yeux me suivront partout, où que j'aille. Et on verra le légendaire œil de faucon et pas son fils. De toute façon, tout le monde se fout du fils d'œil de faucon, et même si je réussissais, les gens diraient : Bah, c'est parce que c'est son fils… !

Cassandre l'écoutait, sidérée, lui qui était si peu bavard…Elle se mit alors à réfléchir sur son propre destin et sur la vanité de ce dernier. A quoi bon après tout ?

Puis elle se mit à rire. Froide et désespérée.

\- Quelle drôle de paire nous faisons… Nos rêves et illusions sont aussi pathétiques l'un que l'autre…

Et elle continua de rire follement.

L'un avait été brisé par son rêve et l'autre voyait déjà comment se profilait sa fin.

\- Attends une seconde ! Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de toi. Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Eh bien…Si nous survivons à ce qu'il se passera demain, je t'en parlerai peut être…

 **à suivre….**


	29. Les renforts arrivent

**Chapitre 28 : Les renforts arrivent.**

L'aube venait de se lever, dix kilomètre en dessous du plancher des vaches, l'obscurité était encore présente, mais les requins avaient disparus. Ils ne reviendraient que quelques heures plus tard. C'est le moment que choisit Emiliae pour attaquer. Elle réunit tous ses cadres pour lancer l'assaut : Cassandre, Il Doctore, Brighella et Matamore. Cette fois ci, il fut décidé que Franz reste garder le fort. Il acquiesça froidement, car après tout, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour surveiller Choii et surtout, les autres. En prenant compte de tout ça, la guerre allait enfin pouvoir débuter.

Cependant, ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'au plus profond de la nuit, Shark Bay reçut la visite importune de Lélio et qu'il combattit férocement les requins qui tentèrent de le capturer. Il se défendit comme il put, mais il y avait trop de requins et face aux plus puissants d'entre eux, il ne put rien faire. Honteux et Enragé, il finit par se faire trainer jusqu'au plus profond de la baie des requins, dans l'antre de celui qui contrôlait les lieux.

\- Prince Masayoshi, fit une voix enfantine dans la pièce. Nous ne nous attendions pas à votre visite. Cet endroit risque bientôt de devenir une zone de guerre, veuillez repartir.

\- Non ! Je veux bien que vous ayez une dent contre la Sopranno, vu que c'est une humaine méprisable. Mais de là à lancer une bombe sur mon frère et ma fiancée ! Vous êtes allés trop loin !

Le requin soupira puis fit le tour de son bureau en regardant le prince froidement.

\- Cette action était justifiée. La famille royale s'affaiblit de génération en génération, elle a perdu notre confiance. Mais vous, vous pourriez inverser la tendance. Notre Royaume peut regagner sa splendeur passée si vous devenez roi. Un Roi puissant capable d'instaurer une stabilité à notre état et d'assurer la sécurité de nos citoyens sans que nous ne soyons dépendants de ces pirates !

\- Mais…

\- Je sais que votre lien avec la commedia Del Arte est fort. Que vous vous faites même appeler Lélio. Mais ils ont dépassés les bornes ! Ils ont en leur possession les plans de l'arme antique pluton et refusent de nous les rendre !

Le cœur de Lélio rata un battement, ça, il l'ignorait. Comment Isabella aurait-elle pu le lui cacher ?

\- Ces plans sont protégés par les requins de Shark Bay depuis des siècles, et puis un des nôtres s'est enfui avec. Qui sait comment ces derniers d'une importance cruciale ont-ils pu se retrouver en les mains de cette démone ?! Ce n'est pas comme si ne lui avions pas laissé le choix. Elle a catégoriquement refusé de nous les confier. Nous nous devons de les reprendre par la force s'il le faut !

…

De leur coté, Emiliae et les autres descendirent plus bas encore à dos de monture, aux confins de Shark Bay. La Zone était particulièrement escarpée, en plus de regrouper un nombre presque infini de grottes dans lesquelles des embuscades pouvaient les noyer. Au final, le groupe décida de se séparer et chacun partit de son coté, Emiliae y compris. Seul leurs escargotphone leur permettaient encore de coordonner l'attaque.

Légèrement en retrait, Emiliae dirigeait les opérations. Si elle se concentrait bien, elle pouvait localiser leurs ennemis sur une distance raisonnable. Mais voilà, même en se concentrant, rien n'arriva. C'était bizarre. Et puis une horde de requins mako surgit de nulle part et tenta de la déchiqueter. Prise en chasse dans les profondeurs de cet abysse effroyable, elle et sa monture plongèrent de toute urgence dans une des cavités où l'on pouvait marcher et surtout, respirer.

Emiliae sauta de la monture et atterrit gracieusement au sol. Entourée par une dizaine de requins qui n'avaient pour seul objectif que de la tuer, elle fit particulièrement attention à leurs faits et gestes. Elle attendait avec impatience le moment où ils attaqueraient pour en finir. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et se jetèrent sur elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un morceau de viande.

\- **Vocalise.**

Une onde de choc puissance vint les projeter violemment en arrière. Avant même qu'ils n'aient atteint le sol, Emiliae se saisit de son poignard et les transperça d'un geste mortel. Elle rangea sa lame dans son fourreau alors que les derniers soupirs de ses ennemis franchirent ses oreilles. Elle poursuivit son chemin d'un air déterminé, froide et distante, résolue.

Elle sortit son escargotphone et prévint les autres que quelque chose clochait : quelque chose ou quelqu'un empêchait de repérer les pièges tendus par les requins de Shark Bay. Elle ignorait qui ou quoi, mais détestait lorsqu'un mystère restait insoluble.

\- Restez sur vos gardes, quelqu'un est en train de s'amuser à nos dépends. Ne les laissez surtout pas prendre le dessus !

…

\- Compte la dessus… Répondit alors Cassandre au milieu d'une cinquantaine de cadavres. Mais, Emiliae… Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils mettent beaucoup d'efforts et d'énergie pour nous tuer ?

\- En tout cas, ils veulent nous compliquer la tâche. Quelque chose brouille mon haki de perception, c'est comme si j'étais aveugle.

\- Je vais tenter d'utiliser ma poussière pour voir.

\- Comme tu voudras…

C'est ainsi que Cassandre se mit à user de son fruit du démon pour localiser les requins. Elle libéra une très forte quantité de particules fines qu'elle dissémina un peu partout dans les différentes cavités qui et se faisaient transporter par les courants d'airs ou se déposaient sur les cibles… Invisibles, ces dernières n'attireraient pas l'attention.

Au bout de dix minutes, elle sentit quelque chose. Les poussières accumulées donnèrent des résultats inattendus. Toutes les cavités et grottes menaient à différentes grosses grottes à moitié inondées pour certaines gardées férocement. Chacune de ces grottes mènent à une grosse poche souteraine qui semble contenir le plus gros des troupes de Shark Bay.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est…assez vaste.

\- ? Mais encore ? A combien d'ennemis avons-nous à faire ?

\- Quelques milliers, voir plus. Je ne sais pas. Mes poussières me révèlent qu'un tiers d'entre eux sont suffisamment puissant pour nous causer des problèmes. Mais le gros soucis reste Shark Bay lui-même. On croyait que c'était une base. Mais en fait, c'est une ville !

\- Une ville ?! Explique toi ! Cassandre ? Cass… Bip, bip… Connection interrompue.

Cassandre secoua son escargotphone dans tous les sens, lui disant que ce n'était pas le temps de dormir, mais rien n'y faisait. Les connections avaient été coupées.

\- Fais chier.

Et par-dessus le marché, elle se retrouvait une fois encore entourés de requins. Des requins tigres cette fois.

\- Vous voulez me manger c'est ça ? Essayez donc ! S'exclama Cassandre en s'entourant de poussière.

Son existence pitoyable n'allait surtout pas s'arrêter dans un lieu aussi sordide. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire sous un soleil brulant !

\- NOURITUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE ! **Sushis translation ! Catisfaction infinie**!

Elle ignorait comment ou pourquoi, mais c'est ce moment-là que choisit Matamore pour apparaitre d'on ne savait où. Il était couvert de sang et était en train de mâchouiller un aileron de requin avec envie.

\- Saloperie ! hurla alors l'un des requins. Tu vas payer pour nos frères morts !

Le requin accourra vers lui avec une faux empoisonnée dans la main et tenta de le faucher. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'agilité de Matamore qui sauta au-dessus de la faux et en profita pour décapiter le requin. Il atterrit sur ses coussinets et en profita pour se faire un brin de toilette bien mérité.

\- Je ne suis pas une saloperie, minauda t'il en continuant de se lécher. **Mais l'ogre de San Catio** ! Acheva t'il d'une voix sanguinaire.

Trois secondes plus tard, tous les requins couraient dans tous les sens, affolés. Par un chat.

\- Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Fit ce dernier en s'étirant sous les caresses de Cassandre.

\- Sérieusement, fit cette dernière, que fais-tu là ? Et ta zone ?

\- Hum ? Ne sous-estime pas un fervent amateur de poisson.

Cassandre se mit à rire. Très bien, elle ne poserait pas plus de questions.

…

De son coté, Il Doctore avait recroisé le chemin de Brighella et tous deux s'armaient de patience face aux requins qui les scrutaient. Ce qui était curieux, c'est qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Ou plutôt qui ?

Et puis, il y eut de fortes acclamations qui firent trembler la terre. Quelqu'un arrivait. Non, quelque chose. Oh et puis zut !

Un immense rugissement bestial se fit entendre au loin toujours suivit des encouragements des requins spectateurs. Ils se mirent tous à crier :

\- Zama ! Zama ! Zama !

Un rugissement plus puissant encore leur répondit, comme s'il s'agissait de mettre le feu à une foule en délire. Il Doctore plissa les yeux, puis lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qui les attendait, tira Brighella très fort et le poussa vers la droite. Il bloqua une nuée ardente avec son épée qui lui brula les mains et qu'il dut lâcher très vite. La lame était aussi rouge qu'au-dessus du feu du forgeron.

\- Il Doctore-sama ! se mit à hurler Brighella.

Ce dernier se tenait encore la main en retenant comme il pouvait les soubresauts de douleur qui le prenaient. Mais ce fut peine perdue, il hurla quand même.

Une requin ange assez belle mais foutrement puissante, sur dos d'un gigantesque lézard qui crachait du feu, sortit de la foule et fit face aux deux cadres de la Commedia.

Une véritable déflagration leur tomba dessus. Qui a dit que se débarrasser de Shark Bay était aussi facile déjà ? Qu'ils l'étripent !

 **…**

Pendant ce temps, à Pearl Street…

Franz passait tout son temps à surveiller Boregard Lensk. Il ignorait son objectif, mais s'il croyait que Franz Paganini était une personne facile à manipuler, il se trompait.

Cela faisait trois à quatre heure qu'Emiliae était partie pour Shark Bay et lui il était là à ne rien faire. Il craignait que la situation soit plus complexe que prévue pour le coup.

C'est alors qu'il entendit le foutu majordome rire.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oh, ne me dis pas que tu es inquiet pour elle ?

\- Et alors ? Qui m'en empêche, toi peut être ? Fit ce dernier avec une lueur de défi.

\- Hum… Dit comme ça, pourquoi pas ? J'avais justement besoin de faire un peu d'exercice.

Franz se mit méchamment à sourire. Se mesurer à lui, était loin d'être une promenade de santé. Cet homme cachait quelque chose, même s'il devait lui casser les bras et les jambes, il devait savoir ce qu'il trafiquait réellement, car si ça touchait Emiliae de près ou de loin, il ne pardonnera pas !

Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'échanger une série de coups dévastateurs, une voix s'éleva dans le silence, suivit d'applaudissements.

\- Mazette… Qui l'eut cru ? Voir Franz Paganini se battre en direct… Mon dieu. C'est mon jour de chance je crois !

\- La sorcière ?

Cette dernière fit un bref salut de chapeau, avant de laisser la place aux autres cadres du conseil des Zannis : Coelio et Pierro. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque bien sentie sur le fait qu'un hôte ne devait pas tabasser un invité sans raisons… Franz lui aurait bien refait le portrait s'il n'y avait pas plus urgent…

\- Où est le Boss ? Fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Fit alors Franz au nouvel arrivant tout en jaugeant du regard.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, habillé tout en noir, cheveux noir corbeau et au regard tranchant. Le genre à pouvoir déstabiliser qui il voulait, quand il le voulait, et avec de la répartie en plus ….

\- Vous devez être Franz Paganini ? Fit il en tendant sa main. Je suis Scapin, le Roi les Zanni.

Il ne lui sera pas la main.

Le sourire de Scapin ne disparut pas pour autant, Franz n'était pour la Commedia qu'un invité. La personne qu'il se devait d'impressionner pour faire bonne impression, ce n'était pas lui, mais le Boss.

\- Et donc, où se trouve elle ? On nous a donné l'ordre de l'assister et elle aurait disparu entre temps ?

Franz soupira.

\- Comme vous êtes nouveau, je vais vous dire une chose : Emiliae n'est pas le genre de personne qui suit toujours les plans à la lettre. Elle ne vous a pas attendu pour donner l'assaut.

Ce fut suffisant pour déstabiliser le nouveau roi des Zanni et il s'en réjouit intérieurement.

\- Vous tous, suivez-moi ! Il faut les retrouver.

La sorcière, Coelio et Pierro suivirent leur nouveau chef vers les confins de Shark Bay. Franz les regarda partir en croisant les bras. Il préférait Arlesquino tout compte fait… Il était plus discret.

Mais bon, fallait pas être trop exigeant dans la vie…

 **A suivre…**


	30. JB D Pazzi

**Chapitre 29 : JB D Pazzi.**

Brighella et Il Doctore étaient dans la merde, pas une petite qui incommode un peu, mais une grosse dont on ne peut se défaire. Les ennemis étaient trop nombreux, et cerise sur le gâteau, un lézard géant passait le plus claire de son temps à leur cracher des flammes dessus, contrôlé par une pétasse super forte à l'épée. C'était du délire.

\- Il Doctore-sama… Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Fit Brighella inquiet

\- Il faut bien ! fit ce dernier très énervé. Si l'on veut vivre !

Brighella fut surprit par l'intonation de sa voix, il n'était pas habitué à le voir ainsi poussé à bout, à un cheveu de la mort. Même lorsqu'ils vivaient ensemble à Shaobondy, jamais il ne vit son bienfaiteur à deux doigts d'être défait. Lui, le plus puissant épéiste qu'il n'ait vu, celui qui lui avait appris à se battre et à survivre dans cet environnement hostile. Il avait toujours été devant lui, à le protéger, à faire balancer ses épées au-dessus de sa tête pour attaquer, attaquer encore. Lui qui avait un jour été le glorieux il Capitan.

Il prit une forte inspiration. Puisqu'il Doctore était dans l'incapacité de le protéger, alors il allait tout faire pour reverser la situation.

\- Brighella ! Arrêtes, c'est insensé !

\- Non ! Hurla-t-il à gorge déployé. Vous m'avez toujours appris qu'il fallait repousser ses limites et affronter ses peurs. Et là, j'ai vraiment peur. Mais je fais de mon mieux. Alors bougez-vous le cul, il Doctore –sama !

Ce dernier regardait interdit sa pupille braver les flammes et le danger pour affronter le lézard et son propriétaire. Une douleur lancinante le prit soudain au cœur. Sa double personnalité l'apostropha agressivement, lui demandant s'il allait rester comme ça toute la nuit. S'il allait laisser Brighella mourir pour rien.

« Bats toi, tu l'aimes ce gamin, non ? » « Que deviendrais tu s'il mourrait ? » « Réveilles toi ! »

Sortant de sa léthargie, il hurla de toutes ses forces en brandissant son épée pleine de haki. Il avouait s'être relâché. Etre rouillé par l'inaction et il avait préféré fuir ses responsabilités. Le combat contre œil de faucon l'avait détruit psychologiquement, son rêve avait été réduit à néant. Et quand bien même ! Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Se relever et avancer. Guérir un pas après l'autre. Il devait y arriver. Cassandre avait raison… Il aimait se battre, il fallait qu'il redevienne l'il Capitan que tous espéraient qu'il soit. Alors il devait s'accrocher et montrer qu'il en avait dans le ventre ! Maintenant!

\- Brighella recules !

\- Compris !

Il Doctore se saisit de son épée et courra en hurlant. Au moment où les requins crurent qu'il allait foncer droit sur Zama, il planta son épée dans le sol qui se brisa sous les pieds de Zama et qui l'entraina dans l'abime avec son lézard. Et au moment où les requins, furieux que l'un de leurs boss se soit fait avoir par un vulgaire humain, des explosions eurent lieu un peu partout autour des requins, ce qui les firent fuir dans tous les sens comme des fourmis apeurées.

Il Doctore se retourna pour voir que deux personnes se tenaient derrière eux, doit être celle qui avait lancé les explosions : la sorcière. Et elle était accompagnée de Coelio.

\- Merci. Fit alors il Doctore. Vous nous avez sauvés.

\- Qui l'eut cru… Que l'ex il Capitan soit si faible aujourd'hui…

\- Sorcière ! fit alors Coelio.

\- M'enfin, tu es un ami de Cassandre, alors on te pardonne. Mais à notre retour au bercail, arrange-toi pour faire des entrainements intensifs. Si Emiliae se rend compte de ton incompétence, ça risquera de chauffer pour tes fesses. Ah ! Brighella ! fit elle faussement. Ravie de te revoir ! Notre nouveau roi est venu avec nous, il faudra que tu ailles le saluer quand on en aura terminé.

\- Oui, oui…

Il était partagé entre le fait d'être heureux qu'on leur ait porté secours, et que ce soit justement les deux personnes qu'il aime le moins chez les Zannis qui s'en chargent. Sacrebleu ! Mais au moins, ils avaient survécus… C'était déjà ça de gagné.

…

Cassandre et Matamore s'amusaient joyeusement à massacrer du requin. Lorsque Pierro arriva pour prêter main forte, il vit Cassandre et Matamore autour d'un feu de camp à griller des ailerons de requins pour les manger. Il plissa légèrement les yeux : Sérieusement ?

\- Oh ? Pierro ? Quelle surprise ! fit alors Cassandre d'une humeur enjouée. Y'a tellement longtemps que je t'ai pas vu !

Pierro s'approcha en souriant.

\- Ils sont bon ?

\- Extra ! T'en veux ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

C'est dans cet état qu'Emiliae les trouva lorsqu'elle arriva. En train de jouer aux cartes en bouffant des ailerons de requins cuisinés sur le vif par son animal de compagnie, Matamore. Elle resta pendant quelques instants interdite. Ils semblaient tous bien s'amuser. Puis elle croisa le regard glacial de Pierro, qui redevint très vite affable. Elle comprit.

\- Hum hum ! fit elle alors. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes à demi cannibales n'est-ce pas ?

\- On avait faim ! rappela alors Matamore.

\- Tu es un ventre sur patte et un chat.

\- Je suis … commença t'il en minaudant **l'ogre de San Catio**. Termina-t-il de sa forte voix gutturale.

\- Oui, on avait compris. Pierro, je dois te parler.

\- Ça roule ! fit ce dernier en se levant énergiquement. Il lança un dernier regard en direction de Cassandre avant de rejoindre Emiliae.

Ils se mirent loin à l'écart, dans une grotte voisine, avant qu'Emiliae ne fasse :

\- Rassures moi, tu ne comptes pas tuer Cassandre bientôt.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Cracha il froidement. A chaque fois que je vois son visage enjoué, ça me donne envie de la frapper ! A cause de cette catin, mon frère et ma belle-sœur sont morts.

\- Il te reste Pédrille non ?

\- Cet enfant semble vénérer Cassandre comme si c'était elle qui lui avait donné le jour. Il ignore totalement que je suis son oncle !

\- Oui, ben en tout cas, Cassandre doit vivre. J'ai encore besoin d'elle !

\- Pff ! Je ne le sais que trop bien ! Si seulement Cyro ne t'avais pas empoisonné ce jour-là !

\- Beaucoup de choses terribles n'auraient pas eu lieu… Fit cette dernière sombrement. Mais tu sais au moins que c'est pour toi que j'ai recueilli l'enfant et Cassandre au moins, pour que tu puisses les garder à l'œil.

\- Combien de temps avant que ce qu'il reste de granite marin ne quitte ton corps ?

\- 5 ans.

\- C'est encore beaucoup trop.

\- Oui mais c'est comme ça ! Je n'y peux rien. S'énerva-t-elle. Tu sais très bien que des médecins comme Cassandre ne courent pas les rues. Et puis…

\- Emiliae…

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est vrai ce qu'il s'est passé avec Joker ?

\- J'y crois pas ! Franz et maintenant toi.

\- C'est le Roi de Dressrosa. Ne me dis pas que tu rêves encore de ce trône maudit ?

\- Il n'y a qu'avec une personne que j'ai juré d'habiter ce trône. Et comme toi, je souhaite à tout prix la venger. J'ai peut-être oublié certaines choses, mais pas celle-ci. Alors sois patient et un jour, nous obtiendrons ce que nous souhaitons, Zero.

Pierro acquiesça froidement. Oui, ils étaient dans le même bateau, prisonnier de la même rancœur depuis des années. Et pourtant rien ne changeait….15 ans déjà étaient passés. 15ans. A croire qu'Emiliae voulait étouffer l'affaire. Pourquoi donc ? Pour protéger la si précieuse famille principale, celle qui l'avait spolié et réduit à néant ? Il ne comprenait pas.

 **…**

Ça commençait à chauffer pour Shark Bay. De son bureau, JB D Pazzi voyait ses troupes réduire comme peau de chagrin. Comment allait-il pouvoir obéir aux ordres de son chef après ça ?!

\- Je pense que vous devriez partir maintenant, prince Masayoshi.

\- Non, après ce que tu viens de me révéler à propos de l'arme antique pluton, il vaut mieux que je tire ça au clair avec Emiliae.

\- Si ce que vous lui dites ne lui plait pas, vous risqueriez de mourir.

\- Et alors ?! Je suis un prince déchu, incapable de reprendre la place qui me revient de droit, incapable de tirer mon pays vers le haut. Je vois clairement les choses, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Emiliae va réfléchir à deux fois avant de me tuer, sois en sûr. Isabella est son amie, je doute qu'elle ne veuille provoquer une discorde susceptible de l'affaiblir.

\- Comme vous voudrez… Mais il est fort possible qu'au final, nous mourrions ensemble.

…

Lorsqu'Emiliae arriva enfin sur place, tout le monde l'attendait. La plupart des requins avaient fuis Shark Bay. Mais le plus gros du noyau résistait toujours prêts à mourir pour protéger leur chef. Lorsqu'Emiliae arriva sur place, le nouveau roi des Zannis se jeta littéralement sur elle en la noyant sous les flatteries.

\- On est en guerre là. Fit-elle froidement. Virez moi ce type. Fit elle sans un regard pour le dénommé Scapin. Alors ? Où en est-on avec Shark Bay ? Vous leur avez dit qu'on épargnait les requins qui se rendaient ?

\- Oui, fit alors Cassandre. Mais ça fait deux heures qu'on fait le pied de grue et personne ne répond. Je suppose qu'ils veulent se battre jusqu'à la mort.

\- Vas savoir… Répondit elle. Bon, si c'est ce qu'ils veulent, on ne va pas se priver !

Au moment où Emiliae allait ordonner à ses hommes d'exterminer le reste des requins qui se terraient à Shark Bay, une voix se fit entendre à travers un gigantesque escargotmégaphone, une voix aiguë, voir enfantine qui les surpris :

\- **Je suis JB D Pazzi, le chef de l'armée de la SRMPR ! Nous avons le dénommé Lélio en otage ! Si un seul d'entre vous tente quoi que ce soit, nous l'exécuterons** !

Emiliae plissa les yeux à l'annonce. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce retournement de situation ?

 **…**

Au même moment, au mermaid Café, à Coral Hill, deux femmes buvaient des rafraichissements en regardant le spectacle des sirènes. L'une portait des vêtements à strass qui la faisait passer pour une idole et l'autre ressemblait à une croupière. Cette dernière fit avec ennui :

\- Hum… Ils en mettent un temps à clarifier la situation. J'aurais largement eu le temps d'acheter cet établissement et d'y ajouter un casino.

\- Hihihi…Toi et tes casinos. Moi j'aurais préféré dévaliser les boutiques de Béverly Fish ! Et puis où est mon frangin ? Il a dit qu'il devait réunir des informations et préparer le pacifista.

\- S'il est encore à Pearl Street, il nous aura fait perdre un temps fou !Et le temps, c'est de l'argent. Fit la croupière en souriant.

\- Hihihi…tu as raison, Francisquine.

\- N'est ce pas ? Betty.

Francisquine et Betty, les muses du jeu et de la dance. Elles avaient prévenues Emiliae de leur visite, mais c'était plus pour le loisir que pour le travail. A l'origine, Emiliae leur avait demandé de l'aide afin d'aider Betty à Améliorer le parc d'attraction de l'île de Ryujin. Elles ont laissés leurs équipes bosser le sujet sur place et ont accompagnés Beta, le frère de Betty sur l'île des hommes poissons.

Et puis soudain, ils eurent Emiliae à l'appareil. Pour une surprise, ça en était une.

\- J'espère que vous vous amusez bien au Mermaid Café, muses.

\- Euh… Emiliae… bégaya Betty. Mais euh…

\- Et alors, coupa froidement francisquine. On est là pour affaire.

\- Dans ce cas terminez les vite et rejoignez Beta au quartier rouge qui borde Coral Hills. D'après Scarpin, le remplaçant d'Arlesquino au conseil des Zannis, le chef de la SRMPR, celui qui tire les ficelles sera présent dans un des bureaux officieux de l'organisation aujourd'hui en dessous du Cabaret Flapapa. Nous devons capturer cet homme vivant et le forcer à ordonner à ses hommes de Shark Bay de relâcher l'otage.

\- Parce qu'il y a un otage en plus ?! s'exclama Betty. Qui ça ?

 **A suivre …**


	31. Queue de poisson

**_Chapitre 30 : Queue de poisson._**

Franz était au chevet de Choii, confortablement installée dans une des chambres luxueuses de RubyPearl, leur QG sur l'île des hommes poissons. Surveiller Choii et ses hommes était sa priorité pour l'instant, de même que la protection des plans de l'arme antique pluton qui ne le quittait pas, même pour dormir. Bien qu'inquiet pour la suite des opérations, il savait qu'au final, s'il s'inquiétait pour tout et n'importe quoi, il allait finir par être malade.

Quant à Choii, ça faisait plus de trois jours qu'elle était inconsciente et ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de la droguer pour qu'elle se calme. Ce qu'il s'était passé à Shaobondy avait dû être un sacré choc pour elle. Sa Choii était une commandante de l'équipage de Carl Snow au même titre qu'Emiliae et lui. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, cet équipage s'était formé à North Blue il y avait 14 ou 15 ans et Choii les avaient rejoint en cours de route, à leur escale sur l'île de Waterseven. Elle avait treize ans à l'époque et elle avait vraiment tenté de tuer Carl Snow. Franz ignorait pourquoi Emiliae s'intéressait autant à cette fille, si ce n'était pour son fruit du démon, mais ce regard résolu qu'elle avait un jour arboré continuait de le hanter. Il lui rappelait Emiliae lorsqu'elle avait son âge…

\- Les choses semblent se compliquer.

Franz sursauta. Il n'avait senti aucune présence. Voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sione, la gamine qui accompagnait Choii partout, il baissa légèrement sa garde.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Fit il en mettant sa main sur son cœur. Un peu plus et je serais mort.

Ce qu'il disait comme une simple blague ne la fit même pas siller. Cette gamine, était-elle au moins humaine ? Elle était aussi glauque que ce majordome démoniaque. Plus vite ils s'en débarrasseraient, mieux il se porterait.

\- Et donc, fit-il avec un sourire forcé, pourquoi les choses se compliqueraient ?

\- Je viens de voir un homme bizarre sortir d'ici suivi par un pacifista.

\- ….

Ah. Pourquoi n'était-il au courant de rien dans ce foutu QG. Sans doute un de leurs scientifiques mandatés par Emiliae, c'est qu'il avait entendu d'elle : qu'ils allaient faire des tests avec P-1.

\- Tout ira bien. Fit alors Franz.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être réconforté. Répondit Sione d'une voix cassante. Nous avons juste besoin de vous pour aider notre maitresse à regagner son titre de commandante. Le reste on peut s'en charger seuls.

\- Choii finira bien par se réveiller un jour.

Pour la première fois, il vit cette fillette au cœur de pierre prendre un air abattu.

\- Notre maitresse a beaucoup souffert dernièrement. Honnêtement, boregard-sama et moi-même avons peur de ce qu'il risquerait de se passer à son réveil. La bataille d'Enies Lobbys et la perte de son titre de commandant, sans parler de l'emprisonnement de miss Paule… Toutes ces choses, vous aussi, ça vous rajoute du stress non ?

Franz ne sut que répondre. Paule et Choii étaient les commandantes les plus jeunes de l'équipage. De vraies boules d'énergies. Et aujourd'hui, ce lien qui donnait la niaque aux autres membres du groupe, avait disparu. Alors bien sûr qu'ils le ressentaient ce stress ! La marine et le Cipher Pol avait eu Paule et le gouvernement mondial avait failli mettre la main sur Choii. Il savait que ça irait pour lui et qu'il ferait tout pour protéger Emiliae. Mais ces deux actions simultanées pouvaient enclencher un effet domino qui détruirai Carl Snow s'ils n'y prenaient pas garde. Durant toutes ces années, ils avaient voyagés dans son ombre, protégés. Mais jusqu'à quand durera cette protection ? Rien n'était immuable sur grandLine.

\- Tu te fais du souci pour rien. Pour l'instant, attendons juste le retour d'Emiliae.

…

Le Quartier Rouge, le lieu qui rassemblait toute la débauche de l'île des hommes poissons.

Un des quartiers les plus en marge du royaume après Shark Bay et le quartier des hommes poissons.

L'entrée du quartier était une gigantesque muraille de verre avec une porte ornée de fer et de verre dans laquelle vivaient des poissons rouges. Il y avait des lanternes rouges partout et des lucioles des mers. Chaque maison de ce quartier était teinte en carmin et l'édifice le plus grand était celui du cabaret Flapapa qui était au centre du quartier, ressemblant à un château japonais de l'ère féodale, avec des douves remplies de piranhas sauf que la toiture était affublée de néons en tout genre avec des poissons, des verres à moitié remplis et le nom du lieu : Cabaret Flapapa.

\- Eh bien… Fit alors Francisquine en regardant la rue, impressionnée. Plutôt que le Cabaret des sirènes, je préfèrerai largement acheter cet endroit !

\- Elles sont super ces lanternes ! rajouta Betty. Tu crois qu'ils les importent ?

\- C'est plutôt le chiffre d'affaire annuel de ce coin de paradis qui m'intéresse ! Répliqua elle froidement.

\- Ah, vous êtes là. P-1, ce sont des alliés.

BetA était arrivé au quartier rouge et leur faisait signe. Mais les deux muses étaient plutôt intéressées par le pacifista qui suivait BetA, un véritable bijou de technologie et surtout, le robot avait l'apparence de la miss Paule : De longs cheveux blonds et un corps fluet, mais une efficacité redoutable !

Les yeux du pacifista brillèrent d'une lumière bleutée lorsqu'il regarda en direction des muses :

\- **Enregistrement des alliés : Betty, muse de la danse. Francisquine, muse des jeux. Enregistrement confirmé**.

\- Et donc, demanda alors Francisquine, c'est normal que P-1 ait l'apparence de Paule Végapunk ?

\- Oui, répondit BetA. C'est miss Paule qui l'a demandé. Quel dommage que les essais se passent sans elle…

\- Ouaip… Fit Betty. Mais bon, on a du pain sur la planche il me semble, on doit trouver ce ministre et le forcer à relâcher Lélio. Au fait, c'est qui ce Lélio ? Connais pas.

\- C'est le partenaire d'Isabella. Répondit Francisquine. A eux deux ils gèrent le trafic de l'île des hommes poissons. Ils sont très importants pour nous.

\- Ah ! Et du coup, c'est quoi le plan ?

\- On rentre au cabinet flapapa et on explose tout.

\- Francisquine voyons ! s'insurgea BetA. Si vous lui dites ça, elle va vraiment le faire en plus ! Non, on va laisser P-1 nous dire où se trouve l'entrée du réseau souterrain qui couvre le quartier.

\- P-1 est vraiment capable de ça ?! s'étonna Betty.

\- Bien sûr ! Oublies pas que miss Paule est un génie !

\- Ou était … Rappela Francisquine.

Mais le froid se dissipa bien vite car une mission les attendait et que des personnes comptaient sur eux.

…

Bon…ils allaient poireauter encore longtemps ? On ne va pas jusqu'à aller s'insinuer qu'ils étaient désespérés, mais tous autant qu'ils étaient avaient fini par se mettre à jouer aux cartes au milieu de tous ces cadavres de requins, en attendant les nouvelles.

A un moment, Emiliae avait fait le pour et le contre : Lélio ou la suppression rapide de Shark Bay ? Mais après avoir imaginé Isabella tenter de la tuer après que cette dernière ait constaté la mort de Lélio, Emiliae se dit :non, non, surement pas.

Ils allaient donc attendre. La patience finissait toujours par être récompensée.

…

De l'autre côté du no mans land :

\- Regardez ! Ils ne bougent plus ! fit un des requins. C'est comme l'avait prédit le prince Masayoshi.

JB fit les cents pas. Pourquoi était-ce si facile ? La Sopranno et ses hommes avaient vraiment cessés de se battre. Ils attendaient même en jouant aux cartes. Ils se foutaient d'eux ou quoi ?! Qu'attendaient-ils ? Pouvait-il se mettre dans la tête d'Emiliae Sopprano et tenter de trouver une réponse à cette Enigme ? Qui était donc ce Lélio pour Emiliae ? Presque rien, si ce n'était un prince de l'île des hommes poissons. Elle n'était pas proche de Lélio, mais c'était une amie d'Isabella. Les avantages que ces deux-là lui apportaient était considérables. Donc, elle devait tout faire pour récupérer Lélio en toute sécurité. D'un côté pour s'assurer l'amitié d'Isabella, de l'autre pour que la famille royale ne la bannisse pas, elle et sa familly de leur royaume sous-marin.

La situation était donc épineuse pour Emiliae Soprano. La seule manière de se sortir de ce guêpier, c'était de leur donner les plans de l'arme antique pluton, mais elle refusait. Lui restait-il une autre alternative ?

\- Oh non… Réalisa t'il enfin.

Il restait une solution, absurde et pratiquement irréalisable, le genre de chemin où des personnes normales passeraient à cotés sans s'en rendre compte. Si jamais ils parvenaient à mettre la main sur le chef de la SRMPR, le ministre des rites et son supérieur direct, Faby Carparagua, si ces derniers le tenaient otage… Alors ils pourraient tout exiger, que ce soit la libération du prince Masayoshi ou encore la suppression de l'embargo commercial qu'ils tenaient depuis quelques semaines déjà…

\- Avez-vous réalisé ? Demanda alors Lélio, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil.

\- Réalisé quoi ?

\- Que quoi qu'on fasse, Shark Bay n'a plus les moyens de s'en sortir.

\- On peut toujours demander de l'aide à Barbe Blanche ! Il y a des hommes poissons à bord de son équipage !

\- Il ne vous aidera pas. Emiliae Sopranno est une commandante de l'équipage de Carl Snow et les deux empereurs sont des alliés et ont signés un pacte de non-agression.

\- Fichtre !

\- Emiliae a des amis trop puissants pour nous. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Ce n'est pas ta guerre !

…

P-1 avait trouvé l'entrée du long et sinueux passage secret que l'on pouvait emprunter dans le quartier et dont l'entrée se trouvait être la seule porte de toilettes publiques à être fermée à clef. Un bon coup de pied bien placé explosa la porte et leur permit de descendre de longs escaliers et d'arpenter un large tunnel qui devait aussi servir à la contrebande.

\- P-1, où conduisent tous ces tunnels ? Demanda alors BetA qui courait bien qu'il ne soit pas très endurant.

\- Partout.

\- Peux-tu préciser, P-1 ?

\- Arrrgh ! Qu'y a-il à préciser BetA, fit sa sœur. Ce quartier doit être alimenté par tout le royaume ! Quelqu'un sait-il au moins où nous allons ?!

\- Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Francisquine, on sait qu'il se trouve au cabaret Flapapa et qu'il y a des écriteaux indicatifs aux murs.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Puisque je te le dit.

Tout trois s'arrêtèrent. Il y avait en effet des plaquettes accrochés aux murs afin d'orienter les utilisateurs de ce réseau. BetA et sa sœur se regardèrent l'air de se dire que sur l'instant qu'ils étaient particulièrement cons. Mais heureusement pour eux, le ridicule ne tuait pas. Ils reprirent leur chemin en courant derrière P-1 qui ne semblait pas avoir été programmé pour des gens de mobilité réduite. A chaque difficulté, ils n'eurent qu'à laisser le robot exploser l'obstacle, qu'il soit vivant ou non, d'un bon coup de laser désintégrateur. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans la cave du cabaret Flapapa et s'aidèrent de leur haki pour localiser le ministre. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Les informations données disaient que le ministre se trouvait dans le cabaret. Alors ils décidèrent de fouiller et de chercher partout. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent activement. Le cabaret possédait de nombreuses pièces et plusieurs étages. Alors ils décidèrent de monter dans les étages supérieurs pour voir. Soudain, ils entendirent une servante pieuvre hurler et sortir le plus vite qu'elle put. Son cri d'épouvante leur brisa les tympans et il y avait de l'encre noirâtre projeté partout sur les murs. La porte encore ouverte laissait présager du pire. Ils décidèrent tout de même d'y jeter un œil.

La pièce était immaculée. Pas un meuble, pas une tenture. Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce, hormis une tête, la tête de l'homme qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

 **A suivre…**


	32. Compensations

**_Chapitre 31 : Compensations_**

Comment cela aurait-il pu arriver ? Quelqu'un pouvait il leur expliquer ? Le plan n'était-il pas de retrouver l'homme et de le mener à Emiliae ? Pourquoi et qui l'avait tué ?!

\- Bon, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Fit alors Francisquine.

\- Et qu'est ce qui est clair dans toute cette affaire ? Demanda alors BetA

\- Lorsque les gens saurons qu'un vénérable ministre aura été retrouvé mort ici, ce lieu perdra de sa valeur, mettra les clefs sous la porte et moi, je l'achèterai au meilleur prix.

\- On s'en fou ! paniqua Betty. Comment va-t-on expliquer ça à Emiliae ?!

Bele Bele Bele…. Lorsqu'ils entendirent l'escargotphone sonner, leur sang se glaça. Bele Bele Bele… Les trois se regardèrent d'un air suppliant, comme si l'un d'eux accepterait de se sacrifier pour la survie des autres. Bele Bele Bele … Francisquine la cruelle expropriatrice qui n'aime que l'argent et les jeux. Betty, la danseuse assassine. Et BetA, le scientifique sans moral. Bele Bele Bele…

A cet instant précis, ils avaient peur. Car ils savaient ce qu'il était susceptible de leur arriver.

Bele… Bele …Bele

\- Oh et puis merde ! s'écria BetA.

Il décrocha l'escargotphone. Peut-être aurait-il dû ? Ou pas ? Le cri que poussa Emiliae à travers l'escargotphone fut tel que du sang leur coulèrent des oreilles. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais Francisquine se mit à vomir, BetA suppliait à genoux et sa sœur se mit à pleurer. Seul P-1 tenait toujours debout, impassible. Emiliae devait les avoir maudits.

…

\- Y a-t-il des nouvelles, boss ? Fit Scapin d'une voix obséquieuse.

Le regard noir qu'elle lui porta voulut tout dire.

\- Quelqu'un a assassiné MA proie !

Scarpin recula d'effroi. Il tomba même au sol tandis qu'il reculait. Rouge. Ses yeux d'ordinaires bleus, étaient rouges ! Ses traits déformés par la haine lui firent une de ces frousses… Ses courts cheveux rouges en bataille, ressemblaient comme à une sorte de boule aimantée par l'électricité statique de la colère. Les ondes qui s'échappaient d'elle en des cris persans firent flipper le reste de ses acolytes.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il bon sang ?! S'écria Cassandre à Scapin. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Il avait promis que …

\- Chut. Fit Scapin. Cela devait être fait. Il a réglé le problème lui-même. Et maintenant, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi la boss est aussi flippante ?! Et surtout comment on peut la calmer ?

\- Il me reste des seringues sur moi, fit Il Doctore. On pourrait s'en servir. Si elle continue comme ça à libérer ses pouvoirs latents de koe koe no mi, elle risque de le regretter.

\- Moi je pense que c'est nous qui risquons de le regretter ! s'écria alors Brighella. Regardez par là… Elle attire les requins de Shark Bay comme des mouches !

\- Ça tombe bien ! rajouta la Sorcière. On a l'Ogre de San Catio avec nous non ? Ou sinon on peut tout faire exploser… Qu'en penses-tu Coelio ?

\- Attendons que mon frère et ma sœur reviennent avec P-1. Ou au pire on peut commencer à bastonner sans eux.

\- Assez ! fit alors Pierro. Commençons par la calmer. Il faut découvrir ce qui a pu la mettre dans un tel état et s'il y a lieu de s'inquiéter.

Alors qu'ils tentaient d'élaborer un plan, Emiliae se calma. C'était comme si elle les avait entendu. Perplexe, Pierro s'approcha de sa cousine avec précaution. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait pu arriver de si grave pour la plonger dans tous ses états.

\- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Emiliae se tourna vers lui le regard vide et hocha les épaules de mécontentement.

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

Puis poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Pendant qu'on attendait, j'ai demandé aux muses et à BetA de rechercher le chef de celui qui retenait Lélio en otage. On avait tout, la force de frappe et les informations. Et pourtant, lorsqu'ils sont arrivés sur place, il était déjà mort.

\- Lélio va mourir.

\- On est dans la merde jusqu'à l'os. Si le prince meurt, on est cuis. On n'a pas le choix, il faut demander de l'aide à Isabella. Elle est un requin elle aussi et une native de l'ile. Elle doit les persuader de laisser tomber.

\- Ou tu pourrais leur donner ce qu'ils souhaitent. Ces plans antiques sont si importants ?

\- Même pas en rêve. Sans eux y'a plus qu'à mettre la clef sous la porte.

\- Mais je suis certaine que tu as pu tout traduire dans les temps.

\- Pas tout. Je n'ai pas copié les dessins. J'ai demandé à Franz de s'en occuper en même temps qu'il surveillait Choii.

Pierro continuait de l'écouter parler. Il pouvait très vite régler le problème, mais ça risquait de beaucoup attirer l'attention sur lui et négativement sur Emiliae. Peut-être était-il mieux d'impliquer Isabella et la famille royale du pays ?

…

S'il y avait un trait qui caractérisait le mieux Franz Paganini, c'était sa grande méticulosité. Jouer au violon demandait de la rigueur. Copier les plans de l'arme antique pluton en demandait autant. Armé d'une règle, d'une équerre, d'un compas et d'une plume, ça faisait des heures qu'il se tuait à la tâche à copier ce qu'il voyait. Au moindre tremblement, il était sujet à tout recommencer. Mais Dieu soit loué, il avait presque fini…

\- FRANZ !

Il faillit lâcher sa plume. Il se retourna, infiniment excédé face à la personne qui osait faire un tel raffut.

\- Isabella ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- On vient de retrouver le corps de notre ministre des rites à son bureau, mais sans la tête. Et on vient de m'apprendre que des danseuses ont découvert au cabaret Flapapa une tête sans corps ! Et c'est après que les muses et une sorte de pacifista n'ait quitté les environs avec précipitation. La garde royale est avec moi, il faut que tu nous suives.

\- Mais je ne suis au courant de rien.

\- C'est impossible ! Emiliae te dit toujours tout.

\- Laisse moi au moins le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux plans et ferma le secrétaire à double tour. Il mit la clef dans sa poche et revint dans la salle d'à coté. Lorsqu'il arriva, il entendit Isabella s'exclamer :

\- Emiliae, tu me fais marcher… Et tu n'aurais pas pu me dire ça plus tôt ?!

\- _Tu étais mourante. On n'allait tout de même pas te déranger._

\- C'est de mon fiancé dont il s'agit ! Et il a été pris en otage ?!

\- _On comptait kidnapper le ministre carparagua pour exiger la libération de Lélio, mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés, c'était trop tard, quelqu'un l'avait déjà tué._

\- Emiliae, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Notre ministre des rites n'avait aucun ennemi, il était gentil et bienveillant avec tout le monde, même avec moi.

\- _Dit celle qui s'est prise une bombe fabriquée par un des hommes de carparagua._

\- Tu oses prétendre que cet homme si affable était en réalité le chef de la SRMPR ?!

\- _Oui._

\- Emiliae !

\- _Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation est vraiment en train de dégénérer, il faut que tu viennes._

\- Vous êtes à Shark Bay ? J'ai un bataillon de la garde royale avec moi. Je prends Franz en otage, afin d'éviter que vous fassiez davantage de bêtises. Si quelqu'un doit juger cette affaire, c'est au Roi Neptune de s'en charger ! Comptez sur nous pour que nous vous ramenions à la cour, tous autant que vous êtes !

…

Et c'est comme ça que cette histoire se retrouva exposée au Roi Neptune. C'était une histoire sérieuse à laquelle on avait fini par accorder bien trop d'attention à son gout. Un attentat à la place gyoncorde qui avait cristallisé la peur des foules et failli tuer un prince et une future princesse. Ensuite, la prise en otage du prince Masayoshi et la bataille non autorisée de Shark Bay. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, le ministre des rites avait été retrouvé mort décapité.

Si le roi ne prenait pas en charge cette affaire, qui allait protéger la population et l'honneur du royaume ?

\- JB D Pazzi, reconnaissez-vous avoir lancé la bombe sur la place Gyoncorde ?

\- Oui. Avoua-t-il froidement.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Parce que le second prince et la capitaine Rineke sont avec l'ennemi.

\- Quel ennemi ? La Commedia Del Arte ? Rugit le Roi.

\- En parti.

\- Qui était votre chef ? S'agissait-il bel et bien du ministre des rites ?

\- Oui.

Une forte exclamation surgit dans la pièce. Certains ministres criaient à la honte et au mensonge. Pour eux, le ministre carparagua était le plus intègre de tous les ministres et l'un des hommes poissons les plus vieux et sages du royaume.

\- Silence ! A-t-il ordonné l'attentat de la place Gyoncorde ?

\- …

\- Répondez !

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que pour lui, des princes qui ne font que jouer et perdre leur temps à flâner sont inutile pour l'état. Il voulait rendre le pays plus fort pour éviter que notre population ne se fasse encore avoir par le gouvernement mondial et tous leurs rebuts ! Termina-t-il en regardant Emiliae droit dans les yeux.

\- Il suffit !

\- Capitaine Rineke.

\- Présente. Fit cette dernière au garde à vous.

\- Entretenez-vous des liens avec les requins de Shark Bay ?

\- Assez peu. Mais suffisamment pour me tenir au courant.

\- D'après vous, pourquoi cette guerre entre Shark Bay et Emiliae Sopranno a-t-elle commencé ?

\- A cause d'un embargo commercial réalisé par les requins de Shark Bay. C'est à l'origine pour cette raison que ce conflit a commencé.

\- Et que demandait Shark Bay en contrepartie ?

Isabella regarda un bref instant Emiliae avant de dire :

\- Les plans de l'arme antique pluton.

A nouveau, une ovation de surprise et d'effroi retentit.

\- Silence ! Ces plans ont été volés à la couronne il y a de cela trente ans. Ils auraient été retrouvés ?!

\- Oui, et pour une raison que j'ignore, Shark Bay le savait.

\- JB D Pazzi, qui vous a dit qu'Emiliae Sopranno détenait les plans de l'arme antique pluton ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Cette personne a utilisé un escargotphone spécial pour me contacter. Il disait qu'il ne voulait rien en retour, si ce n'était la justice.

\- La justice ? Avait-il dit ces mots ?

\- Oui, bien que j'en ignore le sens. Lorsque j'en ai parlé au ministre il est comme devenu fou en disant que jamais ces plans ne devaient tomber entre les mains de personnes aussi méprisables qu'Emiliae Soprano.

Emiliae plissa les yeux. Méprisable ? Au moins, jamais elle ne laisserait mourir autant de ses hommes d'une façon aussi stupide.

\- Emiliae Soprano, fit le Roi. Emiliae Sopranno !

\- Ah… Oui.

\- Pff…. Comment êtes-vous entrée en possession de ces plans ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

L'indignation générale ne la dérangea pas. Cependant, elle n'allait tout de même pas leur avouer que c'est Crocodile qui lui avait confié après de torrides ébats qu'il existait un ponéglyphe très ancien caché sous le sable d'Alabasta qui parlait de l'arme antique pluton et que son rêve était de mettre la main dessus. Et qu'après ça, des fuites au sein du gouvernement mondial ont conduit Paule à Waterseven car une de ses sources affirmait que quelqu'un possédait les dits écrits. Il s'agissait d'informations suffisamment détaillées capable de faire revivre l'arme antique de nos jours.

\- Emiliae Sopprano, dans la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, dire la vérité est le mieux que vous puissiez faire pour alléger votre peine !

\- Très bien… Une de mes amies a risqué sa vie pour arracher ces plans au gouvernement mondial et une autre a été incarcéré à Impel Down. Celle qui a été enfermée est ma scientifique, Paule Végapunk. Elle est la seule à pouvoir faire revivre ce dont parlent les plans. Sans elle, les plans me sont inutiles. Mentit-elle à moitié.

\- Donc vous acceptez de nous rendre les plans. Merveilleux ! Ces derniers reposeront à tout jamais dans la bibliothèque royale où ils ne feront de mal à personne.

Dans tes rêves imbéciles. Ces plans valaient une fortune, même si personne ne pouvait les déchiffrer. Le fait qu'ils soient écrits en ponéglyphe et sur du papier extrêmement bien conservé était un miracle. Jamais le gouvernement mondial ne les laisserait en paix s'ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient en leur possession.

\- En effet, j'y avais réfléchi. Mais vu la tournure que prit les évènements…

\- En parlant de ça, comment l'idée de kidnapper le ministre vous est-elle venue ?

\- Mon Roi des Zannis m'a affirmé qu'une de ses sources savait où il se cachait. Je vous jure que je n'avais aucune intention de…

\- Elle vous ment altesse ! S'écria JB. Ses hommes sont tous des assassins et nous leur bloquions la route. L'argent est une des choses que cette femme aime le plus au monde ! Comme si ça suffisait au bonheur…

\- Silence ! Vous n'avez pas le droit à la parole. Qui est cette source qui a prévenu votre homme ?

\- Je l'ignore. D'après lui, c'est un message anonyme.

\- Bonté divine ! Alors si je résume, toute cette histoire aurait été le fait de messages anonymes ?! Ce qui signifie que le meurtrier du ministre des rites est très probablement l'inconnu qui vous aurait tous les deux contactés ?! Mais comment pouvez-vous agir sans être certain à cent pour cent de vos sources ?!

\- Mais… Commença JB.

\- J'en ai assez ! s'écria le Roi. Deux de mes fils aurait pu mourir dans cette histoire ! JB D Pazzi, la SRMPR ou ce qu'il en reste sera démantelé entièrement et Shark Bay fermée au public. Quant à vous, vous êtes banni de l'île des hommes poissons, sans possibilité de retour !

\- Majesté non ! C'est mon foyer ! Ma vie est ici ! Je…non !

\- Emmenez-le !

\- Noooon !

Emiliae ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus satisfait. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient subis…

\- Ravalez votre sourire, Emiliae Soprano. En vue de vos connections miraculeuses, je vais être très clément. J'exige immédiatement la restitution des plans et souhaite que vous passiez deux mois en prison pour réfléchir à vos erreurs. De plus, j'exige deux milliards de béryls de compensation pour la mort de tous les requins que vous avez tués !

\- Mais ! s'exclama elle indignée

\- Et estimez-vous heureuse de ne pas être condamnée à mort ! Emmenez la !

\- Noooon !

Franz regardait Emiliae se faire emmener par les soldats, choqué. Qu'allaient-ils faire désormais ?

 **A suivre….**


	33. Deux milliards

**Chapitre 32 : Deux milliards…**

Deux mois… Etre enfermé dans cette cellule puante et vermoulue avait été un calvaire pour elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux membres de son équipage, livrés à eux même sans ses ordres ou bien en train de s'amuser joyeusement au quartier rouge ou à Coral Hill.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée, une amertume qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas. Donner les plans de l'arme antique pluton, écoper de mois de prisons… Mais raquer des milliards ?! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la récession qui allait s'en suivre. Deux milliards… Où allait-elle trouver une somme pareille ? Déjà qu'avec la disparition de Paule ils avaient peu vendus ou pas du tout au congrès de Shaobondy… Ils étaient dans le rouge cette année mais avec cette dette en plus, c'était l'enfer.

Pendant deux mois elle avait réfléchi à comment gagner de l'argent au plus vite et n'avait trouvé aucune solution si ce n'était emprunter à quelqu'un d'autre. Francisquine ? Surement pas ! Tu lui donne un doit et elle te bouffe jusqu'au coude. A Coviello alors? Non, surtout qu'il va exiger d'elle de venir plus souvent à Mariejoa. Mais alors à qui ?! Et si jamais Carl Snow l'apprenait… Elle risquait de finir comme Choii…Non non non… Il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un de discret, qui lui prêterait de l'argent à des taux favorables et qui n'allait pas le crier sous tous les toits… Mais qui ?!

L'idée qu'elle eut lui glaça le sang. Non. Oh non… Tout, mais pas ça. D'un autre coté elle disait tout, mais quelles options lui restait-il ? Il ne restait que celle-là…

A l'instant fatidique où elle allait songer qu'elle devrait lui filer à un moment ou un autre un coup de fil, les portes de la cellule s'ouvrirent et un garde lui bêla qu'elle devait se rendre dans les bureaux du ministre des finances avant de sortir du palais.

\- Je peux me changer et me laver au moins avant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Elle prit le regard exaspéré du garde pour un oui et disparut dans une pièce pour réapparaitre métamorphosée. La crasse accumulée durant ces deux derniers mois avait disparu et lui laissait presque un sentiment de vide. Ses cheveux gras et lourds étaient redevenus légers et aussi doux et fluide que de la soie. Par contre, les vêtements d'une banalité affligeante la laissaient pantoise. Evitant de s'offusquer pour si peu, elle suivit un homme poisson, entouré de gardes jusqu'au bureau du ministre des finances qui manque de chance, était un ami intime du ministre carparagua, dont la mort lui avait été mise sur le dos, injustement.

A son arrivée ce dernier la regarda avec mépris et dégout et ne se leva même pas par politesse. Il fit sans la regarder, toujours en triant ses dossiers :

\- Que les choses soient bien claires, je trouve que le Roi a été bien trop gentil avec vous, mais… C'est dans sa nature. Les requins que vous et vos hommes avez tués voir dévorés pour certains, avaient des femmes et des enfants à la charge ! Ces deux milliards ne seront jamais suffisant pour eux, l'argent ne remplacera jamais la perte d'un être cher ! Sachez qu'à partir de maintenant, les taxes de passages augmenteront de trente pourcent comparé à l'année dernière et qu'il vous sera impossible de quitter le territoire avant que vous ne nous ayez remis en main propre l'argent que vous nous devez. Et n'essayez même pas de vous défiler ! Ce qui est à votre pied est le même genre de dispositif que vous, humains, cracha t'il avec mépris, mettez à nos compatriotes que vous vendez à Shaobondy. Si vous sortez du territoire, vous exploserez avec lui. Si vous avez compris les termes de notre accord, signez ici, ici et là.

En quoi était-ce un accord ?! Elle marchandait sa vie oui ! Mais elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter car elle refusait de rester sur cette ile jusqu'à sa mort. Alors elle signa….Alors que l'encre qui propageait son nom sur le papier s'écoulait, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que son sang aussi la quittait. L'argent était sa vie. Devoir laisser une énorme somme contre son plein gré et devoir payer des taxes faramineuses à la douane était comme s'ouvrir les veines pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du palais Ryugu et posa enfin un pied sur la terre ferme, Franz l'attendait. Il avait une monture à ses côtés. Le visage d'Emiliae était livide et sa démarche claudicante le laissait perplexe quant à ce qu'il allait suivre. Elle s'écrasa dans son étreinte et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle lui souffla :

\- Nous sommes perdus…

Avant de perdre conscience.

…

Emiliae se réveilla dans son lit en milieu d'après-midi. On lui avait mis un gant d'eau froide sur le front et déshabillée sommairement. Elle se sentait encore très faible et n'avait pas mangée à sa faim dans les cellules royales. Elle n'avait eu droit qu'à des algues infectes qui lui laissaient une odeur de pourriture dans la bouche à chaque fois qu'elle mastiquait. C'était une infection !

Elle se leva difficilement du lit et s'aida des murs pour rester debout. Puis elle croisa Franz par surprise à l'étage et ce dernier la reconduisit dans son lit, visiblement inquiet. Il vérifia lui-même si sa température avait baissé et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il le constata. Il la regarda alors droit dans les yeux, pour savoir si elle avait encore mal aux gencives ou la tête qui tournait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais… Beurp !

Alerte, Franz sortit habilement le pot de chambre juste au moment où Emiliae vomit ses tripes. Elle toussa très fort et Franz tapota doucement son dos jusqu'à ce que ça passe.

\- Que se passe-t-il, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

\- Des gardes ont voulu te faire une mauvaise farce et ont servis de l'algue rouillée. Elle a enflammé tes gencives et causée de graves irritations, mais pire, tu y as fait une allergie dure. Cela faisait presque une semaine que tu délirais et vomissais en intermittence, ta fièvre ne baissait pas peu importe ce qu'on tentait. Il Doctore est resté à ton chevet presque tout du long. Il vient juste de se coucher.

\- Et Choii ?

\- Elle a montré des signes de réveil. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dormir aussi longtemps.

\- Je me sens faible.

\- Repose-toi bien. Ta fièvre est partie et l'allergie est passée. La fatigue psychique et le stress prolongé ont aggravé ton état.

\- Deux milliards ! fit-elle les yeux exorbités

\- Nous trouverons bien un moyen de nous en sortir.

\- Mais il n'y en a aucun. Avoua-t-elle dans un sombre murmure. J'ai passé deux mois à me retourner la cervelle. Personne ne trimballe deux milliards en liquide sur soi.

\- Et si on demandait à Kanzaki ? Elle pourrait te produire deux milliards en lingot en claquant des doigts.

\- Mais si je fais ça, Carl Snow sera au courant. Kanzaki est une vraie mégère.

\- Oh…

\- Laisses moi maintenant, je vais solutionner le problème.

Franz referma la porte non sans lever les yeux au ciel. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre ?

…

Pendant ce temps-là, à Dressrosa.

Acacia, Palais Royal :

\- Oh oui ! Oui encore ! Argh !

Dofflamingo en plein ébat avec un de ces filles qui peuplait sa piscine. Un plaisir fade, sans gout mais tellement facile. Il continua à la pilonner de plus belle jusqu'à ce que ses cris emplissent complètement l'espace et que son antre soit si brulante qu'il crut avoir complètement fusionné avec elle.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas revu Emiliae, depuis leur dispute sur ce navire de la marine, de son excès de jalousie et lorsque cette dernière prit le large sans se retourner. Depuis ce jour il éprouvait un vide intense que ces petites idiotes écervelées ou que les tueries n'arrivaient à combler. Jour après jour il se surprenait à rêver qu'elle l'appelait, qu'elle souhaitait lui redonner une chance, qu'elle comprenait les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

\- Plus vite ! Oh !

Et puis l'escargotphone sonna. C'était Emiliae. Impossible ! Rêvait-il ? D'un geste il se retira de cette fille et la foutu à la porte comme une malpropre. Il l'entendit tambouriner à la porte, mécontente. Un geste lui suffit pour la tuer. Emiliae appelait, l'appelait. Cette simple affirmation avait le don de le rendre si heureux. Son sourire sardonique revint très vite. Il remit ses lunettes de soleil qu'il avait posé sur sa table de chevet et décrocha l'escargotphone.

\- Emiliae, fit il de sa voix enjôleuse. Quel plaisir de t'entendre.

\- Kof ! Kof !

En regardant l'escargotphone de plus près il réalisa qu'elle devait être très affaiblie.

\- Emiliae ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ?

Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, l'escargotphone s'était éteint. Elle avait dû perdre connaissance. Il était très perplexe, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Heureusement, il avait ses contacts et il lui était -facile de tracer l'appel de cet escargotphone afin de savoir d'où il provenait. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que l'appel avait été passé de l'île des hommes poissons, plus précisément au quartier d'affaire de Pearl Street. Son sourire disparut. Il passa sous la douche, s'habilla rapidement, mit son manteau à plume et claqua la porte derrière lui. Le corps de la fille qu'il avait tué avait déjà disparu et la moquette avait été nettoyée. Il descendit les escaliers et croisa Baby 5.

\- Où allez-vous jeune maitre ?

\- Je sors.

Sans autre indication, il s'envola en agrippant un nuage et partit en direction de l'île des hommes poissons. Inutile de préciser le sort de ceux qui refusaient de l'aider à descendre au cœur de ces abysses… Il avait des fils, il savait s'en servir.

…

Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Jour-nuit ? Quelle différence ? Les rideaux étaient tirés en permanence et il y avait toujours du monde à son chevet. Apparemment, elle avait dû refaire une rechute… La revoilà coincée pour une durée indéterminée sur cette île. Quelle galère… Au final, elle ne savait même plus combien de jours elle avait passée à croupir là. Parfois lorsqu'elle se réveillait brièvement, on en profitait pour lui donner à manger, qu'elle revomit aussitôt avec du sang. Alors on lui administra des perfusions et de plus en plus de machines l'entourait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait… Elle entendit même Cassandre dire à un moment que ses reins avaient lâché et qu'il fallait les remplacer de toute urgence…

Elle sombra de nouveau.

…

Dofflamingo arriva sans peine sur l'île des hommes poissons. Il localisa très vite Pearl Street et en menaçant certaines personnes, il parvint à trouver l'entrée de l'immeuble où celle-ci résidait. L'entrée était gardé par des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents, tous habillés en costards cravates noirs. Lorsqu'ils virent le Corsaire approcher, ils se mirent tous en joue, ou dégainèrent leurs épées et il remarqua que c'était de la très bonne facture.

\- Votre maitresse m'a invité à entrer. Fit-il simplement en marchant, main dans les poches.

\- On n'est pas au courant.

Son sourire s'effaça et il fronça les sourcils. Ces gars n'étaient rien, à peine des fourmis et ils croyaient pouvoir le stopper ? D'où leur venait cette confiance ?

Puis très vite, deux femmes lui firent face ou plutôt, une femme vêtue comme une croupière de Casino et une gamine habillée avec une robe pleine de strass.

\- Hihihi… Fit la gamine. Qu'est-ce que le maitre de Dressrosa fait ici ?

\- Dressrosa hein ? On m'a dit qu'il y avait quelques casinos là-bas… Quoi qu'il en soit…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de la voir s'approcher, mais il para son coup avec ses fils de justesse. Cependant, il ne vit pas la gamine l'attaquer par derrière et tenter de le tuer. Il para en se protégeant avec du haki. Elles étaient rapides.

\- On ne reçoit pas de visites actuellement. Chantonna Betty.

Francisquine traça avec la lame de son épée une ligne dans le sol.

\- Grand Corsaire ou pas, si tu franchis cette ligne, t'es un homme mort.

 **A suivre…**


	34. Le réveil de Choii

**_Chapitre 33 : Le réveil de Choii_**

Emiliae sentit un bref changement dans l'atmosphère. Elle sortit de sa léthargie et ouvrit un œil. Franz lui tenait la main et regardait dans le vide. Lorsqu'il la sentit bouger, son attention retourna sur elle. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, ma gorge devait être tellement sèche qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Il lui donna un verre d'eau et une paille pour aspirer. Elle buvait à petites gorgées.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Une semaine de plus. Tu as été opéré depuis ; une chance que Cassandre, Il Doctore et Pierro fut présents au même endroit, sinon les choses auraient pu être pires.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir.

Franz soupira… Ils avaient faits des recherches sur cette algue : elle contenait du plomb. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la maladie étrange qu'avait eue Emiliae des années auparavant… Elle avait été réanimée quatre fois et on avait dû l'opérer à de multiples reprises. Carl Snow lui-même ne comprenait pas comment l'infection au plomb avait pu se propager aussi vite. Au final on dut traiter au granit marin et elle vécut un enfer pendant au moins cinq ans. Il ne voulait pas lui faire revivre ça. Après cet épisode, elle se retrouva en permanence entourée de médecins et forcée de prendre une tonne de médicaments à vie…

Ces gardes qui avaient osés lui faire ingérer ce poison… Il s'en était lui-même chargé. Personne ne les retrouverait.

\- Franz, tu es certain de rien me cacher ?

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Des gens se battent en bas. Je ressens la présence de Dofflamingo.

Il lâcha sa main et prit un air sérieux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais vite nous en débarrasser.

Il allait se lever lorsqu'elle qu'elle le retint faiblement par le bras.

\- Non. Essaya elle de crier sans succès. C'est moi qui l'ai appelé.

\- Comment ? Mais quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Une semaine ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais je me suis sentie très mal et ça a dû l'inquiéter.

Il soupira. Franz était en colère mais essayait de ne pas le montrer.

\- Pour quelles raison l'as-tu appelé ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour lui emprunter de l'argent quand même ?!

\- On a besoin d'une aide externe. Sans lui nous sommes finis.

\- Mais on ne peut pas se compromettre avec lui. Emiliae. Fit-il suppliant.

\- Kof Kof ! Par pitié fais ce que je dis. Et amènes le ici. Que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ? Actuellement je suis loin de ressembler à l'Emiliae de ses rêves, à moins qu'il ne soit nécrophile.

Cela eut le mérite de le faire sourire. Il disparut de la pièce et descendit jusqu'à l'entrée. Il était fondamentalement contre. Mais c'était ce qu'Emiliae voulait.

…

Ce que ces filles pouvaient être casse pied ! Elles étaient bien trop compétentes pour leur bien, en particulier la croupière qui voyait et esquivait tous ses fils et s'était habitué à son rythme de combat. Si ça continuait il allait devoir passer au niveau supérieur. Mais leur niveau l'impressionnait, d'habitude il n'utilisait pas le quart de sa force sur la plupart de ses adversaires. Elles devaient faire partie de l'élite des troupes de la Diva.

Et puis soudain elles s'arrêtèrent et remirent de la distance entre eux. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais la croupière avait un air exaspéré puis elle dit en croisant les bras.

\- Franz, t'as gâché l'ambiance. On s'amusait bien là…

\- Oui ! hihihi !

Elles ne faisaient que…s'amuser ?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua dans l'ombre, sous le porche que quelqu'un l'observait et pas une personne qui lui voulait du bien.

\- Emiliae a demandé à le voir. Elle insiste.

\- Hum… Tant pis.

\- C'est pas juste !

Elles rangèrent leurs armes et retournèrent à l'intérieur. Et puis Franz sortit de l'ombre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait cet homme, lorsqu'il accompagnait Emiliae, doffy pensait qu'il s'agissait juste d'un membre de sa commedia, pas très important. Puis il se souvint que c'était un commandant de Carl Snow. Sa prime était à peine aussi élevée que celle du chirurgien de la mort. Il devait être insignifiant.

Mais en croisant son regard et en évaluant son haki que ce dernier déployait pour lui montrer que c'était son territoire, il ravala vite fait ses pensées. Il se mit même à sourire sinistrement. Ces filles étaient fortes, mais il leur était clairement supérieur. Et puis, lorsqu'il avait croisé le dénommé Arlesquino, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il était juste toléré. Il s'était demandé quel homme autour d'Emiliae pouvait exercer une telle influence sur les autres. Mais lorsqu'il le vit, lui et son aura agressive, il sourit de plus belle. C'était lui.

\- On ne vous attendait pas, mais ce n'est pas grave. Entrez. Fit il froidement

Il le suivit sans faire de vagues et emprunta l'ascenseur qui le mena au sommet de la tour. Ils arrivèrent dans un immense salon dans lequel tous les cadres présents attendaient et discutait. Lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la pièce, les discussions cessèrent et tous le regardèrent comme s'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

\- Par ici je vous prie. Fit ce dernier en ouvrant la porte.

Dofflamingo entra dans la pièce suivit de près par Franz qui lui emboita le pas. A peine eut il fait un pas qu'il se figea. La pièce était en grande partie tenue dans l'obscurité et des lumières de machines clignotaient de partout.

Franz ouvrit les rideaux et ce que vit le flamand rose le pétrifia. Il y avait des machines partout qui étaient reliées à Emiliae. Mais le pire, c'était elle. Elle avait du perdre plus de dix kilos et n'avait pratiquement plus que la peau sur les os. Son teint était gris et elle avait des boutons sur le visage. C'était loin de ressembler à ce qu'il s'imaginait.

Celle-ci se mit à rire.

\- Tu vois Franz ? Je doute qu'il soit branché nécrophilie. Tu peux nous laisser.

Celui-ci quitta la chambre sans un mot.

\- Bonjour Doffy, désolé de ne pas t'avoir rappelé, mais comme tu le vois, j'étais souffrante.

Elle lui désigna un canapé sur lequel il pouvait s'asseoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement ? Tu as l'air très fatiguée.

\- Je suis allergique au plomb. Il y a longtemps j'ai contracté une maladie grave qui a failli me tuer. Et depuis je suis suivie médicalement. Mais sans y prendre garde j'ai mangé une algue qui a provoqué une grave réaction allergique qui m'a mise dans cet état. Elle contenait du plomb. On a dû me greffer de nouveaux reins. Je serais de nouveau capable de marcher dans quelques jours quant au reste… Il me faudra quelques mois pour me remettre. Mais bon, ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais t'entretenir. C'est en désespoir de cause que je m'adresse à toi, j'ai besoin que tu me prêtes de l'argent. Une assez grosse somme.

\- Combien ?

\- Deux milliards.

Il ne montra aucune expression particulière devant la somme colossale qu'elle lui demandait.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'une somme pareille ?

Comme simple réponse, elle releva ses couvertures avec difficulté pour lui montrer la menotte à son pied gauche.

\- Je suis prisonnière de cette ile tant que je ne paye pas ce que je leur dois. Si je prends la fuite, la bombe explosera. C'est du rhénium, c'est impossible à retirer sans clef.

Elle se remit dans son lit, sous les couvertures.

\- Fufufu…Tu as vraiment de gros problèmes en ce moment et je suppose que tu ne puisses pas en parler à ton empereur n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si jamais il est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ici, il risque de se mettre en colère. Peux-tu me prêter cet argent ?

\- Je vais passer un coup de fil à ma banque à Shaobondy pour faire parvenir les devises au plus vite. Quand penses-tu pouvoir me rembourser ?

\- Si les choses vont bien, je dirai dans deux ans.

\- Deux ans hein ? C'est d'accord. Mais à une condition : chaque mois, c'est toi qui me versera l'acompte. A défaut de 83 millions de béryls par mois. Sans intérêts. C'est honnête tu ne crois pas ?

\- Que veux-tu en retour ?

\- Toi.

Emiliae se mit à sourire.

\- Actuellement, ça risque d'être difficile.

\- Dans ce cas, que dirais tu de venir te reposer à Dressrosa ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Franz enfonça la porte et s'écria :

\- IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! Emiliae, tu n'es pas sérieusement d'accord ?! De tous les endroits, jamais je ne te laisserai retourner à Dressrosa. Après tout tu es….

\- LA FERME ! S'écria-t-elle avec force. Puis elle reprit avec un peu plus de douceur pour son invité : Nous sommes interdits de séjour là-bas. Nous craignons de dures représailles si nous y retournons.

\- Pff ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

\- Cependant, Dressrosa est plus près d'ici que Belladonna. Et j'en ai marre de cette ile, je veux partir d'ici.

\- Emiliae !

Doffy se mit à sourire. Si on lui avait dit que les choses serraient aussi simple… Il se mit donc à composer le numéro de sa banque à Shaobondy et fit le nécessaire pour que l'argent soit transféré au plus vite. Dans peu de temps, il retournerait à Dressrosa, avec son idylle en prime.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, cette fois, c'était un homme aux cheveux rouges et au regard perçant qui rentra dans la pièce.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Franz.

\- Cette fille, Choii, elle est réveillée. Répondit Pierro.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda alors Emiliae.

\- Oui.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, je dois aller voir. Fit Franz.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce. Doffy regarda Emiliae avec attention, elle semblait soulagée.

\- Qui est exactement ce Franz pour toi ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- C'est de la jalousie que je vois là ? Cependant, en ce qui concerne Franz, tu n'as rien à craindre. Il comme un frère pour moi. Nous nous connaissons depuis plus de 15 ans maintenant et nous nous sommes toujours soutenus. Je lui ai sauvé la vie, il a une dette éternelle à mon égard.

Une dette éternelle hein ? Pour lui cet homme profitait de la situation afin d'être certain de toujours avoir le contrôle sur elle. Il était évident que si cette dernière le considérait comme un frère, ce Franz ne devait pas avoir les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.

Mais revenons à nos moutons.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ici ?

Emiliae soupira. Il posait trop de questions. Cependant, elle lui expliqua tout dans les détails hormis ce qui concernait les plans de l'arme antique, ça ne le regardait pas.

\- Du coup, vous ignorez qui est à l'origine de ce complot… Fufufu.

\- Si seulement je savais de qui il s'agissait, je l'aurais mis six pieds sous terre !

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, il s'agissait de Cassandre cette fois ci. Lorsque cette dernière arriva, Doffy fut presque saisit par leur ressemblance. Il regarda cette dernière jeter un coup d'œil aux machines avec attention.

\- Bon, d'après les analyses sanguines qu'il Doctore a fait, ça va mieux. Nous pouvons écarter toute tentative de rechute et les reins ont bien adhérés. Tu pourras manger du solide dans quelques jours. Mais en attendant, Matamore t'a fait de la bouillie de poisson, histoire de t'empêcher de broyer du noir.

Elle lui tendit l'assiette et la cuillère en disant :

\- Mange.

\- J'ai trop vu et mangé de poisson ces temps-ci.

\- Si tu veux remarcher bientôt et faire de l'exercice, tu ferais mieux d'avaler. Isabella est même allée à Shaobondy acheter une cargaison de pommes de terre rien que pour toi. Elle est très inquiète, d'ailleurs elle a rajouté qu'elle passerait te voir.

Emiliae boudait encore. Ce qui mit Cassandre en colère. Elle monta sur le lit et tenta de la forcer à manger.

\- Toi … Arrêtes de faire ta sale égoïste ! Je sais que t'en veux à mort à Isabella mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! On s'est fait berner par un putain d'enfoiré dont on ignore le nom ! C'est lui la cause de nos soucis.

\- Fufufu ! Vous semblez bien proche toutes les deux.

\- Non. Répondirent-elles en même temps.

Exaspérée, Emiliae prit l'assiette et mangea. Marre qu'on la prenne pour une gamine. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle demanda à Cassandre de trouver une chambre à Doffy le temps de son séjour avec eux. Ennuyée, elle demanda au shishibukai de la suivre et tous deux partirent à un autre étage. Deux ou trois étages plus bas, il y avait en effet une chambre de libre avec tout le nécessaire disponible.

\- Voici votre chambre. Ce n'est sans doute rien comparé au palace que vous devez avoir à Dressrosa, mais c'est confortable.

Au moment où elle allait partir, il la saisit par le bras et lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

\- Pourquoi ne pas rester un peu pour me parler d'Emiliae. Fit-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

\- Très drôle. Mais nous savons tous deux que ce n'est pas ce que vous désirez. Quant à Emiliae, si jamais elle apprend que je lui vole un mec, cette fois ci elle risque vraiment de me tuer. Et une dernière chose : les filles qui vont combattues sont des muses, c'est donc normal qu'elles soient fortes. Mais moi, je suis bien plus forte qu'elles. Termina-t-elle en tordant le poignet du grand corsaire et en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Doffy se mit à rire tout en se massant le poignet. Décidément, les gens qui entouraient Emiliae étaient tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Ca promettait.

 **A suivre…**


	35. Dissidence

**_Chapitre 34 : Dissidence_**

Cassandre claqua la porte derrière elle. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ?! Si ce type savait qui elle était, il ferait moins le fier et puis, tenter ça sous le nez d'Emiliae alors qu'elle ne ressemblait à rien actuellement... Elle en avait ras le cul d'être son substitut.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa il Doctore et le traina jusqu'à la salle de sport. Il Doctore se débattit prétextant qu'il était crevé et qu'il avait veillé Emiliae une semaine entière.

\- Ça va …moi aussi je suis vannée… Je n'ai pas vraiment la force ni la foi de t'affronter de nouveau.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Y'a un peu plus de deux mois on s'est affrontés ici et je t'avais promis que si on s'en sortait je te raconterai mon histoire. Aujourd'hui on est encore plus dans la merde que ce jour-là, mais ça t'intéresse toujours ?

Il Doctore acquiesça, ils s'assirent par terre et elle commença à parler :

\- Pour commencer, tu sais qu'Emiliae est une Cornelli. J'en suis une aussi. Mon nom de naissance était Lastelle Cornelli, j'avais un frère, Lain Cornelli. Nous aurions pu être heureux, mais nous n'étions pas une famille ordinaire. Ma mère était une prostituée et mon père un Roi. Mais ce dernier avait une Reine, deux filles et un fils. Moi et mon frère étions des bâtards rejetés par la famille. Nous n'étions désirés de personne et tout le monde voulait nous voir morts. Après l'assassinat de notre mère, ils devinrent de plus en plus audacieux. Très vite, il nous ait apparus que le seul moyen de survie était de leur prouver notre talent. Mon frère était normal, il n'avait aucun don en particulier, mais moi en revanche, j'étais bien plus talentueuse que toute mes demies sœurs réunies, alors ces dernières tentèrent de me tuer par n'importe quel moyen, surtout par le poison. Avec le temps, mon corps est devenu totalement immunisé. C'est dire… Haha.

Il Doctore l'écoutait en silence. Voilà des années qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler autant. Imaginer qu'un jour, la fière et impitoyable Cassandre se confierait à lui… Les temps étaient durs.

\- Mes deux « sœurs » fit cette dernière ironiquement, ont toujours tentés par de nombreux moyens détournés de se débarrasser de moi. Actuellement, l'une, Agrippine, est vice amirale de la marine et chef de l'organisation des médecins sans frontières quant à l'autre, Gulia, est le chef du clan des Cornelli de South Blue.

\- Ta sœur est médecin pour le compte de la marine ? Fit il surprit.

\- Ouais… D'ailleurs les deux sont médecins. C'est une tradition à south blue. Les hommes apprennent à tuer et les femmes à soigner. Mon don pour la médecine était gênant. Alors ils ont trouvés le moyen de se débarrasser de moi en nous envoyant mon frère et moi à Dressrosa.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- A l'époque, la famille principale et la royauté de South Blue étaient en conflit. On a été envoyés en sacrifice pour « la paix ». Et les choses ont commencés à changer. Il a été décidé qu'en tant que « princesse » je devrais épouser l'ainé de la famille principale de la famille de Dressrosa, un dénommé Cyro. Mon frère et moi avons dû changer de nom et avons été renommés Sergio et Antonella Cornelli. On nous a incorporés dans la famille principale et nous avons faits de notre mieux pour nous intégrer, afin de survivre. Car à Dressrosa, les membres de la famille principale se devaient d'être des assassins.

\- Et ceux qui n'y parvenaient pas ?

Cassandre le regarda droit dans les yeux, de ce regard sinistre qui voulait tout dire. Quiconque n'étant pas à la hauteur de sa tâche était tué. C'était la règle.

\- C'était le bon temps… A l'époque où les choses allaient encore. Ou du moins, où les choses commençaient déjà à partir en vrille, mais pas complètement. On disait que ça avait commencé à partir de la mort du précédent chef de clan : Elsa Cornelli, la mère d'Emiliae. Moi, j'te parie ce que tu veux qu'elle se sera fait assassiner, même s'ils prétendent qu'elle est morte de maladie. Bref, lorsque Sergio et moi sommes arrivés, on ignorait encore l'existence d'Emiliae. On nous disait juste que la princesse de la famille était en voyage autour du monde et qu'elle reviendrait lorsqu'elle serait plus forte. Comme j'étais la seule fille de la famille principale, j'avais une certaine autorité, en tant que futur maitresse de clan. A l'époque je ne connaissais pas encore cyro, heureusement.

\- Et du coup ?

\- 3 ans plus tard, j'ai rencontré Emiliae. Et ma vie a tellement basculé que ça me rendait malade. J'ignorais à quel point le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur le clan était fort. Et c'est à partir de là qu'une sorte de triangle macabre se tissa entre Cyro, Emiliae et moi. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je déchantais de plus en plus. Le pouvoir qui était à portée de main s'envolait. Ce fiancé qui aurait dû être mien n'avait d'yeux que pour sa sœur et n'hésitait pas à me tourmenter lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Et puis un jour, il y eut un incident terrible à Dressrosa, quelque chose qui força Emiliae et Franz à quitter l'île en précipitation.

\- Mais quoi ? Et Franz, que vient-il faire là-dedans ?

\- Je…

\- **Et si vous arrêtiez les commérages ?** Fit derrière eux une voix menaçante.

Cassandre écarquilla les yeux. Merde ! C'était Franz.

\- Euh... Nous…

\- La commedia del arte vit pour ses secrets. Je sais que vous êtes proches et que vous faites équipe depuis des années, mais … Évitez de spéculer sur les secrets des autres si vous ne savez rien. Il fixa Cassandre durement. Et si vous savez, je suppose que vous connaissiez le sort réservé à ceux qui parlent un peu trop, le frère de quelqu'un pourrait être visé. Termina-t-il l'air de rien avant de partir.

\- Que voulait-il dire par là ? Demanda alors il Doctore.

\- L'enfoiré ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de courir après lui.

…

Il referma la porte derrière lui comme si de rien n'était, conscient du risque potentiel qui aurait pu se produire. Et puis, alors qu'il marchait d'un rythme régulier, il sentit la porte qu'il avait précédemment fermée s'ouvrir à la volée et quelqu'un le poursuivre en courant précipitamment. Il s'arrêta, se retourna et para habilement le coup. Il avait provoqué cela, sans quoi, les choses ne seraient pas claires. Il se devait de maintenir l'équilibre de la terreur.

\- Franz Paganini ! s'écria elle furieusement. Je t'interdis de te servir de mon petit frère pour me menacer !

\- Ah oui ? fit il ironique. Pourtant, n'est-ce pas ce qu'Emiliae fait depuis des années ?

\- Emiliae est l'une des nôtres. Toi, tu n'es qu'un étranger. Même maintenant, si tu crois pouvoir t'immiscer dans les affaires du clan Cornelli, tu te trompes lourdement.

\- Tu as raison, je ne suis peut être qu'un étranger, mais je sais au moins une chose : Si un Cornelli de famille parallèle ose tuer un membre de la famille principale, c'est la mort pour lui et sa famille. N'oublies pas quels sont tes crimes et pourquoi Emiliae te garde en vie malgré tout. Oh et puis… Je serais ravie d'entendre ce que toi et Boregard Lensk trafiquez.

Elle se pétrifia totalement. Comment se fait-il qu'il… ? Et puis soudain elle se souvint d'une chose… Deux mois auparavant, alors qu'elle s'entretenait avec Boregard à propos de choses fortement déplaisantes, ils se retrouvèrent pour elle ne savait quelle raison prisonniers de la remise car quelqu'un les avaient enfermés à clef exprès comme des cons. Elle avait poussé une de ces gueulantes à ce moment-là et se rappelait avoir enfoncé la porte à coup de latte comme jamais…

\- C'était toi… Tu nous as écoutés parler et tu nous as enfermés ! fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Exact.

\- Oh mon dieu ! fit cette dernière en paniquant.

\- Maintenant que tu sais dans quelle situation tu te trouves, sache que je ne vais pas t'enfoncer plus que nécessaire dans le trou dans lequel tu te seras au préalable enfoncée. Je suppose que tu ne cherchais pas nécessairement tout ce qui nous est arrivés et que tu te seras fatalement retrouvée piégée, réduite à l'état d'un simple instrument qu'il aura jeté en cours de route. Que sais-tu au sujet de ce qui est arrivé sur cette ile ? Est-ce Boregard Lensk qui est responsable de la fuite des informations ?

\- Oui, fit cette dernière en soupirant. Il voulait que je le mette en contact avec quelqu'un de très discret qui aurait fait fuiter les informations sans qu'il soit inquiété.

\- Et cet homme, je suppose que c'est Scapin.

\- C'est ça.

\- Boregard Lensk a parlé d'un homme nommé Skylar Overdream, quel serait son lien avec l'île des hommes poissons ?

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le ministre retrouvé mort savait des choses sur cet homme et qu'il avait un début de piste pour le retrouver. Mais j'ignore quoi. Boregard Lensk a dû y aller et lui tirer les vers du nez avant de le tuer et de déplacer son corps à plusieurs endroits.

\- C'est pas possible ! Comment s'y est-il prit pour entrer dans le palais royal sans que personne ne le remarque ?! Et bien entendu, il s'est servi de Scapin pour relayer les informations…

\- En effet.

\- On t'avait confiance. Ce qu'Emiliae a enduré, c'est de ta faute ! Fit Franz en l'empoignant rudement par le col de sa chemise.

\- Ah oui ? Ironisa-t-elle difficilement. C'est toi qui avais des doutes ! Tu nous as espionnés ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas prévenue ? Tu es aussi fautif que moi ! s'exclama elle en se dégageant de sa poigne en se changeant momentanément en poussière.

Franz ne pouvait pas répondre à cela. Il avait tenté de mettre Boregard Lensk au pied du mur, mais ce dernier menaçait de révéler un secret le concernant à Emiliae. Les choses auraient été encore pire, surtout pour lui qui aurait dû s'expliquer… Mais, il y pensait…

\- Et Scapin ? C'est toi qui l'as recommandé. Pourquoi ? Qui t'as mise cette idée en tête ?

\- Je … Je t'en prie… Fit cette dernière très mal à l'aise. Ne me le demande pas. Je…

\- QUI ? Qui de plus haut placé que toi est encore à blâmer ?

\- La muse de la loi et de la justice. Diamante. Termina-t-elle presque en un murmure, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

\- Attends ! Pourquoi…

Cette histoire semblait s'enfoncer dans un trou béant. Que ce Scapin soit potentiellement un traitre, pouvait encore passer, car dès le retour d'Arlesquino, ils pourraient toujours le supprimer. Mais qu'en plus, Diamante, la troisième muse, qui justement est la plus indispensable de toutes, faisant preuve de dissidence alors qu'elle était le pilier de leur société… C'était très mauvais. Il se promettait de tirer tout ça au clair concernant cette auguste dame. Mais en attendant, Boregard Lensk allait devoir répondre de ses actes. Et il allait s'en charger lui-même.

…

Dans la chambre de Choii, le monde était en liesse. Car enfin, cette dernière s'était réveillée, après des semaines de torpeur. Alors que Sione lui faisait manger une sorte de potage revigorant, Boregard observait le tableau de loin, avec un léger sourire. Tout allait pour le mieux, pour lui et la miss Choii. Il avait toutes les informations qu'il voulait pour poursuivre ses recherches et avait fait en sorte que sa « maitresse » dorme tout du long, afin d'éviter les questions gênantes par la suite. Dans quelques jours, lorsqu'elle serait rétablie, ils quitteraient enfin l'équipage de la Soprano en relativement bons termes et referaient cap sur Shirayuki, leur territoire où l'ensemble de leur équipage attendait. Cependant, il y avait juste un nuage pour obscurcir un ciel sans soucis, le caillou qui endolorît son pied tout ce temps déjà : lui !

\- Franz ! Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda alors Pierro qui montait la garde.

\- Pierro… Il faut que tu m'aides… Fit il discrètement afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention de Choii à peine réveillée et ignorante sans doute de ce que son majordome tramait.

\- Oh… Franz ! Tu es revenu. Comment va Emiliae ? Nous sommes vraiment sur l'île des hommes poissons ?

\- Oui et Emiliae semble aller bien mieux. Vous vous rétablirez au même moment, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Acheva-t-il d'un sourire forcé.

\- Merveilleux en effet. Répondit-elle joyeusement d'un sourire sincère.

Elle semblait apaisée, remarqua t'il. Il était content pour elle vu ce qu'il lui était arrivée à Shaobondy.

\- Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais je dois t'emprunter ton majordome, avec Pierro, nous devons discuter de certaines choses qui ne peuvent pas attendre.

Il fallait qu'ils le sortent de cette pièce sans que la miraculée ne se doute de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Elle appréciait beaucoup son majordome et lui faisait confiance pour tout. Il préférait éviter de devoir la combattre inutilement. Et il savait que Boregard allait gentiment suivre sans faire de vagues car comme lui, il ne voulait pas que Choii en sache trop.

\- Des choses ? Quoi donc ?

\- Eh bien, la logistique pour votre retour, ce genre de choses.

\- Ah, je vois. Tu peux y aller alors, je me sens si fatiguée… Fit-elle en baillant.

\- S'il le faut vraiment.

\- Oui. On a besoin d'être plusieurs pour tout planifier. Répondit Franz d'un sourire carnassier.

Et à trois, ils quittèrent la pièce.

 **A suivre…**


	36. Paiement

**Chapitre 35 : Paiement.**

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Franz le traina dans une pièce insonorisée, suivi de près par Pierro qui ne savait pas trop dans quoi on l'embarquait.

\- Pierro, active ton pouvoir. Il faut que cet homme se sente en danger, si on veut qu'il nous crache tout ce qu'il sait !

Ce dernier se plaça derrière le majordome en position d'attaque. Boregard était entouré, car d'un côté il y avait cet incroyable épéiste au haki surpuissant : Franz Paganini et de l'autre, cet homme mystérieux capable de lui pomper tout le sang qu'il avait dans le corps. Mais pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

\- Vous êtes en train de faire une grave erreur…

\- Je ne crois pas non. Répliqua Franz. Pierro, si ta cousine a failli y rester, c'est à cause de ce type, c'est lui qui a tué le ministre et qui a fait en sorte qu'Emiliae soit coupable !

A ces mots, Pierro commença à s'agiter.

\- Tu vas mourir. Fit ce dernier.

\- Mais, si je meurs, comment l'expliquerez-vous à Choii ? Déjà qu'elle aura failli échapper à une vie d'esclavage et que tant de personnes chers à son cœur l'auront quittés… Qui sait comment elle pourrait réagir… Sans compter Emiliae. Vos actes inconsidérés lui retomberaient droit dessus !

Franz grinça des dents. Pas faux.

\- Pierro, sorts. Je dois discuter de deux trois choses avec lui.

\- Mais ! tu me demandes mon aide ou pas ?! Faut savoir ! Et ce type doit payer d'une manière ou d'une autre pour ses crimes !

\- Je m'en charge.

\- Mais…

\- **Ai-je déjà déçu qui que ce soit ?**

\- … Non.

\- Alors va.

Ce dernier referma la porte sans oublier de pousser un juron. Franz reporta son attention sur Boregard. Il allait tout savoir, et userait de tous les stratagèmes pour y parvenir. Il prit une grosse pince qui était accrochée au mur avec tout un tas d'instruments de torture. Pour éviter que qui que ce soit ne sache ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte, on y avait accroché la pancarte «débarras» «staff uniquement»

\- Bon, on va commencer par ça, fit il en montrant la pince. Ça risque de faire mal.

\- Je veux bien…Mais tu vois, la douleur ne m'aime pas. Tu perds ton temps.

\- On verra bien !

…

Trente minutes plus tard, tous les instruments trainaient par terre, pleins de sang. Et toujours pas de cris de douleurs. Franz haletait. Il avait VRAIMENT tout essayé. Ce mec aurait même du crever.

MAIS :

\- Je te l'avais dit.

\- Monstre.

\- Tu te répètes.

\- Abomination !

\- Quel manque de politesse…

\- Satan !

\- Grands Dieux… Quand même pas…

Et il s'amusait à le tourner en bourrique en plus… Et alors qu'il allait de nouveau pester contre lui, il vit une chose anormale. Tout son corps commençait à se régénérer.

\- Toi… Commença-t-il d'une voix sombre. J'ai usé du granit marin pour te torturer. Quel fruit de damné as-tu mangé ?

Boregard se mit à sourire.

\- C'est un secret.

\- DIS LE MOI !

\- Mais… Minauda ce dernier. Si je te le dis, ça ne seras plus un secret et puis… J'ai tellement d'autres secrets qui me brulent… Par exemple… ne voulais-tu pas savoir qui était Skylar Overdream et pourquoi je le recherchais ? Ou encore pourquoi Emiliae était en retard alors que vous fuyiez tous la halle aux esclaves de Shaobondy ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est pour toi nettement plus intéressant que l'identité de mon humble fruit du démon pas vrai ?

\- Parle.

\- A une condition : faisons en sorte de se revoir le moins possible, mais avant ça, promets que tu ne chercheras pas à te mettre sur ma route.

\- Dis-moi d'abord qui est ce Skylar Overdream.

\- Tatata… Promets d'abord.

\- …. Très bien. C'est bon, j'ai promis. Sur mon honneur.

\- Bien. Skylar Overdream est le père d'Emiliae.

\- Quoi ?! Et tu voulais que je ne me mette pas sur ton chemin ?! Enfoiré ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'il allait tenter de le frapper

\- Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains. Avec des coups aussi amples, tu risques de te faire mal.

\- Et Emiliae, le sait-elle ?

\- Qu'il est skylar Overdream ? C'est certain. Mais sa réelle identité, je ne pense pas.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Skylar Overdream n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt qu'il a longtemps utilisé pour fédérer une immense organisation nommé spectra. C'est une organisation criminelle qui génère un immense profit dans le monde entier. Plus d'une centaine de courtiers et de milliers d'acheteurs puissants favorisent le réseau tandis qu'il se terre dans l'ombre, cette organisation est presque impossible à démanteler.

\- Mais comment comptes-tu le retrouver si tu dis que cette organisation est indestructible ? Et comment te croire ?

\- Si tu serres la main d'Emiliae avec du haki, tu pourras faire apparaitre un tatouage en forme de bague sur son auriculaire droit. C'est un lien de haki très puissant, un de ces artefacts tout droit sorti du siècle oublié. Celui qui crée ces liens peut connaitre la localisation exacte de tous les membres. C'est très pratique si tu veux surveiller quelqu'un.

\- Le siècle oublié. Mais ça date ! Personne ne peut vivre aussi longtemps.

\- Lui si. Skylar Overdream, ou Cristo Cornelli, le roi des courtiers. Cet homme a changé d'identité comme de chemises ces différents siècles et a su se montrer extrêmement prudent, trop prudent. Il a mangé le tempo no mi, fruit du démon du temps. Ce fruit réduit considérablement sur son corps les effets du temps. Huit cent ans sont pour son corps seulement huit cent jours. Il peut changer à volonté l'âge de son corps, passant de l'enfant au vieillard en un claquement de doigt et il peut ralentir ses adversaires ou au contraire rendre plus rapides ses alliés.

\- Il ne peut pas revenir dans le temps ? Ou se téléporter dans le futur ?

\- Non, et fort heureusement, aucun fruit du démon ne le peut.

\- Et quel est son but ?

\- Plus ou moins … Me tuer. Et ça fait huit siècles qu'il essaie.

\- Mais !

\- Tatata ! Sans commentaires.

\- Pourquoi veut-il te tuer ? A cause d'autres sombres objectifs cachés ?

\- Diantre ! Non, je ne crois pas. Disons qu'il m'en veut parce que je partage mon pouvoir avec d'autres, dont deux de ses frères. Il veut se venger de l'un d'eux car il est convaincu que l'un de ses frères aura massacré tout son clan huit siècles plus tôt à Dressrosa le laissant être l'unique survivant certifié.

\- Mais alors… Commença Franz qui semblait connaitre les légendes des Cornelli. Ne me dites pas que le père d'Emiliae est en réalité…

\- Le refondateur du clan des Cornelli lui-même, Firo Cornelli, le premier Roi de South Blue.

\- Impossible ! Pourquoi donner naissance à Emiliae et ses frères des siècles plus tard ? Il serait tombé amoureux d'Elsa Cornelli ?

\- Certes non. Ils avaient un deal. Le clan le laissait tranquille et en échange, il contribuait à redonner du sang noble à la nouvelle génération de Cornelli de Dressrosa. Tant qu'un enfant n'héritait pas de l'emperor eye, la technique ultime héréditaire de ce clan de meurtriers, il fallait en faire d'autres. C'est pour cette raison que cette femme eut cinq enfants. D'ailleurs, mes sources m'apprirent qu'elle est morte alors qu'elle attendait son sixième. Quelle tristesse. Au final, personne ne sait si l'un de ces enfants Cornelli aura hérité de quoi que ce soit. Peu après la mort de cette femme, il disparut de nouveau. Je croyais avoir perdu sa trace, mais il refit surface devant la Soprano et l'intègra dans Spectra. Donc je pense que si quelqu'un doit avoir hérité de cette technique, ça doit être elle. Même si je n'en ai aucune preuve.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette technique au juste ?

\- Secret…

\- Tu m'as mis l'eau à la bouche !

\- Tant pis… Tu le découvriras bien par toi-même, un jour… Oh ! Et j'oubliai… la suite, ce qu'Emiliae trafiquait derrière ton dos à Shaobondy, tu veux le savoir ?

Franz acquiesça. Grossière erreur. Car au fur et à mesure des explications, le visage de Franz passa de l'effroi à la gravité, puis enfin à une pitié qui commençait à le ronger de l'intérieur. Il aurait mieux valu pour lui ne jamais savoir. Il tomba à genoux par terre alors que le majordome quittait les lieux en ricanant.

\- Emiliae… Comment as-tu pu vivre ça, à un si jeune âge ?

Il pleurait silencieusement alors qu'il repensait aux circonstances de leur rencontre. Comment avait-elle pu le sauver, lui faire confiance et être aussi détendue ? Le fait de savoir une partie de ces monstres tués par elle lui redonnait elle le sourire ? Ou pleurait elle encore la nuit tard dans son lit ?

 **…**

Quatre jours passèrent. Emiliae avait repris des couleurs. Une partie du monde semblait avoir changé. Désormais, on la voyait plus souvent à la salle de sport à courir et se muscler en compagnie de Choii qui en avait aussi bien besoin. Les voir manger de très bon appétit rendait tout de suite l'ambiance plus joyeuse.

Joker regardait la scène de loin. Le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux était à l'opposé de celui qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt. La sécurité s'était relâchée, les gens riaient et faisaient la fête et pour une fois, la surveillance de ses quartiers avait été supprimée. Quant à Emiliae, la maladie semblait être partie et elle reprenait lentement des forces. Il aimait mieux cela.

Tôt dans la matinée, un de ses navires est arrivé sur l'île des hommes poissons avec l'équivalent de deux milliards de béryls tout juste, répartis en une cinquantaine de mallettes ultra résistantes. Le navire, armé jusqu'aux dents attendait dans un des ports de l'île sous-marine. Ce dernier sourit en se léchant les babines : dans peu de temps, il sera enfin de retour chez lui avec elle.

Deux heures plus tard, un groupe composé d'une dizaine de personnes quitta pearl street et partit en direction du palais à dos de tortue amphibienne. Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au palais Ryugu, dans le bureau du ministre des finances qui regarda ces arrivants d'un mauvais œil. Un autre groupe, constitué de banquiers et d'avocats de Shaobondy arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard avec un immense chargement.

Le ministre se racla la gorge avant de proclamer la séance ouverte. Le banquier responsable de la transaction commença à se présenter et sortit un contrat où il figurait une reconnaissance de dette, signée et approuvé par les deux partis, où leurs empreintes sanglantes figuraient.

\- Voici le contrat signé par mon client le shishibukai donquichote dofflamingo et dont le remboursement devra être tenu par la cliente de mon confrère à ma droite, la pirate Emiliae Soprano. Par conséquent et en vue de l'accord approuvé par nos clients, deux milliards de béryls vous seront donc payés aujourd'hui même par le biais d'Emiliae Soprano en échange de sa liberté.

\- Soit.

Le ministre ordonna à ses hommes de vérifier le contenu de chaque valise et au bout d'une bonne heure, il conclut :

\- Je confirme par mon titre et mon autorité que le dédommagement aux victimes a bien été payé. Emiliae Soprano, vous êtes libre. Mais la prochaine fois, nous ne serons pas aussi cléments. Messieurs, veuillez faire votre travail.

Alors que des hommes poissons s'affairaient à mener l'argent à l'extérieur de la pièce, d'autres virent pour détacher la Diva de sa bombe portative. A présent libre, elle songeait déjà à comment elle devrait remercier Joker et surtout, comment le rembourser dans les temps.

\- La transaction étant terminée, je vous demanderai de partir ! acheva le ministre en frappant un marteau contre un gong.

L'assemblée repartit pour pearl street.

…

\- Emiliae !

Une fois arrivée à Pearl Street, Isabella les attendaient. Emiliae lui en voulait encore d'avoir tout avoué au Roi, mais quel choix avait-elle ?

\- Isabella…

\- Tu es enfin libre, je suis tellement soulagée ! Et vous n'avez toujours pas mis la main sur celui qui vous a fait ce tour ?

\- Non et crois-moi, si je savais qui s'était permis, je l'aurai supprimé. Enfin, les affaires vont pouvoir reprendre, bien que la taxe des douanes soit exorbitante…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Laisses couler et tu verras, dans un an ou deux ils auront oubliés. Par contre, fit Isabella d'une voix plus grave, il se passe des choses à la surface.

\- Des choses ? Demanda Emiliae ironiquement. Et qu'est ce qui aurait pu arriver ? Les supernovas se sont fait chopper ? Les chapeaux de paille sont morts ? Mariejoa est en flamme ? Allons bon, il s'en passe toujours des choses bizarres à la surface. Qu'est ce qui aurait pu arriver de pire cette fois ?

Elle lui tendit alors un journal qu'elle était allée acheter à la surface.

\- Barbe Blanche à des problèmes, son deuxième commandant, Ace aux poings ardents a été arrêté par la marine et enfermé à Impel Down. Ils disent qu'ils vont bientôt l'exécuter.

Oh merde….

 **A suivre…**

 **Voici donc la fin de l'arc intitulé, La Bataille de Shark Bay. La suite, vous la connaissez : La bataille de Marineford. Ace est en danger et le monde entier semble tout faire pour le libérer. J'ai déjà écrit deux fics où il est question de cette guère, je n'en écrirai pas une troisième. Le prochain arc s'intitulera, Tandis que le sang coulait à Marineford. Ce qui vous laisse imaginer ou non la suite. Bye.**


	37. Il faut sauver Ace

**Arc 3 : Tandis que le sang coulait à Marineford.**

 **Chapitre 36 : Il faut sauver Ace !**

Emiliae se retrouvait devant un cas de conscience. Que devait-elle faire de ces informations ? Devait-elle ménager Choii et lui cacher à tout prix la vérité jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire se termine ou devait elle tout lui dire, au risque de la perdre elle aussi ?

\- Fufufu, enfin les choses comment à devenir amusantes.

Elle lança un regard noir à Joker avant de lui demander :

\- En tant que grand corsaire, cette situation te touche de près. Tu comptes y aller ?

Il sourit malicieusement. Il sentait une légère pression se tasser, que voulait-elle l'entendre dire ?

\- Et toi ? Tu comptes participer à une guerre qui ne te concerne pas et qui ne te rapportera rien ?

Elle fronça les sourcils tandis que Franz fit :

\- Barbe Blanche est notre allié. Certain des membres de son équipage sont de nos amis. Ace aux poings ardents est très proche de Choii. Si cette dernière va au combat, nous devons l'épauler.

\- Fufufu… Quelle touchante loyauté…

\- Joker !

Alors que les mots se jetaient les uns contre les autres, se renvoyant comme lors d'un match effréné de tennis, dans sa tête, Emiliae trancha. Pour ou Contre ? Pour. Contre. Pour. Contre. Contre.

Ca y est, elle avait décidé.

\- Tais-toi Franz.

\- Mais…

\- Choii a 21 ans, ce n'est plus une enfant. Si elle choisit d'écouter son cœur, alors laissons la faire.

\- Et nous ? On s'est donné tout ce mal pour la tirer des griffes des esclavagistes et tout ça pour rien ?

\- On ignore tout de son destin. Mais si tu étais à sa place, préférais tu mourir en esclave ou lors d'une lutte pour la liberté ? Personnellement, si c'était moi, ce serait ni l'un ni l'autre. Jamais on ne fera de moi une esclave et qui suis-je pour me mêler d'une guerre qui n'est pas la mienne ?

\- Mais…

\- Ce que tu es insistant Franz ! Carl Snow ! Depuis le temps il doit déjà le savoir. Et il aurait donné ses ordres. A-t-on reçu un message de lui ? Non. Donc, on ne bouge pas. On poursuit tranquillement notre routine et on laisse mourir tous ces imbéciles.

\- **Tu es monstrueuse** !

Tous se retournèrent. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Emiliae ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais au final fut incapable d'en sortir un mot. Là, elle se sentait plutôt mal, incapable de choisir si elle devait encore la couver ou non, consciente que sa priorité était d'abord et avant tout de se protéger elle-même.

\- Choii… On ne voulait pas te… Commença alors Franz.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Vous l'avez toujours voulu ! Parce que vous êtes différents de tous les autres commandants ! Vous n'êtes que des égoïstes ! Mais ça, je le savais déjà et depuis longtemps. On ne peut pas vous faire confiance, vous n'êtes que des hypocrites. Je suis certaine que derrière mon dos vous auriez tout fait pour que je ne le découvre pas, et alors que mon meilleur ami serait mort, haï et raillé par le monde, moi j'aurais souffert sans savoir pourquoi !

Emiliae la regardait hurler, furieuse et choquée presque à l'agonie. Elle s'agitait dans son kimono de soie, elle souffrait comme si c'était elle qui était à sa place. Choii était sa cadette de neuf ans dans l'équipage, elle était de cinq ans plus jeune que le plus jeune de ses frères. Elle essayait en vain de se souvenir comment elle était à son âge, à 21 ans tout juste. Que faisait-elle, qui aimait-elle ? Et puis elle se souvint. A 21 ans, elle venait juste de passer commandante de Carl Snow, comme elle. L'empereur venait d'être couronné et ils comptaient leurs morts. Cette année-là, point de joie, de réjouissances ou d'amour. Elle avait pleuré, pleuré et encore à tel point que son corps s'était vidé et qu'elle ne ressemblait plus qu'à ces coquilles vides informes qui peuplaient à s'en réjouir l'entre deux monde. En se repassant le déroulement de cet assassinat en live, peut-être aurait-elle pu l'empêcher ? Non. Ou elle serait morte. Ce cauchemar peuplait inlassablement ses rêves, à tel point qu'elle était forcée de prendre des somnifères si elle voulait profiter de nuits paisibles. Ce deuil qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à faire, elle ne voulait pas que Choii puisse vivre la même chose.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit-elle, je dois aller l'aider ! Cet idiot s'est fait capturer par les marines et se fera surement tuer. Je ne vais pas laisser un autre de mes amis disparaitre ! Ace doit vivre !

\- Et que comptes-tu donc faire? Demanda alors froidement Emiliae qui venait de se remettre de ses pensées. Aller à Marineford afin de le sauver ? Toute seule ?

\- Exactement ! répondit celle-ci sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

\- Quelle ineptie! En y allant tu risques gros ! Tu t'en rends compte j'espère ?! Tu es en sécurité avec nous. Et franchement on s'est donné du mal pour assurer ta protection ! Rappelles toi un peu de ce qu'on a fait pour toi espèce d'ingrate ! On t'a sauvé alors que tu étais sur le point de te faire vendre à on ne sait qui en tant qu'esclave ! Et en plus il y avait des tonnes de marines qui ont essayés de nous arrêter nous et les supernovas qui tentaient de fuir ! C'était la panique. On a eu énormément de chance de croiser Raylegh qui nous a sauvé la mise !

\- Et alors ?! Ne me fais pas croire à une quelconque générosité de ta part. Tu ne fais jamais rien sans contrepartie ! Si tu m'as sauvée, c'est que tu devais espérer quelque chose en retour ! Ou que tu craignais que je parle de sujets sensibles ! Comme le projet Casablanca !

Outrée, Emiliae n'arrivait même pas à lui répondre ou à s'imaginer lui répondre quelque chose de convainquant. Bien sûr qu'elle lui en voulait ! Mais pour une fois, et juste une, ne pouvait-on pas simplement l'imaginer dispenser de sa générosité sans idées cachées dernière ? Ne pouvait-elle pas la sauver juste parce que, comme elle, elles avaient un jour vogués sur le même navire, mangé à la même marmite, portés les mêmes fringues et vécus les mêmes aventures ? Bordel ! Autrefois, elles avaient étés NAKAMAS ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce foutu projet Casablanca ? Pourquoi ça portait précisément le nom de sa capitale ?

\- Choii ... Fit Franz. On s'inquiète pour toi ... C'est tout à fait ...

\- Moi je m'inquiète pour Ace ! Et j'irais le libérer avec ou sans votre aide ! Fit-elle catégorique

Et qui était la plus égoïste ? Que représentait-il à ses yeux ? D'un coup, Emiliae plissa les yeux, haïssant celui qui foutait le bordel dans son univers bien rangé. Elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre mais lui aurait volontiers demandé si il serait allé sauver Choii si le destin s'était renversé, après quoi, elle lui aurait serré le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme définitivement.

Soudain, ils virent Sione et Boregard Lensk sortir du bâtiment avec des valises et suivirent leur maitresse lorsque celle-ci se mit à courir loin, très loin de ces gens qui voulaient l'empêcher d'agir.

\- Emiliae… Je suis si désolée pour toi… Fit alors Isabella. Elle semblait être une si charmante jeune fille…

\- NE L'ENTERRE PAS. Elle est encore vivante. Fit-elle passablement énervée.

\- Fufufu… Tu veux que je la surveille ? Susurra Joker à son oreille

Elle pouvait déjà sentir ses plumes la frôler. Elle ferma les yeux avant de soupirer. Elle le sentait planer au-dessus d'elle, tel une ombre qui la savait à deux pas d'être prise au piège.

\- Laisses tomber, tes services sont trop onéreux.

Ce dernier se mit à rire sous sa cape, avant de lâcher un :

\- Comme tu veux, mais taches de ne pas le regretter…

Ils les observèrent donc partir dans les tréfonds des abysses, s'enfouir dans les ténèbres ...

Franz et Emiliae les regardèrent disparaitre jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que de petits points dans l'immensité. Après ça, tout le monde se retira, la joie d'être libre, gâchée par les nouvelles. Franz se grilla une cloque tandis qu'Emiliae fit mine de partir vers son bureau. Franz lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire et celle-ci lui répondit :

\- Je vais appeler les autres. Peut-être que l'un d'eux saura la convaincre ou dans le cas contraire, elle ne sera pas seule. Il faut aussi que je prévienne l'empereur, il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard pour l'arrêter de force s'il le faut.

 **…**

 _Rebena , QG de Carl Snow ..._

Dehors, il pleuvait. Mais il pleuvait toujours de toute façon. Lorsqu'il ne pleuvait pas, une brume épaisse empêchait quiconque de se déplacer et pouvait même causer de graves accidents. Cette île perpétuellement triste avait plu à leur Empereur. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait nommée Rebena, l'île des larmes.

Cependant, rares sur cette île étaient ceux qui avaient un jour vus une aussi forte tempête s'acharner ici. Peut-être était-ce un signe ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pleuvait jamais sans raison apparente à Rebena. Jamais. Jamais ...

Tous savaient de quoi il en retournait. Tous se taisaient et laissaient faire, laissant ainsi l'île pleurer ...Pleurer inlassablement, couvrant ainsi les gémissements désespérés d'un barman en fin de vie, dépité et à qui la vie n'avait plus rien à offrir…

\- Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Fit-il en buvant d'une traite son verre de Rhum.

Mais il se redressa presque trop vite lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en un tintement sinistre. Un homme distingué venait d'entrer dans le bar, élégamment décoré dans un style anglais irréprochable tout de bois lustré, les murs ornés de tableaux, les coins de la pièce décorés avec de grands vases ouvragés, un lustre à l'or jauni et patiné qui les éclairaient en plein jour tant la luminosité était basse. Les canapés Chesterfield qui prenaient doucement la poussière…

Devant lui, Jerry le barman faisait mine de nettoyer les verres à la va vite de son torchon quasi immaculé. Il se tourna vers Sherry et lui dit alors :

\- Hé ! S'écria-t-il à l'attention de Sherry

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si ce n'est pour ne rien dire ; alors ce n'est pas la peine de m'adresser la parole !

\- C'n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour lui. Dit-il en désignant l'empereur du doigt.

\- Et alors ? Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec ?

\- Sers-lui un verre. C'est ton job non ? ...ironisa-t-il presque en crachant son dentier.

\- Mon Job ? Mon cul oui ! Je suis Sherry, la tueuse de bars. Ni plus, ni moins. Je ne vis que pour massacrer les mauvais bars et les mauvais clients.

\- Dans ce cas, si tu ne vis que pour ça, alors pourquoi avoir accepté de travailler ici ?

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un te surveille. La dernière fois t'as failli faire exploser le bar avec tes sénilités.

Jerry se gratta la barbe de plusieurs jours qu'il avait la flemme de raser et répliqua :

\- Je testais de nouveaux alcools. J'ai le droit.

\- Je veux bien y gouter, moi, à ce fameux breuvage.

Les deux vieillards arrêtent de se disputer pour le regarder surprit. Le bleus du barman s'affranchit de lui et tout contant, tout guilleret, il lui traficota un truc suspect qu'il lui servit dans un verre qui se fendilla au contact de la mixture.

\- Jerry ?

\- Oui. Fit ce dernier d'une petite voix.

\- Tu es certain que c'est fait avec de l'alcool tout ça ?

\- C'est du cure all ! fit il tout fier. Ca soigne tout, sauf les mots du cœur.

\- Ah…

Soudain, l'escargotphone sonna. L'empereur décrocha.

\- Emiliae…Quelle surprise. Je ne t'ai presque pas vu à Shaobondy. Actuellement je vais plutôt bien, mais Jerry semble étrange. Il tente désespérément de me tuer. Ha ha, non, je plaisante. (les deux vieux eurent des sueurs froides. Depuis quand s'amusait il à plaisanter au juste ? ) Alors, de quoi voulait tu me parler ? Comment ? Choii ?! Alors c'est comme ça… Ce que tu dois faire ? Barbe Blanche est un ami, mais il est trop fier pour demander de l'aide. Même pour sa maladie de cœur il n'est pas venu me voir alors qu'il sait que j'aurais pu l'aider. On devrait lui filer le sacré cure all de Jerry, il irait tout droit au paradis. Ne t'énerve pas voyons ! Tu es si sérieuse… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi pour tenir les autres en laisse…Ecoutes, laisses les faire ce qu'ils veulent et on verra. On ignore ce que compte faire la marine. Toi, tu estimes avoir fait le maximum, c'est bien. Ah… Si je compte redonner son titre de commandante à Choi ? Hmmm… Lorsque je la reverrai après la guerre. Oui, nous verrons à ce moment-là. Portes toi bien.

La communication cessa et Sherry se mit alors à philosopher sur le but même le la vie…Jerry se retrouvait réduit à boire littéralement ses paroles comme suspendu à ses lèvres ... En l'écoutant il se rendit compte qu'il avait dû louper un chapitre important de sa vie…Il continuait toujours d'attendre. Mais quoi ? Quelque chose qui le détruirait ? Le mènerait sur le chemin de la folie ou bien ...

\- ... Dans la pourriture du monde. C'est à Marineford que s'écoule en ce moment même toute la misère et tout le pus du monde ... Il faut le purifier avant de songer aux choses sérieuses ...

Et puis elle disparut en courant sous la pluie. Comme un coup de vent. Un désastre manqué ... Jerry le savait maintenant ... S'il pleuvait, c'était afin de célébrer le départ de Sherry la tueuse de bars. Qui au final n'en était pas véritablement une ...

\- Finalement, il était très bon ton breuvage. Avoua l'empereur. Je me sens toute chose…

\- … Merci.

Le vent avait tourné. Et ce qu'il annonçait n'avait rien de bien joyeux ou de paisible ... Un immense cauchemar était sur le point de voir le jour ... Une ère non désirée qui pouvait sans peine provoquer la perte et la ruine d'un monde ...

 **A suivre…**


	38. Eaux contaminées

**Chapitre 37 : Eaux contaminées**

Finalement, ils étaient enfin partis de l'île des hommes poissons. Emiliae avait tenté de prévenir son empereur, mais ce dernier comprenait-il vraiment les enjeux de tout cela ? Ca l'inquiétait. Et Rebena… Cela devait faire au moins deux ans qu'elle n'y était pas retournée… Cette ile figée par le temps et la pluie, bourrée de ces pirates au bout du rouleau souhaitant en finir. Elle refusait d'être comme ces fantômes, prisonniers de leurs tourmentes et convaincus de leur fins. Ce mouroir ne lui était pas destiné !

\- Emiliae ? Tout va bien ? Demanda alors Franz qui la voyait ronger du noir.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Tu as une mine terrible. Est-ce que quelque chose de mal serrait arrivé avec Carl Snow ?

Elle soupira.

\- Ce que tout le monde pense est vrai. Je l'ai trouvé vieux et au bout du chemin. Franz, sois franc avec moi s'il te plait, des fois, tu ne te dis pas qu'il serait mieux d'aller voir ailleurs ?

\- Tu veux quitter l'équipage de Carl Snow ? Mais voyons…

\- Oui je sais, nous lui sommes si reconnaissants de nous avoir accueillis sans poser de questions et de nous avoir fait confiance… Mais nous sommes sur le déclin. Un empereur qui n'a plus d'ambition ne sert plus à rien. Il n'a plus la carrure nécessaire pour intimider le monde, même pour la marine, il n'est plus une menace, sa prime a énormément baissé depuis ces quelques années. Elle n'est qu'à 500 millions ! Alors que celle de Big Mum est cinq fois plus élevée. Parfois, je me dis que les choses seraient plus trépidantes si on avait un empereur plus déterminé.

\- Mais d'un autre coté, qui nous procurerait autant de liberté et de sécurité ? Voyager dans son ombre est un avantage considérable.

\- Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. De tous les commandants de Carl Snow, c'est nous qui avons le plus de territoire et le plus de renommée. La plupart nous suivent les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il y a un problème de taille, ce n'est plus vers Carl Snow qu'ils se tournent, mais vers nous. Et puis, des fois, je me demande si cette protection est encore nécessaire, nous sommes suffisamment puissant pour affronter le monde, sans pour autant dépendre entièrement d'un empereur.

\- Mais si nous les quittons…

\- Il pourrait y avoir une guerre. Et nos territoires pourraient en pâtir. Et puis ce n'est vraiment pas le moment avec ce qui se passe à Marineford.

\- Emiliae, si tu es vraiment certaine de toi, je t'aiderai. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

\- Cela pourrait être un coup de fatigue… Rebena a le don de ramollir n'importe qui… Attendons avant de donner un jugement définitif…

C'est alors que les alarmes retentirent. Brighella ouvrit la porte avec dans les bras des masques à gaz.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi avoir déclenché l'alarme ?!

\- On passe à côté d'une zone contaminée. Tous les poissons sont morts !

\- Mais que me chantes-tu là ?!

\- C'est Cassandre qui a donné cet ordre. Apparemment, sur une ile proche qui n'est pas pointé par notre éternalpose, quelque chose de très toxique aurait explosé. Il va nous falloir trois jours pour atteindre la première étape de ravitaillement, à Ryujin. Mais pour le moment, on doit porter ces masques jusqu'à ce qu'on ait quitté la zone. Cassandre demande à ce que les cadres viennent immédiatement dans la salle de réunion, c'est une urgence.

 **…**

Toutes les personnes importantes avaient été convoquées, y compris Dofflamingo. Sur la table de réunion, il y avait un plateau dans lequel reposait un poisson mort au teint violâtre. Cassandre expliqua qu'en analysant le cadavre du dit poisson avec BetA ils avaient pu isoler plusieurs composants chimiques dévastateurs pouvant être corrosifs pour l'homme et l'environnement, de plus, l'ajout de la substance J-23 qui était un draineur de force maximisait les chances d'une extermination totale.

\- Mais du coup, vu que nous sommes à une demi-journée de cette ile et que même les poissons de cette zone ont été décimés, peut-on supposer que l'épicentre de la propagation soit encore très dense ? Et donc invivable pour l'homme ? Demanda alors Il Doctore.

\- C'est très probable. Répondit BetA.

\- Mais… Fit Matamore. Et ma nourriture ?!

\- A moins que l'estomac félin regorge de quelques substances purificatrices, je déconseillerai fortement la consommation de tels aliments.

\- Noooooon ! fit alors Matamore. Ne me dites pas qu'on va devoir rationner ?!

\- J'en ai bien peur. Fit alors Cassandre.

\- Arrrrgh !

Emiliae l'écoutait, amusée. Une bombe ou je ne sais quoi avait explosé sur une ile que ne pointait pas leurs instruments, tuant probablement tout le monde et lui, il ne pensait qu'à tous ces poissons morts qui ne finiraient pas dans son assiette…

\- Joker…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as forcément du passer par ici pour rejoindre l'île des hommes poissons. Et tu n'es pas du genre à t'encombrer de masque à gaz. Est-ce que tu as fait un détour pour éviter cette ile ?

\- Fufufu… Pas que je sache. L'île était encore verdoyante il y a une semaine quand je suis passé.

Donc c'était récent.

\- Deux hypothèses s'offrent à nous : soit cette île a été balayée par ce gaz pour un test ou pour éradiquer de potentiels ennemis, soit c'est une base scientifique qui a mal tourné. Tu dois bien connaitre la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle toujours en regardant le flamand Rose.

\- Parce que je suis shishibukai ?

\- Parce que tu es queue et chemise avec le gouvernement mondial.

Voilà, c'était dit. Suite à ça, il partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui fit tressaillir les autres personnes tant il paraissait maléfique sur l'instant, pour ne pas dire que c'était une habitude. Et il se calma. Emiliae ne fit aucun geste alors que des fils invisibles semblait lui tourner autour, la frôler, la jauger. Au bout d'un moment, elle eut marre et en saisit un à pleine main et commença à faire des nœuds avec. Ca donnait une grosse boule translucide inutile et coupante comme du verre. Bref, elle la posa sur la table avec nonchalance sous le regard d'un groupe religieusement silencieux, accrochés à ses gestes comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Alors ?

\- Fufufu, tu as raison. Cet endroit était un laboratoire scientifique. Mais pas seulement. C'était un des laboratoires de Végapunk, un endroit où ils fabriquaient des armes chimiques pour le compte du gouvernement mondial. L'endroit à du exploser suite à une erreur de manipulation, mais fufufu, il aurait été amusant si cette erreur avait été préméditée. Fufufu.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire…

\- Comment s'appelle cette ile ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Cet endroit est interdit d'accès tu sais ? Même aux corsaires.

\- Hmm… Mais y a-t-il vraiment encore des gens capable de surveiller nos allées et venues ? Si cet endroit est vraiment un des laboratoires de Végapunk, alors il pourrait être une mine d'or pour nous. Il doit bien rester quelque part des dossiers confidentiels qu'ils n'auraient pas eu le temps d'emporter dans la panique, ou mieux, des scientifiques laissés pour mort…

\- Je vois que tu as de la suite dans les idées. Très bien, je vais te le dire, fufufu… Ce lieu se nomme…Punk Hasard. Termina t'il fier de son petit effet.

\- Ah…Oui, c'est logique.

L'effet tombait à l'eau…

\- Bon, je propose qu'on inspecte les lieux avant de repartir. Combien a-t-on de combinaisons ?

\- Pas beaucoup. Répondit BetA. Je n'ai apporté que mes trois combinaisons de rechange. A trois on ne serait pas nombreux pour fouiller les débris, mais avec P-1 on serait plus efficace et il tolère bien la corrosion.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de cette combi, fit alors Cassandre. Mon corps résiste assez bien aux poissons et s'adapte vite.

\- Je viens également ! fit-il Doctore. Si jamais il y a des survivants à aider…

Emiliae soupira, ils étaient des pirates, pas de bons samaritains. Elle se tourna alors vers Franz et lui demanda :

\- Tu veux te dégourdir les jambes ?

 **…**

L'île était dans un très mauvais état… Pas un brin d'herbe mais des cadavres d'humains mélangés à ceux des animaux trainaient çà et là sous des couches morbides de poussière et autres moisissures. Cassandre semblait aux anges. Elle ramassait toutes les choses bizarres qui trainaient devant la lassitude et le dégout général.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils avaient franchis un portail macabre strié de marques jaunes et noir avec le signe danger et le sigle du gouvernement mondial. Au-dessus de leurs têtes s'était élevé un triomphant « punk hasard ». Après avoir franchi ce portail à la peinture métallique qui tranchait avec l'ambiance générale, ils se retrouvèrent au sein d'une ville morte, emportée par le poison : une terre stérile.

\- Vu l'architecture des bâtiments, fit Franz, je dirais que ce fut des structures gouvernementales. Peut-être aurait-on un début de réponse en fouillant ici ?

Mais ce fut peine perdue. Le gaz avait détruit tout dossier ou document compromettant qu'ils auraient été tentés de découvrir…Et c'était faute d'avoir essayé. Mais en cherchant partout autour d'eux, ils comprirent cependant une chose : ces installations n'étaient pas le laboratoire à proprement parler. Il devait être ailleurs.

\- Eh…Vous sentez pas une drôle de présence ? Fit alors Cassandre.

Ca faisait bien une heure qu'ils tournaient en rond dans cette ville…Mais ce ne fut qu'au moment où un rideau de flammes s'abattit sur eux qu'ils ne s'en rendirent compte.

\- Attention !

\- P-1, le rayon ! s'écria alors BetA

\- **_Ennemi localisé, cible verrouillé…décompte…_**

\- Plus vite voyons !

\- **_Décompte achevé. Feu._**

P-1 lança un rayon qui trancha les flammes et dévoila…Un dragon.

\- Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ? Souffla Emiliae alors que l'immense reptile les toisait.

\- Apparemment pas. Lui répondit Franz. Fuyons !

…

Pendant ce temps, Sergio et sa bande de mousquetaire rouges arrivèrent enfin à Dressrosa après un long voyage… Ils se rendirent immédiatement à Primula faire leur rapport, tout en omettant l'épisode « Emiliae ». Une fois sortis et soulagés, chacun décida de se séparer pour rentrer voir leur famille. Lui, il voulait bien, mais il n'avait plus personne…Sa seule et unique sœur ayant quitté Dressrosa pour toujours et refusant de s'expliquer…Et en plus maintenant, elle se faisait appeler Cassandre…

Il retourna au manoir Cornelli, cette vieille et imposante bâtisse de pierre dans laquelle on l'avait forcé à élire domicile. L'un des majordomes l'invitait, ou plutôt le forçait à se joindre au repas du maitre des lieux, comme s'il en avait envie… Ces derniers temps, même le doyen ne sortait plus de sa chambre, son état devait s'être dégradé.

Du coup, il n'avait pour seul compagnie que Lorenzo et manger avec lui relevait plus du calvaire que du plaisir. Au moindre bruit de fourchette ou mastication un peu trop prononcée, il était certain de se prendre un couteau en pleine tête. Heureusement pour lui, rien de funeste ne se passa et il quitta la pièce sans encombre… Mais c'est alors qu'on l'attrapa par le bras et qu'on le plaqua contre un mur. Il tentait en vain de se dégager, trop faible mais menaça tout de même de crier au secours. Sans comprendre comment, il se fit trainer jusque dans une pièce et asseoir sur une chaise de force. Ce n'est qu'au moment où son mystérieux agresseur s'assit en face de lui qu'il déglutit.

\- T-Toi ?!

Et oui, Orso Cornelli était de retour, motivé et voulant à tout prix connaitre la vérité.

\- Oui, moi.

\- Que…Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

\- Eh bien, j'ai pensé à de nombreuses manières de t'aborder, j'ai réfléchi pendant longtemps tu sais… Et puis je me suis dit que comme tu étais le Cornelli le plus peureux de cette île, si je voulais connaitre la totalité de l'histoire, il me faudrait te secouer comme un prunier.

Sergio écarquillait les yeux. Que-Quoi ? Il avait du mal à imaginer l'Orso Cornelli, le légendaire flemmard qui donnerait tout pour dormir quelques heures de plus par journée, le kidnapper et lui faire des menaces et encore moins, avec ces yeux-là !

\- Vas-y, parles. Racontes moi tout ! Comment tu es arrivé à connaitre Emiliae et sa vie à Dressrosa. Tout, jusqu'à ce fameux jour.

Il blêmit considérablement. Il..il n'avait pas le droit !

\- Mais…On va me tuer si je parle !

Sergio sentit le déclic d'un révolver assez puissant.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de prendre des gants avec toi. Si tu ne te mets pas à parler dans trois secondes, je vais te faire un trou quelque part dans ton crane. Alors… 1…

\- On …peut toujours discuter !

\- 2…

\- Tout sauf ça !

\- 3.

\- D'ACCORD ! JE VAIS PARLER ! MAIS PAR PITIE POSES CE FLINGUE !

Satisfait, il posa l'arme non chargé à côté de lui et écouta. Tout ça risquait de prendre du temps. Comment allait-il rattraper ses heures de sommeil ?

 **A suivre…**


	39. Révélations

**Chapitre 38 : Révélations**

Sergio fixait Orso inquiet. Que voulait-il savoir ? Tout ? Mais…

\- Accouches si tu veux vivre. Fit le petit frère d'Emiliae en reprenant le flingue.

\- D'accord ! On a fait la connaissance d'Emiliae en 1504 et elle a disparu en 1507. Ce sont les faits. Je ne suis au courant ni de ce qu'il s'est passé avant ou de ce qu'il s'est passé après…

\- En 1504, j'avais 5 ans… Dire qu'aujourd'hui j'en ai 23…

\- Bon euh… En fait, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais South Blue et Dressrosa étaient en conflit à l'époque, pour que la paix revienne il a été décidé que ma sœur épouse Cyro et moi Emiliae.

\- Toi ?! Avec ma sœur ? Fit Orso dégouté. Je ne peux même pas l'imaginer…

\- Ouais, enfin… Les premiers mois ça a été dur. On m'avait demandé de commencer d'abord par être son ami, mais plus je m'approchais, plus elle voulait me tuer. Je ne pouvais pas l'approcher à moins de 100 mètres et elle savait toujours où j'étais. J'avais trouvé que c'était bizarre, c'était la Dona, l'une des personnes les plus importantes, mais personne ne l'approchait ou lui parlait, à moins que ce ne soit elle qui refusait tout contact. Et puis soudain, on ne sait pas pourquoi, mais on l'a vu en compagnie d'un étranger, Franz. De ce que je sais, sa barque s'était échouée sur le rivage et elle l'a sauvé. Du coup il est resté avec elle.

\- Franz. Tu parles de Franz Paganini de l'équipage de Carl Snow ?

\- Ouais. J'ignore si c'est grâce à lui ou pas, mais après ça, elle a été plus gentille avec moi et s'est même fait de nouveaux amis, dont Rose Giovani.

\- La fille du conte ?

\- Ouais. Toute sa famille s'est fait assassiner par Dofflamingo et ses hommes parce qu'ils étaient trop proches du précédent régime. Actuellement, elle est membre de cette commedia del Arte, sous le nom de Colombine. Mais ça fait 15 ans que je ne l'ai pas revu…

\- Et Emiliae, est ce qu'elle était proche des Riku ?

\- Proche ? Un peu oui. Mais pas des Riku en général, elle trainait avec…

\- Oui ?

\- Eh bien c'est encore plus tabou que tout le reste alors…

\- Je t'écoute. Fit-il de nouveau en saisissant le flingue.

\- Bon d'accord ! Mais ne tire pas ! En fait, je crois qu'Emiliae était amoureuse de Corado Riku, le prince héritier. Je le voyais très rarement, mais Emiliae venait le voir tous les jours et ne le quittait jamais bien longtemps.

\- Mais pourquoi dis-tu que c'est tabou ?

\- Parce qu'à Dressrosa, ils détestaient le prince. Même son père Golgo III avait peur de lui et de ses idées pleines d'ambitions et d'espoir. Il voulait faire changer les choses et devenir indépendant. Et surtout, il voulait être fort. C'était quelqu'un de très intelligent et d'un cynique, encore plus solitaire que ne l'était Emiliae. Un jour, je l'ai entendu dire à Rose qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage, à seulement 17 ans. Il voulait devenir un puissant Roi et elle voulait l'aider en devenant le chef du clan des Cornelli. Mais leurs rêves se brisèrent, car on retrouva le prince assassiné et on accusa Emiliae de l'avoir fait.

\- Comment ?!

\- Très vite elle disparut avec Franz et personne ne la revit. Cinq ans plus tard c'est Rose qui partit. Et moi, je suis resté.

\- On aurait assassiné le prince héritier ? Mais pourquoi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ?

\- La famille royale a caché ça comme un accident, comme ils l'avaient fait pour feu la princesse Scarlet avec cette fausse maladie. Sauf que lui a vraiment été assassiné.

\- Si Emiliae l'aimait, pourquoi l'aurait-elle tué ?

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus proche de ta soeur, mais il y avait au moins deux personnes qui voulaient la mort du prince : Le Roi Riku lui-même et votre frère, Cyro.

\- Le Roi aurait eu tellement peur de son fils qu'il l'aurait fait assassiner…par mon frère ? Impossible. Les Cornelli ont jurés sur leur vie et leur honneur, de ne jamais s'en prendre à un Riku. Les Cornelli n'ont qu'une parole, jamais ils auraient brisés le pacte, les choses en jeux étaient trop importantes.

\- Pourtant, je doute que ça se soit passé autrement. Cyro ne voulait pas qu'Emiliae vole de ses propres ailes, il voulait qu'elle dépende de lui jusqu'à la fin, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé partir. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il refusait qu'elle en aime un autre.

\- Alors c'est ce qu'il s'est passé…On n'a pas vu Cyro depuis des années, pourquoi ne revient elle pas ?

\- Qui sait ? Cyro a tué tellement de ses amis, supprimé presque tous ceux qui la connaissaient. En quelques jours, il a effacé l'existence d'Emiliae de cette ile. Peut-être a-t-elle peur de revenir, peut être que le deuil de ses amis est trop lourd… Moi en tout cas je n'en sais pas plus…

\- Etait-elle proche d'autres personnes dans le clan ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ah si ! De son parrain, Lysandre Cornelli. Elle venait diner chaque samedi chez lui et son épouse Bella, à la périphérie de Primula. C'est même elle qui aurait donné à leur enfant son nom, Pedrille je crois… Mais hélas, peu après son départ, ils ont tous été exécutés. Par ma sœur.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ce fut encore un coup de Cyro. Il me retenait en otage et du coup, Antonella n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de tuer ses meilleurs amis pour me sauver…

Après ça il se mit à chouiner tandis qu'Orso restait perdu. Au final, il ne connaissait rien de sa sœur, et peut être aurait-il mieux fait de ne rien savoir… Si ce prince avait été encore en vie, sa sœur aurait peut été reine et ce tyran de Dofflamingo n'aurait pas pu les en empêcher. Car cet homme était un démon, et il s'étonnait encore que personne ne s'en rende compte. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Tenter de parler au seul membre de la famille Riku qu'il reste ? Ou cesser ses recherches ?

…

Emiliae et les autres esquivaient comme ils pouvaient les flammes dévastatrices du dragon. Un Dragon vous imaginez ? De ces créatures fantastiques qui n'ont jamais existées.

\- Bon, j'en ai assez ! fit alors Emiliae. Dragon ou pas, c'est gros, ça vole, il pourra sans doute nous mener plus loin sur l'île.

\- Et tu comptes faire comment ? Fit alors Cassandre. On ne sait pas si ton fruit du démon fonctionnera sur lui, c'est un être mythique !

\- Végapunk aussi est un être mythique. Il aurait très bien pu créer ce dragon pour empêcher d'éventuels visiteurs de piller ses labos. Mais manque de change pour lui, avec nous, ça ne servira à rien ! Koe koe no mi ! **Dragon, assis !**

En un bruit tonitruant, la chose fit ce qu'Emiliae lui ordonna, sous le regard ébahis de certains.

\- Oh…

\- Je vous l'avais dit que ça marcherai. Maintenant, il faut grimper.

BetA, Cassandre, Il Doctore, Franz, P-1 et Emiliae grimpèrent sur le Dragon tandis qu'elle donnait ses ordres. Le reptile s'envola au-dessus de la ville morte et la dépassa. Ils étaient maintenant à une centaine de mètre du sol et le dragon semblait ne pas fatiguer.

\- Regardez ! un cratère !

Au milieu de Punk Hasard, il y avait un cratère volcanique érodé. Partout on voyait des restes de végétation, des arbres morts et des dépouilles d'animaux… Mais plus trop d'humains. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent des montagnes et dessus, attachés à la roche, les laboratoires. Il y en avait trois, dont un pratiquement réduit en pièces, fumant encore. Quant au deuxième, il semblait lié au premier mais n'avait pas de porte d'accès. Tout devait donc se faire par le laboratoire 1.

\- C'est donc de là que provient l'explosion… Nous touchons au but. **Dragon, amènes nous vers la porte de ce laboratoire !**

\- Graooouh ! fit ce dernier.

Et il se posa à l'endroit demandé. Emiliae lui ordonna de les attendre et de monter la garde. Ils le laissèrent là puis en profitèrent pour prévenir ceux restés sur le navire qu'ils étaient proches des laboratoires. Ils étaient à portée de main…

Mais comment y parvenir ? Les portes étaient fermées…

\- J'ai un plan. Fit alors Cassandre. **Hokori no mi ! Défragmentation.**

Tout d'un coup, elle se changea en nuage de poussière et se glissa sous la porte. Environ dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en un crissement métallique assez désagréable pour les oreilles. Cassandre les attendit derrière, soucieuse.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je sens des présences, Emiliae, il faudra que tu vérifies, mais je crois que l'endroit est habité.

La Diva ferma les yeux et usa de son haki de l'observation pour vérifier. En effet, il y avait encore des survivants. Et ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Comment allaient ils justifier leurs présence si ces gars sont des marines ou autres. Puis elle se mit à sourire, elle avait une idée.

\- Ecoutez-moi ! Nous allons nous disperser en trois groupes : Franz et P-1, Cassandre et Il Doctore, quant à toi BetA, tu es avec moi. Beta et moi allons fouiller les labos et vous quatre, vous partirez à la recherche de survivants. Si vous voyez des scientifiques ou des gens qui y ressemblent, enfermez-les. Si quiconque tente de vous en empêcher, tuez-les.

\- Et si on nous demande pour qui nous travaillons ? Fit Franz en croisant les bras.

Emiliae se mit à sourire froidement avant de dire :

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à leur dire que vous travaillez pour Joker. Ils auront suffisamment la frousse et s'en tiendront à ça.

\- Ha ha… Tu es diabolique, cousine… Et s'il l'apprend ?

\- Oh allons… Joker est un peu trop proche du gouvernement mondial à mon gout. Un pirate devrait toujours être sur le qui-vive. On se tient au courant par escargotphone.

Tous acquiescèrent et se séparèrent.

…

Emiliae et BetA s'enfonçaient dans les couloirs du laboratoire. Les plafonds étaient immenses mais l'électricité fonctionnait parfaitement. Ils ouvrirent porte après porte dans l'espoir de trouver des couloirs menant vers une bibliothèque ou mieux, vers une salle de travail, bref, tout papier pouvant lui être utile, toute information étant bonne à prendre. Ils allaient faire demi-tour lorsque BetA ouvrit une porte et ce fut le jackpot.

C'étaient des bureaux ! Et il y avait beaucoup de paperasse.

\- Mettons-nous au travail.

Ils fouillèrent partout, ouvrirent des dossiers et cherchèrent des choses pouvant les aider. Mais Emiliae ne comprenait rien à tout ce baratin scientifique. Seul BetA semblait s'amuser… Elle leva les yeux au plafond, regarda les murs d'un gris déprimant, puis soudain, elle remarqua un bout de papier accroché près d'un plan d'évacuation d'incendie. C'était une feuille où il y avait marqué :

 **Plan d'extraction :**

 **Villecreuz**

 **Kolop**

 **Mysterica**

 **Wilot**

 **Pamplemousse**

Cela semblait être des noms d'iles, ou plus précisément, des emplacements de laboratoires appartenant au gouvernement mondial, autour de la zone. A côté, il y avait une boite qui devait contenir des log poses pour joindre les différentes bases… Mais tous avaient été pris… Au moins avait elle apprit quelque chose. Elle retourna voir BetA afin de vérifier s'il avait trouvé des choses intéressantes. Et en effet, il commençait à entasser des piles de papier. Il lisait très vite. Mais soudain, Emiliae fut interpelée par le titre du projet que BetA était en train de lire…Projet Casablanca. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom, mais quand ? Ah ! Choii ! Elle lui en avait parlé avant de quitter l'île des hommes poissons…

\- BetA, passes moi ce dossier.

\- Ok, mais de ce que j'ai lu c'est plutôt innovant.

\- Ah oui ?

\- De ce qu'ils expliquent, c'est un projet étant sous la responsabilité de Caesar Clown, le numéro 2 des scientifiques mondiaux. C'est un expert en ce qui concerne tout ce qui est gaz et armes chimiques. Bref, avec le projet Casablanca, ils veulent tenter de créer un gaz capable de voler le haki des gens.

\- Le haki ? Mais Végapunk a déjà trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser des utilisateurs de fruits du démon, et maintenant ça ? Le dossier a l'air gros. Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas des sacs quelque part. Fais attention à toi.

…

Il Doctore et Cassandre avançaient prudemment, la zone semblait occupée. En tournant à gauche et en empruntant le couloir qui suivit, ils tombèrent sur une sorte de d'infirmerie. Il y avait une bonne centaine de lits. Ces personnes étaient tous des patients et en regardant les fiches qui étaient accrochés en tête de lit, ils en conclurent que le gaz pouvait aussi paralyser les corps.

\- Eh ben… Je me demande qui a bien pu créer un gaz pareil… Fit alors Cassandre en baillant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je me sentais presque engourdie tout à l'heure…

\- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis de combinaison ?

\- Ce qui ne te tue pas, te rend plus fort.

\- Idiote.

Et alors qu'ils étaient presque sur le point de se chamailler, ils entendirent un caractéristique déclic de fusil et une présence dans leurs dos. Cassandre cessa de plaisanter et se retourna d'un coup, faisant face à… Une scientifique ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Cassandre se mit à sourire, enfin, ils obtenaient des résultats.

 **A suivre…**


	40. Avertissement

**Chapitre 39 : Avertissement.**

C'était une jeune femme, pas très vieille à peu près la vingtaine à tout casser qui n'avait que la peau sur les os. Bref, ce n'était pas une menace. Il Doctore voyait même qu'elle tremblait, le fusil devait être trop lourd à porter. Elle semblait paniquer.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! répéta-t-elle alors. Identifiez-vous ou je tire !

\- Nous sommes des médecins. Fit alors Il Doctore en levant les mains. On a reçu des appels de détresse et on est venu voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Hé ! fit alors Cassandre désapprobatrice.

\- Vraiment ? Et comment êtes-vous entrés ? Cela fait une semaine que tout a été bouclé. Je ne vous crois pas !

\- Mais…

\- Arrêtes de prendre des gants ! On a des ordres clairs : Capturer les scientifiques et tuer les autres.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'Emiliae a dit.

\- M'en fous.

\- Bon… Désolé, mais va falloir que vous veniez avec nous.

\- Hein, quoi ?! Je vous interdis ! Lâchez-moi !

Comme elle faisait trop le bruit, Cassandre l'assomma. Il Doctore la porta sur son dos et ils laissèrent les patients en l'état. Ils finiraient bien par mourir de toute façon.

De son coté, Franz ne trouva aucun scientifique, que des prisonniers tellement mal en point qu'ils ne firent même pas attention à lui, ils étaient dans une sorte d'état second. Il trouva un plan et fit le tour des salles et secteurs du laboratoire avec P-1, mais lorsqu'il poussa une porte, il vit que tous les scientifiques qu'il restait avaient étés menés dans une salle et tués. Sans doute avec du gaz. Il retourna sur ses pas et chercha Cassandre et Il Doctore. Au bout d'une demie heure, il tomba sur eux et ensemble, décidèrent de retrouver Emiliae là où elle se trouvait.

De son coté, Emiliae ramena des sacs, les donna à BetA et l'aida à tout enfourner dedans. Au bout d'un moment, les autres arrivèrent pour faire le point : Le premier groupe avait trouvé une scientifique, le second, des scientifiques morts. Ca laissait perplexe. Mais si ça se trouvait…

\- Cette fille aurait pu tous les tuer. Elle avait l'air comment lorsque vous l'avez croisés ? Demanda Franz.

\- Suspicieuse, mais en forme. Fit Cassandre.

\- Attendez, vous croyez qu'elle a tué ces scientifiques ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Elle n'est même pas capable de tenir un fusil ! répliqua il Doctore

\- Ils ont été empoisonnés avec du gaz. Lâcha Franz. Elle aurait très bien pu les attirer dans un piège mortel.

\- Assez. Trancha Emiliae. Ramenons-la à bord. On aura tout le temps de l'interroger, voire de la tuer si elle ne nous sert à rien. Partons d'ici.

P-1 porta tous les sacs et ils repartirent par où ils sont passés, sans oublier de mettre un masque à gaz sur le visage de leur prisonnière. Ils retrouvèrent le Dragon, montèrent dessus et volèrent jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'île… Ils retrouvèrent leurs barque là où ils l'avaient laissés, dirent au revoir au dragon et repartirent vers leur rafiot. Mais c'est là qu'ils se rendirent compte que leur navire s'était fait accoster par un plus gros. C'était l'auguste caravelle d'un des cinq empereurs.

\- Le navire de Shanks… Murmura Emiliae. Que fait-il ici ?

…

L'ambiance sur le navire d'Emiliae était…étrange. Dans le salon, deux hommes se faisaient face, se demandant chacun ce que l'autre faisait sur ce bateau et surtout ce qu'il signifiait pour Emiliae. Joker était passablement énervé, il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle fréquente Crocodile, mais en plus, qu'elle se tape le Roux !

Il était assis sur un canapé en souriant méchamment, les veines de son front sorties. Shanks quant à lui était debout, plutôt détendu et faisant la parlotte à Brighella qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre, puis ensuite il discuta de poissons avec Matamore qui discourait d'un air enflammé. En fait, il connaissait déjà tout le monde. Son second, Ben Beckman s'en grillait une en attendant. Sans trop en avoir l'air, il surveillait discrètement le shishibukai au cas où ce dernier deviendrait gênant.

\- Le Roux… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Et toi, Flamand Rose ? D'habitude on te voit plus dans le ciel que sur un navire. Surtout lorsqu'il ne t'appartient pas.

\- Les questions, c'est moi qui les pose.

\- Ben. Fit Shanks en signe d'avertissement. Rassurez moi, je suis bien empereur n'est-ce pas ?

Brighella et Matamore acquiescèrent.

\- Et donc, c'est moi le plus fort.

Idem.

\- Donc je peux poser toutes les questions que je veux, haha !

\- **Et qui te dit qu'on veuille y répondre ?**

\- Emiliae !

Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Il était très heureux de la revoir.

\- T'as pas grossi ?

Il se prit une tape violente sur la tête.

\- Aie aie ouille !

\- C'est la combinaison qui fait de l'épaisseur, c'est trompeur. En fait j'ai perdu du poids. Mais rassures toi, je vais vite en reprendre.

\- Ha ha ha ! ça me rassure. Fit-il en souriant.

Elle lui sourit en retour, puis ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Joker fulminait de plus belle, furieux de les voir si complices. Jusqu'au moment où le Roux demanda, curieux :

\- Et lui, il fait quoi ici ?

Emiliae ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire… Si elle lui répondait qu'il était son créancier, il se ferait un sang d'encre pour elle. Alors un petit mensonge ne pouvait pas faire bien mal…

\- C'est…mon nouveau mec ! acheva-t-elle avec aplomb.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent le reste des personnes dans la pièce.

Joker gloussa de fierté.

Franz le regarda avec des yeux assassins.

Cassandre était morte de rire.

Mais Shanks était vraiment soucieux…

\- Enfin Emiliae… La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu sortais avec Jack, le second de Kaido. La rupture avait été si difficile que tu as même du m'appeler à l'aide.

\- C'est vrai que lorsque je lui ai dit que je sortais avec toi, il s'était refroidi…

\- Idiote.

Ils se remirent à rire. Et Joker demanda abruptement :

\- Le Roux, qui es-tu pour ma copine ?! fit-il trop heureux de profiter de son nouveau statut.

\- Moi ? Je suis… Son compagnon de deuil !

Il se reprit une tape sur la tête.

\- Arrêtes ça, c'est stupide.

\- Mais c'est vrai voyons… Tu aurais préféré que je dise compagnon de beuverie ? D'ailleurs ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas revue, je suis passé à Belladona et on m'a dit que tu étais en voyage.

\- J'étais en tournée sur grand Line plus exactement. Je suis sur le chemin du retour.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai une question. Es-tu au courant pour Barbe Blanche ?

\- De quoi ? Le fait que Ace a été capturé et qu'il se fera exécuter ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça ne me concerne pas. Je ne participerai pas à cette guerre.

\- Mais ton empereur n'est pas un allié de Barbe Blanche ?

\- Il a dit qu'il attendait de voir… Mais peut être que certains de nos commandants vont rejoindre le combat. Ils y en a qui tiennent à ce type.

\- Un chouette gars. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques années dans le nouveau monde, il disait être le grand frère de mon protégé, Luffy.

\- Le Chapeau de paille ? Je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises. C'est un imbécile qui ose tous les dangers. Je l'ai même vu frapper un dragon céleste devant une foule médusée.

\- Ha ha, il est comme ça. Mais d'ailleurs, j'ai une faveur à te demander… Si jamais tu le vois en difficulté quelque part dans le nouveau monde, aides le. Je te rendrai l'ascenseur.

Emiliae ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne fit que sourire. Ce chapeau de paille était donc le protégé de Shanks… Ca l'emmerdait bien. Elle qui se disait que le monde se porterait bien mieux sans un fauteur de trouble de son espèce.

\- J'ai ta parole Emiliae ?

\- Oui. Je ne lui ferai rien. Et je l'aiderai si je peux. Et sinon, tu avais autre chose à me dire sur Barbe Blanche ? fit-elle un peu lasse.

\- En effet ! Est-ce que tu connais un gars nommé Barbe Noire ?

Emiliae réfléchit un peu avant de dire :

\- Ah oui ! Un gars dégoutant ! Je l'ai croisé à Jaya. Il essayait de me draguer et n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il voulait m'épouser. J'ai eu du mal à m'en débarrasser…

\- Et bien cet homme était autrefois membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et il l'a trahi en tuant un de ses hommes et en s'enfuyant avec un fruit du démon très puissant qu'il aurait volé, le fruit du démon des ténèbres. Et en tentant de le poursuivre, il m'a laissé un souvenir. Fit-il sérieusement en montrant les griffures près de son œil gauche.

\- Et donc ?

\- Une rumeur court sur le fait qu'il ait livré Ace aux marines afin de se procurer une place de grand corsaire.

\- L'enfoiré… D'abord il trahit son empereur réputé pour considérer tous les membres de son équipage comme ses fils et en plus de ça, il livre le fils préféré de Barbe Blanche aux marines. Il veut la guerre ou quoi ?!

\- Si j'ai raison, la guerre de Marineford risque d'être violente. Je compte y aller et empêcher que ça ne tourne au vinaigre.

\- Si le cœur t'en dit…

\- Mais cessons de parler de choses sérieuses ! Je ne te demanderai pas non plus ce que tu fais dans un endroit aussi sordide. Faisons la fête !

…

Aux abords de Punk Hasard, vers trois heures du matin, pratiquement tout le monde dormait par terre ou ailleurs, saoulés. Même Emiliae était dans les vapes, à demie allongée sur une table avec un mal de crane terrible. C'était toujours comme ça quand elle croisait la route de Shanks, ils étaient obligés de boire jusqu'à ce que le premier s'effondre par terre. Et elle avait encore perdu.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, deux personnes semblaient s'affronter dans une autre pièce un peu plus loin. Shanks n'avait pas voulu déranger Emiliae alors il secoua un peu Franz et lui demanda où il pourrait combattre. Ce dernier faillit vomir sur ses chaussures en cuir avant de lui pointer du doigt une porte à droite. C'était une salle de sport plutôt blindée. Pour mettre la pâtée à Joker il aurait préféré une ile, mais l'ile la plus proche était empoisonnée. Ca suffirait amplement pour une conversation.

\- Dofflamingo, ça fait combien de temps que tu la connais ?

\- Un peu plus de dix ans.

\- Moi aussi. Vois-tu, la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, ce fut à un enterrement, l'enterrement de ma marraine, celle dont j'étais le plus proche sur le Roger, Corny. A l'époque, quand Roger est mort, j'ai voulu la convaincre de rejoindre mon équipage, elle m'a envoyée valser. Par la suite, je l'ai revue quelques fois, elle semblait heureuse. Puis elle s'est faite assassinée. On l'a enterrée près de l'île où habite œil de faucon, sur un banc de sable face aux couchers de soleil, elle adorait ça, regarder les couchers de soleils.

Joker l'écoutait débiter ses conneries qu'à moitié, il était complètement gavé lui aussi. Il avouerait même avoir du mal à tenir debout.

\- J'étais très triste à sa mort. Je pensais que personne ne pouvait éprouver une telle tristesse, mais j'avais tort. Il y avait cette fille aux cheveux rouges. Elle était restée toute une semaine à pleurer, à crier, à hurler devant sa tombe. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un autant pleurer. Alors je suis resté là moi aussi, incapable de quitter cette tombe sans cette fille. Je me disais que si je l'abandonnais, quelque chose de terrible pourrait arriver. Et je n'avais pas tort… Elle tenta de se noyer alors qu'elle était une utilisatrice de fruit du démon. Au début elle m'en a voulu, alors on s'est affrontés, tous deux nous avions besoin de déchainer toute cette tristesse, ces sentiments inachevés, ces rêves à effacer. Et puis lentement, elle a commencé à me raconter qui elle était, ce que Corny signifiait pour elle, ce qu'avait été ses aventures avec elle et surtout, comment elle n'avait pas pu empêcher sa mort. A partir de ce jour, nous sommes devenus compagnons de deuil, jusqu'à ce que notre chagrin disparaisse… Tu m'écoutes au moins ?!

\- Oui… Fit-il vaseux.

\- En dix ans j'ai appris à connaitre son côté doux-amer. Et on s'est rendu service de temps à autre, c'est pour ça que je pense qu'aujourd'hui, on peut nous considérer comme étant des amis. Je suis orphelin, je n'avais aucune famille. Corny disait qu'elle voulait bien être ma famille. Alors comme Emiliae était elle aussi sa filleule, je la considère aussi comme ma famille. Donc… !

Il empoigna Joker de sa main valide et le poussa contre un mur, menaçant. Ca eut le mérite de le réveiller complètement.

\- Si tu la fais souffrir, je te trouverai et je te tuerai, toi et ta familly. Alors tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau.

Il quitta la salle de sport sans attendre de réponse claire et se retrouva à nouveau dans le salon où il vit Emiliae complètement allongée sur une table. Attendri, il la prit dans ses bras et entreprit de la coucher dans son lit.

\- Merde…c'est où déjà ?

\- En haut à gauche… Gromela Franz.

Il suivit son conseil et trouva la chambre. Il s'amusa à constater qu'ils avaient les mêmes gouts en termes de mobilier… Il la posa dans son gigantesque lit à baldaquin et eut soudain lui aussi un coup de fatigue qui le fit basculer en avant contre une surface moelleuse.

Tant pis, il verrait ça plus tard…

Il devait être dans les environs de 4h du matin.

 **A suivre…**


	41. Cette fille

**Chapitre 40 : Cette fille.**

Le lendemain, Emiliae se retrouva avec un mal de crane terrible et une partie de son corps écrasée. Elle se promettait sérieusement cette fois ci d'arrêter d'accepter tous les verres que Shanks lui proposait. La vision encore floue, et la démarche vaseuse, elle essaya de s'extirper du lit en commençant par récupérer les bouts de corps ensevelis. Mais elle entendit quelqu'un grogner lorsqu'elle le fit. Elle essaya un peu plus fort et la masse inconnue se réveilla, c'était Shanks. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil, avant qu'Emiliae ne dise :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- La fête… Je t'ai ramené dans ta chambre, tu dormais sur une table.

\- Sérieusement… Tu aurais pu me laisser dormir, j'ai déjà fait pire.

\- Tu devrais mieux prendre soin de toi. Fit-il sérieusement.

L'esprit encore embrumé, elle ignorait s'il faisait allusion à son train de vie ou à sa vie sentimentale chaotique.

\- Toi aussi. Lui rendit-elle dans un bâillement suraigu.

Après tout, lui aussi avait un tableau de chasse qui commençait à prendre une allure exponentielle. Il avait une fille sur chaque ile qu'il visitait et bonjour les rejetons illégitimes. Shanks était omnivore dans tous les sens du terme, ils les aimaient rousses, brunes, blondes, châtains, décolorées, albinos, maigres, squelettiques, enrobées, blanches, noires, au teint halé… Bref, tout ce qui se présentait et qui avait attrait à ses yeux…

\- Dis, pourquoi fréquentes-tu autant d'hommes ? Avoues, tu n'as aucun sentiment pour Joker pas vrai ? Au final, tu finis toujours par les jeter, c'est comme si tu cherchais quelqu'un que tu pensais trouver, mais qu'au final, dès que tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas lui, tu le quittes.

\- Parle pour toi ! répondit-elle passablement énervée. Toi qui refuse d'abandonner tes conquêtes même si tu t'es lassé d'elles… Tu as ta vie et tes problèmes, j'ai la mienne. J'ai déjà trente ans, je ne suis plus une gamine qu'on doit materner, il faut que tu l'acceptes. Je suis très heureuse d'être chouchoutée et choyée et je doute pouvoir un jour m'acquitter de la dette que je te dois, sans toi, je n'aurais sans doute pas pu surmonter cette douleur, mais là c'est trop. Nous sommes amis, juste amis.

\- Mais…

\- Rassures toi, Franz est aux petits oignons et veille… Avec lui, il ne peut rien m'arriver.

\- Franz hein ? C'est un ami lui aussi ?

\- Laisses moi tranquille maintenant ! J'empeste l'alcool par ta faute, il faut que j'aille me laver. Rooh allez ! Fit cette dernière en le poussant difficilement hors de sa chambre et en refermant la porte à clef par la suite.

Derrière la porte, il entendit une douche se mettre en marche et fut tout d'un coup surprit par Franz qui venait de se réveiller. Au matin, il était toujours plus alerte qu'en journée. En cherchant où Emiliae était passée, il tomba sur Shanks sur le seuil de sa porte. Il en profita pour le saluer mais ce fut l'empereur qui fut le plus rapide.

\- Est-ce que tu te considères vraiment comme étant l'ami d'Emiliae ?

Franz fronça bientôt les sourcils, il avait loupé un épisode ou quoi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ça fait plus de 15 ans qu'on se connait. Voyons, que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Hier, j'ai menacé Joker de le tuer s'il lui faisait du mal. Et je pense que c'est rentré dans son crâne. Par contre, c'est aussi valable pour toi.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne t'aime pas. Tu ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Le sourire que Franz avait d'habitude gravé sur le visage, bien que cela le fasse chier, fondit brutalement. Une attitude glaciale qui lui seyait mieux prit le dessus.

\- Dans ce cas, empereur, imaginez mon désarroi. Que cette amie qui m'est si précieuse, non contente de coucher à droite comme à gauche, ait comme ami le plus horripilants des donjuans ! Combien de femmes avez-vous exactement ? Combien ? Suffisamment pour que vous oubliez celle-là.

\- C'est mon amie !

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous au début. Ironisa-t-il froidement. Sauf qu'ils se sont vite retrouvés dans son lit ! Et après, qui se retrouve à gérer tout ça ? Moi. Alors oui, on est bien contents de vous voir chaque année, mais que cela reste « chaque année », à la période du deuil de Corny. Du moins, si vous souhaitez encore que l'on vous considère comme compagnon de deuil. Je ne vous raccompagnerai pas.

Il laissa le Roux seul en tête à tête avec le silence. Avait-il percé ses pensées à jour, ou savait qu'il y avait bien longtemps, il avait lui aussi profité de la faiblesse d'Emiliae pour l'attirer dans son lit ? Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Sur le moment, il avait cru essayer de lui redonner le gout de vivre. Avait-il eu raison ou l'avait cassé un peu plus ? Dans tous les cas, il n'aimait pas Franz Paganini, il y avait en lui une résolution froide, brutale et dur comme le diamant. Mais par-dessus se dressait un mur de fausseté infinie, mur qu'il n'abaissait jamais complètement. Emiliae avait-elle vu au-delà de ce mur ou avait-elle été aveuglée durant ces 15 dernières années ?

\- Allons-y Ben, nous repartons.

\- Ne deviez-vous pas aller vous rendre sur la tombe de Corny avec la Diva ?

\- Si, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Une guerre nous attend.

 **…**

Le vaisseau repartait déjà, traçant ardument son chemin dans le gaz nocif. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de Ryujin, à un rythme soutenu, deux jours tout au plus. C'est là-bas qu'Emiliae confierait à BetA tous les plans pour qu'ils soient étudiés voir améliorés pour de futurs ventes. Elle sentait que ces plans feraient leur fortune.

Les cheveux encore bien humides, elle décida de quitter sa chambre pour aller grignoter quelque chose dans la salle à manger. En voyant les murs délavés, elle se disait qu'à leur retour, il faudrait refaire l'intérieur de cette pièce. Elle y voyait une ambiance saloon, avec des rideaux rouges, un nouveau bar, un parquet en bois massif, des chaises et des tables ouvragés ainsi que des tableaux aux murs. Sans oublier la scène pour les karaokés et un piano pour jouer. Mais à peine élaborait elle ses plans, qu'elle fut attirée par la sombre apparence de Joker, assit au comptoir en train de discuter avec Matamore. Le flamand rose semblait aimer son chat. Mais pas touche. C'était le sien.

En se rapprochant, elle put entendre un peu de leur conversation :

\- Et Shanks ?

\- Miah… Fit matamore en se grattant l'oreille de sa patte. Shanks a toujours été gentil avec miah ! Toujours donné à manger.

\- Fufufu ! A Dressrosa, moi aussi je pourrai te donner beaucoup de nourriture, mais est-ce que ça fera de moi quelqu'un de gentil ? Dit-il en souriant d'un air sinistre.

\- Hum… Dressrosa. Je connais pas cette île, y suis jamais allé, miah… Mais Emiliae dit qu'il y a là-bas un super gros poisson qui devient bleu à la cuisson, juste pour la paela ! Hmm… Poisson combattant !

\- Tu dis qu'elle t'a dit ça ? Personne ne mange de poissons combattants sur l'île. Il faudrait être forts… Fufufu…

Voyant que la situation tournait au vinaigre, Emiliae décida de s'approcher et lança sur Matamore de l'herbe à chat. D'un coup, il se jeta dessus et se roula en boule en miaulant, satisfait. Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de Joker en faisant :

\- Tu grappillais des informations auprès de mon chat ? Ce n'est pas très gentil.

\- Shanks va revenir ? fit il brutalement.

\- Pas que je sache… Il me fait le coup chaque année, je m'y suis habituée. Répondit elle en soupirant.

\- Juste une fois ? Fit-il en plissant des yeux, pas convaincu.

\- Parfois plus, ça dépend… Fit-elle plus évasive. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est à pas Matamore qu'il faut demander des infos sur le Roux, s'il n'avait pas été là, il serait mort.

\- Mort…

\- Matamore est un criminel recherché lui aussi. Le royaume des chats veut sa tête. On le surnomme l'ogre de San Catio, on dit qu'il aurait dévoré en une nuit le tribut du pays pour les noble et les princes du palais. Du coup, ils veulent l'écorcher vif… Ça fait déjà cinq ans qu'il est avec moi, c'est Shanks qui me l'a amené un jour en coup de vent. Il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas garder d'animaux à bord parce qu'il était allergique…

Tout en l'écoutant il l'observait parler, joyeuse et si attentionné pour ce vulgaire matou mal dégrossi. Mais il y pensait :

\- Combien de temps es-tu restée à Dressrosa ?

\- Hum… Quelques mois, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle gênée.

\- Matamore disait que tu lui avais parlé de poissons combattants.

\- Ah oui ? Il ne retient que ce qui se mange, ce goinfre. Mais pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?

\- Alors que j'habite sur cette île depuis plus de dix ans, j'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- Ah… C'est parce que c'est la spécialité de Primula. Ils ont font rarement pour plusieurs raisons : la première parce que le poisson est puissant et amateur de chair humaine et deuxièmement, à cause du poison.

\- C'est empoisonné ? Fufufu

\- Oui. Fit-elle soudainement de bonne humeur. Lorsque l'on veut manger du poisson combattant, il faut lui retirer la tête, la peau et les écailles, les arrêtes, mais surtout les boyaux et le sang. Il faut purifier le poisson et laisser la chair fermenter dans de l'alcool de fleur de laurier rose pendant deux jours avant de le faire frire ou de le manger en paella.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ce poison n'est quand même pas mortel ? Fufufu

\- A Dressrosa on dit qu'il existe deux poisons dont il n'y aurait pas de remède : Les feuilles de laurier rose et le sang de poisson combattant.

\- Fufufu, tu sembles bien t'y connaitre, une vraie encyclopédie ma parole…

\- Oui ! fit-elle en souriant, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait une grosse gaffe. Elle lui en avait trop dit. C'était la grande spécialité de Primula ! Et les fleurs de laurier rose étaient aussi un poison. Oser manger de la chair de poisson combattant n'était pas donné à tout le monde, là-bas les gens savent que les seuls à en avoir fait une tradition familiale, c'était les Cornelli !

Et merde se dit-elle.

Elle se tritura les mains, en espérant que quelqu'un vienne la chercher pour quelque raison que ce fut. Et en effet, Cassandre arriva bien vite en croisant les bras. Elle avait une mine boudeuse.

\- Emiliae, on a besoin d'aise.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle trop contente de se soustraire à l'attention de Joker.

\- Tu nous avais demandé de ne pas maltraiter la scientifique, tu te souviens ? On a essayés beaucoup de choses pour la faire parler, même l'affamer, mais ça ne sert à rien, elle ne veut toujours rien lâcher, pas même son nom.

\- J'arrive.

Elle se tourna vers Joker en souriant, désolée. Cette petite entrevue allait devoir s'écourter.

\- Et donc ? Fit-elle froidement après qu'elles aient quittées le salon

\- Je n'ai jamais vu plus entêtée. Cette fille c'est une vraie casse pied ! Si les murs de la pièce secrète n'étaient pas insonorisés, on l'entendrait encore dans tout le navire. Oh ! mon escargotphone sonne… On a besoin de moi à la barre, il faut que j'y aille.

\- Je trouverai le chemin…

Elle descendit les escaliers au plus bas, jusqu'à tomber sur la calle. Mais en fait, sous la calle, il existait encore une pièce secrète et un escalier caché sous des lattes de parquet. Généralement c'est là-dedans qu'ils mettaient les choses sensibles ou les colis à livrer dans le plus grand secret. Et donc, avec toute l'agitation que Shanks avait propagé, et voulant éviter des questions auxquelles elle n'avait de réponse, elle décida de cacher cette fille là-bas.

Emiliae activa un interrupteur secret et un escalier apparut. Lentement, elle descendit les marches.

…

\- Bon, il faudrait songer à se calmer, gamine… Fit Pierro en se massant les mains de manière agressive. A bout, il comptait bien apprendre à cette fille comment on calmait par chez eux.

\- Arrêtes ça. Fit alors Emiliae en arrivant. C'est donc elle. Elle me semble bien réveillée.

\- Un peu trop si tu veux mon avis…

\- Hey ! Comment osez-vous parler de moi alors que je suis devant vous ?! Impolis !

\- Une langue bien trop pendue… Pas étonnant que Cassandre en pouvait plus…

\- Hey ! s'exclama la fille d'un cri un peu trop suraigu.

\- **La ferme**.

Avec le koe koe no mi, on se faisait tout de suite mieux entendre.

\- Quel caractère ! Et en plus c'est une scientifique… Tes maitres ne t'ont-ils jamais dis tes quatre vérités ?

\- Mes maitres ?! Quels maitres ?! Je suis la cinquième meilleur scientifique aux ordres du gouvernement mondial ! Gamma Kiryu. Ça vous en bouche un coin pas vrai ?!

Emiliae et Pierro se regardèrent surpris. Jackpot ou malédiction ?

 **A suivre…**


	42. Les lumières de Raijin

**Chapitre 41 : Les lumières de Raijin**

Marineford, section scientifique.

Un immense complexe souterrain qui serpentait sous Marineford. Le seul endroit où les marines du commun pouvaient s'arrêter, était à l'accueil, voir pour des cas très rare à l'administration. Une semaine plus tôt, Punk Hasard explosa et il y eu beaucoup de morts comme de victimes. Le gouvernement mondial cacha ça et fit dans le secret une liste de tous les scientifiques et marines morts lors de ce tragique accident…

D'habitude, ils ne rassemblaient pas les meilleurs scientifiques du monde sous le même toit, au cas où ils seraient ciblés par des révolutionnaires, ou pire. Mais pour les besoins d'une grande expérience, trois des dix meilleurs scientifiques au monde avaient été réunis là-bas. Oratio Végapunk, Caesar Clown et Gamma Kiryu.

Aux vues des circonstances exceptionnelles qui eurent lieu, et l'urgence de la guerre qui se préparait, on mit le dossier Gamma Kiryu aux oubliettes et on la considéra comme morte.

…

Du côté d'Emiliae, ils eurent du mal à croire que cette fille si bruyante et indisciplinée soit dans le top dix des meilleurs scientifiques du gouvernement mondial. Emiliae se mit alors à observer cette fille de plus près… Son teint était blafard, ses yeux orange avaient de lourds cernes qui montraient à tous sa fatigue. Elle avait des cheveux roux carotte coupés à la garçonne et de grosses lunettes à monture noir qui mettait en valeur l'orange de ses yeux. Mis à part ça, elle n'avait que la peau sur les os et portait juste une tenue de sport blanche à pois noirs sous une imposante blouse de scientifique.

Alors qu'elle continuait de s'exclamer, Emiliae vit que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Cette Gamma Kiryu devait être épuisée et en plus, n'était-ce pas des liens en granit marin qu'ils lui ont fait porter ? Alors qu'elle posa la question à Piero, celui ci répondit que l'air semblait vibrer autour d'elle d'une manière suspecte. Alors pour éviter de prendre des risques inutiles, il fallait bien qu'ils agissent. Et il s'avéra très vite qu'elle était bel et bien une utilisatrice de fruit du démon.

\- Hum… Et donc, quel est ton fruit du démon ? Demanda alors Emiliae.

Gamma mordit ses lèvres et semblait murmurer quelque chose. Mais lorsqu'Emiliae s'approcha un peu trop, elle hurla de toutes ses forces :

\- Va chier !

Emiliae sourit froidement avant d'envoyer dans sa chaise un violent coup de pied qui la fit valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. La chaise fit un tonneau et la scientifique ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur. Satisfaite, Emiliae avança vers elle et la releva par les cheveux. Tandis qu'elle souriait en contemplant la souffrance de cette impertinente, elle lui dit :

\- Tu me faisais penser à un homme que j'ai connu…. Ce n'était pas un scientifique, mais un éminent penseur. Ces sermons étaient justes et pleins d'éloquence, mais il vivait dans la misère. Un jour, un homme très riche voulut l'avoir comme professeur car il avait beaucoup entendu parler de ses écrits qu'il admirait. Mais le penseur alla presque jusqu'à le frapper, hurlant qu'il préférait moisir dans son trou que de vivre injustement de la richesse d'autrui. Mais vois-tu, cet homme était aussi malade. Alors qu'on lui donnait dix ans à vivre, il n'en vécut pas la moitié car il ne savait pas se montrer raisonnable.

\- Tss !

\- Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme ce jeune et riche maitre qui abandonne au début du chemin. Je suis Emiliae Sopranno.

\- La Diva ?!

\- Ce que je veux, je le prends. Et en tant que Gamma Kiryu, je suis certaine que le fruit que tu possèdes est aussi impressionnant que tes capacités.

\- Jamais je ne cèderai !

\- Dans ce cas, il est fort possible que tu vives le reste de tes jours enfermée dans une prison de granit marin… J'en suis fort désolée pour toi… Mais en attendant…

Elle usa de son fruit sur elle et exigea de connaitre la vérité. Qui elle était, d'où elle venait, les capacités de son fruit du démon, les recherches qu'elle était en train de mener… Ce qui est arrivé à cette ile connue tristement sous le nom de punk hasard… Tout.

Alors d'une voix morne et hypnotisée, signe de l'emprise du koe koe no mi, elle commença à expliquer… Elle se nommait Gamma Kiryu et était originaire de Drum, elle était fille de médecins et avait débuté une formation dans ce domaine avant d'étudier les sciences. Elle quitta les siens et trouva un scientifique qui accepta de la prendre pour élève. Mais à cause de son caractère borné et implacable, elle se vit jetée par tous les grands maitres… Mais son talent éclipsait ses inconvenances car à 25 ans tout cassé elle se hissait à la cinquième place mondiale, devenant l'assistante de Végapunk dans certaines de ses recherches. Son fruit du démon, le bouen bouen no mi lui permettait de voir toute matière avec des rayons X ou gamma. Elle pouvait même émettre de forts rayons dans une zone donnée pour irradier ses adversaires. Mais ce fruit lui permettait surtout de voir à travers les obstacles ou d'étudier un infime détail de l'ordre du microscopique, cela faisait d'elle une femme microscope.

Quant à ce qu'il s'était passé sur Punk Hasard… Ils avaient menés de grandes recherches sur les gaz toxiques, Caesar Clown travaillait en binôme avec elle et son job était de calculer avec précision les quantités exactes et infimes de produits à mélanger pour obtenir des doses terribles. Pour en arriver à la création de ce gaz, ils avaient fait des centaines de recherches et sacrifiés beaucoup de cobayes, mais ils s'en foutaient pas mal. Ils s'étaient un jour convenu de travailler ensemble, dans le monde sous terrain, là où les recherches et les subventions n'avaient pas de limites et où la conscience humaine s'était éteinte. Mais Caesar se fit capturer par les marines, il s'échappa et fit exploser le laboratoire et déclencha le gaz. Il dit à Gamma d'attendre sur l'île son retour et de tuer tous les scientifiques qui furent incapable de quitter l'île. Garder les cobayes en vie et se cacher du reste du monde jusqu'à son retour. Voilà ce qu'étaient leur plan.

…

Deux jours plus tard, ils entrevirent les lumières de Raijin, ils arrivèrent de nuit, au moment où les néons de l'île parc d'attraction sont les plus impressionnants.

\- Eh bien… Fit alors Joker. On m'avait dit que ça valait le détour, mais de là à ce que ça soit aussi immense…

\- Cette île a couté plus de 30 milliards de béryls à Emiliae et il aura fallu plus de huit ans pour achever sa construction, même avec un maximum de main d'œuvre.

\- Comment ?

Cassandre venait d'apparaitre face à lui, tout en regardant l'île.

\- Emiliae est avec Franz et BetA, ils discutent de choses sérieuses. Comme il commence à faire un peu froid, plus personne n'est sur le pont.

\- Fufufu… Cette île est vraiment…

\- Grotesque. Termina alors Cassandre. D'après toi, quel est donc la nature de cette ile ? La totalité de l'île est un parc d'attraction géant, il est vingt à trente fois plus grand que celui de shaobondy. C'est le plus grand au monde.

\- Hmm…

\- Mais c'est en dessous que vit la population de Raijin, et c'est aussi sous terre que se trouve le gigantesque laboratoire de Paule Végapunk, actuellement dirigé par BetA. Vous voyez ces nuages ? Jour et nuit il tombe de la foudre, ce qui a rendu les sols stériles et rocheux. La vie était impossible ici. Et puis miss Paule est arrivée et a créé cet immense bouclier qui stocke l'énergie des éclairs et qui la redistribue. Grace à ça, le parc tourne h-24 et ils cultivent des légumes sous terre dans des fermes hydroponiques. Il leur reste même de quoi faire marcher à plein régime le laboratoire et bien assez pour assurer le confort des habitants.

\- Et pourquoi me dis tu tout ça ?

\- Pour vous rassurer voyons. Vous reverrez bien vite votre argent.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Préparer les paratonnerres. C'est toujours compliqué d'accoster ici.

Elle se saisit de son escargotphone et appela des sbires à la rescousse. En quelques minutes, ils grimpèrent sur les cordages et parvinrent à activer le système. Les voiles se parèrent d'une doublure spécial paratonnerre. Elle les remercia tout en continuant de gérer les opérations. Joker était encore sur le pont, à profiter de l'air. Il passa le temps à la regarder aller d'un endroit à l'autre, vérifier les cordages, voir si tout était parfait avant de retourner à la barre pour amorcer l'amerrissage.

\- Fufu… Fit-il moqueur. Tant de précaution pour une seule ile…

\- On voit que vous n'êtes pas du coin. Il y a des manœuvres précises à respecter ici, l'ile est entourée de récifs et le courant est à la fois fort et électrifié. Si quelqu'un venait à tomber à l'eau, il mourrait.

Le ton froid de Cassandre le fit sourire. Etait-il donc si facile de tuer quelqu'un en ces eaux ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de méditer davantage que Cassandre enclenchait déjà les manœuvres. Pendant de nombreuses minutes, elle navigua en zigzag pour éviter les récifs, ou les éclairs. Sa main ne tremblait pas et il lui semblait qu'elle ne fasse qu'un avec le navire. Il était pour lui évident qu'elle devait voguer auprès d'Emiliae depuis de nombreuses années.

Une fois en zone sure et les secousses terminées, il en profita pour lui demander. Elle lui répondit, pensive :

\- Hum… Je dirais huit ans. Oui, c'est bien ça, huit ans depuis que j'ai rejoint la commedia. Avant je tuais pour gagner ma vie, mais de ce côté-là je doute que les choses aient changés…

\- Qui sur ce navire est son nakama le plus ancien ?

\- Et pourquoi est-ce si intéressant pour toi, Joker ? On ne se jauge pas par ordre d'arrivée.

\- Je suis juste curieux.

\- Sur cet équipage, c'est Il Doctore. Cela fait 20 ans qu'il bosse avec elle. Ensuite il y a Francisquine, elle traite avec Emiliae depuis 18 ans, puis Franz, ça doit faire 15 ans, ensuite Brighella, il Doctore l'a adopté il y avait 12 ans. Puis il y a moi, comme je l'ai dit ça fait 8 ans, après il y eu la fratrie Betty et BetA un an après moi et pour finir Matamore il y avait cinq ans. Cependant, il Doctore n'est pas le membre le plus ancien de la Commedia, le tout premier, c'est Pantalone, mais on ignore depuis quand. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que les gens le traite comme un doyen, c'est qu'il commence à prendre de l'âge…

Doffy plissa les yeux. La commedia del Arte existait depuis au moins 20 ans, si ce n'était plus. Comme sa familly. Il se souvenait lorsque gamin, il arpentait déjà grand Line accompagné de Diamante et de Trébol… Puis les autres l'ont rejoint, contrains ou forcés… C'était le bon temps. Sur grand Line c'était assez rare des équipages qui restaient soudés aussi longtemps, la plupart du temps ils se disloquaient ou finissaient par se faire capturer par les marines ou tués par un équipage rival. Lui, il s'était assuré de la loyauté absolue des membres de sa familly, mais de ce qu'il avait pu voir ou entendre ces derniers jours, ce n'était pas le cas d'Emiliae. Certains membres semblaient soudés les uns aux autres, d'autres pas du tout.

\- Qu'est ce qui cimente votre familly ?

\- Cimenter hein ? Je ne sais pas trop … Emiliae peut être ? Je ne me pose pas autant de questions… Et en plus on arrive. Il va falloir que j'aille prévenir ma cousine. Ne faites pas de bêtises. Prévint-elle avant de descendre des escaliers.

Joker se mit à sourire, amusé. De quel genre de bêtises parlait-on ?

\- Allo ? Fit il soudainement. Trébol ? Je vois. Oui, je serais bientôt de retour, plus que quelques jours de navigation, à Ryujin. Oh ? Sugar voudrait y aller ? Il faudra que j'y pense pour une prochaine fois. Fufufu….

Et il raccrocha.

Cassandre quant à elle arpentait les couloirs le visage fermé. Cet enfoiré de Joker lui avait rappelé les circonstances de son entrée dans la commedia. Une entrée scellée par le sang.

 **A suivre…**


	43. Affaires en cours

**Chapitre 42 : Affaires en cours.**

L'équipage de la Soprano était content. Enfin, ils se retrouvaient en terrain ami. Après ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'île des Hommes poissons, puis leur escapade à Punk Hasard, ils étaient ravis de retrouver le nouveau monde et de manger autre chose que du poisson.

Ils débarquèrent par la crique nord, là où il y avait un grand port souterrain parfaitement bien équipé avec les meilleures installations technologiques. Des hommes arrivèrent et saluèrent le maitre des lieux, BetA. Il discuta quelques instants avec eux avant de donner ses ordres. Il se tourna vers Emiliae en disant :

\- Les quartiers de tout le monde ont été préparés. Les robots vont bientôt arriver pour tout décharger. Pourquoi n'irait-on pas se dégourdir les jambes à la surface ?

A ces mots, que ce soit les cadres de la Commedia ou les sbires voir les muses, tous ou presque se ruèrent vers le gigantesque ascenseur qui conduisait à la surface où il y avait tout ce qu'on pouvait souhaiter en loisir et attraction. Joker les regardaient en ricanant, était-ce si impressionnant que ça ?

Tout d'un coup, Emiliae remarqua sa présence. Elle lui conseilla de se reposer un peu sur l'ile et de profiter de ce qu'elle avait à offrir. Ils resteraient juste le temps de remplacer quelques sbires, décharger certaines personnes et matériel scientifique, avant de faire cap pour Dressrosa.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

Emiliae lui sourit gentiment.

\- J'aimerai bien mais j'ai du travail. Je dois discuter de certaines choses avec mes hommes. Cassandre…

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Fais visiter l'île à Joker.

\- Pourquoi moi ?!

\- Les autres sont déjà partis.

\- Bah voyons ! s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Agacée, elle fit signe au flamand rose de le suivre ou plutôt le suivait elle alors qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Lorsqu'ils disparurent de son champ de vision, elle ordonna à BetA de la conduire en salle de réunion et de préparer la ligne de communication vers Belladona.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils eurent la ligne et furent en communication directe avec la Reine des vieillards, Pierrette. Son fruit du démon l'empêchait de prendre une seule ride. Elle était tranquillement assise sur un fauteuil ouvragé, balançant ses jambes comme une gamine, ce que physiquement, elle était. Pierrette dirigeait Belladona. En tant que reine des vieillards, elle était responsable de tout ce qu'il se passait sur les territoires d'Emiliae. Elle était aussi la plus âgée des membres de la commedia : un esprit de 80 ans dans un corps de 12. C'était son fruit du démon qui était responsable de cela : Le Foto Foto no mi, fruit du démon de la photographie. Il donne de grands pouvoirs, mais fige dans le temps son utilisateur, à jamais.

\- Oh ! Gamine ! fit alors la dite gamine. Cela fait un moment que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles. Que t'es il arrivé ? Tu sembles malade.

\- Pierrette, en effet, cela faisait longtemps. J'ai appelé Tartaglia qui m'a dit que toi et Puccinello étiez partis voir un tournoi de sniper ?

\- Oui ! fit cette dernière très excitée. C'était fameux. Il y avait tous les grands noms du nouveau monde !

\- Je n'en doute pas… Mais, j'ai plus important à te dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- On doit 2 milliards à Joker.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Pierrette.

 **…**

Dressrosa, de nouveau. En plein après-midi torride à Acacia, capitale de Dressrosa. Tout le monde dansait, tout le monde faisait la fête, tout le monde célébrait le jour où le valeureux Donquichotte Doflamingo prit le pouvoir en chassant ces despotes de Riku. Oui, tout le monde se rappelait de ce jour et généralement, personne ne voyait de Cornelli en ville à ce moment de l'année car tous se rappelaient leur trahison.

Pourtant, il y en avait un qui marchait dans les rues bondées, affichant fièrement sa frimousse et ses cheveux carmin. Dans une rue en liesse, il était le seul dont on ne voyait pas le moindre sourire… Orso Cornelli. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que la personne qu'il cherchait l'avait repéré et commençait déjà à prendre la fuite.

Il passa toute la journée à chercher, en vain. Puis il se dit qu'il restait tout de même un endroit où ce dernier n'avait pas essayé : Le palais. Si cette personne se trouvait là-bas, comment allait-il s'y rendre ? En soupirant, il regagna Primula. Joker était parti on ne sait où … Il se doutait bien qu'à son retour, tous les cadres seraient conviés. A ce moment-là, il demanderait à son frère s'il pourrait l'accompagner. Il n'aurait qu'à inventer un mensonge.

Peut-être.

…

\- Maintenant tu sais tout. Fit-elle alors à Pierrette.

\- Emiliae, c'est très grave ce que tu viens de me dire. Ça risque de rendre Tartaglia complètement dingue. Il traine du pied lorsqu'il s'agit de comptabilité… Et juste deux ans pour le rembourser… Ça risque d'être serré.

\- Il n'y aurait personne pour soulager Tartaglia et aider ?

\- Si. Il y a bien quelqu'un, mais j'ignore s'il a le temps de nous prêter main forte.

\- Qui ça ?

…

Allubarna, Capitale d'Alabasta.

Dans le palais Royal, le conseil des ministres venait de s'achever… Un homme en noir à l'air extrêmement sérieux sortit en dernier car il discutait plus à propos avec un autre ministre nouvellement promu au département touristique. La ville d'Elumalu désertée il y avait trois ans devait vite être reconstruite et l'eau devait à nouveau couler, mais comment ? Il quitta brusquement la ville à dos de canard, le moyen de transport le plus rapide. Il devait encore traverser l'immense fleuve qui coupait le pays en deux avant de se rendre à Rain Base, la ville des jeux et le siège de Baroque Works.

Il y avait quelques mois, Crocodile, le chef de Baroque Works avait été vaincu par l'alliance entre le colonel Smoker, le pirate Mugiwara no Luffy et leur Boss, Emiliae. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois à peine qu'il la connaissait et elle le laissait sur place pour reprendre en main Baroque Work, elle abusait…

Quelques heures plus tard, il arriva à Rain Base. Durant le trajet, il eut le temps de téléphoner à sa famille restée à West Blue et qu'il comptait bien ramener à lui un jour. Il voulait leur prouver que son aventure sur Grand Line n'avait pas été vaine. Il passa sans grande difficulté les portes de la ville et arriva devant un gigantesque casino en forme de pyramide, Rain Dinner, c'était là que vivait Crocodile avant d'être envoyé à Impel Down et maintenant, c'était au tour de sa maitresse d'être au pouvoir. C'était de bonne guerre.

Il entra dans le bâtiment, laissa le canard aux serviteurs et partit vers les étages supérieurs d'où l'on pouvait avoir une vue imprenable sur le désert. C'était là-haut en général qu'il la trouvait : Pédrille Cornelli. Cette dernière était assise sur un transat à boire un thé à la menthe avec nonchalance. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle fit calmement :

\- Je t'ai vu arriver, avec ça. Fit-elle en montrant le long fusil à lunette.

Il en eut des sueurs froides. Mister 0 ou Pédrille Cornelli était une snipeuse hors pair. Il aurait bien pu mourir dans le désert si elle l'avait voulu.

\- Pédrille-sama !

\- Mais rassures toi, je te fais trop confiance pour vouloir te tuer maintenant.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir mandé ?

\- Qu'est qu'ils ont dit pour Elumalu ?

\- Qu'on devrait leur fournir un plan détaillé des opérations.

\- Autant dire qu'ils veulent qu'on se démerde par nous-même…

\- Peut-être devrait-on demander à Emiliae de…

\- Tais-toi. Encore un mot et je te tue. Je refuse de demander quoi que ce soit à cette femme.

\- Mais… C'est votre tante.

\- Elle passe sa vie à vouloir tout contrôler, dès que quelque chose sort du cadre, elle met tout en œuvre pour le faire rentrer dans le rang. La dernière fois elle m'a aidé à rester en vie et m'a offert cette organisation, mais je sais bien que c'était pour m'acheter ! Et toi tu crois que c'est mieux ?! Tu es littéralement son petit toutou bien obéissant. Scaramouche !

Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, il passa un doigt sur ses lunettes pour les remettre en place, le visage toujours froid et posé.

Mais leur conversation fut arrêtée par un bruit d'escargotphone qui avait l'apparence d'Emiliae au passage.

\- Le Boss appelle. Dois-je disposer ?

\- Non. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a à dire.

Il décrocha et la voix d'Emiliae vint vite remplir ce vide entre les deux leaders de Baroque Works.

\- Scaramouche. Ca fait presque six mois que tu as rejoint notre équipage. Tu te fais à la vie d'Alabasta ?

\- Assez, boss.

\- Après tout, l'homme sait s'adapter n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux tantine ?! s'écria alors Pédrille.

\- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi pleine de vie. J'ai une requête à te formuler. Actuellement nous sommes dans une impasse et avons besoin des qualités de Scaramouche pour régler un problème important. Je voudrais te l'emprunter pour quelques mois et ensuite je te le rendrai.

\- Emprunter, rendre… Pourquoi me demander, puisqu'il est de ta _familly_ ?

\- Mais, toi aussi tu es de cette familly, Pedrille…

\- Non ! Je ne suis que de ta _famille_ ! Personne ne m'accepte à Belladonna. Si je dois te céder Scaramouche, je veux une chose en retour.

\- Que veux-tu ? Demanda Emiliae froidement.

\- Le tournoi de Casablanca qui n'a lieu qu'une fois tous les deux ans et qui aura lieu dans deux mois à peine… Je veux y participer !

\- Certainement pas !

\- Pourquoi ?! J'ai un fruit du démon, je sais me battre !

\- Le sang coule à Casablanca. Tant que tu ne maitriseras pas le haki, je ne te laisserais pas participer. Dans deux ans peut être ?

\- Tss ! Et qui remplacera Scaramouche durant ce temps ?!

\- La Signorina est presque arrivée à Alabasta. Elle est native du pays, elle connait du monde. Elle pourra surement t'aider.

\- Mouais… C'est ça… Bon, je raccroche !

\- Attends une seconde. Tu ne veux pas de nouvelle de Cassandre ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je savoir comment va la meurtrière de mes parents ?! La prochaine fois que je la vois, je la tuerai t'entends !

Sur ces mots, la transmission cessa.

\- Tu l'as entendue ?! Fais tes valises et tire-toi !

\- Pédrille sama…

\- Et plus vite que ça ! Tu es le chien d'Emiliae après tout.

Scaramouche quitta la pièce en silence, un peu dépité. Pédrille avait un mauvais caractère et l'engueulait parfois, mais jamais à ce point. C'était à cause de cet appel. En quelques mois, il avait cru s'être intégré au pays et à Baroque Works… Mais cet appel lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas d'ici, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'accrocher à cette terre désertique, qu'il était voué à être de la Commedia, juste de la Commedia.

Leur première rencontre datait d'il y avait six mois, à Drum. Il faisait parti de ces pirates malchanceux qui avaient perdu face à grand line. Il était originaire d'une ile perdue de West Blue où il n'était personne et gagnait un salaire de misère. Il rêvait d'une vie pleine d'aventure, de trouver le one piece, mais avait vite fini par déchanter.

Il y avait plus de 20 ans, le Roi des pirates était mort en promettant à tous un rêve : le One Piece. Caché quelque part sur grand Line, ce trésor devenu légende continuait d'attirer ceux en quête d'aventure et de richesse. Encore maintenant après plus d'une vingtaine d'années, il y en avait toujours qui quittaient leur doux foyer dans l'espoir de faire fortune. Ces gens n'étaient que des idiots ! Tous ! Mais ça, il ne l'avait compris que bien trop tard. Il avait quitté femme et enfants sur un coup de tête, criant sous tous les toits qu'il deviendrait le roi des pirates, que le One Piece l'attendait et qu'il irait jusqu'au bout de ses rêves.

Les affres de grand line l'avait changé en loque humaine et il s'était retrouvé à Drum, seul, portant encore en lui le passé d'un capitaine ayant perdu en mer tout son équipage, ses nakamas, ses amis. Destin brisé, vie brisée. Il aurait voulu mourir. Et c'est là qu'Emiliae arriva.

\- On ne va tout de même pas ramasser n'importe qui… Fit franz d'un œil dégouté.

Et il y avait de quoi. Il ne s'était pas lavé depuis des jours et avait le ventre vide. Il ne respirait pas le luxe et la suffisance comme ce Franz.

\- Si je ne l'aide pas, il va mourir. Pas vrai ? demanda t'elle à Scaramouche en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il se mit alors à pleurer à chaude larme, conscient qu'il était au bout du rouleau, que toute sa chance était partie avec ses hommes, que son ambition l'avait mené à sa perte, qu'il ne reverrait jamais sa famille !

\- Est-ce que tu veux vivre ? Dans ce cas, rejoins mon équipage et deviens Scaramouche. Gardes ton passé pour toi et jettes ce nom qui t'a porté malheur. Dans la commedia, tu trouveras certainement ta voie.

Il avait attrapé cette main comme on aurait attrapé une bouée de sauvetage. La gentillesse d'Emiliae l'avait frappé en plein cœur, bien qu'aujourd'hui il puisse en rire froidement. Scaramouche le petit bagarreur… N'était-il qu'un jouet entre leurs mains ?

…

\- Alors ? Demanda Pierrette.

\- Scaramouche arrivera par navette rapide à Belladona. On le fera passer par le canal de Mariejoa.

\- Oh, le veinard… Mais, si j'ai bien compris, on doit rembourser 88 millions de béryls par mois… Comment allons-nous trouver cet argent ?

\- Il va falloir dans un premier temps que nos assassins fassent plus de contrats et que nos chasseurs de prime soient plus actifs. Et le smog ? Est-ce que sa conception avance ?

\- Nos scientifiques essaient de doser la quantité exacte de belladonium qu'il faudrait injecter dans le produit.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, en chemin j'ai trouvé une scientifique dont c'est justement le métier. Elle va vite accroitre nos bénéfices et nous pourrons commercialiser le produit et en partie rembourser Joker dans les temps. J'ai trouvé des plans dans une base scientifique du gouvernement mondial qui a explosé, BetA va les analyser et s'il trouve des éléments intéressants il tentera de les mettre en pratique. Ça pourrait nous aider.

\- Espérons…

 **A suivre…**


	44. Dressrosa

**Chapitre 43 : Dressrosa.**

Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps à Raijin, mais ce fut néanmoins suffisant pour régler et faire ce qui devait être fait. Emiliae était sur le pont à regarder cette île qui se ferait encore frapper par la foudre bien après leur départ… L'ile que Paule affectionnait tant. Cette île sur laquelle elle avait donnée naissance à cette folie : le plus grand parc d'attraction au monde. Et une de leurs bases les mieux équipées du nouveau monde… Elle avait confiance. BetA ferait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle avait laissé du monde là-bas : Betty, BetA, Francisquine et Brighella. Ils devraient travailler quelques mois ensemble pour parvenir à des résultats intéressants.

\- Emiliae.

Elle se retourna vivement. Franz était là à l'observer de ce regard triste mais déterminé.

\- Encore une fois, renonces à aller là-bas. C'est de la folie.

\- Non. Je lui ai fait une promesse. Et je te rappelle qu'il nous a aidés au moment où nous en avions le plus besoin. Je vais lui donner ce qu'il souhaite.

\- Emiliae !

Joker était lui aussi sur le pont. Il devait avouer que ces quelques jours sur cette ile avaient étés divertissant. Mais enfin, ce long voyage touchait à sa fin et il pourrait profiter de ce qu'il souhaitait le plus : être en tête à tête avec Emiliae. Seul, sans cet horripilant Franz, sans être épié par qui que ce soit, sans cette commedia del arte qui le surveille même lorsqu'il dort. Enfin ils seraient sur son territoire, sa zone, rien que tous les deux.

Encore un peu de patience, qu'il se retienne d'essayer de les tuer encore un peu, pour elle. Il avait prévenu ses hommes de son retour imminent et de ce qu'il faudrait préparer pour leur invitée. Et c'est là qu'il entendit des éclats de voix :

\- En 15 ans, pas une seule fois nous ne nous sommes affrontés. Mais pour t'empêcher d'aller à Dressrosa, je suis prêt à tout !

\- Franz, ça commence à bien faire. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le fait que je n'ai pas le choix ? Et puis, combattre ? Tu oublies que je ne me suis pas encore remise de ma maladie.

\- Fais vite ton choix. Fit alors Franz de sa voix polaire tandis qu'il sortait une épée de son fourreau et qu'il se mettait en position d'attaque.

Emiliae écarquilla les yeux. Il n'allait tout de même pas… Mais si.

\- **Legato Rondo** !

Franz commença à attaquer Emiliae à l'épée avec une succession de coups tranchants portés à grande vitesse. Emiliae ne les esquiva pas, elle les para.

\- **Radio** !

Une gigantesque onde de choc bloqua les coups de Franz et menaça de s'abattre sur lui, mais il trancha l'onde en deux à coup de haki. Emiliae fronça les sourcils, son haki de l'armement était devenu encore plus puissant. Que faire ? Elle se saisit d'un poignard qu'elle avait toujours à sa botte gauche et décida de parer le coup avec du haki défensif. Puis attaqua.

\- **Beluga**.

Elle sauta de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et se laissa retomber en piqué droit sur Franz. L'accélération et la rotation de l'attaque devrait suffire pour ouvrir une brèche. Mais il boqua encore le mouvement. Elle esquiva de justesse l'attaque en retournant dans le ciel, à une vingtaine de mètre du sol et regarda Franz d'un air narquois. Mais au moment où ce dernier allait lui aussi sauter dans le ciel pour l'affronter dans les airs, Emiliae se mit à tousser violemment et à cracher du sang. Elle tomba.

\- Emiliae ! hurla Franz

Franz allait s'élancer pour la sauver mais il se fit devancer par Joker qui s'était mis à voler lui aussi dans le ciel, à l'aide de ses fils. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi on le nommait « flamand rose », alors qu'elle avait lâché prise et tombait en chute libre elle semblait fascinée et déroutée par la grâce des pas de ce gigantesque oiseau à plumes roses qui semblait prendre tout son temps pour sautiller vers elle. Pourquoi les choses avaient tendance à ralentir tout autour d'elle ? Ah oui… Elle allait mourir.

Soudain, elle se fit rattraper et percuta une surface douce et chaude. Elle avait arrêtée de bouger. Et elle s'endormit immédiatement après. Elle était encore malade et avait encore du trop pousser…

\- Emiliae ! s'exclama alors Franz, paniqué. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il fixa Joker d'un regard noir alors qu'il tenait le maitre de la commedia del arte entre ses bras. Rends la moi immédiatement, Joker.

\- Fufufu… Ou sinon ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ait tenté quoi que ce soit, Joker se mettait déjà à s'accrocher aux nuages et à prendre le large. Alors qu'il riait d'un air satisfait, il fit de loin à Franz :

\- Rentrez donc chez vous à Belladona et laissez la profiter des vacances. Fufufu.

\- Dans tes rêves Joker ! Je peux te promettre que tu ne la garderas pas longtemps avec toi ! Je reviendrai la chercher, coute que coute ! Tu m'entends ?!

Son cri se perdit dans le vide, Joker était déjà loin.

\- Franz ? Que se passe-t-il ? Fit alors Cassandre en accourant. On t'entend crier depuis les étages inférieurs.

\- Il l'a enlevée, il a enlevé Emiliae.

\- Quoi ? Mais qui ?

\- Joker ! Ils font route vers Dressrosa. On doit la récupérer !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?! fit il paniqué et le regard atroce. Elle est en danger !

\- Je ne pense pas. Fit calmement Cassandre. Et puis n'était-ce pas prévu depuis quelques semaines ?

\- Je refuse de la voir partir avec cet homme, ce monstre qui a perverti Dressrosa ! C'est le pire !

\- Dressrosa était déjà corrompue bien avant son arrivée. Rentrons à Belladona. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à régler.

En colère il se dégagea de l'emprise de Cassandre et quitta le pont en claquant la porte. Il refusait de laisser les choses agir à leur guise. Il ferait tout pour l'arracher des griffes de Joker, il ne l'accepterait jamais.

…

Doffy volait, satisfait. Il se balançait de nuages en nuages en tenant fermement Emiliae entre ses bras. Ils allaient vite, bien plus vite qu'en navire. Il sentait l'air le déchiqueter, le dévorer vivant mais l'apaiser en même temps. Tout lui laissait place et lui cédait le passage. C'était grisant.

En moins de deux heures, il était à Dressrosa.

L'arrivée du jeune maitre après plusieurs semaines d'absence provoqua l'émoi dans le palais. La familly toute entière se précipita pour l'accueillir. Mais certains ou certaines, ses favorites sans doute, s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent avec insistance la femme endormie qu'il tenait fermement contre lui. Elle ne portait même pas de bikini…

\- Jeune maitre…

\- Baby 5, trouves un médecin et amène le rapidement ici.

\- Tout de suite. Dit-elle en rougissant, heureuse que quelqu'un ait besoin d'elle.

\- Jeune maitre, des choses sont arrivées depuis votre départ… Fit alors Gladius.

\- Plus tard, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? Où est sa chambre ?

\- Veuillez me suivre. Fit alors Monet.

Il la suivit vers le sommet du château, à l'une des chambres qui détenait la meilleure vue et la posa avec douceur sur un vaste lit à baldaquin comme on enfermerait une princesse tout en haut d'une tour.

Joker s'assit au bout du lit et discuta avec Monet en attendant le médecin. Il voulait savoir si ses hommes avaient retrouvé Caesar Clown, ce scientifique qui avait fait exploser Punk Hasard et crée ce qui deviendrait dans le futur Shirokuni. Il pressentait qu'il allait se faire beaucoup d'argent avec ce scientifique.

\- Vergo et moi sommes sur ses traces. Il sait se cacher.

\- Retrouvez le avant qu'un empereur ne lui mette la main dessus. Il sera à moi.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de baby 5 et du médecin. Celui-ci fut plutôt impressionné de se retrouver face au roi de Dressrosa et à son aura menaçante mais il se reprit bien vite pour ausculter la patiente. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, il se prononça.

\- Il lui faut beaucoup de repos et éviter toute sorte de stress.

Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage exaspéré du shishibukai, il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter rapidement :

\- Cette femme n'a pas encore totalement récupéré de sa maladie, Il faut lui éviter toute trace de surmenage. Tenez, fit il à Monet, voici la liste des médicaments qu'il lui faut. Je rajoute aussi le D-45, c'est un calmant. Il ne faudra lui en donner que si la situation l'exige. Normalement, dans un mois la patiente sera totalement remise. Euh… Fit alors le médecin inquiet par la non réaction de ces deux personnes.

Au bout d'un moment, Joker lui fit un geste de la main pour qu'il parte, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Il quitta relativement vite le palais, mais, au lieu de retourner dans son cabinet, il décida de s'enfoncer plus en avant dans les petites ruelles bondés de bars et de restaurants jusqu'à retrouver son contact. Les discutions par escargotphone n'étaient pas sures. Un homme habillé en noir et la tête couverte d'une capuche apparut sans bruit, il portait un pins avec le chiffre 4 sur sa poitrine. Le médecin lui raconta alors ce qu'il avait vu.

\- La donna est de retour. Fit-il gravement avant de repartir.

L'homme mystérieux en fit autant. Des hommes comme lui il y en avait plus d'un millier à Dressrosa, des moineaux, des gens à qui on donnait toutes sortes d'information et dont le métier était de retransmettre aux majordomes puis les majordomes au chef de clan.

Il existait à Dressrosa beaucoup e personnes liées secrètement aux Cornelli et pas seulement à Primula, mais partout sur l'île. Et à la mesure de leurs moyens, ils délivraient les informations. L'homme mystérieux resta dans la zone pour le restant de la journée puis repartit pour parler à son contact au colisée alors qu'un combat se poursuivait. Ce dernier en costard cravate hocha la tête et quitta les lieux pour se rendre directement à Primula. Là-bas, il se rendit à une pizzeria, commanda sur place et laissa un mot en plus de la note et du pourboire. Le mot fut donné à un autre client qui apporta au manoir Cornelli la note. Celle-ci arriva sur le bureau du majordome en chef qui soupira en lisant ce qui était écrit dessus.

\- Elle est revenue… Comment vais-je cacher ça au maitre Lorenzo ?

 **…**

Emiliae dormait encore lorsqu'il revint la voir après le diner. Cela avait été un vrai festin et la familly au grand complet semblait joyeuse et en forme. Il aurait beaucoup voulu qu'elle se joigne à eux, mais elle était profondément endormie et le médecin avait ajouté qu'il fallait la laisser se reposer. Il referma la porte doucement en souriant de son air habituel. Deux étages plus bas attendait sa favorite qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire des insinuations durant tout le diner. Il faudrait qu'il pense à se débarrasser d'elle, elle commençait à devenir gênante.

 **A suivre…**


	45. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 44 : Retrouvailles**

Après quelques jours de repos complet, Emiliae eut enfin la force de sortir de la chambre. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, les rideaux avaient été tirés pour ne pas la brusquer. On lui avait dit qu'une penderie avec des vêtements avait été installée rien que pour elle… En tirant les rideaux pour faire entrer la lumière, elle haussa les sourcils en voyant la penderie… Il n'y avait pratiquement que des jupes ou des robes et de toutes les couleurs, il y en avait une à volants bleue foncé à pois jaunes, use autre rose à motif avec des feuilles de bananier bleus…

\- Dressrosa et ses caprices colorés… Murmura-t-elle avec dépit et consternation.

En tant que Cornelli, elle avait été élevée avec l'idée que les couleurs étaient à bannir. Chez eux, on ne s'habillait généralement qu'en noir, bien que le gris ou le blanc puisse être toléré. Le rouge passait encore puisque c'était l'une des couleurs fétiches des Cornelli. Mais l'homme qui s'habillait sans prendre en compte ces tons, n'était pas des leurs. A Dressrosa, l'habit fait le moine, le noir est presque tabou, surtout si l'on s'habille entièrement de cette couleur sans la couper avec d'autres. Les habitants avaient appris à se méfier des êtres vêtus de noirs.

Après avoir fouillé un peu, elle dénicha un pantalon gris, des escarpins noirs et un haut à manche évasés noir à rayures verticales blanches. C'était convenable.

Dans la chambre qui baignait désormais dans la lumière, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, une grande armoire en bois ouvragé, un bureau tout équipé et une table pour se maquiller. Il y avait aussi des bijoux. En dix minutes, elle était coiffée, maquillée, prête. De là où elle était, elle entendait la musique si caractéristique de l'ile et voyait quelques points colorés bouger, des danseurs, pensa elle. Elle n'y prêta guère plus attention, car elle sentit son ventre crier famine, les effluves odorantes de la ville avaient réveillé son appétit. Alors elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et sortit. L'étage semblait vide. Elle s'arrêta subitement. Où était Franz ? Où était la commedia del arte ? Elle retourna dans la chambre vérifier quelque chose d'important. Elle fouilla partout, mais ne trouva pas son escargotphone. C'était mauvais. Jamais elle ne se séparait de son escargotphone ou cas où on l'appelait, elle devait toujours être alerte et réagir avant les autres. Etre seule au milieu d'un silence assommant l'inquiétait. Et puis, elle était à Dressrosa, c'était bien le but mais, que c'était-il passé entre temps ? Et pourquoi était-elle seule, sans escorte ou médecin pour l'assister?

Elle ressortit de la chambre et descendit deux étages avant de tomber sur le premier domestique. En la voyant, ce dernier se retenait presque de crier, effrayé. Donc, non content de l'avoir kidnappé, on la prenait pour un monstre ?! Ça commençait à bien faire maintenant ! Elle eut toutes les peines du mondes à lui forcer à avouer où se trouvait la cuisine tant il semblait tendu. Elle entendit même de ce dernier au ton suppliant de plutôt s'adresser à un membre de la donquichotte familly, pas à eux. C'était…étrange. Elle le suivit jusqu'aux cuisines qui semblaient déjà travailler pour les collations du gouter, une alléchante odeur de pâtisserie emplissait les couloirs. En entrant dans l'immense cuisine royale, elle vit une armée de cuisinier travailler en rythme serrés tous habillés dans des tenues immaculées. A une exception près : une gamine aux cheveux bleu clair portant une robe rose fuchsia à pois rose pale. Elle avait un saladier en verre entre les mains et mangeait des raisins d'un air distrait.

\- Qui est cette gamine ? Demanda-t-elle au serviteur qui se faisait plus petit que jamais.

\- Ne…ne l'appelez jamais ainsi, le dernier qui a essayé n'est plus en vie pour retenter l'expérience. Sugar-sama est membre de l'unité trébol, on dit qu'elle a des pouvoirs spéciaux, elle est très importante pour le jeune maitre.

\- Hum…

Elle s'approcha alors de Sugar qui continuait de manger dans la cuisine, s'empiffrant de raisins ronds et noirs. Pour Emiliae, ça se rapprochait plus de baies qu'autre chose. Elle prit alors une poignée de raisins dans le saladier de Sugar et les savoura goulument sous le regard pétrifié des serviteurs et du personnel de cuisine. Le regard amusé d'Emiliae croisa l'œil énervé de Sugar.

\- Ce sont mes raisins. Fit alors sa voix enfantine qui résonnait dans toute la pièce tant le silence était tendu.

Tout le personnel savait qui était Sugar : une des personnes les plus importantes de la Donquichotte familly. Et pour ne rien gâcher au tableau, elle était aussi une gourmet. Elle aimait la bonne cuisine, les gâteaux et les sucreries. Mais ce qu'elle aimait pardessus tout, c'était le raisin et ses préférés étaient les appleblack, des raisins plus gros et bien plus juteux que les autres. Pour pousser, ils avaient besoin d'un sol riche où il pleuvait abondement, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Dressrosa et de son sol pauvre et caillouteux. Elle les importait spécialement de loin pour les déguster, c'était les siens, son plaisir, sa joie, son âme.

\- Oui, mais j'avais fin.

Sugar plissa les yeux, de mauvais poil, elle détestait ce genre de personne qui se croyait tout permis juste parce qu'elle se trouvait plus forte. Ses raisins allaient être vengés.

\- Et comment comptes tu me rembourser les raisins que tu m'as volés ?

\- Ce ne sont que cinq raisins.

Ce fut la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

\- Que cinq raisins ?! s'écria-t-elle avec rage, son regard exorbité et ses cheveux qui semblaient voler dans tous les sens. Sais-tu combien me coutent ces raisins ?! Ce sont les miens ! Rends les moi !

Elle ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce qu'elle les vomisse tout de même ?

\- Mes raisins ! Si tu ne peux pas me les rendre…

\- **Béhé hé … Qu'est ce qui se passe ici** ?

Trébol venait d'arriver.

Sugar accourait vers lui et pleurnicha. Elle lui avait volé ses raisins ! Trébol écoutait sa subalterne se plaindre, sachant que si Sugar n'était pas contente, ça ne pouvait qu'être mauvais pour eux. Il se tourna vers Emiliae et fit :

\- Bé hé… Chez nous ce n'est pas bien de voler ce qui appartient aux autres. Il faut s'excuser. Fit-il alors en s'approchant beaucoup trop près d'Emiliae.

Elle recula subitement de quelques mètres, Emiliae trouvait ce mec dégueulasse. Tout son corps semblait dégouliner, comme la morve qui lui pendait littéralement au nez.

\- Il faut s'excuser béhé hé! répéta-t-il alors de nouveau en exigeant que leur invitée se soumette aux règles de la maison.

Il était encore trop près. Dégoutée, elle remit de la distance, convaincue que cette morve humaine devait contenir suffisamment de germes pour la tuer. Ou tout au moins la faire de nouveau tomber malade. Elle voulait être en bonne santé !

\- Très bien ! Je m'excuse ! Mais par pitié, reste loin de moi !

\- Béhé hé ! Né ça te convient Sugar ?

\- Tss… Bouffeuse de raisin ! Je vais me méfier à l'avenir.

 **…**

Ce jour-là était le jour qu'il avait attendu, le jour où une grande réunion aurait lieu et donc le moment propice où il pourrait enfin mettre les pieds au palais royal. Il avait harcelé Lorenzo pour qu'il le laisse venir à la place de Lino, il ne participerait pas à la réunion mais servirait plus de décoration. Il quitterait la pièce lorsque plus personne ne ferait attention à lui pour rechercher Viola, elle aussi membre de la Donquichotte familly et ex princesse du régime précédent. Il avait des questions à lui poser, elle devait savoir des choses concernant Emiliae.

Il accompagna donc son frère et utilisa le gigantesque ascenseur pour se rendre sur le plateau qui laissait place à un très beau jardin de style méditerranéen, avec ses cipres et ses agaves et plus loin, l'imposante piscine qu'affectionnait tant le maitre des lieux. Tout de noir vêtu, Lorenzo se dirigea vers la piscine et adressa un regard d'avertissement à son petit frère, du genre, ne me fais pas honte. Ou bien, à la moindre bêtise, ta punition sera terrible.

Orso fit un clin d'œil à son grand frère avant de disparaitre. Il aimait peut être dormir et glander, mais les rares périodes où il était actif, il savait se donner à 400% pour réussir ses objectifs. La chasse était donc ouverte.

…

Viola marchait d'un pas décidé vers le lieu de réunion, elle détestait plus que tout s'y rendre, elle qui était pour Joker la preuve de sa domination totale sur la région. Elle détestait Dofflamingo et tout ce qui s'y rapportait et elle détestait encore plus ces traitres de Cornelli qui l'y avait aidé. D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir d'un mauvais œil la présence du nouveau chef de clan à chaque réunion d'importance, c'était mauvais, vraiment mauvais. Etait-elle la seule à se rendre compte du danger que représentait l'autorité des Cornelli sur la région, on leur donnait bien trop de pouvoir !

\- Salut.

Elle s'arrêta subitement en écarquillant les yeux. Cette voix masculine lui était inconnue. Et le plus surprenant, c'est que cet homme était parvenu à se faufiler derrière elle sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, insensé ! Elle possédait le fruit du démon de la vision, fruit qui lui permettait d'entrevoir tout ce qu'il se passait sur l'île, c'était d'ailleurs ce fruit qui la gardait en vie ! Elle aurait dû le voir !

\- Qui va là ?!

\- Quelqu'un qui vous cherche depuis quelque temps, princesse Violette.

Viola écarquilla les yeux et se retourna d'un coup, réalisant avec mépris et horreur qu'elle se retrouvait face à face avec un Cornelli.

\- Toi ! Comment sais-tu qui je suis ? Comment as-tu découvert ma réelle identité ?! Dis le moi, avant de mourir !

\- Hola hola. Doucement. Fit-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Tout d'abord, permettez de me présenter, je me nomme Orso Cornelli et je suis…

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu es ! A cause de vous, ma famille est anéantie !

\- Justement, je voudrais savoir comment c'est arrivé. Je veux savoir !

Elle était de plus en plus surprise. Cet homme était un Cornelli, il faisait parti de ce clan fourbe et opportuniste qui s'est facilement fait débaucher par Donquichotte Doflamingo. A cause d'eux en partie, son bonheur et celui de sa famille avait été réduit à néant. Sa sœur avait été assassinée, son père démis de ses fonctions et chassé , puis sa nièce, sa pauvre nièce retenue prisonnière au Colisée des gladiateurs et elle qui devait porter sur ses frêles épaule le poids de la survie de sa famille. Pour les sauver, elle devait ravaler sa fierté et servir le diable ! Et maintenant, le comble du comble, un de ces foutus Cornelli disant être chargé de bonnes intentions se présentait face à elle et osait vouloir connaitre la vérité ?! Elle se mit à rire, nerveuse. Viola croyait devenir folle. Mais c'est alors qu'elle entendit :

\- Lorsque les Riku sont tombés, je n'avais que 13 ans. Cinq ans plus tôt, ma sœur a quitté Dressrosa comme un fantôme en ne prévenant personne. Durant tout ce temps, j'ai vécu avec l'image d'une grande sœur bienveillante et aimante qui faisait toujours tout pour que je sois heureux, je l'aimais tellement. Mais plus ça va, plus cette façade vole en éclats. En interrogeant certaines personnes, j'ai eu l'impression d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette sœur que je n'ai presque pas connue mais que j'aime. C'est pourquoi je veux savoir, en tant que membre de la famille royale, vous étiez obligée de la connaitre après tout vous êtes cousines.

\- Argh ! Tais-toi ! Rien que le fait d'imaginer que cette démone est ma cousine me rend folle. Je vais parler. Juste une fois et après, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à te reparler à nouveau.

\- C'est vrai ? Merci !

Elle fut touchée par le sourire éclatant qu'il lui lançait, un sourire d'ignorant, de naïf aussi… Alors elle écouta patiemment ses questions et y répondit. Elle expliqua qu'en effet, Emiliae trainait souvent au château car elle assurait la protection du prince héritier. Elle eut du mal à parler de lui car ils ne s'appréciaient pas trop. Son frère ainé aimait l'ordre et la rigueur, elle passait son temps à faire de mauvaises farces et à se cacher partout. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, Emiliae finissait toujours par la retrouver et son père finissait toujours par la punir. Même si elle avait regretté ces punitions, elle regrettait encore plus ce qu'il était arrivé ensuite.

\- Le prince ? Comment est-il mort ?

\- J'avais 14 ans lorsque c'est arrivé. Emiliae l'a retrouvé baignant dans une mare de sang dans la bibliothèque. Père a dit que c'était elle l'assassin, mais je ne sais plus quoi penser.

\- J'ai moi aussi interrogé certaines personnes et j'en ai déduit que quelqu'un lié aux Cornelli avait commis l'assassinat du prince sur ordre du Roi.

\- Mon père était un bon Roi ! Notre pays était pauvre, mais jamais il n'avait autant souffert que le jour où Dofflamingo arriva. Quelque mois plus tôt, une femme du nom de Monet s'infiltra dans le château et commença à récolter des informations. Et ce n'est qu'ensuite que le cauchemar débuta. Il sema le désordre et la guerre, fit passer mon père pour un tyran afin de prendre sa place et se faire passer pour un saint réglant une injustice. Je le déteste ! Et ce que je déteste encore plus, c'est l'inaction des Cornelli. Si vous nous aviez protégés comme vous auriez dû le faire, il n'aurait jamais pu s'emparer de cette ile ! Alors puisque tu enquêtes, cherches d'abord à comprendre pourquoi personne n'est venu nous aider. Est-ce parce que vous avez jurés fidélité à ce Roi fou ? Moi c'est ce que je crois !

\- Un instant. J'ai parlé à Sergio Cornelli, un ami de ma sœur. Il était à Dressrosa lorsque ça s'est passé. Il m'a dit qu'au moment où le flamand rose envahissait l'île, on donna l'ordre à toutes les personnes liées aux Cornelli de ne rien faire, sous peine de se voir exécuter avec sa famille et ses amis.

\- L'ordre…de ne rien faire ? Fit-elle ébahie les yeux grands ouverts. Mais… Et votre promesse ?!

\- En graissant la pâte de certaines personnes, j'ai difficilement remonté jusqu'à la source, celui qui a donné les ordres.

\- Mais, qui est ce ? Qui est donc responsable de la chute de Dressrosa ?!

Au moment où Orso allait parler, une voix féminine s'éleva et trancha l'air de son affirmation :

\- **C'était moi**.

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel et virent un balcon assez grand et une femme s'y tenir. Orso écarquilla les yeux comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Viola perdit définitivement les pédales et sauta dans les airs pour tenter de la tuer.

\- Alors durant tout ce temps… C'était toi ?! Yaaah !

\- **Stop**. Fit-elle en usant du koe koe no mi.

Viola cessa son attaque et retomba au sol. Orso voulut l'aider à se relever mais il était choqué par l'apparition presque fantomatique de sa sœur ainée qui le rendait frêle et moite.

\- Mais….pourquoi ? Fut la seule et unique chose qu'il demandât.

\- Lorsque tu aimeras véritablement quelqu'un, tu le sauras.

 **A suivre…**


	46. Le retour de la donna

**Chapitre 45 : Le retour de la Donna ?**

Elle sortit rapidement de la cuisine, allant et venant dans un palais chargé d'histoire. Emiliae se souvenait de tout dans les moindres détails, elle connaissait cet endroit. Elle prit un couloir bordé d'armures, monta un escalier où était accroché des tableaux somptueux pour se rendre dans le lieu le moins visité du palais : la bibliothèque. Elle eut le cœur serré par l'émotion devant cette salle vide pleine de poussière. Apparemment personne ne voulait nettoyer cette pièce car on croyait les lieux hantés. Cette croyance populaire persistait… Ca la fit sourire.

\- Si seulement c'était vrai…

Elle s'assit à un fauteuil et se reposa contre son dossier. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, songeant à tout le temps qu'elle avait passé ici autrefois. En 15 ans, la pièce n'avait pas changé, la même ambiance persistait. Seuls certains tapis avaient été remplacés, preuve qu'un meurtre y avait eu lieu. Un meurtre que tous avaient oublié. Les gens oubliaient tous ici-bas, jusqu'à leurs vies. C'était Dressrosa.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des éclats de voix à proximité. Elle partit vers le fond de la pièce, ouvrit les portes fenêtres en bois peint et arriva sur le balcon. En se penchant légèrement, elle put voir deux personnes se disputer en contrebas : un homme et une femme. L'homme ressemblait fortement à un Cornelli, mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue qu'elle ne pouvait le connaitre. Par contre, la femme à côté de lui, impossible qu'elle ne la reconnaisse pas : Violette Riku, l'une des rares survivante de la maison Riku. Elle eut un rictus cruel à cette pensée et les écouta distraitement.

\- Un instant. J'ai parlé à Sergio Cornelli, un ami de ma sœur. Il était à Dressrosa lorsque ça s'est passé. Il m'a dit qu'au moment où le flamand rose envahissait l'île, on donna l'ordre à toutes les personnes liées aux Cornelli de ne rien faire, sous peine de se voir exécuter.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Sœur ? C'était d'elle dont on parlait ? Elle se pencha juste un peu plus pour l'observer, un jeune aux yeux mobiles qui parlait avec les mains assez énergiquement. Etait-ce Orso ? Ce petit enfant qu'elle fut obligé d'abandonner à Dressrosa à regret, cet Orso là ?

\- L'ordre…de ne rien faire ? Fit-elle ébahie les yeux grands ouverts. Mais… Et votre promesse ?!

Pitoyable, une promesse… La promesse de ne jamais blesser les Riku, de garantir la sureté et la paix à Dressrosa. C'était eux qui avaient brisé leur promesse les premiers. Ils étaient responsables de ce qui leur arrivait. C'était de leur faute.

\- En graissant la pâte de certaines personnes, j'ai difficilement remonté jusqu'à la source, celui qui a donné les ordres.

Par contre, en écoutant ce qui se disait, il allait falloir dire à Georgio de durcir le ton, qui lui avait foutu dans les pattes un frère aussi intelligent ? Il ne pouvait pas être plus comme Lino ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait à ressasser le passé ? Ca ne le concernait même pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Mais, qui est ce ? Qui est donc responsable de la chute de Dressrosa ?!

Violette voulait savoir qui était responsable de son malheur à part Joker et Orso essayait de comprendre pourquoi sa sœur était partie. Aucun ne s'imaginait que cette dernière se trouvait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, à les écouter et à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire. Et puis, elle se mit à sourire. Elle était loin d'avoir oublié sa vengeance à l'égard des Riku, se délecter de leurs souffrances était même plaisant.

Au moment où Orso allait parler, elle décida de les surprendre en affirmant :

\- **C'était moi**.

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel et virent un balcon assez grand et une femme aux longs cheveux rouges vêtue de noir s'y tenir en s'y tenant de ses deux mains, les regardant de haut. Orso écarquilla les yeux comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Viola perdit définitivement les pédales et sauta dans les airs pour tenter de la tuer. Emiliae se mit à sourire, c'était vraiment drôle de voir les faibles s'énerver.

\- Alors durant tout ce temps… C'était toi ?! Yaaah !

Mais elle se lassa vite, son éternel fantôme de sourire disparaissant.

\- **Stop**. Fit-elle en usant du koe koe no mi.

Viola cessa son attaque et s'écrasa au sol. Orso voulut l'aider à se relever mais il semblait bien trop choqué par l'apparition presque fantomatique de sa sœur ainée qui le regardait pensivement.

\- Mais….pourquoi ? Fut la seule et unique chose qu'il demandât.

Lui demandait-on vraiment une raison pour chaque chose qu'elle faisait ? Pour chaque assassinat causé ? A quoi cela servait il ? Un Cornelli ne posait pas de questions inutiles à la longue.

\- **Lorsque tu aimeras véritablement quelqu'un, tu le sauras**.

\- Mais… Attends !

Insensible à ses appels, elle leur tourna le dos et retourna dans la bibliothèque. Elle manqua de justesse de heurter Gladio qui avait je ne savais quoi à faire en ces lieux. Peut-être avait-il besoin de documents ? En attendant, ses recherches qu'elle avait effectué sur la Donquichotte familly et ses différents membres importants lui disait que l'homme face à elle était susceptible et dangereux, il était un fervent adepte de la politesse et pouvait facilement tuer ceux qui ne respectait pas le respect qui lui était du. C'est pourquoi, Emiliae était certaine de l'avoir dans sa poche, les bonnes manières, caresser les personnes dans le sens du poil lui assurait d'éviter certains inconvénients majeurs dans le futur.

\- Oh, je vous prie de m'excuser, Gladio-san. Fit-elle en souriant

Ce dernier fit un signe de tête bref, signifiant qu'il avait compris. Il en profita pour lui dire que le gouter allait bientôt être servit et que le jeune maitre la voulait présente. Emiliae acquiesça, pas franchement ravie, mais néanmoins obligée. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle ajouta :

\- J'ai entendu des personnes suspectes en bas, elles complotaient des choses à voix basse à propos de Dressrosa. Un homme à cheveux rouges et une femme à robe mouchetée et aux longs cheveux noirs. Je n'ai pas tout entendu, mais ils parlaient de la chute de Dressrosa. Termina-t-elle d'une voix innocente. Peut-être devriez-vous renforcer la sécurité à l'avenir…

Elle referma la porte derrière un Gladio qui semblait sur le point d'exploser, il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il était en colère ou stressé. Emiliae jubilait intérieurement, elle allait faire en sorte de les forcer à se taire. Or, les seuls à avoir les cheveux rouges à Dressrosa, c'était les Cornelli !

 **…**

Orso se prit une violente claque qui le fit tomber. Lorenzo était hors de lui, cela avait été une très mauvaise journée. Non seulement il vit avec stupeur sa sœur sur les genoux de Dofflamingo au gouter, mais en plus, Gladio lui ramena Orso en disant à Joker que quelqu'un l'avait entendu parler de trahison. Le regard moqueur qu'Emiliae lui avait lancé l'avait mis hors de lui et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire croire au jeune maitre que tout cela était un malentendu. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus entre avoir un frère stupide et une sœur qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. A cause de cette histoire, on réduisit considérablement le pouvoir des Cornelli à Dressrosa. Et tout ça à cause de qui ?! D'Orso Cornelli. Ce petit frère inutile avait tenté de retourner de la vase au beau milieu d'un lac infesté de piranhas!

\- Toi… Vas dans ta chambre et n'en ressors plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Si tu tentes à nouveau de faire des recherches, ton sort sera pire que la mort ! Emmenez-le !

Des majordomes arrivèrent et se saisirent de lui sans ménagement pour l'emmener dans sa chambre et en interdire l'accès à quiconque. Cependant, Lorenzo continua de faire les cent pas… Le retour d'Emiliae à Dressrosa était très mauvais augure ! Et personne ne pouvait garantir sa position sur cette ile à part Cyro qui croulait sous le travail à cause de la guerre à Marineford qui se profilait ! Donc si Emiliae voulait tenter quelque chose, qui l'en empêcherait ? C'est alors qu'il se souvint que pas une seule fois on ne fit référence à sa ressemblance possible entre elle et lui lors du gouter. Etaient-ils aveugles pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils étaient jumeaux ? Pour eux, Emiliae ne semblait pas être une Cornelli et elle ne cherchait pas à les contredire. Il se mit à sourire, les choses pouvaient peut être s'arranger : Emiliae était peut être sur l'île incognito pour une raison qui lui était inconnu mais qui devait concerner Joker. Peut-être était-il préférable pour eux de maintenir le statu quo ?

Même s'il la détestait, il se dit que le mieux pour lui, c'était encore de l'ignorer. Lorenzo n'avait qu'à faire ça et éviter de penser qu'elle était sur la même ile que lui. Cependant, il y avait un autre souci : Comment est-ce que cette information avait-elle pu lui être cachée ? Il avait suffisamment d'informateurs pour savoir.

Il fit alors expressément mander le majordome en chef de la famille, celui qui devait tout savoir bien avant lui, Georgio. Ce dernier arriva vite, d'un pas régulier empli de noblesse et de fierté. A 34 ans à peine, il représentait à lui seul ce qu'un serviteur de la famille principale devait être : Elégant, discret, fiable et puissant. Tout de noir vêtu, il restait impassible près de la porte, droit comme un i, comme une statue figée dans le marbre, il en avait la froideur. Originaire du clan Cornelli de north blue, il avait été amené à Dressrosa dans sa jeunesse. Son attitude sérieuse et ses efforts constant avaient fait de lui l'homme le plus puissant des Cornelli à Dressrosa. Les cheveux blond platine, les yeux gris et la peau mate, une mâchoire carrée et une stature qui imposait le respect. Lorenzo se débrouillait bien, mais ce n'était d'un tigre de papier, un épouvantail. Georgia était le troisième homme le plus puissant du clan et ne faisait pas parti de la famille principale. En coulisse, c'est lui qui se chargeait de tout. Le véritable maitre du clan était l'héritier, Cyro, mais ce dernier était très occupé à Enies Lobbies. La deuxième personne avec le plus d'influence était la Donna, mais on le l'avait plus revue sur l'île depuis 15 ans. Et lui, il restait résolument à son service, il était son homme de main à Dressrosa et le resterait. Il avait énormément fait pour elle.

\- Georgio… Je ne comprends pas, comment cette information a elle pu t'échapper ?!

\- Je l'ignore Lorenzo-sama. Je vous assure qu'aucun membre de notre réseau n'était au courant.

Lorenzo le regarda, suspicieux, mais le laissa tout de même partir. Depuis quelques temps, il sentait que les choses lui échappaient, il fallait que cela cesse.

 **…**

La journée tomba vite et les convives furent appelés pour le diner. Comme l'air se rafraichissait en soirée, on l'organisa à l'intérieur dans la grande salle. Un véritable festin fut servi, mais son appétit avait disparu. Elle était encore dans le brouillard après avoir revu son petit frère et constaté qu'il avait tant grandi. Emiliae était assise à la droite de Dofflamingo tandis que trébol était à sa gauche. Diamante était en bout de table accompagné de Picca et Gladio. Le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que Joker remarque qu'Emiliae ne mangeait pas. Il prenait son rétablissement très à cœur.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la nourriture ? Fit-il brutalement.

A cet instant précis, tous s'arrêtèrent de manger pour observer ce qu'il se passait. L'assiette d'Emiliae était pleine.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim. Avoua-t-elle alors.

\- On m'a dit que tu n'avais pratiquement rien mangé de la journée, même cet après-midi tu n'as rien touché. Que se passe t'il ? Demanda t'il inquiet.

\- Je m'inquiète pour mes hommes.

\- Tu dois te reposer, insista-il. Le médecin a dit que tu devais cesser toute activité stressante jusqu'à ton rétablissement.

\- Dans ce cas, je veux me tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Je veux un escargotphone.

Joker ne souriait plus. Emiliae non plus d'ailleurs. Elle avait beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, sans médicaments pour l'aider. Elle se sentait aller mieux. Cependant, elle voyait clair dans le jeu du shishibukai : il voulait la garder à Dressrosa et l'isoler de ses hommes. Aujourd'hui, il avait tenté de l'intégrer à sa famille en la présentant à tout le monde au diner. Emiliae n'avait rien dit parce qu'elle lui devait beaucoup et qu'elle était son invitée, mais elle refusait de se faire voler sa liberté contre deux misérables milliards de béryls.

Puis soudain, elle vit qu'il se remit à sourire.

\- Fufufu … Mais certainement. A condition que tu termines ton assiette.

Emiliae soupira , que ne ferait-elle pas pour un escargotphone. Elle termina son repas avec difficulté et monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle avait mal au ventre.

La rouge parvint jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma à clef. Elle sortit l'escargotphone de sa poche avec gravité. Elle avait des choses à régler.

 **A suivre…**


	47. Je reviendrai bientot

**Chapitre 46 : Je reviendrai bientôt**

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé sur la ville d'ordinaire grouillante d'Acacia. Les honnêtes gens dormaient encore, emmitouflés dans leurs couettes, prisonniers d'un sommeil tranquille. L'avenir appartenait encore à ceux qui vivaient dans l'ombre. Avec beaucoup de précautions, Emiliae usa de son haki afin de vérifier s'il y avait des rondes encore actives. Elle grinça des dents en constatant que ce château était comme le sien à Belladona, c'est à dire une véritable forteresse et que même à une heure très avancée de la nuit, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller. Considérant qu'il y avait moins de risque pour elle de disparaitre dans la nuit par voie aérienne, elle ouvrit les battants de sa fenêtre et sauta dans le vide.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle surgit le long de la jetée du port de Sébio, une ville de moindre importance à Dressrosa. Elle s'assit sur un banc face à la mer, éclairé à l'unique lumière du réverbère à l'éclat jauni des bougies. Pas un chat n'osait sortir dehors, seul le chant des insectes nocturnes et le remous des vagues atteignait ses oreilles.

Emiliae attendait quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis 15 ans. Elle attendant avec appréhension, se demandant s'il avait changé physiquement, s'il se souvenait encore du lieu de rendez-vous ou même, s'il avait pu sortir de Primula sans se faire remarquer. Cela aurait très bien pu être possible, puisque Lorenzo savait qu'elle était de retour. Il aurait pu bloquer au manoir son précieux homme de main juste pour la faire rager. Mais lorsque ce fut l'heure du rendez-vous et qu'elle vit quelqu'un entièrement vêtu de noir arriver, elle soupira. Il avait pu venir.

L'homme à la démarche froide et élégante vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour plonger comme elle son regard dans l'obscurité. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, savourant le silence d'une ville endormie par le remous des vagues. C'est à ce moment-là que Georgio choisit de parler :

\- Donna. Vous me surprenez. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir à Dressrosa.

\- Je suppose que mon frère non plus. Répondit-elle dans un sourire. Alors, vont-ils tenter de m'éliminer ?

\- Pas que je sache. Messire Lorenzo doute encore de la raison de votre venue, est-ce pour lui ou pour son actuel patron ?

Emiliae sourit de nouveau. Il lui avait vraiment manqué. Elle entreprit alors de lui expliquer ce qu'il lui était arrivé, de l'emprisonnement de sa scientifique à l'île des hommes poissons et enfin, son étrange relation avec le maitre de Dressrosa.

\- Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux. Si cet homme savait que vous ne faisiez que de vous servir de lui pour maltraiter les Riku et mettre des bâtons dans les roues aux Cornelli, vous auriez des problèmes.

\- Tu crois ? Ici-bas, tout le monde se sert de tout le monde pour arriver à ses fins. Joker plus que les autres. Pour le moment, nos intérêts coïncident. Il n'a aucune raison de cesser d'écraser les Riku, comme je n'ai aucune raison de l'en empêcher, il a fait la plus grosse partie du travail à notre place, sans s'en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Par contre, comme tu l'as dit, le fait qu'il découvre des choses est un problème. Giorgio, tu m'avais pourtant dit que mon petit frère ne posait pas de soucis. Comment a-t-il pu remonter jusqu'à toi ? Fit-elle d'une voix accusatrice.

\- Il semblerait qu'il ait bien plus de ressources que prévu.

\- Georgio, je ne peux pas être partout à la fois et lutter sur tous les fronts. Ton rôle est de prévoir ce genre de chose. Tu es mon pilier à Dressrosa, le pilier qui soutient mes intérêts.

Georgio ferma les yeux, il savait plus que n'importe qui le poids qui écrasait ses épaules. Mais il s'en occuperait.

\- Au fait, poursuivit-elle. Comment va grand père ? Est-il bien traité ?

\- Il sort de moins en moins de sa chambre. Messire Lorenzo ne s'intéresse pas à lui ni à son confort. Je veille à ce qu'il puisse avoir tout ce dont il aurait besoin.

Emiliae acquiesça, inquiète. Sa mère morte à sept ans, son père l'ayant abandonné à huit, la seule personne qui l'avait élevé et qui avait pris soin d'elle était Alfred Cornelli, son grand père. Autrefois un grand shishibukai, le gouvernement mondial le laissai vivre en paix les derniers jours de sa vie, en contrepartie des grands services qu'il leur aura rendus. Elle avait beaucoup d'amour pour son grand père qui avait été le seul à lui montrer de l'affection et à la choyer étant jeune. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait si triste et coupable que personne d'autre ne prenne soin de lui comme l'exigeait les coutumes familiales.

\- Georgio, continues de prendre soin de grand père et de veiller à ses besoins, encore plus maintenant qu'auparavant. Il pourrait mourir d'un instant à l'autre et je veux être au courant lorsque ça arrivera. Quant à Orso, il doit être fortement réprimandé pour avoir fouillé dans mes affaires. Et pour Sergio, dis-lui que la prochaine fois qu'il osera l'ouvrir, je le tuerai de mes propres mains. Insistes bien sur le fait qu'il ne doit sa survie qu'au génie de sa sœur.

\- Compris. Donna et en ce qui concerne Zéro Cornelli ? Quels sont vos plans ?

\- Zéro est déterminé à voir la famille Riku entièrement exterminée. Mais il réclame aussi la mort de la sœur de Sergio. Les deux sont problématiques. C'est pour cette raison que je vais le garder à mes côtés pour l'instant. Pour éviter qu'il fasse des bêtises.

\- Bien, mais je risque d'avoir besoin d'aide s'il n'est pas la, sans compter le fait que votre frère devient de plus en plus soupçonneux. Si jamais il indique à l'héritier ses doutes, nous risquerions de …

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles qui trainent à Mariejoa. Pour l'instant, Cyro est empêtré dans des démarches à n'en plus finir. Il n'a pas le temps de se soucier de nous. Et pour le recrutement de nouvelles personnes, essaie de voir du côté du petit groupe que dirige Sergio, ces mousquetaires rouges. J'ai croisé leur route à Shaobondy, ils ont l'air prêt à en découdre.

\- Je ferai le nécessaire. Mais dites-moi, Donna, avez-vous des problèmes au palais ? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de me contacter en personne. Vous préférez joindre vos gens par escargotphone. Auriez-vous peur que les conversations soient…

\- C'est moi que ça regarde.

\- Quand comptez-vous partir ? Avez-vous besoin que je vous procure des choses ?

\- Non. Tant que j'ai un escargotphone ou une vivre card sur moi, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Fit elle en se saisissant du bout de papier qui se mettait à bouger vers le nord-est dans sa main. Je n'aurais qu'à suivre la trajectoire jusqu'à Franz. A moins que ça ne soit lui qui vienne vers moi.

Au loin, on voyait déjà le ciel s'éclaircir et les oiseaux babiller. L'Aurore se levait comme ces deux personnes qui regagnèrent très vite l'endroit où ils devraient se trouver, avant que d'honnêtes ou de malhonnêtes personnes ne remarque leur absence.

 **…**

Les jours suivirent sans accrochage entre Emiliae et la Donquichotte Familly. Lorsqu'elle ne s'isolait pas complètement dans l'immense et poussiéreuse bibliothèque, elle bronzait tranquillement sur un transat au large de la piscine ou jouait au tennis avec Lao G ou au volley en faisant équipe avec Macwise. Ces personnes savaient s'occuper, surtout lorsque des moments de tensions faisaient rage. La datte d'exécution d'Ace aux poings ardents se précisait et on ne parlait que de son procès à Enies Lobbies et de son arrivée à Impel Down. Le monde tout entier semblait obnubilé par cette affaire alors qu'elle se retrouvait à manger un sorbet au cassis le long d'une piscine où des filles ennuyeuses se passaient un ballon gonflable en piaillant et en caquetant comme des poules.

\- **Attention !** hurla une de ces dernières alors que le ballon lui échappait des mains.

Ce dernier tomba droit sur Emiliae et sur son assiette de sorbet qui tomba par terre en salissant sa belle robe blanche. Une trace rouge cramoisie en plein sur son torse l'obnubila alors que le silence de mort prit l'assemblée. Emiliae était rouge de honte et de colère. Certaines des personnes présentes pensèrent à s'éclipser rapidement, mais les filles dans l'eau étaient trop pétrifiées pour bouger. La hifi continuait de passer des musiques démodées pleine d'un romantisme écœurant. Elle souleva la machine et la jeta dans la piscine. Ces filles se retrouvèrent vite à flotter à la surface, mortes.

« **Ennuyeux** » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire avant de quitter la piscine pour retourner dans sa chambre. La première à parler suite à son départ fut Baby 5. Les sautes d'humeur de la rouge commençaient à lui passer au-dessus. Elle était pointilleuse sur tout, dès qu'un serviteur faisait une erreur, on le retrouvait soit mort, soit gravement blessé. Et celle qui devait faire le ménage ensuite, c'était elle.

\- J'en ai marre. Ces filles sont mortes juste pour avoir sali sa robe ? En plus cette fille-là, c'était la favorite du jeune maitre. Il risque d'être en colère.

Mais pour le moment, celle qui était vraiment en colère, c'était Emiliae. Plus ça allait, plus elle se sentait étouffer dans ce palais. Ses nuits la plongeait dans des cauchemars encore plus cruels que ceux qu'elle faisait à Belladona. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rêver du passé, d'une époque où son fiancé était encore vivant et de choses bienheureuses qu'elle regrettait amèrement. Elle avait tant vécu dans ce palais, vu tant de choses… Revenir à Dressrosa n'était peut-être en fin de compte pas une si bonne idée que ça.

Et puis ces serviteurs, ces gens souriants et heureux qui ricanaient tout en faisant des erreurs flagrantes. Elle ne supportait pas que ces personnes soient heureuses alors qu'elle se retrouvait dans cet état. A Belladona, personne ne faisait d'erreur, personne ne lui manquait à ce point de respect. Elle avait le mal du pays et avait en horreur Dressrosa. Cet endroit qui avait été son lieu de naissance lui donnait tour à tour la nausée. Elle avait voulu honorer sa promesse faite à Joker, mais cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle se tournait les pousses à Dressrosa et qu'elle hésitait à appeler Franz de peur qu'il lui hurle dessus. Que faire ?

En sortant de la douche, elle tomba nez à nez avec Joker. Il était assis au coin du lit et ne souriait pas. Lorsqu'il la vit sortir, il releva la tête et la regarda étrangement. Emiliae n'en tenu pas compte et se précipita derrière un paravent pour se rhabiller. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pour ces deux filles qu'elle avait tuées ? En tout cas, s'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait commencé à savoir sur lui, c'est que c'était très mauvais signe lorsqu'il ne parlait pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle terminait de réajuster ses sous-vêtements.

\- Fufufu… Tu as tué ma favorite.

\- Ah. Fit-elle en enfilant un col roulé noir. C'est bien triste.

Il détruisit le paravent ouvragé avec deux de ses fils et le bois tomba dans un craquement sinistre. Ce paravent qui avait été un mur de repli bien pratique ne cachait plus rien. En col roulé et petite culotte, consciente qu'il regardait avec insistance ses jambes fuselées et son teint très pale, elle croisa les bras. Vu que le temps commençait à tourner, elle fronça les sourcils et tapota légèrement sur son avant-bras. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla le remarquer. Il se leva d'un coup et alla vers elle puis prit son visage en coupe. Elle tressaillit, sa main était brulante.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'inquiètes ? Baby 5 me dit que ces derniers temps tu passes tes nerfs sur les serviteurs. Pas que cela me dérange…fufufu. Quant à la favorite que tu as tué, elle ne m'était plus utile, j'allais le faire tôt ou tard.

Emiliae ferma les yeux, lasse.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'à l'instar de cette fille que tu jettes sans remords, moi aussi un jour, je pourrai être prise d'une envie de te tuer ?

Cette fois-là, il se mit à rire de plus belle en les considérant tous les deux. Il savait qu'elle était forte car il l'avait déjà vu combattre. Mais de là à ce qu'elle puisse le menacer, elle cette frêle jeune femme qui lui arrivait à peine à la poitrine. Elle qui ne passait son temps qu'à l'étourdir par sa faiblesse. Non, il n'avait absolument pas peur. Comme le fait qu'il ait tué son frère sans le moindre remords, il la tuerait également si elle franchissait la ligne. Mais ce serait un gâchis.

\- Viens. Fit il en la tirant vers le lit.

Cette fois-là, elle ne moufta pas et se laissa faire sans discuter. Ils passèrent tout le reste de l'après midi au lit et exténuée, prise d'une fièvre, elle s'endormit vite sans paraitre au diner.

…

Le lendemain, les marines arrivaient. Un navire fut envoyé à Dressrosa pour emmener le shishibukai vers Marineford pour l'exécution de Ace qui aurait lieu dans cinq jours à peine. C'était l'un des devoirs du grand corsaire.

Toute la famille se rendit au port pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Emiliae s'y trouvait aussi, car Baby 5 l'avait sortie de son lit poussée de force vers le port. Doflamingo sourit lorsqu'il la vit. Il lui aurait bien demandé de l'accompagner mais il savait qu'elle dirait non. Il l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue en lui murmurant :

\- Je reviendrai bientôt.

La seule chose qu'elle put lui répondre fut un sourire. Le navire repartait déjà et elle savait que lorsqu'il reviendrait, elle serait partie.

 **A suivre…**


	48. Des nouvelles

**Chapitre 47 : Des nouvelles**

Avant de quitter Dressrosa, elle s'arrêta au cimetière sur les tombes de ses amis morts. Elle y resta un peu pour méditer, puis elle repartit très vite pour Belladona. Elle avait passé trop de temps à Dressrosa, ça lui donnait le cafard. Tant pis pour les membres de la Donquicotte familly à qui reviendrait la tâche ardue d'expliquer à Joker comment voir pourquoi elle avait disparue, mais c'était leur problème maintenant, plus le sien.

Elle s'éleva dans le ciel et sauta à grande vitesse à l'aide du pas lunaire pour retourner chez elle. En moins de trois heures, elle voyait déjà l'archipel de Florès, cet archipel de 15 iles dont la plus importante était Belladona. Tout l'archipel sauf une île, était son territoire. Un territoire qu'elle avait quitté voilà deux ans. Belladona, Ancolica, Rosadala, Dalhiadedera, Magnolia, Coquelicota, Pâquerelle, Crocus, Geneta, Lilahili, Bleuet-parmaison, Pétunia, Pumila, Mammilaire. Les 14 îles de son territoire, la dernière étant Sakura, une ile appartenant à un royaume pirate avec lequel elle avait signé un traité de paix et de commerce. Belladona était au centre de toutes ces îles. On la remarquait de loin dans le ciel puisque sa capitale, Casablanca était d'une blancheur immaculée et son palais royal de Topicarera s'élevait toujours d'une manière aussi majestueuse.

Emiliae atterrit sur un jardin surélevé, devant l'entrée du palais. Elle rentra par la porte principale et tous les serviteurs qui travaillaient alors se retournèrent et s'agenouillèrent silencieusement. Elle passa sans les regarder et partit vers la salle du trône, immense et d'un blanc aussi immaculé que l'extérieur. Elle monta les marches qui la séparait de son trône et s'assit dessus avec satisfaction. Enfin, elle était de retour chez elle, sur les terres qu'elle avait gagné et fait prospérer. C'était son royaume et elle en était la reine incontestée.

Très vite, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et Franz déboula comme s'il voulait vérifier que le retour d'Emiliae à Belladona n'était pas une blague. Il soupira de soulagement en la voyant assise sur son trône mais fit froidement :

\- J'étais à deux doigts d'organiser ton sauvetage.

\- Je vais mieux Franz, merci de ta sollicitude. Répliqua-t-elle à demi énervée.

Il soupira.

\- Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois revenue en sécurité. Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé et plus le temps passait, plus Franz écarquilla les yeux. A la fin, il ne put dire que ceci :

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Lorenzo aurait pu envoyer des assassins à n'importe quel moment pour te tuer, mais il ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il croyait que tu étais la maitresse de Joker. Quant à Joker, si un navire de la marine ne l'avait pas envoyé à Marineford, tu aurais pu rester sa prisonnière pour une durée indéterminée. Tu aurais dû m'écouter ! Pourquoi es-tu retournée à Dressrosa ? Ne me dis pas que c'était par nostalgie ?

\- J'ai revu Orso, fit-elle d'une voix rêveuse. Il est devenu un homme.

\- Emiliae. Je sais que ça t'a secouée, mais il faut que tu prennes tes responsabilités, tu dois assister au conseil des vieillards. Je t'ai remplacé parce qu'il le fallait, mais il se réunit cet après-midi et c'est ton devoir d'y assister.

Emiliae se leva du trône et repartit vers sa chambre. Elle n'eut qu'à frapper dans ses mains pour que des servantes arrivent et l'habille. Elle n'était plus à Dressrosa ou sur son navire à faire des tournées. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue, elle devait s'habiller comme il convenait. Une servante sortit alors de son immense dressing un tailleur fait dans une matière noble, d'un beau noir mat qui mettait en valeur son teint pâle et vaporeux. On l'habilla, la parfuma, la maquilla, la coiffa habillement pour redonner à ses cheveux abimés par le voyage une souplesse et une brillance acceptable. Pour finir, on lui accrocha un rang de perles noir au cou, véritable joyau dont une perle coutait au moins le prix d'un navire.

Elle était fin prête à aller au conseil.

Le conseil des vieillards était le conseil qui régissait l'ensemble de la région. Il avait lieu au palais autour d'une grande table ronde dans une salle attenante à l'aile du palais consacré aux vieillards et à l'administration. Lorsqu'elle arriva au conseil, les discussions cessèrent et en qualité de reine des vieillards, Pierrette se mit à parler :

\- Nous, en tant que conseil des vieillards, faisons nos salutations à notre reine.

Emiliae rendit son salut en répondant :

\- Que le conseil commence.

Les membres les plus importants du conseil étaient tous présents. Il y avait pour commencer les 14 représentants de l'archipel. A savoir Pierrette qui gouvernait Belladona et le conseil, Cassandre qui était le gouverneur de l'île de Bleuet-parmaison, une ile prison parsemés de fleurs bleues d'où personne ne s'était encore évadé. Quatre autres gouverneurs faisaient partie de la commedia : Elisabella de Lilahili, Pantalon de Coquelicota et Spaviento de Dahliadedera. Les autres gouverneurs étaient élus et choisis par le peuple. En plus de ces 14 personnes, il y avait de présent il Doctore, responsable de la santé publique, Tartaglia et nouvellement Scaramouche pour la finance, Diamante pour la justice et il Capitan pour la protection civile.

Le conseil était donc à son grand complet.

Les membres de ce conseil expliquèrent tour à tour à leur reine ce qu'il s'était passé sur leur île, comme par exemple le fait qu'à coquelicota, la production de pavot avait triplé cette année grâce à l'achat de nouveaux engrais achetés sur l'île de woodywood island, une lointaine île sur grand line. La drogue serait coupée avec d'autres composants et vendus aux courtiers concernés. A Petunia, on produisait du safran, à 5 millions de béryls le kilo. Cette année, il fut décidé par Scaramouche que la totalité de la production, c'est-à-dire environ dix kilo, soit vendue à Big Mum qui raffolait des pains au safran. Il y avait deux semaines, Scaramouche s'était entretenu avec Bumble D Bee pour la transaction. L'ile avait dû réquisitionner une grande partie de sa population pour récolter les pistils de chaque fleur de safran des champs de l'ile Pétunia. Chez eux, cette fleur était leur plus grand revenu de l'année, alors ils cherchaient constamment à en améliorer le rendement et à multiplier les pousses. Un navire de Big Mum arriverait bientôt pour prendre possession de la marchandise.

Après ça, on parla du taux de prisonniers à Bleuet parmaison, des nouveaux clients à opérer aux cliniques, du chiffre d'affaire de dahliadedera, l'île des assassins et peut être qu'il faille former de nouveaux aspirants tueurs.

Mais toutes ces bonnes nouvelles ne parvenaient pas à rendre le sourire à Scaramouche. Il avait traversé une bonne partie de grand Line et du nouveau monde pour gérer ces affaires et ils étaient devant le fait accompli que dans un an, ils devaient avoir remboursé à Dofflamingo l'équivalent de 927 millions de béryls. La vente de drogue, les assassinats et le safran couvraient tout juste la moitié de ce qu'ils devaient. Il répugnait à le dire, mais le plus gros de leurs bénéfices venait des ventes d'armes et des brevets scientifiques. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à rembourser à temps, ils étaient foutus.

\- Et les prisonniers de mon ile ? Ils ne sont pas vraiment dangereux, mais on en a capturés certains dont la prime allait jusqu'à 100 millions. On peut faire appel à nos chasseurs de prime pour les donner à la marine en échange d'argent.

\- Combien de pirates primés avons-nous dans nos cellules ? Demanda alors Emiliae.

\- On en a une dizaine. Le tout équivaut en argent à environ 300 millions de béryl. Si on vend sur le marché noir des organes aux courtiers, on pourrait atteindre le milliard et être tranquille pour…

Mais un des élus du peuple l'apostropha gravement. On ne parle pas de ce genre de chose en publique. Cassandre sourit froidement, le commerce c'était le commerce. Scaramouche se mit alors à dire en relevant la tête de ses notes :

\- Ça pourrait le faire. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on a plus vendu d'organes. Es-tu certaine que tes contacts seront toujours fiables ? Si c'est le cas, ça pourrait faire gagner du temps à nos scientifiques.

\- Je vais me débrouiller. Affirma la cousine d'Emiliae.

La rouge acquiesça. Puis elle demanda à l'assemblée si quelqu'un avait eu des nouvelles d'Arlesquino. Comme personne ne répondit, elle considéra que c'était encore trop tôt. Elle soupira. Que se passait-il en ce moment à Impel Down ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y concentrer davantage car ce fut au tour d'Il Capitan de parler.

\- Le tournoi de Casablanca approche. Nous sommes déjà en train de préparer les listes des participants. Les muses doivent être rappelées à Belladona pour assister au tournoi.

Emiliae donna son accord. Tous les deux ans, ce tournoi avait lieu. Il permettait à de nouvelles têtes de montrer ce qu'elles valaient et aux puissants de prouver qu'ils l'étaient encore. Ce tournoi était pour la région la plus grande attraction bi-annuelle. Durant ces festivités, le titre d'Il Capitan était remis en jeu et il était également possible de défier une muse en duel. En temps normal, que deux membres de la commedia s'affronte et s'entretuent était un grave délit, à l'exception de cette fête où tous les coups étaient permis. C'était précisément pour cette raison qu'Emiliae ne voulait pas que Pédrille participe à ces festivités car elle pourrait y laisser la vie.

\- Bien, je compte sur vous pour lancer les préparatifs. La séance est levée.

…

Quelques jours passèrent dans le calme et la routine de Belladona. Et puis soudain, tout dérapa car Arlesquino donnait enfin signe de vie. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait retrouvé Paule. Il s'était fait passer pour un prisonnier afin de gagner sa confiance. D'après ce qu'Emiliae comprit, Ace aux poings ardents avait été sorti d'Impel Down pour son exécution à Marineford et que son « frère » Luffy au chapeau de paille était venu pour le libérer, s'en suivit une panique qui permit plus ou moins à Paule de changer de cercle et de s'enfuir de sa cellule. Elle se retrouva alors dans une cachette secrète au sein de la prison à un endroit où de nombreux pirates faisaient la fête…

\- Je veux bien que vous fassiez tous la fête alors qu'on se fait un sang d'encre. Mais… Poursuivit la Soprano… Quand diable allez-vous vous évader ? C'est le moment idéal il me semble.

\- Vous avez raison. Mais on attend que le chapeau de paille se rétablisse. On dit qu'il a été gravement empoisonné par le directeur de la prison et l'empereur Ivankov fait tout pour l'aider.

\- Le travelo ? Enfin je veux dire, le révolutionnaire ? Et Paule comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle semble avoir retrouvé espoir. Et puis elle a fini par croiser la route d'un des rejetons illégitimes de Shanks le roux. Ça met un peu d'ambiance.

Emiliae leva les yeux au ciel … Ben voyons… Combien de graines avait-il semé celui-là ?

\- J'ai autre chose à dire, fit alors Arlesquino soudain sérieux.

\- Oui ?

\- D'après Ivankov, Luffy serait le fils de Dragon, le révolutionnaire.

\- Quoiiiii ?!

 **A suivre…**


	49. Un Adieu

**Chapitre 48 : Un Adieu.**

Alors qu'Arlesquino raccrochait, Emiliae fit les cent pas, excitée comme une puce. Le chapeau de paille était le fils de Dragon le révolutionnaire. Ce chapeau de paille ! Celui qui avait perturbé ses plans à Alabasta, celui qui avait défié le gouvernement mondial à Enies Lobbies, celui qui avait frappé un dragon céleste et attiré un amiral de la marine à Shaobondy pour finalement disparaitre sans laisser de trace pour tout d'un coup foutre le bordel à Impel Down et forcer les plus grands de ce monde à le regarder. Shanks le roux et Rayleigh, tous deux lui avait conseillée de faire attention au chapeau de paille et qu'il était sous leur protection. Rayleigh en particulier lui avait confié un jour que le chapeau que ce gamin avait sur la tête était celui de Shanks, que lui-même tenait du Roi des pirates Gol D Roger.

Ce souvenir avait ravivé sa mémoire de jeunesse, car petite, elle avait été une fan de l'équipage du Roi des pirates, suivant leurs aventures et collectionnant avec ferveur leurs avis de recherche. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait rêvé de les rencontrer pour de vrai, de faire partie de leur équipage pour échapper au destin qui l'attendait à Dressrosa, à sa mère qui l'effrayait, à ces coutumes atroces qui exigeaient qu'à 6 ans, on tue son premier homme. Elle n'avait vu le navire de Roger qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'il s'arrêta au large de Dressrosa pour ravitailler et que sa mère toute puissante se mit à affronter Corny et à perdre face à elle. A ce moment-là, le fait de savoir que ce monstre qui lui servait de mère n'était pas invincible la sauva. Qu'il lui restait encore un espoir. Mais cet espoir fut brisé le jour de ses sept ans lorsque son père la mena à east blue pour assister à l'exécution du Roi des pirates. Elle se souvenait encore de son sourire éclatant et du one piece, cette légende qu'il contribua à créer et qui fit le tour du monde. Mais à partir de ce jour, son père l'abandonna en même temps que son âme d'enfant. Entre trouver le one piece et survivre à n'importe quel prix, qu'est ce qui était le plus important ?

\- Emiliae, Arlesquino t'a contacté ? Fit Franz en arrivant brusquement. Que t'a-t-il dit ?

Emiliae lui expliqua un peu avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre et de regarder l'océan. Et si le one piece existait ? Etait-ce un crime que de le trouver ?

\- Tartaglia m'a dit que le conseil avait porté ses fruits. L'aide de Scaramouche lui a permis de trouver de l'argent et de faire gagner un temps précieux à nos scientifiques.

\- Avec un peu de chance, Arlesquino parviendrait à nous ramener Paule en vie et là, nous pourrions très vite rembourser Joker et même faire des bénéfices. Il faut croire en lui.

…

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils avaient quittés Impel Down à bord d'un navire de la marine. Temps restant avant l'exécution d'Ace : 3 heures. Sur le navire dérobé, il voyait Paule surveiller avec attention le jeune Ritsu, il avait expliqué à Emilié qu'il s'agissait d'un des fils caché de Shanks le roux et qu'il valait mieux ramener le gamin à son père afin d'asseoir un peu plus leur alliance avec l'empereur. Mais ce garçon qui ne tenait pas en place une seule minute était une vraie terreur. Si jamais ce dernier se permettait un coup foireux, Arlesquino savait qu'elle l'électrocuterait. Le gamin lui renvoya un air mauvais lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le fixait. Paule lui sourit méchamment. Soudain, elle vit Arlesquino arriver. Il avait un jeu de cartes dans les mains. Elle fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était ça la solution miracle à l'attente interminable ? Jouer aux cartes ?!

Paule se leva et observa le ridicule point noir qu'ils venaient avec tant d'efforts de fuir. Impel Down. L'enfer sur terre. Elle ignorait ce que Barbe Noir traficotait là-dedans car ils l'avaient bien vu descendre cet enfoiré, mais elle était bien heureuse de ne plus s'y trouver. Désormais, c'était la rencontre entre barbe Blanche et la marine qui attirait toute son attention. Et Ace.

Si tant de gens allaient mourir aujourd'hui, c'était pour lui.

Paule n'appréciait pas particulièrement Barbe Blanche. Elle n'avait pour lui qu'un sentiment d'indifférence. Il était un empereur puissant dont il fallait se méfier. Il n'aurait pas besoin de leur aide, pour elle, aller à Marineford , c'était quitter Impel Down . Mieux valait mourir à l'air libre qu'emprisonné dans une vaste prison sous-marine.

\- Ça va bientôt commencer ... Personne ne pourra l'arrêter.

Arlesquino se mit à regarder dans la même direction que Paule. De là où ils étaient, ils appréhendaient sans problèmes tout ce que cette guerre allait provoquer. C'était pour eux la fin de la Steel Génération ... Ou du moins ses derniers sursauts ? Adieu l'ère des complots sournois et bonjour la guerre. Pour sauver l'un des leurs, ces pirates étaient prêts à sauter à pieds joint dans une guerre qui provoquerait leur perte. Ce piège était visible de tous, média, marines, pirates, civiles. Paule en était bien consciente. Et pourtant, en dépit de tout ça, elle y sautait à pieds joints. Elle n'avait plus son mot à dire. Elle se retrouvait à suivre le mouvement. Encore.

Soudain, de forts chuchotements se firent entendre. Paule tourna gracieusement la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Ses cheveux volèrent dans le vent. Arlesquino restait impassible. La grande porte de Marineford était désormais visible. Si certains comme Baggy le clown tentaient vainement de se convaincre de leur importance ou encore du fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches du but, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils étaient bloqués à l'extérieur. Si les portes n'étaient pas ouvertes, rien ne se produirait. Ils seraient coincés sur ce maudit courant Tarai jusqu'à ... Bah ... Pourquoi donc le préciser ?

Le brouillard se mit alors soudain à se lever. C'était étrange ...

\- Mais quelle purée de pois. Souffla cette dernière.

Arlesquino plissa les yeux. On ne parvenait même plus à voir ce qu'il se passait à un mètre de soi. Paule se rua sur Ritsu afin de veiller à ce qu'il n'échappe pas à sa surveillance. Mais elle perdit bien vite Arlesquino de vue ... Allez savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ...

De loin, une immense lumière les força à fermer les yeux. C'était impossible. La porte de la justice s'ouvrait. Paule se demandait bien comment une chose pareille avait bien pu être possible. Les commandes de cette porte se trouvaient à l'intérieur, dans le QG de la marine. S'y infiltrer sans se faire remarquer semblait relever d'une ingéniosité fantastique !

Mais alors qu'elle semblait perdue en pleine réflexion, le navire qu'ils avaient volé s'engouffra en plein dans les eaux territoriales de Marineford. Des vagues de plus en plus imposantes semblaient les mener jusqu'à leur destin.

 **...**

\- Mais bordel ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Se mit alors à hurler certains pirates qui s'accrochaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient aux éléments du navire.

\- Nous sommes comme repoussés en arrière ! s'écria alors Paule. Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Mais comment est-ce que ça peut être possible ?! fit alors Ritsu paniqué. C'était calme il y avait pas moins de deux minutes !

Et puis soudain, ça s'arrêta. Un silence de mort vint s'installer sur le navire. Des choses pour le moins étrange semblaient se passer sur ce foutu courant Tarai. On avance, on avance plus ... Et puis soudain on avance à pas moins de 200 kilomètres heures sans raisons apparentes. Paule n'y comprenait plus rien. Mais d'un autre côté, les fugitifs d'Impel Down ignoraient tout de ce qu'il semblait se passer à Marineford. Barbe Blanche et sa clique étaient présents et ils avaient lancés une attaque sismique d'une grande ampleur sur le QG de la marine. Paule et les autres avaient étés tout bonnement pris dedans. Dans un gigantesque tzunami !

 **...**

Pendant ce temps, Emiliae faisait sa tournée des îles de l'archipel. Ça devrait lui prendre presque un mois. C'était pour elle une manière d'oublier la guerre de Marineford et le risque que sa scientifique et Arlesquino, sans compter tous les commandants de l'équipage de Carl Snow, puissent mourir. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, en tant qu'équipage de Carl Snow.

Mais elle était forcée d'admettre que le vent était en train de tourner, son expérience sur grand line et son instinct de survie la poussait dans cette voie. Leur empereur de plus en plus distant semblait affaibli, si quelqu'un profitait de la guerre de marineford pour se rendre à Rebena et tenter le pire… Non. Elle pensait trop et se faisait du souci pour rien. Il était protégé par de nombreux pirates, personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

C'est alors que Carl Snow l'appela. C'était rare et inespéré. Que voulait-il ? Allait-il enfin reprendre du poil de la bête et montrer au monde qu'il fallait le craindre ? Soudain, elle se retrouvait gorgée d'espoirs et de rêves. Tout était possible chez un homme aussi imprévisible.

Mais elle déchanta bien rapidement. La voix de son empereur était atone, elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Il semblait très malade ou vraiment fatigué, plus que d'ordinaire. Elle voulait s'enquérir de sa santé, savoir s'il avait besoin d'aide, de soutient… Un seul de ses ordres et elle accourrait, elle lui devait tant.

\- Non, empereur, je ne le mérite pas. C'est vous qui devez faire davantage attention à votre santé ... Depuis quelques temps, je vous sens distant.

\- Emiliae, en ce moment, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien pouvoir contrôler, de ne plus pouvoir arrêter la folie qui se joue à Marineford. Je pensais pouvoir tous vous protéger ... Mais c'est trop tard ... Je suis un bien piètre empereur n'est-ce pas ?

Dans son cœur elle l'avait su depuis longtemps, mais elle ne dit rien en ce sens. Elle pensait que ce n'était pas si grave s'il n'était pas aussi puissant que Barbe Blanche ou Kaido, tant qu'il pouvait galvaniser les troupes. Mais ces temps-ci, il en était incapable. Les commandants étaient divisés et optaient tous pour le chacun pour soi. C'était bien triste…

\- Mais non ! Pas du tout ... Vous avez toujours été là pour nous. Vous nous avez aidé, soutenu, fais confiance. Vous m'avez sauvé de moi-même ! Je mourrais pour vous si vous me demandiez de m'acquitter de ma dette envers ...

- **Emiliae** , promets-moi une chose. Si jamais il devait m'arriver malheur, je t'en supplie, il faudra que Choii surmonte tout ça et me succède.

Elle ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée par ces mots, sachant que cette enfant de dragon céleste avait été sa chouchoute depuis son arrivée dans l'équipage.

\- Mais ...

\- Je sais que vous avez des difficultés à vous entendre à causes de vos différences de caractère et de vos priorités. Mais je sais qu'elle pourrait être un pilier pour l'équipage et qu'elle te faciliterait la vie en ce sens.

\- Cependant, êtes-vous certain qu'elle…

\- A toi qui as bien trop de responsabilités et qui m'a aidé et soutenu depuis si longtemps après la mort de Corny… Je te remercie.

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle se mit à pleurer, pourquoi se sentait elle prise à la gorge par l'émotion, pourquoi croyait elle avoir à faire à un fantôme ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser ! Pourquoi devait-il tout remettre à Choii, cette petite idiote qui contredisait ses ordres pour sauver un pirate qui n'était même pas de l'équipage ? Elle avait toujours tout fait pour être considéré par son empereur, pour mériter son respect et sa confiance.

\- Au revoir Emiliae.

Avait-elle échoué ? Ou était ce voué à l'échec depuis le début ?

\- Au revoir Carl Snow.

Elle entendit Carl Snow raccrocher. Elle eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle retourna vite à Belladona et trouva Franz. Ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'il la vit aussi paniqué.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?! Il y a un problème ?

\- C'est… C'est l'empereur ! Il m'a appelé et… Et je crois qu'il va mourir. Je le sens comme ça. Ecoutes, il faut qu'on aille à Rebena, il faut que j'en ai le cœur net ! Je…

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer, il la sentait encore trembler contre lui, sachant à quel point elle pouvait être triste bien que quelque mois auparavant elle parlait déjà de le trahir. Les liens ne pouvaient pas se couper aussi facilement.

\- Allons à Rebena. Si l'empereur a tenté quelque chose de stupide, nous le dissuaderons d'en faire davantage.

Emiliae acquiesça sans dire un mot. Ils prirent une nouvelle invention, une sorte de sidecar marchant à l'eau salé. Ils prirent place sur l'engin et se dirigèrent vers Rebena. Emiliae sortit de sa poche la vivre card de son empereur et s'exclama en écarquillant les yeux : le papier commençait déjà à s'effriter.

 **A suivre…**


	50. Le massacre de Rebena

**Chapitre 49 : Le massacre de Rébena.**

\- Oui ?

\- Emiliae ? C'est Arlesquino à l'appareil.

\- Oh ... Arlesquino ? Quelle surprise ... Alors, les nouvelles ?

\- On vient d'entrer à Marineford, la guerre a déjà commencé et des vagues menacent de nous faire chavirer. Je prévois à tout moment l'extraction de miss Paule par les airs.

\- Fais ce qui te semble le mieux. Je compte sur toi.

\- A vos ordres.

 **...**

Arlesquino raccrocha son escargotphone avant de se faire surprendre par nul autre que crocodile et mister 1. Il redoutait qu'ils aient pu entendre des miettes de la conversation. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il le vit sourire malicieusement. Il allait reculer quand tout d'un coup, il sentit mister 1 juste derrière lui. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Cerné, il commençait à se demander comment faire pour s'en tirer sans trop attirer l'attention. Vaincre un ex shishibukai et son second n'était pas une chose aisée lorsqu'on voulait rester à couvert.

\- Rassures moi l'ami ... Commença t'il en expirant une bouffée de son cigare ... Ce n'est tout de même pas la voix de cette chienne d'Emiliae Soprano que j'ai entendu au bout du fil ...Pas vrai ?

Arlesquino ne fit aucun geste et fit froidement :

\- Surement pas. Ces chiens du gouvernement mondial m'ont enfermés dans cette foutue prison bien avant que t'y mette les pieds, crocodile !

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant, personne ne semble te connaitre ici ...

Et alors il allait l'agripper afin de lui poser davantage de question, le roi des Zanis se dégagea rapidement de sa prise et s'enfuit en courant vers le pont. Quelques secondes plus tard, crocodile s'effondra au sol, tenant sa main blessée, celle avec laquelle il avait tenté de retenir Arlesquino. Inquiet, mister 1 fit :

\- Boss ! Votre main, elle a gelé !

\- Crétin fit il alors qu'il se redressait tant bien que mal. Ce n'est pas du givre, mais du verre ! Aboya-t-il alors qu'il abattit brutalement sa main sur l'un des murs.

Des bouts de verre mélangés au sable sanguinolent s'abattirent par terre tandis que la main de crocodile se reformait. Arlesquino avait disparu, mais tôt ou tard, il savait que Crocodile reviendrait à la charge. Et à ce moment-là, il s'occuperait définitivement de lui.

 **…**

Lorsqu'Emiliae et Franz arrivèrent à Rebena, le QG de leur empereur, ils furent surpris par une chose étonnante : il ne pleuvait pas. Encore plus étonnant, le silence semblait figer chaque chose, chaque plante ou maison dans une torpeur effroyable. Emiliae avait peur, son pressentiment commençait lourdement à se changer en réalité. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

\- Il faut qu'on aille à son manoir. Il doit forcément y être.

\- Emiliae !

Son cri la choqua au point de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers lui. Il fit alors plus doux :

\- Tu n'as pas encore remarqué ? Il n'y a personne dans les rues, mais du sang partout. Nous n'avons pas croisé un seul navire en chemin et le port de Rebena était désert. Rends-toi à l'évidence, quelque chose de très grave est arrivé.

\- Mais…Fit-elle avec espoir. Ils ont pu s'enfuir.

Franz secoua la tête dans la négation. Rebena était certes une petite île, mais elle comptait 25 mille habitants. Tous capables de se défendre si besoin était. Cela ne faisait que trois heures qu'ils avaient quittés Belladona, comment 25 mille personnes auraient pu disparaitre en aussi peu de temps ?

Ils allèrent jusqu'au manoir qui était aussi ensanglanté que tout le reste, sans aucun cadavres. Ils eurent de plus en plus peur.

\- Emiliae… Je ne sens aucun signe de vie ici. Peux-tu utiliser ton haki pour…vérifier ?

Elle acquiesça tremblante de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir. Mais juste après avoir usé du haki, elle se mit à hurler et à courir jusque dans le jardin. Franz n'avait pas été suffisamment rapide pour l'en empêcher. Il l'entendit pousser un hurlement terrible qui fendit atrocement l'air. Il se mit à courir vers elle et s'arrêta devant ce carnage effroyable. Le jardin de l'empereur était de taille raisonnable, mais il gisait dans ce jardin la population entière de l'ile, délicatement haché menu et formant des collines sanguinolentes qui montaient jusqu'au cadavre de Carl Snow, le seul à avoir gardé son corps intact. Il semblait paisiblement endormi, jusqu'à ce que sa tête tombe dans la bouillie infernale de ce qui avait été autrefois leurs amis.

Emiliae était à genoux en train de se prendre la tête dans les mains, traumatisée. Elle avait vu beaucoup de morts et de cadavres, mais ça ! Sur un des murs de la bâtisse, comme si personne n'avait compris qui était l'auteur de cette œuvre démoniaque, un grand V avait été peint avec du sang.

\- Vino. Murmura-t-il froidement.

A ces mots, Emiliae se relevait d'un coup, comme possédée.

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Elle avait difficilement été aussi effrayante. Franz comprit immédiatement qu'il devait l'assommer pour son bien avant qu'elle ne sombre dans la folie. Il y avait eu trop de sang versé et de loyauté déchiqueté pour que ça reste sans suite. Pour le moment, il devait protéger Emiliae.

\- FRANZ ! QU'EST CE QUE TU AS DIS ?!

Pour son bien, il la frappa d'un coup net derrière sa nuque. Elle s'effondra sans ses bras, inconsciente. Il avait dû utiliser le haki pour être certain d'obtenir l'effet désiré. Il la porta au salon et la coucha sur un canapé miraculeusement épargné du carnage. Ensuite, il appela Cassandre et Pierro pour l'aider. Il fallait nettoyer les lieux avant le réveil d'Emiliae. Seul, il ne pouvait rien faire.

 **…**

\- Paule ! Mais où vas-tu ?! fit alors le roi des Zannis tandis qu'il tenait Ritsu par la main, afin d'éviter qu'il lui file entre les doigts.

\- Je dois y aller. J'ai des comptes à régler ici. Si tu veux te rendre utile, restes à l'écart et attends-moi à l'arrière avec le môme. Il va falloir que tu nous dégottes une embarcation au cas où les choses iraient mal. Tu peux le faire ?

\- Oui mais ...

\- Parfait ! Je te laisse !

Et il vit impuissant, la personne qu'il se devait de protéger à tout prix foncer tête baissée dans le piège tendu par les marines. Ritsu le regarda froidement en lui disant qu'il n'était pas près de lui simplifier la tâche. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Arlesquino lui fit un sourire diabolique avant de lui administrer un coup si fulgurant à l'estomac que le gamin tomba dans les pommes, sonné. Ce dernier fit alors pour lui-même :

\- Imbécile ... Qui crois-tu que je sois exactement ? Je ne suis pas comme tous ces gardiens d'Impel Down qui laissent filer leurs proies au pire moment. Non. Je suis connu pour ne laisser personne m'échapper et toi gamin, vu ton état, ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Il trouva par terre de la corde bien solide et en profita pour saucissonner son captif afin qu'il ne puisse en aucun cas s'évader lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Il le cala sur son épaule et se mit à courir dans le sens inverse. Tous filaient vers l'action, lui, il faisait route vers la sortie.

 **...**

Une nouvelle explosion retentit, plus fulgurante que toutes les autres. Arlesquino en frissonna. Étaient ce les derniers sursauts de Barbe Blanche, cet empereur colossale qui régnait d'une main de maitre sur le nouveau monde ? Cet homme, cette institution d'un autre temps allait tirer sa révérence à Marineford devant tous ses fils? Il peinait à y croire. Mais pourtant, il s'agissait de la stricte vérité. Il regarda à droite comme à gauche afin de vérifier qu'aucun de ses membres ne soit en train de l'écouter. Ritsu dormait encore, il l'avait bien sonné le morveux. Dans tous les cas, cette information était cruciale. Et lui, le Roi des Zanis et maitre de l'information ne pouvait passer à côté !

Il sortit son escargotphone et appela Emiliae. Mais cette dernière ne répondit pas, ce fut Franz qu'il eut à l'appareil. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de demander :

\- Pourquoi Emiliae ne répond pas ?

\- Carl Snow est mort. Elle a été choquée par les différents évènements. Expliqua-il alors. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Emiliae est forte, elle s'en remettra. Il le faudra bien.

Arlesquino resta de marbre un instant devant le ton qu'employait Franz, comme si ce dernier tentait de se convaincre de ce qu'il disait. Il respira calmement avant de demander:

\- Il est… Mort ?

\- Oui. Rebena est réduite à néant, il y a du sang partout à tel point que j'ai dû demander de l'aide. Pour le moment, c'est moi qui ai pris les commandes, mais j'ai l'impression que tout est sur le point de s'effondrer. L'empire de Carl Snow, tout ! Et tous les autres sont en train de se battre à Marineford .

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- A ton avis Arlesquino ? Nous allons devoir prendre les choses en main et rétablir un ordre nouveau. J'ai envoyé des membres de notre équipage prendre contact avec les équipages des autres commandants pour parler avec les suppléants mais ça va être serré. Vu ce qu'il se passe à Marineford, le nouveau monde risque de finir sens dessus dessous ! Et nous risquons de nous faire voler notre titre d'équipage d'empereur, à moins que l'un des commandants ne veuille prendre la succession. Mais mis à part Choii ou Emiliae je ne vois pas qui pourrait s'en charger...

\- Mais Choii a disparu… Fit alors Arlesquino, on ne ressent son haki nulle part à Marineford.

Arlesquino entendit Franz soupirer.

\- Ne reste donc plus que nous. Fit Franz d'un air fatigué. J'aurais préféré éviter à Emiliae tous ces ennuis, mais nous n'avons guère le choix. Elle doit devenir Impératrice, pour notre survie à tous.

\- Une dernière chose, se permit Arlesquino, Barbe Blanche, il est fort probable avec ses blessures et son vieil âge qu'il ne survive pas à la guerre. Voulez-vous tenter de lui arracher quelques territoires afin de prouver à tous que la mort de Carl Snow ne nous a pas affectés, loin de là ?

\- Ce serait profitable en effet. J'irai envoyer quelques équipages s'emparer de plusieurs iles dans quelques jours. La liste de leurs territoires doit toujours se trouver quelque part dans ton bureau à Belladona n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, demandez à Brighella, il sait toujours où chaque chose se trouve.

\- Bien. Et Paule ? Que devient-elle ? Demanda enfin Franz. Emiliae se fait un sang d'encre. Il serait bon pour nous de savoir que cette dernière se trouve en sécurité.

\- Eh bien ... Je l'ignore. Miss Paule m'a chargé de m'occuper d'un enfant et d'attendre caché. Elle est convaincue de ma faiblesse. D'un autre côté, mon fruit du démon est assez reconnaissable. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'elle découvre qui je suis en réalité. Je risque de perdre sa confiance et Emiliae m'en voudrait énormément pour ça.

\- Sans doute ... Mais dis-moi, est ce que ...

Soudain, une véritable tempête de sable lui tomba dessus sans prévenir. Arlesquino coupa la communication de toute urgence. Tout ce sable ... Ce n'était pas une simple coïncidence. Il recula assez vite avant de se mettre en position défensive.

Au-delà de toute cette tempête, deux hommes surgirent : Mister one et Crocodile. Arlesquino fronça les sourcils.

\- Encore eux ? Décidément …

Mister one avait mangé le fruit du démon de l'épée et Crocodile était un ex shishibukai !

Ce dernier arrivait droit vers lui, illuminé par un sourire sardonique qui lui vrillait le visage. Arlesquino quant à lui surveillait le gamin derrière lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que soit !

\- Ahhh ... Je savais bien que ton pouvoir me disait quelque chose. Ici, tu peux tranquillement duper qui tu veux, mais pas moi. Je sais qui tu es, Akaba Ritchie, ou plutôt Arlesquino, l'actuel maitre espion de la Commedia Del Arte, celui que l'on surnomme Arlesquino aux cent visages ! Arlesquino à la prime dépassant les 300 millions de béryls ! Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu me diras tout ce que tu sais à propos d'Emiliae Soprano !

Il entendait Crocodile rire sombrement. Sans doute croyait-il le vaincre facilement. Mais il se trompait largement.

\- 370. Fit ce dernier d'un air lugubre.

\- Hein ? T'as dit quoi là ? Rugit alors mister 1

\- Ma prime. Elle est de 370 millions de béryls. Et je vais pleinement t'y faire gouter. Préparez-vous car je serai la dernière personne que vous aurez le déplaisir de côtoyer en ce monde.

Crocodile et Mister one se mirent à rire. Mais très vite, ils comprirent à quel point ils avaient sous-estimés leur adversaire. Il avait une prime plus importante que ses deux adversaires réunis.

Arlesquino était sérieux. Emiliae était traumatisé et toute l'organisation était paralysée à cause de cette guerre. Il devait protéger Paule et le garçon. Oui, il avait manqué de vigilance, mais ce n'était pas grave. Parce qu'il allait se rattraper. Quant à Crocodile, ce Crocodile qui avait humilié sa maitresse à Alabasta et à Impel Down, si jamais il mourrait sur ce champ de bataille, qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Quels qu'ils soient, ils n'échapperaient pas à ses volutes.

 **\- Glass Glass no mi ...**

Le sol commençait déjà à se vitrifier et l'aura qui émanait de lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au haki des rois. Mister one fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Ce type ... Il lui faisait froid dans le dos. Crocodile lui, il continuait à sourire et s'élança sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Et même si le monde commençait à se désintégrer tout autour d'eux, ils combattraient avec le sourire, étalant toute leur cruauté ...

Sur le seuil d'une aube nouvelle.

 **À suivre ...**


	51. La fin d'un monde

**Chapitre 50 : La fin d'un monde**

Le monde entier semblait s'anéantir alors qu'ils combattaient. Et Arlesquino avait l'avantage. Oui, non seulement il parvenait à faire jeu égal avec Crocodile, mais il arrivait à le repousser ! Logia face à logia. Lui, le paria de Skypiea, un simple personnage de second plan, aux ordres d'Emiliae et qui se retrouvait à faire tout le sale travail à sa place. Il était une des ombres les plus imposantes du nouveau monde et il arrivait à infliger à l'ancien maitre d'Alabasta une leçon dont ce dernier se souviendrait pendant longtemps, du moins s'il survivait.

\- **Mur de verre.**

La rafale de sable s'écrasait contre ce dernier sans parvenir à le briser. Crocodile rageait. Cependant, il eut une idée afin de renverser la situation. Il broya la pierre qui se trouvait autour d'eux et du sable jaillit, du sable entoura la muraille qui protégeait Arlesquino et la fit sombrer dans le sable. Ce genre de chose marchait à tous les coups. Mais cette fois-là, ce ne fut pas le cas. Crocodile sembla ignorer une chose. Que pour créer du verre, il fallait du sable.

\- Oh non ! hurla-t-il alors conscient de l'énormité qu'il venait de faire.

\- Oh si. Fit simplement Arlesquino.

Quelque chose d'inattendu pour ses ennemis se produisit. Arlesquino ou plutôt son aura devint d'une chaleur extrême. Au moins aussi chaude que les braises d'Akainu. Crocodile hurlait de douleur à cause de la chaleur produite. Il tenta vainement de s'échapper, mais Arlesquino avait l'intention de faire de lui une immense masse de verre. Il était nuisible et allait mourir, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Quant à mister 1, il regardait la scène complètement paniqué. La chaleur était encore plus infernale qu'au fin fond du quatrième cercle. Cet homme était bien trop fort! Mais il devait tout faire pour sauver son boss !

\- On ne t'en veut pas personnellement tu sais ! Laisses-nous partir !

\- Vous en avez après Emiliae. C'est suffisant.

\- C'est elle qui nous a cherché ! Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Laisses-nous la vie sauve. Épargnes-nous !

Arlesquino, dont le corps brillait de milliers d'étincelles de verre regarda l'espace d'un instant mister 1. Cet homme si fort et loyal envers son boss crocodile. Il ferait et dirait n'importe quoi pour le sauver. Mais il n'était pas dupe. A la moindre erreur d'inattention, il en profiterait pour s'évader et ne se laisserait plus prendre par surprise.

\- Il doit mourir. Fit-il alors d'une voix plate. Tout simplement parce qu'il m'a reconnu.

C'est alors que Mister 1 le vit resserrer encore son emprise. C'était terrible ! Son boss allait vraiment y passer !

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! s'écria-t-il en se propulsant vers lui pour l'attaquer.

Mais au moment où ce dernier allait intégralement changer Crocodile en bloc de verre, il s'arrêta. Ou plutôt, on le força à s'arrêter. C'était inespéré. Arlesquino, le si calme et placide Arlesquino montrait un visage haineux, bouillonnant. On ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, lui qui était si réservé, distant. On l'avait réduit à rien, forcé à annuler son attaque. Et tout ça à cause d'un homme, un foutu shishibukai donc le sourire insolent lui vrillait les entrailles.

\- DOFLAMINGO ! Se mit-il à hurler en désaccord total avec son caractère.

\- Fufufu ... Eh bien ... Tu sembles dans de beaux draps, Crocodile.

A cause de l'arrêt forcé d'Arlesquino, Crocodile parvint à se reformer. Il était ensanglanté de partout et était à deux doigts d'y passer. Une douleur inimaginable le prenait. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau capable de tenir sur ses deux jambes, la première chose qu'il tenta fut de se venger. Mais le flamand rose l'en empêcha. Il se mit alors à regarder la scène avant de dire :

\- Je suis tout de même surpris ... S'il y a bien une personne que je ne croyais pas voir ici, c'est toi, Arlesquino de la commedia del arte, roi des Zanis. Fit il en pointant insolemment sur doigt, avec un sourire sinistre.

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de se calmer. Cet homme était dangereux et s'il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé à Shaobondy, la façon dont il l'avait snobé…

\- Alors je suis surpris de te voir. Continua ce dernier. Quels intérêts nourris tu envers cette guerre ? Tu n'es ni ami avec le chapeau de paille et encore moins avec Barbe Blanche. Quant à l'équipage de Carl Snow ...

\- C'est l'homme de main de cette garce d'Emiliae Soprano ! fit froidement crocodile. C'est une personne remarquablement difficile à trouver. Même la marine ignore son véritable visage. Cependant, son fruit du démon est si reconnaissable qu'il ne fait aucun doute de sa véritable identité. Et quand je l'ai su ... J'y ai vu une chance de me venger de cette trainée qui a osé mettre en péril ma si florissante entreprise de baroque works !

Doflamingo tourna son regard vers Crocodile et lui ordonna de se la fermer. Bien sûr qu'il savait tout cela. Il réfléchit un instant avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Arlesquino en disant :

\- Toi, tu es venu pour la fille Végapunk n'est-ce pas ?

Il se mit immédiatement en position d'attaque, ce qui amusa le grand corsaire.

\- Je vois, alors c'est ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là… Elle t'a envoyé à Impel Down pour ce but…

Arlesquino le regardait froidement. Que devait-il faire ? Il en savait trop maintenant. Et plus ça allait, plus il passait pour un dément. Il ne savait pas comment réagir car il ignorait tout des affaires qu'il entretenait avec Emiliae.

De longues secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'entende :

\- Pars. Fit alors le shishibukai sous le regard effaré de crocodile.

Lui-même n'y croyait pas. Donquichotte Dofflamingo, le démon de Dressrosa, l'impitoyable shishibukai, venait de l'épargner. C'était tout sauf réaliste. Et pourtant ... Il l'entendit dire :

\- C'est un investissement. Si Emiliae apprend que je t'ai épargné, elle sera sans doute plus disposée à m'accepter.

Honnêtement, vu ce qu'il se passait ces temps-ci dans le nouveau monde, il se disait qu'il serait difficile qu'elle puisse accepter qui que ce soit pour le moment ... En plus, à cause de lui, il avait échoué à tuer cet enfoiré de crocodile. Et c'était une honte. Mais il n'était pas stupide. Il acquiesça froidement puis partit en courant. Mais il entendit tout de même crocodile hurler :

\- Toi ... Le jour où l'on se reverra dans le nouveau monde sera le dernier.

Il sourit froidement. Arlesquino aurait pu dire la même chose, certainement.

…

 **...** Eh ben, ça empeste le sang par ici …

Mes chaussures vont être foutues si ça continue !

Fermez la-vous deux et continuez votre travail ! hurla Franz

Mais pourquoi t'as pas demandé à plus de monde pour venir nous aider ?

Question idiote, il ne faut surtout pas que ça se sache ! Pas maintenant ! Il faut absolument nettoyer les lieux et réhabiter l'ile ! S'il y a bien un moment où il ne faut pas être vulnérable, c'est bien maintenant !

Oui, oui… En attendant, ils avaient un sacré travail à accomplir. Ca risquait de leur prendre du temps… Franz avait pris soin de ne pas prévenir le conseil des zanis parce qu'il était certain que ce Scarpin était une taupe du Cipher Pol. Pour le moment, nettoyer l'île était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire, la pluie se chargeant du reste. Rebena était connue pour pleurer abondamment lorsqu'il le fallait, d'ailleurs, il se remettait déjà à bruiner…

Cassandre s'occupait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à faire disparaitre les odeurs et à broyer les restes d'os des cadavres du jardin. Ils ne pourraient jamais incinérer tout ça sans que ça passe inaperçu, alors le plan brillant de Pierro était déjà de ponctionner tout le sang et de le verser dans la mer, son fruit du démon du sang lui permettait aussi de faire des cubes de chair humaines et de les déplacer sans qu'ils ne se décomposent. C'était triste pour ces personnes qu'ils avaient connus, mais jeter le tout à la mer leur assurait une disparition rapide. Le reste, c'est-à-dire les os, étaient finement broyés et ingérés par Cassandre. Elle pourrait s'en resservir car sa plus puissante technique, c'est-à-dire la poussière carnivore, avait besoin d'éléments humains pour s'activer.

Dis, c'est quand même une sacré boucherie tout ça… Et ce V ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'agisse de Vino ? Demanda Cassandre alors qu'elle broyait de l'os. Emiliae ne l'avait pas conduit personnellement à Impel Down ?

Peut-être… Lui répondit-il en effaçant d'un geste la marque du mur. Mais de ce qu'on sait, Barbe Noire n'aurait pas libéré certaines personnes de cette prison ? Et on sait que ce criminel a le pouvoir de se téléporter. Ce que fera Emiliae après ça… Il n'y a qu'elle pour le dire. **L'appel du sang**.

D'un coup, tout le sang qu'il restait un peu partout se réunit une gigantesque orbe rouge et en un seul geste, il fit léviter tout ça jusqu'à la mer, avec dépit.

Quel dommage, fit-il alors. Ça aurait pu servir pour les champs de belladone…

T'es vraiment glauque Pierro. Fit alors Cassandre. Mais rassures toi, je ne t'ai pas attendue pour y penser.

Tss…

…

Il retourna rapidement à l'endroit où il avait caché Ritzu. Malheureusement, ce dernier s'était libéré et enfui ! Arlesquino enragea. Ce maudit gamin ... Il avait eu bien tort de le sous-estimer ! Mais où avait-il pu passer ? Non seulement le coin était envahi de marines, mais en plus, il y avait les pirates de Barbe Noire ! Il grinça des dents. Devait-il abandonner le gamin afin de privilégier sa propre survie ? Peu lui importait maintenant. Ce gamin avait fait son choix. Maintenant, il fallait à tout prix qu'il retrouve Paule.

Il usa de toute sa concentration afin de retrouver l'aura de Paule. Ça y est ! Il savait où elle était ! A trois heures sur la droite, en compagnie de Jimbei le Paladin des mers et d'un groupe de pirates acharnés. Soudain, il vit que des Pacifistas allaient tenter de leur tirer dessus. Comme s'il allait laisser passer. C'était à son tour de protéger la blonde, sans qu'elle ne le sache, bien entendu.

\- Fusion de verre.

Il projeta sur les pacifistas une substance fluide aussi dévastatrice que la lave. Cette substance fit exploser les pacifistas qui se mirent à fondre sous le regard médusé des marines. Il poursuivit sa course en tuant quelques autres marines sur le tas. On lui avait certes demandé de ne pas faire trop de vagues, mais là, y'avait pas le choix. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui échappe. Paule restait sa priorité numéro 1 ...

…

Barbe Blanche venait de tomber à Marineford , tué par Barbe Noire. Tous semblaient en liesse, persuadés que le monde était enfin libéré, délivré d'un des pirates les plus infâmes. Mais ils ignoraient que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une blague de très mauvais gout. Rien de bien n'allait arriver, pire … Tout était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Et ils étaient les seuls à s'en rendre compte alors.

A essayer de se relever d'une crise qui n'était pas encore publique. Il eu du mal à ne pas penser à tous ces cadavres qui jonchaient le sol de l'île qui fut autrefois un lieu chaleureux et amical. Un des rares endroits qu'il aurait pu nommer « maison »…

De ses yeux d'un gris presque vide, il l'observait.

Emiliae était confortablement allongée sur un canapé, plongée dans un sommeil forcé. Plus tôt, Elle hurlait, criait , enlaçait un corps déjà froid , immaculé , à l'exception d'un cœur rougissant. A la voir si dévastée, il se disait qu'elle avait du beaucoup l'aimer … Il restait là , planté debout face à la scène. Désarmé devant celle qui pleurait un autre que lui. Ignorant les remous que cela pouvait causer au plus profond de son âme , il commença à faire les cents pas. Quel idiot. A quoi pensait il au juste ? Le monde s'effondrait tout autour d'eux et il rêvait encore d'amour ?

Pitoyable.

Franz venait de finir de creuser la tombe de Carl Snow. Le trou était profond et il avait trouvé des pierres pour faire une petite tour afin de signifier que c'était bien une tombe. Il repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, ces aventures incroyables vécues sur grand line, ces épopées et ces personnes rencontrées… Tout ça le rendit triste même s'il ne le montra pas. Tout devait se terminer aujourd'hui, que ce soit cette guerre à Marineford, ou ce gâchis à Rebena… Il fallait que ça s'efface et que la routine revienne. Seule la routine pouvait les sauver.

Il enfouit le cadavre de son empereur dans la terre et referma le trou à la bêche. C'était fait.

Enterré dans le plus grand des silences, Carl Snow fut le premier des empereurs du nouveau monde à mourir. Barbe Blanche décéda une heure plus tard, le reverse no mi se retrouva de nouveau libre sur grand line, voguant de mains en main à la recherche d'un nouveau maitre.

Paule et Arlesquino sauvèrent Luffy et Jimbei d'une mort certaine. Ils s'enfuirent à bord du sous-marin de Trafalgar Law pour échapper à la guerre. Shanks cella la fin de cette ère en s'opposant aux marines et en déclarant un discourt inspirant après que la nouvelle concernant l'existence avérée du one piece, vingt ans après la mort du roi des pirates, ait fait le tour du monde.

 **A suivre…**

 **Voici donc la fin de l'Arc 3, intitulé Tandis que le sang coulait à Marineford. Tandis qu'Emiliae reposait, inconsciente dans le salon de son empereur décédé, elle se remémorait ce qui avait été le début de son aventure 15 ans plus tôt auprès de Carl Snow, ces huit meilleures années de sa vie auprès de ceux qui lui étaient chers. La suite dans l'Arc 4, le dernier du livre 1, intitulé Sur les traces du passé.**


	52. Fugitifs

**Arc 4 : Sur les traces du passé**

 **Chapitre 51 : Fugitifs**

15 ans plus tôt, 12 juillet 1507.

La douceur du climat l'avait fait somnoler. Endormie, les bras croisés sur une table de la bibliothèque Royale du palais de Dressrosa, elle rêvait doucement de son avenir, elle, Emiliae Corneli, avait tout pour être heureuse. Elle avait des amis, était respectée par ses pairs et allait bientôt se marier. Peut-être était-il encore un peu trop tôt, elle n'avait que 15 ans après tout… Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire et avait le sentiment que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Après l'expérience horrible qui lui était arrivée trois ans plus tôt, elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours pour fuir ses cauchemars et la honte qui l'accompagnait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Corado puisse l'aimer, qu'il veuille l'épouser comme dans un de ces stupides contes de fée. Mais elle l'aimait et s'était promis de faire n'importe quoi pour lui, car ses rêves étaient devenus les siens.

Emiliae en était pourtant convaincue, mais….

Comment diable les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là ?

\- Rattrapez-les ! Ils ne doivent pas s'échapper vivant !

C'était un véritable cauchemar, tout tournait autour d'elle tant elle n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison : Son fiancé, le prince héritier de Dressrosa était mort et d'après les gardes, c'était elle qui l'avait assassiné. Elle était tellement abattue qu'elle trainait des pieds alors que Franz la soutenait difficilement durant leur fuite. Ils arrivèrent au restaurant où ils avaient l'habitude de déguster d'excellentes paellas et entrèrent de force chez le gérant qui se mit à hurler, surtout lorsqu'il vit Emiliae couverte de sang.

\- Mais vous êtes cinglés ma parole ! Vous voulez me ruiner ?! Partout sur l'ile ils sont à votre recherche, ils disent qu'elle est une criminelle accusée de haute trahison, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutus bordel ?!

Emiliae se mit à pleurer et cacha son visage entre ses mains. Sa vie était finie et il ne lui restait que ses yeux pour pleurer. Franz l'arracha à ses pleurs et la tira par le bras suffisamment fort pour qu'elle se reprenne.

\- Pouvez-vous nous indiquer où se trouve la salle de bain ?

\- J'y crois pas ! Vous voulez que je vous aide ?! Mais rien que de vous avoir ouvert la porte me conduira à une mort certaine !

Franz dégaina une lame et menaça le gérant.

\- Sois vous nous aidez maintenant, sois on vous tue et on se sert nous même. Au choix.

\- Pitié ! Ne me tuez pas ! Je…je vais aider ! La salle de bain se trouve au premier, deuxième porte à droite.

\- Il nous faut aussi des vêtements. Et un escargotphone.

\- Je vais vous apporter ça.

Après ça, Franz tira Emiliae jusqu'à la salle de bain et entreprit de la déshabiller pour la passer au jet d'eau, mais elle l'arrêta brusquement, disant qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule.

\- Fais vite. Fit il en quittant la pièce.

Il redescendit les escaliers et fit les cents pas. Le gérant venait juste de revenir avec l'escargotphone et les fringues. Cinq minutes plus tard, il fila les vêtements à Emiliae qui fronça les sourcils. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et lui dit de mettre les vêtements, même si ça ne lui convenait pas. Il se changea à son tour dans une pièce adjacente. Les vêtements n'étaient pas extraordinaires, c'étaient des fringues de pêcheurs qui n'attirerait pas l'attention, quant à Emiliae, on lui avait donné des vêtements de la fille du gérant qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle.

Ils redescendirent dans le hangar et lui empruntèrent une barque. Le gérant les regardât effarés en disant que l'eau entourant green bit était infestée de poissons combattants. Qu'ils se feraient déchiqueter avant même d'avoir quittés les eaux de Dressrosa. Mais Franz ne l'écouta pas, il savait ce qu'il faisait. C'était le seul endroit où les gardes suivis des Cornellis avaient relâchés leurs vigilances. Green bit était maudit. C'était en principe un lieu où personne n'allait jamais à cause des superstitions et les eaux étaient si dangereuses qu'il était impensable d'espérer les traverser.

Mais ils n'étaient pas comme tout le monde. Pris d'une détermination inespérée de se battre pour leur survie, ils tranchèrent des poissons combattants et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à ce que Dressrosa ne soit qu'un point lointain dans l'horizon.

…

Après deux jours rudes de navigation, ils virent au loin Tortuga. L'ile de la tortue était un repère de mécréants où la marine n'osait poser le pied. Emiliae n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroit mais c'était l'île la plus proche de leur position d'où ils pouvaient disparaitre. Au moins là-bas, ils pourraient se laver et manger autre chose que du poisson séché.

Il leur fallait trouver un lieu où se cacher, car même sur cette île, les Cornelli avaient de l'influence. Grace aux pouvoirs d'Emiliae, ils parvinrent à se cacher dans un bordel, un lieu où personne ne songerait à la chercher. Il y avait deux matelas crasseux, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour quelques nuits. Ils étaient sans le sou, mais malgré ça, ils pourraient toujours se débrouiller.

\- Encore du poisson ? J'en ai marre de manger du poisson. Cette ile s'appelle Tortuga, il doit bien y avoir des tortues à se mettre sous la dent !

\- Elles sont jalousement gardées par des vigiles, par ici, le commerce de bijoux à écaille de tortue est vraiment très florissant. L'animal fait la fortune de cette ile.

\- Je vois… Fit elle en soupirant.

\- Par contre, j'ai des noix de coco et quelques coquillages.

Le visage d'Emiliae s'éclaira, pour la première fois en deux jours, Franz la voyait vivre un semblant de contentement. Pour l'instant, ils vivaient dans une remise d'un bordel et le sol était de la terre battue. L'air était moite et il devait faire quarante degrés dehors, il était aussi difficile de respirer qu'à l'intérieur d'un hammam. Après avoir mangé, ils commencèrent à parler. Franz savait qu'après deux jours, la douleur était encore vive et qu'il serait très difficile pour elle de revivre ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il avait été embarqué malgré lui dans cette histoire et repartir en cavale ne l'enchantait pas des masses.

\- Que s'est-il passé Emiliae ?

\- Tu…Commença elle d'une voix éteinte. Tu me crois vraiment capable de tuer l'homme que j'aime et de m'endormir sur sa dépouille par la suite ? Je suis une Cornelli, pas un monstre.

\- Te souviens-tu de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Non … Fit elle paniquée. Et c'est bien ça le problème. Je me revois encore discuter avec Corado, puis je me suis endormie alors qu'il lisait et après…plus rien ! Je ne peux même pas prouver mon innocence ! Ma vie est finie ! Qu'allons-nous devenir ?

A cet instant, Franz sentit quelque chose bouger dans la poche d'Emiliae. Il lui demanda ce que c'était, elle lui répondit qu'll s'agissait d'une vivre card. C'était un bout de papier fabriqué avec des cheveux ou des ongles d'une personne. Le papier est comme un éternal pose, il conduit à la personne à qui appartient le papier.

\- A qui conduit ce papier Emiliae ?

\- A North blue. J'ai dû oublier de le jeter. Un de mes clients voulait que j'intègre un équipage de pirates là-bas, j'ai refusé car je trouvais ça stupide et parce qu'il faisait trop froid à North blue, je n'y suis jamais allée. Mais maintenant…

\- C'est notre seul espoir. Acheva Franz.

\- Tu suggères qu'on aille là-bas et qu'on demande la charité à un pirate ? Fit-elle hallucinée

\- Pourquoi pas ? Au moins, nous aurions plus de chances de survie.

Emiliae se leva et fit les cents pas. On lui avait appris à détester les pirates et qu'il était inconvenant d'en fréquenter. Des gens normaux penseraient qu'il n'y avait pas de grande différence entre les Cornelli et les pirates mais c'était faux. Eux, ils avaient des règles et tenaient leurs engagements. Les pirates étaient sans foi ni loi. Mais elle avait perdu son avenir… Comment pourrait-elle tomber plus bas ?

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont des passeurs qui pourraient nous conduire à North Blue ?

Franz sourit.

…

\- Comment ça vous ne l'avez pas retrouvée ?! Bandes d'incompétents !

A force d'avoir trop crié, Lorenzo Cornelli fatiguait. Il était connu pour se mettre facilement en colère, à tel point que peu d'hommes souhaitaient travailler avec lui. A ce moment même, toute la famille principale était réunie au manoir familial. Le salon était immense et sur l'un des murs, un tableau imposant d'au moins deux mètres sur trois dominait les personnes présentes. La famille. Il s'agissait d'un portrait réalisé il y avait des années de cela, à l'époque où les parents d'Emiliae étaient encore en vie.

Un tableau oppressant qui rappelait au clan l'importance de la famille et ce qu'il arrivait à ceux qui la trahissaient. Le mot avait été passé et tous tentaient de se tenir à carreau de peur de subir le même revers qu'Emiliae. La famille principale se réunissait ce soir-là sous le vouloir de Lorenzo qui s'était autoproclamé héritier légitime du clan. Mais cela ne faisait pas encore l'unanimité…

\- Quel ennui … La vie sans la donna est bien morne… A ton avis petit frère, qui serait à l'origine de sa déchéance ? Ce cher Lorenzo ?

\- Grande sœur … Et si l'on t'entendait ? Nos vies pourraient…

\- Sergio. Fit-elle froidement. Crois-tu sérieusement que cet imbécile puisse me faire quoi que ce soit ? Nous ne sommes plus de pauvres otages dans cette maison, je peux nous défendre.

\- Grande … Commença alors son frère afin de tenter de la calmer. Cependant, deux autres personnes apparurent.

\- Antonella, ma chère amie !

Cette dernière se retourna subitement avant de dire :

\- Bella ! s'élança elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Lisandre. Oh et … Ne serait-ce pas Pedrille ? Comme il est mignon … Autant que ses parents.

Sergio regardait la scène en souriant, il était heureux qu'on s'entende aussi bien au sein de la famille, Bella était la meilleure amie de sa sœur et Lisandre était un très bon agent du Cipher Pol. Ce couple extraordinaire était composé d'un grand combattant et d'une des meilleures snipeuses au monde. Avec eux résidant à Dressrosa, il se disait naïvement qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Mais cette bonne ambiance cachait le drame qui se déroulerait tôt ou tard à Primula.

\- Oh ! Cousines et Cousins ! Comme c'est gentil d'être venus !

Antonella plissa des yeux. Et c'était Lino le demeuré et Orzo le dernier qui venaient les accueillir … Cependant, elle vit Bella profiter de la situation pour confier Pedrille à Orzo afin que ce dernier s'occupe d'elle.

Les adultes entrèrent et se dirigèrent alors au salon. Ils furent surpris de ne pas voir les anciens alors que techniquement, il s'agissait d'une réunion de famille. En fait, ce jour-là, Lorenzo convoqua délibérément tous les héritiers possibles au titre de chef de clan des Cornelli. Il voulait se rendre compte par lui-même de ses adversaires les plus légitimes. Pour les éliminer si besoin était.

Et il y en avait deux à ne pas sous-estimer : Antonella et Lisandre.

La première était l'ex fiancée de son frère Cyro, celui qui était l'héritier légitime du clan et qui avait techniquement trop de travail à Enies Lobbies pour s'occuper de cette tâche. Elle était la fille de l'oncle Silo, le Roi de South Blue. Elle ne posait pas réellement de problème, mais sa puissance en irritait plus d'uns.

Ensuite, le plus problématique : Lisandre. Il était le fils de César Cornelli, le frère de leur mère. On raconte qu'Elsa, le précédent chef de clan, mort il y avait des années d'une maladie étrange qui ressemblait fortement à un empoisonnement, elle était soupçonnée d'avoir assassiné son propre frère pour s'emparer du pouvoir et le transmettre à ses enfants, c'est-à-dire eux. Lisandre fut écarté et sa mère décéda des suite d'une longue dépression lié à la mort de son époux. C'est pourquoi ce dernier vouait une haine si féroce aux enfants de cette dernière, à l'exeption d'Emiliae qui était sa filleule. Son fils, Pédrille, constituait la quatrième génération des Cornelli depuis leur retour à Dressrosa. Un jour peut-être, il parviendrait à faire de son fils un chef de clan, mais pour cela il faudrait tuer tous les membres de la famille principale. Lisandre soupira, au fond de lui-même, il se réjouissait du fait que sa filleule Emiliae ait été écartée. Les choses risquaient de ne plus être très belles à Dressrosa.

 **A suivre …**


	53. A la dérive

**Chapitre 52 : A la dérive …**

\- C'est ça ton rafiot Franz ? Fit alors Emiliae en montrant du doigt le navire de mister Poporo . J'en ai vu des plus beaux ...

En effet, le navire ne payait pas de mine sur la jetée, il semblait tout cabossé et sur le point de couler mais il venait de faire une courte escale à Tortuga, revenant avec un butin bien mérité de North Blue. Et plus important, Franz connaissait le capitaine du navire, alias mister Poporo, l'ourson contrebandier le plus fiable du nouveau monde. Il le fréquentait depuis un certain temps déjà et savait qu'il ne les balancerait ni aux marines et encore moins aux Cornelli, il en allait de sa parole d'honneur et la confiance dans ce monde était sacrée. Pour lui Franz était un client sérieux et silencieux qui payait son anonymat. Ils n'avaient donc rien à craindre.

\- Peut-être qu'il est laid, mais n'oublies pas qu'il s'agit d'un navire de contrebande capable de naviguer sur la Calm Belt ! Il n'a pas à être beau.

C'est alors que l'on vit sortir mister Poporo , un espèce de petit ourson parlant particulièrement mignon dans ses petits vêtements entourés de dentelle… Par contre, le pistolet à gros calibre qui ornait sa ceinture était beaucoup moins mignon et dissuadait les éventuels emmerdeurs souhaitant lui chercher des puces.

\- Alors te voilà, Franz. Que se passe t'il ? Tu as des problèmes ? Oh… Sympas la gonzesse, c'est ta copine ?

Emiliae plissa les yeux et faillit maudire cet ourson sans gêne, tout d'un coup, il était encore moins mignon…

\- En quelques sortes. Répondit Franz. Nous devons nous rendre à North blue par la Calm Belt. C'est bien sur ton chemin non ?

\- Ouais. Mais sinon ... C'est qui cette fille ? Elle a les cheveux rouges. Ça porte malheur…Et j'espère pour toi que tu as de quoi payer cette fois ci car je refuse de te faire de nouveau crédit. Tu sais que les temps sont durs avec les nouveaux pirates qui saccagent tout, homme comme cargaison ... C'est l'enfer depuis que Roger est ...

\- Combien ? fit-il pour couper court à son monologue redondant.

\- 500 milles.

\- Tss. Trop cher. 350.

\- Te fous pas de moi l'ami. A ce prix-là j'exigerais fissa ta copine dans mon lit ! Et pour tout le voyage ! 400.

Mais alors que Franz allait répliquer, Emiliae sortit une dague de sous sa jupe et menaça l'ours.

\- 375 avec service complet. C'est-à-dire que si jamais je t'entends encore parler de moi sur ce ton je t'étripe.

\- Mais ! Mais !

\- On s'occupera de la sécurité du navire si des pirates tentent de s'en prendre à toi. Alors ? Marché conclu ?

\- D'accord. Fit l'ourson de bien mauvaise grâce, la dague encore sous le cou. C'est bien pour te faire plaisir que j'accepte.

Emiliae retira la lame et la rangea à sa place avant de s'éloigner.

Franz souriait mentalement. Leur voyage vers North Blue était assuré.

…

\- Quel ennui…

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils naviguaient en eau trouble… la mer était brumeuse depuis une semaine et toujours aucune terre en vue…Parfois, Emiliae se mit à rêver de ces mondes étranges présents dans les livres qu'elle avait lu pour tuer le temps… La dérive, une espèce de navet qui avait dû être écrit par un pirate beurré en pleine tempête si elle se fiait à l'écriture toute tordue de l'auteur… L'histoire commençait dans ces conditions, sur un bateau perdu sur une mer brumeuse où l'on ne voyait pas à dix mètres à la ronde… Et alors qu'ils continuaient à naviguer sans savoir où ils allaient, ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils faisaient route vers un autre monde… Elle n'a pas pu en savoir plus, à la moitié du bouquin il y avait une grosse tache de sang… On l'avait sans doute tué pour éviter qu'il écrive la fin, qui sait…

Enfin, comme on disait, la fiction n'égalait jamais la réalité… Pour les distraire durant ce périple, le navire était sans cesse chamboulé par d'immenses monstres marins comme elle n'en avait jamais vus. Si un navire osait s'aventurer dans les parages sans coque en granit marin, il était certain d'essuyer un naufrage et de finir dans les charmants estomacs de ces créatures sous-marines.

\- Dans ce cas, vive mister Poporo…Fit alors Emiliae avec ennui.

En parlant de cet ourson pervers, ces temps-ci il passait plus de temps avec Franz qu'avec elle…Il avait dû retenir la leçon, surtout lorsqu'il avait été surprit à l'épier aux bains. Il peut remercier Franz de l'avoir sauvé, il pourrait même lui faire crédit à vie. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne voulait plus revoir cette sale bête.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Emiliae se releva de sur son lit où elle s'était aplatie comme une crêpe. La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Ah… ce n'est que toi ? Fit-elle en voyant Franz

\- Tu t'attendais à poporo ? Il a compris la leçon. Il tient à sa vie.

\- Dommage… Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Franz avisa un instant tous les livres étalés un peu partout et les feuilles qui trainassaient, sans compter les avis de recherche et les journaux annotés…

\- Tu passes le temps en écrivant un livre ?

\- Non, mais c'est bien nos vies que j'essaie d'écrire.

\- Nos vies ? Fit-il interloqué

\- Il nous faut une couverture pour north blue. Quelque chose qui s'approche suffisamment de la réalité sans trop en dire. L'histoire d'Emiliae Sopranno et Franz Paganini.

\- Ta nouvelle identité ?

\- Mon nouveau nom de scène. Expliqua-t-elle. Car dans cette vie, j'imagine être une cantatrice et toi, tu me suis partout où je vais en m'accompagnant de ton violon.

\- Et comment on expliquera la vivre card ?

\- On n'aura qu'à dire avoir croisé dans un bar quelqu'un qui nous l'a donné en sous-entendant qu'à north blue, on aurait besoin de nos services… Par contre, comment expliquer notre rencontre ?

\- On n'aurait qu'à les convaincre que c'était à jaya dans un pub crasseux et mal éclairé où personne ne m'écoutait jouer… commença franz prit au jeu…

\- Et je me serais mise à chanter pour toi. Pourquoi pas ?!

Franz regardait Emiliae s'exciter comme une puce dans l'invention de leurs nouvelles vies fausses et vides de sens…Mais il était heureux, il préférait la voir sourire dans le déni que déprimée comme aux premiers jours… Le temps finirait bien par tout effacer…

Emiliae Sopranno et Franz Paganini… pas mal. Il pourrait s'y accrocher, à ce pseudonyme…

…

\- Oh ! Vous avez apporté tout ça ?

\- Hé hé ! fit alors Emiliae plutôt fière d'elle. Je les ai appâtés et Franz les a découpés en rondelles.

\- C'est un vrai festin ! On va se régaler. Proclama alors le cuistot.

Ce jour-là, ce fut la fête. On dansait, on chantait, on riait…Emiliae se souvient avoir joué sa partie de carte la plus mémorable. Elle s'était tellement amusée…

Mais ce calme idyllique ne dura pas.

En effet, ils furent vite pris en chasse par d'autres navires qui peuplaient les environs. Des navires pirates. Emiliae haussa les sourcils. Il était très rare de croiser de tels navires dans les parages...Mais ils arrivaient à temps pour se faire anéantir. Franz et Emiliae avaient envie d'un peu d'exercice histoire de rester en forme.

Mais malheureusement, ces navires ne firent pas long feu et ils contemplèrent, impuissants les navires se faire transpercer par d'immenses serpents géants à écailles laiteuses, presque translucide à l'éclat irisé.

\- Ah ... Voilà ce qu'il arrive lorsque l'on ne navigue pas avec une coque en granit marin. On se fait transpercer par un banc de Serpent marbreur. C'est comme ça et on n'y peut rien ... Ces pauvres malheureux ont déjà dus se faire engloutir par ces immenses prédateurs carnivores ... fit soudain mister Poporo. On les surnomme les mirages de la mort. Leurs écailles se vendent à prix d'or à north blue car on peut fabriquer des armes et des armures avec leurs écailles. C'est l'or blanc de la Calm Belt, un or très inaccessible pouvant provoquer la… eh ! Vous m'écoutez ?!

Ils avaient cessés de l'écouter après « prix d'or », c'est qu'ils étaient fauchés comme les blés. Ces serpents allaient les rendre riche sur la terre ferme…

Quelques jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à North Blue. Ils étaient encore très loin de leur objectif, mais leur image de fugitif du nouveau monde leur collait moins à la peau. Par contre c'était le froid qui voulait leur peau ! Ces derniers jours, Emiliae ne quittait plus son lit tellement il faisait froid et elle harcelait Franz pour qu'il lui apporte un peu de chaleur… On était bien loin de Dressrosa…

…

Quelque chose de terrible était arrivé, partout on en parlait… Il s'agissait d'un assassinat cruel et odieux qui eut lieu à Dressrosa. Les autorités ignorent l'identité de l'assassin mais il pourrait s'agir d'une proche de la famille concernée. Pour le coup, même la marine se mit à enquêter, mais elle ne trouva rien car on avait effacé les traces. Ne restait plus que trois cadavres, ceux de Lisandre Cornelli, de son épouse Bella et de leur enfant. Ils auraient étés tellement déchiquetés qu'il était particulièrement difficile d'identifier le nouveau-né.

Mais personne ne souhaita dire un mot sur cette mort. Tout le monde avait de sérieux doutes, surtout en voyant le sourire satisfait vissé sur le visage de Lorenzo, mais c'étaient les règles du jeu qui s'était joué. Sans perdre un seul instant, il avait trouvé le moyen d'éliminer définitivement ses rivaux du paysage de Dressrosa et à jamais. Et il savait aussi que la personne qu'il avait forcé à commettre ce crime ne pourrait plus jamais mettre les pieds sur l'ile et se regarder dans une glace. Son plan était parfait et le sang de sa famille coulait à flots.

Cependant, il avait fait une erreur et il ne s'en rendra compte qu'au moment où l'erreur en question reviendrait le tuer, 17 ans plus tard.

Pédrille Cornelli était en vie. Installé dans des langes de filles et braillant sans s'arrêter contre la poitrine de celle qui avait assassiné ses parents, il avait survécu.

\- Dites ma jolie, c'est qu'il est beau ce bébé.

\- Merci. C'est gentil…

\- Et votre mari ?

\- Mort en mer, c'était un marine. Répondit-elle machinalement. Je me rends chez mes beaux-parents où la vie est moins chère.

La personne acquiesça et la laissa tranquille. Antonella soupira. Dès qu'elle disait ces mots, on la prenait tout de suite en pitié et on s'imaginait qu'elle pleurait la mort de son « mari ». Non, c'était la mort ses amis décédés qu'elle pleurait. Les parents de Pédrille qu'elle avait tué dans leur sommeil. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, on avait menacé de tuer son frère, Sergio… L'assassinat de Lisandre et Bella l'avait anéantie. Elle ne leur voulait aucun mal… Mais l'appel du sang était le plus fort, son petit frère passait avant tout.

Elle sera le bébé contre elle et lui donna le sein. Elle comptait aller d'ile en ile discrètement et s'arranger pour obtenir de l'argent sans qu'on la remarque. Son sentiment de culpabilité la dotait d'un instinct maternel extrêmement fort pour ce petit être qui devait absolument passer pour une fille. Antonella ignorait jusqu'à quand son stratagème allait marcher, mais il devrait tenir un peu, assez pour s'être fait oublier. Il le fallait où elle aurait des assassins aux trousses jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Et son frère pourrait bien y laisser la vie…

\- Peut-être que je l'ai perdu, mais toi, je t'ai gagné. La la la …chantonna elle

L'enfant se mit à rire. Elle aussi.

Ce jour-là, elle se promit de vivre pour expier. Elle devait élever cet enfant pour qu'il ait les moyens de se venger et de se forger une vie à sa hauteur. Mais elle devrait vivre aussi pour sa vengeance afin de trouver un moyen de retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu.

 **Antonella Cornelli, 19 ans.**

 **Plus tard Cassandre de la commedia del arte.**

 **Pedrille Cornelli, 18 mois.**

 **Prochainement chef de Baroque Works et peut être même roi de Dressrosa.**

 **A suivre…**


	54. Le bar des paumés

**Chapitre 53 : Le bar des paumés**

Les jours passaient, monotones. Les serpents marbreurs avaient été mangés ou congelés depuis longtemps, leurs dents arrachées, leurs écailles écaillées, lavées et mise dans des sacs et leurs peaux arrachées. Durant leur pêche fructueuse ils en avaient attrapés cinq et avaient de quoi se faire une belle fortune, assez pour changer de vie. En tout cas, cela pouvait leur donner un sérieux coup de pouce pour l'avenir… North Blue… Emiliae déroula une carte pour voir la région, il leur restait un sacré trajet à faire pour rejoindre leur destination…

Elle sortit sa vivre card puis fronça les sourcils. La vivre card pointait désormais à l'extrême ouest de leur position actuelle, c'était à l'opposé de leur destination ! A se demander ce que cet ourson fabriquait…

\- Eh ! Enfoiré d'ourson !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ?

\- Si tu oses mal me parler, je te ferai la peau.

Il déglutit difficilement. Si toutes les gonzesses du nouveau monde étaient comme elle, il préférait mourir seul et vieux, de préférence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne va pas vers Aldomard ? C'est là qu'on veut aller.

N'en pouvant plus, il s'exclama :

\- Ben t'as qu'à y aller à la nage ! Je suis pas le génie de la lampe. Moi je m'arrête à Rococo city ! Je suis peut être un ours, mais pas un suicidaire !

\- Ce caillou est à deux semaines de navigation d'Aldomard… Froussard !

\- La marine de north blue est plus vigilante ces temps-ci ! Je risque la corde. Et puis va te faire foutre ! Je ne suis qu'un ours, je… HIC !

Elle avait une fois de plus ressorti son poignard et se mit à jouer avec. Poporo sua à grosses gouttes. Il savait qu'elle était douée avec une lame et qu'elle pourrait le peler comme une pêche. Il risquait de se faire bouffer ! Il n'était qu'un ours…

 **Et pourtant ...**

Deux mois plus tard, Aldomard était en vue. Emiliae et Franz descendirent du navire avec des hottes remplis d'écailles et autres qui changeraient leur vie. Leurs vêtements étaient des loques, mais qu'importe, c'était dans cette ville que leur histoire débutait.

Poporo leur dit adieu et bon vent de loin. Il se dépêcha de mettre les voiles vers des eaux où les marines ne passaient pas. Mais dans un coin de sa tête il se félicita de s'être débarrassé de ces deux-là, surtout de la fille, une vraie plaie et aigrie en plus.

Emiliae regardait la ville avec des yeux émerveillés. Il faisait froid, mais ce que cette ville était belle. Toute d'acier et de verre, il y avait même des jardins botaniques, des piscines chauffées, des bars, des écoles, des avenues et des boulevards, des immeubles et des musées… Et au loin il y avait une gigantesque horloge qui donnait l'heure à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'était une mégapole cet endroit. A Dressrosa, tout le monde l'agressait du regard, ici, personne ne s'intéresse à elle.

\- Franz, on ne peut pas espérer mieux pour un nouveau départ.

\- C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant.

Ils allèrent pour commencer dans le quartier des artisans afin de vendre leurs trouvailles, mais curieusement, aucun n'accepta leur marchandise, bien qu'elle soit de première qualité. Même en menaçant certaines personnes, même résultat. Enfin, ils apprirent que le quartier était géré par un homme et que c'était lui qui décidait pour toute la zone. Ils apprirent que l'homme s'appelait Givraltar Cornelli et qu'il était le chef de la confrérie des tatoueurs de North Blue. C'est donc légèrement énervés qu'ils firent irruption chez lui presque en défonçant la porte. Ce dernier semblait avoir l'âge d'Emiliae et il était assis derrière un bureau à savourer son thé.

\- Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

Emiliae posa ses sacs à terre, sortit son poignard et fit mine de le lancer sur ce mec qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam mais qui se réclamait des Cornelli. L'Ado se leva de sa chaise et sortit une lame typique du nord, une lame zigzag en granit marin, suffisamment aiguisée pour couper des icebergs en deux comme on couperait une feuille de papier…

\- C'est une déclaration de guerre que vous me faites là ? Je sais pas qui vous êtes, mais si vous dérangez mon business, ça va morfler !

\- Avant de te tuer, je veux juste savoir deux choses, commença Emiliae. Primo, pourquoi tu nous empêches de vendre notre gagne-pain et deuxio d'où que tu oses porter le nom des Cornelli ?! La famille de North Blue a été éradiquée il me semble !

…

Givraltar les regarda tour à tour d'un air grave. Il aurait jamais cru que cette fille qui avait tout l'air d'une bouseuse dans ses fringues trouées soit la donna du clan principal. Il pensait vivre suffisamment loin de Dressrosa pour pouvoir les berner. Mais c'était loupé…

\- Je suis le chef de la confédération des Cornelli de North Blue, Givraltar Cornelli. On raconte qu'avant ma naissance, un clan très puissant dominait ces eaux, mais rares sont les Cornelli encore en vie pour en témoigner. Certains disent qu'ils se seraient révoltés, d'autres qu'on les aurait assassinés parce qu'ils posaient problème. Les Cornelli d'ici n'ont pas les cheveux rouges, c'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas reconnu plus tôt, donna. Fit-il d'un faux air servile.

\- Ecoutes Givra… non, G, on ne veut pas te causer d'ennuis. Commença Emiliae. Si on est venus ici, c'était aussi pour se faire oublier. Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous. On pourrait même s'entraider.

\- Emiliae… Fit Franz. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, il a l'air louche.

Givraltar cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surpris.

\- Attendez… Vous me dites que vous n'êtes pas là sur ordre de ceux de Dressrosa ? Que vous voulez… passer inaperçus ? C'est…

\- La vérité. Fit simplement Emiliae

\- Mais… comment vous croire ? On ne se connait pas après tout…

\- C'est que…

\- Emiliae ! Il pourrait être un espion, on pourrait être mis sur écoute, ils pourraient nous retrouver !

Elle savait qu'il y avait en effet des chances pour que ce gars soit sinon un espion, un opportuniste. Mais elle ne le croyait pas. Il avait aussi peur qu'eux de la marine et encore plus des Cornelli. Tant qu'ils ne gênaient pas ses affaires, il ne les torpillerait pas. Elle décida alors de lui raconter une partie de l'histoire, pas la vérité, mais un fragment pour convaincre. A ce moment-là, ils s'étaient fait un allier : G. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il les avait vraiment bien aidés. Papiers, nouvelles identités…tout pour changer de vie… Il les avait même hébergés chez lui dans son appart au dernier étage d'une des plus grandes tours d'Aldomard, la vue était panoramique.

Il se chargea de vendre les écailles et peaux ainsi que dents de serpent marbreur au meilleur prix à différentes boutiques et en tira au moins cinq millions de béryls. Avec cet argent, G appela un de ses amis coiffeurs et un autre qui était modiste. Ils relookèrent Emiliae et Franz avec l'appétit du gain en tête.

Ils leur taillèrent du sur-mesure et le coiffeur fit des dreadlocks à Franz et demanda à Emiliae si cette dernière était vraiment prête à se séparer de sa sublime chevelure rouge.

\- Pas de regrets ?

\- Pas de regrets.

Les voilà complètement métamorphosés.

\- Mais dis-moi, fit alors G, pourquoi cherches tu à devenir cantatrice ?

\- A cause de mon fruit du démon. Avec ma voix, je peux envouter les gens, entre autre…

\- Envouter les gens ? Incroyable. Ce serait bien si tu pouvais m'aider à gérer quelques clients en retard de paiement et autre… C'est un don inestimable.

Emiliae sourit, elle aimait bien G. Par contre Franz pas du tout, il le trouvait trop amical, trop arrangeant … Les choses allaient trop vites et ça n'était pas pour lui plaire…

\- Maintenant que tu as de l'argent et des papiers, tu peux étudier le chant à l'école de musique si tu veux. Il te faudrait du piston, mais rassures toi, j'ai toutes les relations pour t'aider !

\- Merci beaucoup, j'y réfléchirai, mais nous devons d'abord trouver le détenteur de cette vivre card… Il s'appellerait Carl Snow.

En un instant, le regard de G changea. Il parla sans réfléchir, mais d'effroi…

\- N'allez pas là-bas… Articus blocks n'est pas un bon endroit. L'homme qui se fait appeler Carl Snow… est un monstre.

…

\- Pourquoi le leur avoir caché ?

G tourna son regard vers le nouvel arrivant, Len Di, il portait beaucoup de bandages pour cacher le fait que son corps entier était tatoué en rouge. C'était le signe qu'il était un puissant assassin appartenant à la famille principale d'east blue. Et c'est G qui l'a tatoué.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je te paris ce que tu veux que Carl Snow trempe dans la revente d'organes. A tous les coups…

\- Je ne te parlais pas de ça, mais de ce qui concernait ce qui était arrivé à north blue, tu leur as menti.

\- Eux aussi ne m'ont pas dit toute la vérité. Le maitre que le nord attend pour se réveiller est retenu quelque part à Dressrosa. Si je les aide, ils pourront sans doute m'aider à le localiser et à le convaincre. Et nous nous soulèverons de nouveau.

\- La baronne sanglante est morte, Dressrosa s'est émoussée.

\- Raison de plus… Pourquoi devons obéir à une force qui décline ? Prenons notre destin en main et nous aviserons ensuite.

\- Toi…tu ignores à quel point la famille principale est dangereuse.

\- Cette dona n'en avait pas l'air, elle m'a semblée plutôt ordinaire.

\- Et si je te disais que le vieux chef de clan voulait en faire son successeur ?

\- Alors là…ça change tout.

...

\- Mais quel dépotoir ! s'écria alors Emiliae. Alors au final, j'ai fait tout ce chemin du nouveau monde jusqu'à la lointaine North Blue pour que mes nouveaux escarpins soient inutilisables ?!

Franz regarda la zone de haut en bas, avisant du nom de cette ville inachevée : Articus Blocs…Il y avait en effet des blocs de béton sale partout. Certains étaient délavés, d'autres attaqués par l'érosion mais en majeur partie, le tout était jonché de détritus en tout genre. C'est sûr qu'à Dressrosa c'était bien mieux, l'île était en général couverte de fleurs en cette saison où ici il faisait si froid.

C'était comme si quelqu'un avait débuté la construction pour en faire une ville moderne et que tout d'un coup, un désastre s'était produit et que tout le monde s'était enfui à cause d'une catastrophe quelconque….

\- Alors voici donc Articus Blocs…

\- Franz ... Fit alors Emiliae qui devait sans doute avoir remarqué des types louches qui les suivaient

\- Je sais.

En deux temps trois mouvements, ils étaient cernés. Cependant, il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour se débarrasser de ces pauvres types aux mines patibulaires qui avaient étés attirés par l'appât du gain.

Pour aller jusqu'à attirer de tels charognes, c'est qu'ils devaient être au bout du rouleau…Et la seule chose qui les séparait du gouffre était ce tout petit bout de papier qui les reliait à une personne inconnue dont pouvait dépendre leurs vies ...

\- Ah. Je pense que nous sommes arrivés. Fit alors Emiliae.

Le papier pointa un bâtiment tout noir qui semblait avoir été rénové et sur la façade, il y avait de marqué au néon …

\- Le bar des paumés ?! Mais bon sang ... C'est quoi ce délire Franz tu peux me le dire ?

\- Je l'ignore ... Mais il semblerait que le destin se joue vraiment de nous ...

\- Tu l'as dit. Entrons pour voir…

Cependant, c'était bien l'endroit où ils devaient aller. La preuve était que la vivre card avait cessé de bouger. Mais pendant un bref instant, le doute avait germé en eux. Et si c'était un piège ? Et si on nous avait trompés ? Après tout, nous n'avions pas besoin de rencontrer cet homme, il nous suffisait juste de faire comme nous l'avions toujours fait, c'est à dire travailler ensemble. Nous étions assez forts pour survivre à deux. Pensèrent-ils.

Et pourtant, une inexplicable force les poussa à entrer dans ce bar /boite de nuit et à y plonger la tête la première.

\- Hey ! Est ce qu'il y aurait un type qui s'appellerait Carl Snow ici ? On est venu exprès dans ce trou pourri pour le voir ! fit alors Emiliae de but en blanc.

\- Emiliae ! Tout le monde nous regarde.

Franz soupira…c'était la tension qui descendait. On n'allait pas les tuer pour un simple écart de conduite pas vrai ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, personne dans la pièce ne pipait mot. Le barman avait cessé de nettoyer les verres, la brune au bar se tournait vers eux en affichant un air sacrément ennuyé, les vieux dans la salle les scrutaient, des cigares dans la bouche sans chercher à en recracher la fumée, tout semblait s'être figé.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que l'on entendit des bruits de pas provenir de ce qu'il semblait être une remise. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et à vue d'œil, on pouvait affirmer qu'il était beaucoup plus puissant que les autres. Franz fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Emiliae se tasser un peu sur elle-même. Elle aussi avait senti le danger que pouvait bien représenter cet homme. Pourtant, il était très calme. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas vouloir les attaquer, pour l'instant, il y avait de la curiosité dans son regard. Ils se jaugeaient mutuellement.

Pendant ce temps, Emiliae se mit à l'observer: Il était de taille moyenne, vêtu d'un élégant costard de couturier et portait de très belles chaussures de ville. Il détonnait dans cet endroit au milieu de tous ces bouseux. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus fut ces étranges cheveux bleus et son regard noisette à la fois doux et perçant. La pression de la salle monta d'un cran. Elle osa à peine respirer.

\- Est ce que c'est toi Carl Snow ?!

Cet homme continuait de les observer calmement alors qu'ils étaient presque à bout de nerfs. Pouvions-nous lui faire confiance ? Au fond d'eux, ils espéraient ...

\- Oui. Et qui le demande ?

La pression s'était dissipée et la terre se remit à tourner. A ce moment précis, Emiliae et Franz étaient loin d'ignorer la place que cet homme allait prendre dans leurs vies et surtout les nombreuses aventures qu'ils vivraient à ses côtés.

 **à suivre ...**


	55. Première rencontre

**Chapitre 54 : Première rencontre**

Après ça, les choses redevinrent normales ou presque… Emiliae et Franz devinrent membre de l'équipage de Carl Snow, mais entre ce moment et celui où ils quitteraient la ville, s'écoulerait deux ans… Deux longues années où le quotidien d'Emiliae allait lentement se rythmer comme du papier à musique. Ainsi, Franz savait où la trouver à telle heure de la journée lorsque les nouveaux camarades qu'ils s'étaient faits le lui demandaient…

Le matin vers 7 heures, elle faisait un jogging musclé tout autour d'articus blocks, musclé car il lui arrivait fréquemment de faire le ménage sur la route en tabassant des ivrognes qui la reluquait bizarrement ou des violeurs, des stalkers… des gens pas nets qui rodaient à cette heure-là quoi… Après ça, elle allait à la salle de boxe discuter avec finn le barman qui s'entrainait régulièrement là-bas et travaillait son esquive en évitant les coups de ses adversaires.

A dix heures, elle se rendait dans le centre-ville d'aldomard pour ses cours de chants. Elle y croisait Franz qui prenait des cours de violon et de solfège, elle aussi s'y était mise à contrecœur. Grace à ses entrainements physiques réguliers, on la complimentait pour le son clair de sa voix et pour la qualité de son souffle qui lui permettait de tenir des notes longues, conformément aux partitions.

A la pose de midi elle déjeunait soit au bar des paumés, soit chez G qui n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur sa vie à Dressrosa. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le menacer de ne plus venir, mais elle revenait manger à son salon à chaque fois. En partant, elle saluait Silvette la maquilleuse de la boutique d'en face qui lui donnait des tuyaux si tel ou tel bar avait besoin d'une chanteuse ou d'une serveuse. Parfois y'en avaient qui faisaient cabaret et qui raffolaient de ses numéros avec les couteaux… Ça lui faisait de l'argent de poche facile…

Après ça elle retournait au conservatoire pour des cours de chant personnalisés en vue du prochain concert qui aurait lieu dans quelques mois, avec orchestre et troupe de danse pour la fête de noël de l'élite. Ça lui prenait au moins trois heures de son temps…

A 15 heures, elle étudiait les cartes des différentes iles de north blue aux archives navales du commerce et à 17 heures elle se rendait au all night pour travailler, elle y restait deux jours par semaine, le lundi et le vendredi à heure variables pour servir des verres et pour chasser les clients. Ce bar était une couverture qui cachait une société de tueurs à gages. Ici, chaque serveur était un assassin et chaque jour était réservé à une spécialité en particulier. Le lundi était pour les assassinats classiques de l'égorgement à la décapitation, le vendredi pour les missions plus complexes qui nécessitait une grande dextérité.

Généralement, une mission lui rapportait un à deux million par tête, dix voir plus pour les missions risquées. Elle passait du temps à étudier la région de north blue pour connaitre le terrain où vivent ses futures proies. Elle reversait la moitié de ce qu'elle gagnait à Carl Snow afin de faire avancer les travaux de finn sur la réalisation de leur navire pirate, le libéria. De ce qu'elle savait, finn avait déjà eu l'honneur de travailler sur la réalisation du navire du roi des pirates. Et si les autres paient leurs cotisations sans se plaindre, c'est parce qu'ils savaient qu'il était compétent, bien plus qu'en tant que barman en tout cas.

A part ça, elle enchainait les petits boulots dans les bars ou elle passait son temps libre à danser en boite ou à s'entrainer. On la voyait en ville et ça contribuait à créer le personnage qu'elle souhaitait à tout prix façonner pour l'avenir.

Trois mois passèrent à ce rythme-là, Franz et Emiliae se revoyaient en fin de soirée et se racontaient parfois leurs journées dans un appart qu'ils louaient à G en échange de services qu'ils lui rendaient à l'occasion. Emiliae se souvenait qu'un jour, il lui avait demandé de venir, seule, qu'il avait un boulot pour elle, que ça ne serait pas joli, mais que ça devait être fait…

Emiliae revoyait parfaitement ce jour, elle se le remémorait comme on ouvrait un livre qu'on avait déjà lu et qu'on en effleurait les pages, se délectant de l'odeur de l'ancien, du souvenir…

Les habitudes ... Ces sacrées bonnes garces qu'étaient les habitudes. Elles nous persuadent que l'on fait tout comme il faut, étape par étape alors qu'en fait ... Tout foire.

Ça lui arrivait si rarement que ce jour-là, honnêtement, elle n'avait su que faire.

Tout était censé se passer comme sur des roulettes.

Un type devait mourir. G l'avait choisi pour le boulot. On la disait être la meilleure. Parce que tous les crimes qu'elle réalisait étaient parfais. Tous. Sans exceptions. Enfin ... Bref.

G l'avait appelé dans son bureau, il se voulait avec une mine enjouée mais arrivait à peine à esquisser un sourire. Il lui avait expliqué la mission. Spider Miles, la ville déchet où vivait sa cible, un noble renégat de la ville blanche, la deuxième ville la plus riche de North Blue.

Il s'agissait de sa première mission et elle valait trois millions, une misère pour un boulot pareil…Sa cible se nommait Garry Lando, un homme soupçonné de tremper dans le trafic d'êtres humains, mais le pire étant les réseaux pédophiles alimentés par des orphelins de guerre. Normalement, les Cornelli se foutaient bien du bien ou du mal, mais cette histoire était préoccupante.

\- Est-ce que tu acceptes ? Demanda t'il soucieux. Je comprendrai si…

\- C'est bon. Ca paiera les factures.

Elle essayait de ne pas prendre ça de manière personnelle, il fallait que ça soit net et sans bavures. Comme si un ange de la mort était passé les faucher. C'était son honneur, sa gloire, sa signature. Celle d'Emiliae Cornelli. Or, elle ne l'était plus… Mais certaines choses restaient immuables.

Elle fonça aux archives navales pour faire des recherches. Ces derniers temps, elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle n'arrêtait pas de croiser le même marine, un gars étrange, un roux avec une balafre sur la joue. Il était toujours là quand elle venait et repartait après elle. Elle sentait sa chaleur dans son dos.

Elle parcourut les allées et trouva ce qu'elle était venue chercher, des cartes et des livres sur sa prochaine destination. Elle s'assit à une table et commença à lire, à simuler :

Spider Miles, une île de taille moyenne qui faisait dans l'industrie. Le quart de l'île s'était transformé en décharge avec le temps. Une décharge ... Le lieu rêvé pour balancer ce déchet de la société. Des types comme lui, ça la dégoutait. Par étonnant qu'on veuille le tuer. Ce mec était un pédophile fini. Il se faisait passer pour un bon samaritain en adoptant trois gosses sortis d'on ne savait où et jouait le père modèle. La réalité était bien plus sinistre encore : il avait transformé ces pauvres enfants en jouets sexuels et non content de les violer chaque nuit, il organisait des orgies au cabaret Flanis avec tous ses copains de la haute, tous aussi dépravés que lui ...

On ne s'en prend pas aux enfants. Du moins, en ce qui concerne les innocents. Parce qu'elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'à cet âge-là, c'était un miracle de rester innocent, surtout par les temps qui courraient.

Elle allait donc faire une bonne action.

Débarquer au Cabaret Flanis et buter tous ses enfoirés.

Le cadre et la scène étaient posés, ne restait plus que les cibles d'un nombre incertain et les conditions météorologiques… Disons qu'il y ferait doux…

Et après, la suite…

\- Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ?

Emiliae releva la tête de ses papiers, légèrement énervée. Elle n'avait pas fini de se préparer mentalement à en finir. Il l'avait dérangé !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- L'heure. Précisa t'il. Les archives vont fermer. Rêviez-vous ? Fit-il avec un soupçon d'ironie.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était lui, cet homme étrange et très chaleureux. Ce marine…

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le tutoiement le fit rougir mais il répondit quand même, trop content d'attirer l'attention d'une si jolie fille.

\- Je suis le sergent X Draque, pour vous servir.

Elle lui sourit tout en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un chevalier en armure, encore moins d'un marine. Ils représentaient à ses yeux toute l'incompétence de la justice.

\- Et moi Emiliae Soprano. Ravie.

\- Vous semblez beaucoup aimer la géographie.

Elle commençait à le trouver saoulant avec toutes ses questions. Elle lui était tout de même reconnaissant de lui avoir rangé ses livres, mais elle n'aimait pas ce regard d'homme séduit qu'il lui montrait. Ca le rendait idiot…

\- Oui, ça me fait voyager. Je ne connais qu'Aldomard, je n'ai jamais quitté cette ville.

\- Moi je viens d'être transféré ici, nous pourrons en profiter pour échanger nos connaissances qu'en dites-vous ?

\- J'y réfléchirai, mais je dois partir.

\- Je vous ai offensée, auriez-vous déjà quelqu'un qui…

\- Non, mais je dois partir travailler. C'est important. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir…

 **X Draque, 16 ans actuellement sergent de la marine d'Aldomard, plus tard,**

 **un pirate implacable, un supernova craint et respecté dans le nouveau monde comme ailleurs.**

 **...**

Cette fois, c'était pour de vrai.

Elle avait attendu tapis dans l'ombre une journée entière, jusqu'au moment propice. Elle sortit de l'ombre et fut éblouie par la lumière de la pleine lune, d'une beauté pure et inaccessible. Emiliae sourit, ça allait être une bonne nuit.

Elle tua d'un geste vif les gardes et entra dans le cabaret.

Un lourd parfum capiteux envahit ses narines tandis qu'elle contemplait, d'une expression vide, le sommet de la déchéance humaine.

Nul doute, c'était le moment parfait pour agir.

Comme d'habitude, elle franchit les ténèbres et se montra à la lumière des bougies. Elle et son corps d'adolescente aux cours cheveux sanglants et à la peau d'albâtre. L'habitude se voulait franchement ironique pour ceux qui la vivaient à chaque fois. La peur de ces monstres ne lui faisait rien. Qu'ils sortent leurs armes, qu'ils tentent de la tuer, s'ils y arrivent. Elle, elle ne les manquerait pas. Elle rétablissait la justice là où il n'y en avait aucune : dans la mort.

Un seul mot suffit.

Et c'était fini.

Sa cible gisait parmi ce tas de viande avariée et quelques pauvres enfants que de toute évidence elle n'aurait pu sauver. Elle resta quelques secondes à contempler son tableau. Brusquement, elle sortit un carnet et griffonna quelques mots à la sanguine avant de se détourner du spectacle.

Encore une mission rondement menée qui paierait les factures. Une sortie vers la réalité.

Mais voilà. Au moment où elle s'y attendit le moins, elle commit une erreur. La première depuis un bout de temps. Elle savait qu'il aurait été préférable de leur faire monter la garde, pas de les tuer. Une erreur d'amateur. Et du coup en sortant, elle tomba nez à nez avec des marines patrouillant dans le coin.

Aucuns soucis.

Un mot, un seul et tel des zombis, ils la laissèrent partir.

Le lendemain, ils auraient sans doute tout oubliés pour la plupart.

Manipuler des gens était si plaisant. S'enfuir, ça l'était un peu moins. Dans la hâte, on oubliait toute prudence. Et les erreurs pouvaient en amener des pires ... Comme par exemple, heurter sans le vouloir une espèce de grosse boule de plume géante qui passait dans les environs.

\- Excusez-moi… Fit-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant

Emiliae sauta sur un toit et s'éclipsa dans la nuit.

L'homme resta un long moment à contempler l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée plus tôt. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un mirage. Puis il repartit, curieux de voir ce qui agitait les marines de l'île à ce point. Au pire ferait-il tomber quelques têtes…

 **Donquichotte doflamingo 25 ans, chef d'un gang criminel sans grande ambition. Sa rencontre avec Emiliae bouleversera en partie sa vie.**

 **A suivre…**


End file.
